Hellcat
by TheSorceressQueen
Summary: What if He-Man made a Freudian Slip in Teela's presence. How would she react to figuring out his secret and how would the truth impact their relationship.
1. Chapter 1

**Hellcat** \- What if He-Man made a Freudian Slip in Teela's presence. How would she react to figuring out his secret and how would the truth impact their relationship.

 _Disclaimer: This is a work of fiction. I do not own, have any holdings, nor profit from anything He-Man, She-Ra, and MOTU nor Filmation, Mattel, or MYP related. I wanted to write a story based loosely on two of my favorite Filmation He-Man episodes namely "The Problem with Power" and "Pawns of the Game Master". I'm a huge Teela/Adam/He-Man romance fan and always hoped that the show would continue to explore a romantic relationship between these characters. I was encouraged by **Hooked** to write my own Adam/He-Man/Teela story so here it goes. Thanks **Hooked**. My Adam and Teela are older than portrayed in Filmation. They are roughly in their late 20's. I am keeping the rating as an M, so that I won't need to change it later on. Please note I have never written anything like this before. Please R/R._

 _A/N: Dear readers if you are reading this story after 1/8/18 please note the updates to chapters 1-4 are just corrections._

* * *

 _Chapter 1_

Teela, Captain of the Guard of the Royal Palace of Eternia rode her Skysled toward Skeletor and the Goblin Gate. She had just left the Royal Palace, where her father the king's Man-At-Arms was meeting with King Randor and Prince Adam, discussing Skeletor's plan to bring forth the Goblin Army. Teela had overheard her father state to the King that He-Man was unable to lend his aide to Eternia anymore. Therefore, she took it upon herself to pay Old Bone Face a visit and bring him a mesotronic bomb. She hoped that she would be able to singlehandedly stop the Goblin Army from arriving, because if she didn't, Eternia was surely doomed.

As she soared through the sky, Teela's thoughts turned to Grayskull's Warrior, Champion of Good and Defender of all Eternians. She contemplated not only her father's admission that He-Man was unavailable to help them with their current predicament; but also a recent personal question he had asked her. A few days before, she had admitted to him that she cared about him and he also admitted the same thing. Later in the day, when the Game Master was defeated (surprisingly with the help of Prince Adam), He-Man asked her what type of man she was interested in. Teela was initially shocked at his question, because aside from some innocent flirting between the two over the years, he had always maintained a strictly professional relationship with her. Teela was not used to people asking her personal questions, particularly not about her love life or from people she was attracted to. She was used to personal questions from Prince Adam, but not He-Man. However, due to the nature of their relationship and her secret crush on him, Teela answered him as honestly as she could. She told him that her ideal man was one with wit (like Prince Adam) and courage (like him); however, she was unsure if she would ever find a man like that. Although she was not a romantic and like her father did not plan on marrying (at least any time soon), Teela hoped she didn't sound foolish or inexperienced to him.

What happened after Teela landed her Skysled, whistled to some Goblins, and was brought in front of Skeletor occurred so quickly, she did not have time to prepare or react. She made her ultimatum to Skeletor who then blasted her with an energy beam. This knocked Teela off her feet and set off the timer on the bomb. Luckily for her, He-Man appeared in the nick of time to save her. Although, she was extremely grateful for his presence, Teela was embarrassed that she had to rely on this golden Adonis to save her once again. Teela did not liken herself to a damsel in distress, but it seemed that no matter what she did, she needed rescuing by her secret crush. Once, he had even climbed all the way down into the Abyss surrounding Castle Grayskull to save her sorry ass. As if that wasn't bad enough, here he was again, in all his practically naked glory (oh, Ancients why did he have to wear such little clothing), to rectify her unsuccessful plans. Next thing she knew, the bomb detonated, Skeletor used his magic to teleport himself back to Snake Mountain, and He-Man scooped her into his extremely muscular warm arms and made a mad dash away from the collapsing debris from the once erect Goblin Gate. He-Man rushed to put great distance between them and the destruction wrought upon by the mesotronic bomb; however, they got caught up in the mêlée of rocks and debris. Teela and He-Man were both covered from head to toe by the rocks. Teela did not remember how or when he lifted her out of the debris, for when she regained consciousness she was in his arms again, pressed possessively against his chest listening to his erratic heartbeat with her nose in the nook of his neck inhaling deeply of his uniquely spicy and woody scent.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Please note this story will be OOC and AU. I wanted to explore a more edgy side to Prince Adam/He-Man and Teela. I'm making reference to the Filmation episode entitled "The Search" in this chapter and then again further into the story. Also mentioned briefly are some scenes from "Teela's Triumph".

Chapter 2

"Teela," her father called waking her from her reverie.

Teela looked around her and realized that she had not left the Palace yet. She was still in the conference room, telling her father, the King, and Prince Adam about her decision to deliver the mesotronic bomb. Teela thought and felt as if she had already said her goodbyes to them. She pondered the very strong visceral and physical experience of not being in the room with them and credited it to déjà vu. This was occurring to her more frequently after her stint as covering for the Sorceress when Skeletor had accidently send her to another dimension. Teela was still questioning why the Spirit of Grayskull had summoned her, telling her that only she can take the place of the Sorceress. However, she knew from experience, that when it came to Grayskull many questions were left unanswered. She decided to put this out of body experience behind her, and focus her attention on those present in the conference room.

Teela looked expectantly at them to see if any would oppose her decision. Neither made a move to stop her. She looked imploringly toward Prince Adam, hoping that perhaps he would rise to the occasion and volunteer to accompany her to save Eternia. When Prince Adam looked away from her after quietly asking her not to go, she smirked at him, wondering why she expected him to show any bravery.

The decision made and having said her goodbyes, Teela left the palace. Sure enough within minutes of lift off, her thoughts took on the same path as within her déjà vu. The events that transpired once she landed her Skysled also happened in the exact way that she had envisioned them. Only this time, when she was hit in the head by the rubble from the Goblin Gate, she really did awaken within He-Man's arms his scent overpowering her senses.

Oh that scent. A mixture of sweat, spice, and soap that intoxicated her and made her aware of his raw physical power and virile sexuality. Teela inhaled deeply, opened her eyes and smiled peevishly up to her rescuer. Focusing her aquamarine gaze toward his smiling face she queried, "Ah…He-Man, what are you doing?"

He looked down at her, his blue gaze warm, concerned, and inviting and asked, "Teela, are you alright?" "You hit your head back there, I was worried, and therefore, decided to carry you home," he continued with a hint of a smile tugging at his full sensual lips.

Teela smiled up at him, surprised at the concern he was so openly lavishing on her and stated, "He-Man, I can walk." "Truly, I am fine…"; however, he quickly interrupted her insisting that it was not a problem for him to carry her home.

Knowing how stubborn he could be, especially if he felt any form of responsibility after hurting someone, Teela remained passively in his arms. She thought to herself, " _I might as well enjoy this…I don't get to be this close to him often"._

She looked around her, noticing that he had already covered a lot of ground; however, it was quickly drawing dark with ominous clouds gathering. Teela asked, "What happened to our Skysleds?"

He-Man responded, "Oh those…they were crushed". "Teela we have no way of returning to the Palace, other than walking", he exclaimed. "I think we may have to camp out tonight."

The prospect of camping overnight out in the wilderness did not phase Teela, she had plenty of experience camping with her father and learning survival techniques when in military school. However, the prospect of needing to be out in the open with a thunderstorm hastily bearing upon them and unleashing it's fury did. Teela dreaded thunderstorms. They were the only thing that scared her. As a child, she would always sneak into Adam's room, cuddle next him, and that would be the only way she could sleep. She looked up at her rescuer and wondered, _"Hmm, would he allow me to sleep next to him if necessary, like Adam did?"_

She hoped they could find suitable cover from the storm. A shiver ran through her body at the prospect of displaying her fear in front of the most bravest person of her acquaintance. She knew her fear of thunderstorms was silly, but for some unknown subconscious reason, she could not rid herself of it.

He-Man, secretly knowing how much Teela hated/feared thunderstorms, quickened his pace to get them to the Palace faster. He was afraid to run with her in his arms, thinking that the momentum of his speed may somehow exacerbate her head wound. He thought to himself, _"The best option for us is to stop, hunt for something to eat, and find suitable shelter."_

Perusing the environment, He-Man spotted a cave in the mountains. He knew from previous scouting missions that there was a river nearby affording plenty of fish and fresh water. "Teela,", he called gaining her attention. "I apologize, but it doesn't look like we are going to make it to the Palace tonight", he stated. "I hope you didn't have any big plans tonight cause they will need a rain check", he joked thinking to alleviate the situation.

Teela looked up at him while her jitters multiplied in intensity. Quickly looking away to hide her fear, she bit her lower lip.

Seeing her action, He-Man stared at her pearly teeth biting her plump red lip and wished that he could be those teeth. He thought to himself, _"The effects of the Starseed, must not have worn off entirely. All I keep thinking about is how right she feels in my arms and how much I want to hold her into the night. I wonder f she will try to cuddle next to me like when we were children. If she attempts to, should I let her?"_


	3. Chapter 3

_A/N: Hello again, hope you are enjoying this story thus far. Please note I am making reference to the Filmation episodes "Teela's Quest" and "Teela's Triumph" in this chapter._

Chapter 3

Meanwhile, back at Snake Mountain, the Lord of Destruction sat on his bony throne drumming the fingers of his right hand on his armrest, while holding his head in his left arm.

Skeletor was seething inside. He felt like his entire body was burning up from the inside out due to his anger that his plans to conquer Eternia were stymied again. He had planned excessively about how he and General Tartaran would fool He-Man, knowing that He-Man's vows to protect and preserve all life would be put to the test if he perceived that he killed someone. Surely, he thought that was the way to ensure that He-Man would never again thwart his plans. Skeletor was puzzled at this warrior's determination to continuously put himself in harm's way in order to save others. However, as livid as he was with He-Man, Skeletor's true abhorrence today was with the red-haired Captain of the Guard.

' _Who did this chit think she was?',_ Skeletor pondered. She appeared out of nowhere, head held high and threatened **HIM.** No one did that, without facing serious repercussions. Furthermore, this wasn't the first time she singlehandedly stood up to and defeated him and his men. Previously, Teela fought against him in an attempt to overtake Grayskull while dressed as the Sorceress.

Skeletor wondered, _'Why would Teela, who was just military personnel be portraying the Sorceress and why was he sensing that Teela possessed innate magical powers while within Grayskull?',_ he thought to himself.

' _Did Teela truly possess magical powers and if she did was she a bigger threat than he gave her credit for?',_ he mused. He continued thinking to himself, _'Why haven't I sensed these powers before, what connection if any does she have to Grayskull?'._

As Skeletor seethed wallowing in his frustration, Evil-Lynn lurked in the shadows. With her dark purple garb she easily blended in with the gloomy interior of the Throne room. She contemplated her Master's words (Skeletor was unknowingly sharing his thoughts aloud). Evil-Lynn's thoughts had run in similar fashion to Skeletor's after she was defeated by the Captain in Grayskull. She had also sensed Teela's magic and found it interesting that when she tried to read Teela's mind she found that Teela was wrapped up in very strong magical protection spells. Evil-Lynn recognized the strength of these spells and that they were weaved by someone as powerful as she, or even more so _. 'There aren't that many expert magic bearers on Eternia, other than myself, Skeletor, Count Marzo, and the Sorceress',_ she thought. Evil-Lynn knew that neither of the evil mages had placed protection spells over Teela so that left only the Sorceress. _'Hmm, was the Sorceress trying to protect something special in Teela and if that was the case, what was it?',_ she pondered.

Evil-Lynn had just come from a meeting with Mer-Man. Skeletor had send her to meet with him to be informed of what happened at the Crystal Sea. Mer-Man had reported that He-Man appeared out of nowhere and saved Teela, just as she was about to become Baccull's sacrifice. Evil-Lynn thought it was interesting that He-Man was always around to save Teela and wondered of their relationship. She decided to send out her magic toward the palace to see if any of the prisoners had either He-Man or Teela on their minds. Sure enough, her magic touched upon the thoughts of the Game Master. In his mind, he was replaying his defeat at He-Man's, Prince Adam's, Teela's, Battle-Cat's, and Orko's hands. Evil-Lynn was able to clearly hear these thoughts. They revolved around He-Man saving Teela, but also what the Game Master's spy had revealed to him, that He-Man cared for the girl.

Hearing Skeletor's musings about Teela, a plan began forming in Evil-Lynn's mind. She approached Skeletor, her lithe athletic body not making a sound as she walked. Skeletor with his keen sense of hearing looked up, seeing his Second-In-Command walking to him, and wondered why she seemed to be gloating.

"Evil-Lynn, what a pleasure to see you", he stated sarcastically in his high-pitched nasal voice. "What brings you to my humble abode?", he asked.

"My lord, I come to you with some interesting observations, that I think will please you." "Perhaps, the information I'll share with you can be used to defeat the Eternians once and for all." "Would you like to hear them?", Evil-Lynn's words quickly tumbled out of her mouth not wanting to give Skeletor a chance to interrupt her.

"Hmm, and what information is this, dear Evil-Lynn?", Skeletor asked.

"Forgive me my Master, but I couldn't stop from overhearing your statements about Teela." "I have just returned from reconnaissance and have some juicy details to share with you", Evil-Lynn stated while looking away from Skeletor.

"Reconnaissance you say", he muttered under his breath. "How is our scaly man-fish recuperating?", Skeletor inquired.

Surprised at Skeletor's show of concern, Evil-Lynn stated, "He is healing quickly; however, the information he shared with me about He-Man is what I have come to report".

"Go on then, Evil-Lynn, why are you making me wait?", Skeletor his patience already thin.

Unfazed by his command, Evil-Lynn calmly replied, "My lord, Mer-Man shared that He-Man saved Teela from dying at the hands of Baccull.". She followed with, "I overheard you stating that Teela ruined your plans today."

"Yes you did", he yelled. "Why are you repeating what you heard me say", Skeletor stated standing from his prone position preparing to unleash a magical beam on her.

Taking a careful step back, while grabbing the edge of her cloak and slowly wrapping her lower half of her body in it (in case she had to make a hasty magical retreat), Evil-Lynn spoke, "Skeletor, the means of defeating He-Man is clear to me…we hit him where it hurts the most…we attack the woman he cares for."

"This is all very interesting, Evil-Lynn", Skeletor stated. "Who is this woman who has captured the muscle bound moron's heart?", he asked.

"Why my dear Skeletor, it is that annoying, bossy, tomboyish daughter of Man-At-Arms", Evil-Lynn replied. "I have it on good authority that the two have feelings of each other". "I…",

" **YOU, you,** what do you think Evil-Lynn?", Skeletor stated his voice rising in volume with every word. "I don't pay you to think or to plan attacks, I am the brains behind this operation, don't forget that", he bellowed.

"Yes, off course my lord, I was just attempting to alert you of my findings", she placated him.

"Go on then, what further data do you have to report", Skeletor stated as he sat back down.

"Skeletor, I read the mind of the Game Master, the newest member of Randor's prison." "His thoughts projected that He-Man arrived at his arena to save the chit." "Additionally, my spies at the Palace reported hearing rumors that after He-Man thought he killed someone, he would not be available to help Eternia anymore." "That's why Teela showed up by herself at the Goblin Gate.", she reported.

"HMMM, very interesting, very interesting indeed", Skeletor stated his eyes growing red. "Continue", he commanded.

"Well, you know the story from henceforth", she replied.

"Evil-Lynn, you are right, He-Man does show a proclivity in saving her", he responded. "However, I don't just want to hurt He-Man." "What I want, is to wound Teela herself." "This isn't the first time she has intervened in my plans." "I want her to suffer for her involvement and tenacity in blowing up the Goblin Gate and for defeating us inside Grayskull", he raved. "What do we know about our lovely Captain that we can use against her?", he asked.

Evil-Lynn already knowing how her Master's mind worked had already thought ahead to answer his latest question. "We know that while inside Grayskull she was emitting innate magical powers", she responded.

"We both know that already **woman** , what else do you have to report?", Skeletor retorted.

"Mer-Man reported that Teela was visiting the Oracle at the Crystal Sea, for a particular reason", she stated slowly, not wanting to give away her trump card too quickly.

"Evil-Lynn, you are trying my patience, what else?", Skeletor yelled at the top of his lungs.

"Teela was…..", she breathed deeply and continued, "looking for information about her biological parents", she stated.

"Biological parents…so you think that we can use the information of who her biological parents are to enact our revenge on her?", Skeletor queried. "How will we gather this information, Evil-Lynn, or do you already have a scheme up your sleeves?", he asked.

"My dear lord Skeletor, you know your servant very well", she replied. "My idea is to cast a spell on Man-At-Arms to see if he can reveal Teela's true parentage and/or why Teela is cloaked in protection spells". "Surely, as her adopted father, Man-At-Arms must have an idea why his daughter is protected by these", she continued. "We then tangle the information of her birth to her." "Perhaps, Teela will be so desperate for the information that we can lure her to go against the Eternians". "I have a feeling that losing the respect of her comrades by turning against them , will be the way to hurt Teela the most." "Surely, He-Man will then reject her, the King will exile her, and her world will crumble", she declared. "With Teela out of the way, He-Man will have one less comrade in his fight against us", she stated. "We get to kill two annoying birds with one stone", she stated.

"Evil-Lynn, what a devious plan", Skeletor exclaimed. "I hope you plan on developing the spell for our dear Duncan quickly", he bellowed. He then stood from his throne and began striding out of the Throne room. However, before completely exiting the room, he turned his head to look over his shoulder toward Evil-Lynn and let out a maniacal laugh.


	4. Chapter 4

_A/N: Wishing all the He-Man fans a wonderful New Year._

Chapter 4

Unbeknown to the Sorceress of Grayskull that her daughter had decided to face Skeletor on her own, and bereft of her Champion, she telepathically reached out to Princess Adora to gain her assistance protecting Eternia.

A portal opened and through it walked an angelically beautiful tall lady with wavy blonde tresses falling past her shoulders. She was dressed in a skin-tight red leotard with white tights. Closely at her heels followed her faithful companion, a snowy-white stead.

"Well Spirit, it looks like we are home", stated the blonde in a breathy voice. "Let's see why we are being summoned by the Sorceress, shall we?"

The blonde walked into the Throne room and her gaze fell upon the figure sitting serenely on top of her Throne. The Sorceress rose and greeted her visitors, "Adora, Spirit, thank you for coming so quickly."

"Good welcome to you Sorceress." "I received your message that I am needed here on Eternia." "Is everything alright?", Adora asked.

"My dear Adora, I called you out of dire circumstances", the Sorceress responded her voice betraying the severity of her concern.

"What happened?", asked the blonde. "Are my parents and brother alright?"

The Sorceress smiled at the concern she heard in the Princess's voice, knowing how much being separated from her family truly affected her. Not wanting to cause her additional stress the Sorceress responded, "The King, Queen, and your brother are safe my dear, I called you here so that you can lend your assistance in our fight against Skeletor."

"What has he done now?", she asked.

"Skeletor and General Tartaran..", the Sorceress began but was interrupted by the Princess, "Who is General Tartaran?", Adora interjected.

"Adora, General Tartaran is the leader of the Goblin Army." "He and Skeletor have created a magical gate to bring forth the Goblins to fight against your father's army", she finished.

"The reason I called you is that your brother has relinquished The Power", the Sorceress exclaimed.

"Whatever do you mean, Sorceress, why would my brother do such a thing?", the Princess asked perturbed at her brother's actions.

"Your brother has faithfully protected this Castle and all of its secrets since his 16th birthday, Adora", Grayskull's mystic guardian answered. "When he was first given the powers to transform into He-Man he took an oath that he would protect all life." "Today an event so consequential occurred to him, that he felt bound to return his Powers," she stated. Seeing a look of confusion on the Princess's face, she continued, "He killed a man", while looking away from the Princess. "Adora, without your brother possessing the Powers of Grayskull, Skeletor and General Tartaran will be unstoppable". "That is why I called you here," the Sorceress exclaimed.

"So you want me to speak to my brother, to re-embrace Grayskull's Powers?", Adora asked.

"No Adora, I am afraid that is not possible." "You see, he threw the Power Sword into the Abyss", the Sorceress said.

"Of all the idiotic things to do, why did my brother do that?", Adora inquired.

"Adora, his heart was in turmoil as a result of his actions", the Sorceress replied.

"I know my brother, Sorceress, he would not willingly kill anyone let alone let any harm befall any of our father's citizens," Adora stated.

"You are right Adora, but your brother's guilt is due in part to him not feeling able to fully control his will and impulses." "You see, my dear Princess, a week ago Zodak and I had sent your brother on a quest to destroy the Starseed before Skeletor got his hands on it and it seems that the effect from the Starseed is still lingering," the Sorceress revealed.

"What is the Starseed and what effects did it have on my brother?", Adora asked.

"The Starseed is, no…..", she paused in her monologue noting the need to correct the information she presented to the Princess. Taking a deep breath and sitting back down on her Throne, the Sorceress continued, "The Starseed was an object of immense power that could read your thoughts and make every one of them true." "While your brother held it in his hands to crush it, he thought about terminating Skeletor; however, that would have been so against what has been ingrained in him that it would have devastated him, Adora." "That is why when he demolished the Goblin Gate and in the process killed a villager, he felt he had to return The Power." "You should have seen him, he never looked so morose, not even when he begged me for permission to tell your father his secret", she stated.

"Couldn't you talk him out of relinquishing The Power, Sorceress?", Adora queried.

"No Adora, just like when The Power was first introduced to you and you accepted it, Grayskull's Power can't be forced onto anyone." "You must be willing to accept it, the consequences, and the responsibilities that come with wielding such power", the Sorceress enlightened her.

"So what do you need me to do?", Adora questioned.

The Sorceress looked her straight in the eyes and responded, "Adora I need you to go to the Goblin Gate as it has been reconstructed and demolish it with any means necessary." "We must ensure that the Goblin Army does not come through to this world!"

* * *

Having changed into She-Ra at Grayskull, Adora flew toward the Goblin Gate on Swiftwind. She inwardly pondered all of the Sorceress's revelations and wondered how she would be able to help her brother.

Poor Adam. He not only had to deal with their father's constant disapproval of his behavior, he now had to deal with feelings of guilt for betraying his oath. She-Ra knew that with her brother's spirit defeated, Skeletor would have greater success in conquering Eternia and Castle Grayskull. This spurred her to fly even faster on Swiftwind so that she could defeat Skeletor and return to the Palace for a quick visit with her family. She vowed to herself that she would get to the bottom of this mystery as to why her brother would behave so impulsively and try to convince him to reclaim The Power.

When She-Ra arrived at the location where the Sorceress told her the Goblin Gate was constructed, all she saw was a large hill of rubble. There was no village there and there definitely was no signs of Skeletor. She-Ra wondered what transpired and returned to Grayskull. There she informed the Sorceress of her findings. The Sorceress concentrated to bring forth a vision on her all-seeing mirror to see if the Goblins had already come forth into Eternia. Her mirror did not display any Goblins, which left both the Princess and the Sorceress perplexed. Whatever happened to the Goblin Gate and what resulted in all that debris? They spoke for a while about possible outcomes, but neither could come up with an explanation for the gate's disappearance. The Sorceress attempted to view the past in her mirror; however, it did not provide her with any visions.

Not having any clue as to what had happened, She-Ra decided to go see her family. After making her goodbyes and changing back to Adora, she headed toward the Palace of Eternia.

Adora arrived at the Palace and went straight to the Throne room. Not finding anyone there she wondered where they could be. Finding a guard in the hallway she asked him where she can find her parents. The guard reported that the King, Queen, and Man-At-Arms were in a private meeting in the King's conference room.

While walking toward the conference room Adora looked left and right and took a deep breath. Every time Adora entered the Palace she would inhale deeply and stare around her in awe at all the riches displayed throughout. The Palace was such a disparity from her everyday living as once a Force Captain of the Horde and now as leader of the Rebellion. Although many years had passed from when Adam returned her to her home planet, Adora was still not used to all of the opulence.

Adora reached her father's private conference room, entered the secret password that only the royal family, Man-At-Arms, and Teela were privy to, and entered the room. Everyone's heads simultaneously rose from the round table and stared at the intruder at the door.

"Adora, my lovely daughter, what a splendid surprise!", her mother declared.

"Hello Mother, Father, Duncan it is so good to see you," she answered honestly. Her parents approached her and enveloped her in a tight hug. It truly was magnificent to hug her parents. She turned around looking for her brother and noticing his absence asked, "Where is Adam?" While asking this question she also noted the absence of her very good friend Teela. Finding this interesting because Teela would never allow her parents to be holed up in the conference room without her protection, Adora wondered if she was with Adam.

Her father answered, "Adora you know your brother, he always has a knack for disappearing when he is needed the most."

Always ready to support her brother Adora stated "I'm sure that Adam is dealing with something essential, Father". She then asked, "Where is Teela?"

Man-At-Arms answered her, "Adora, Teela is on a mission for your father dealing with Skeletor." He then winked at her to indicate that the two should speak in private.

"Is Teela dealing with this mission alone?" the Princess asked.

This time her father answered, "Yes Adora, a situation arose in which Teela decided she would handle unaided by any other guards."

Not wanting to reveal her conversation with the Sorceress so as not to disclose her secret identity, Adora innocently asked, "Can someone please fill me in?" "I've come all of the way from Etheria for a surprise visit and both my brother and his bodyguard are missing, what is going on here?"

Marlena answered, "Dearheart, Teela left several hours ago to try and stop Skeletor and General Tartaran from bringing forth the Goblin Army." The Queen secretly knowing her childrens' secret continued, giving Adora the condensed version, "Teela was going to deliver a mesotronic bomb in order to destroy the Goblin Gate."

' _Ah, that's what that rubble was. It seems that our fierce Captain of the Guard was successful in her mission',_ Adora thought.

Aloud she stated, "A mesatronic bomb…why would Teela feel it was necessary to do that?" "Don't you guys usually have He-Man to handle all of this nasty business?" she asked.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Later, after a private dinner with her parents, Adora went to meet with Duncan in his workshop. She hoped her meeting with him would shed some light into what had occurred. She already knew, understood, and approved of Teela's actions. Being a warrior of Good herself, she would have behaved in a similar fashion.

Adora knocked on Duncan's door to alert him of her presence and entered when he bid her welcome.

"Adora, it is so good to see you," Duncan exclaimed. "I assume the Sorceress send for you in order to lend a hand with our predicament and this is not just a surprise visit," he continued while depressing a button on a device that would cloak their conversation and shield it from any eavesdroppers or spyware Skeletor may have hidden in the Palace.

"Yes, Duncan, the Sorceress did summon me and told me some distressing news." "She told me that my brother no longer has the ability to become He-Man because he disposed of The Power Sword into the Abyss due to his guilt for killing a villager, is that true?", she asked.

"I'm afraid so, Adora." "Adam is devastated by the consequences of his actions and he decided he doesn't deserve the right to hold The Power of Grayskull anymore," he shared.

"Did Adam mean to kill the villager, Duncan?", she asked in a small voice afraid of the answer.

"No Adora, it truly was an accident." "Skeletor was taunting him playing Monkey-In-The-Middle between he, the pillar of the Goblin Gate, and your brother." "From my vantage point, it looked like your brother's patience reached its limit because he drew back his arm and punched through the wobbly gate a little too strongly." "The entire structure collapsed instantly", Duncan reminisced.

"Oh, Wow," Adora exclaimed. "Then what happened?"

"We returned to Grayskull, informed the Sorceress of what happened, and then she and I watched your brother drop The Power Sword into the Abyss." "We then arrived here to which I was informed that Skeletor had reconstructed the gate." "Your father, Adam, and I were trying to decide how to handle the situation, when Teela came up with the idea of dealing with Skeletor using a mesotronic bomb", he stated.

"Did no one try to stop Teela from going alone?", Adora asked.

"No Adora." "You know both my daughter and your brother are extremely stubborn if they want to do something they believe in", he answered while looking away from her trying to hide his guilt for not stopping his daughter from facing certain death.

"Well, now I have some questions for you Duncan", Adora stated. "The Sorceress bid me to ride to the location of the Goblin Gate to deal with Skeletor; however, when I got there everything was calm." "All that remains of what I presume was the Goblin Gate is a pile of rubble." "What do you think happened there, Duncan?", she asked.

"You say there was only rubble?" "On your flight back did you see Teela?", he asked both questions one right after the other, his concern and hope for his daughter still being alive evident in the tone of his voice.

"No Duncan, I didn't see Teela", she exclaimed with growing concern.

* * *

As the inclement weather drew nearer to the two Warriors, He-Man continued contemplating whether to allow Teela to sleep in his arms like she used to in the past. However, knowing that Teela may start to panic soon, given the approaching storm, He-Man drew himself out of his reverie and decided to start prepping for their evening. Having arrived at a clearing surrounded by plenty of foliage that they could use as bedding and also nearby a freshwater river, He-Man decided to put Teela down.

"Teela, we need to stop now to hunt for some food while we still have some light and then prep to spend the night in a cave." "Do you think you are well enough to help me gather the necessary materials to set up camp", he stated while staring at her upturned face.

"Sure He-Man." "I told you, I feel fine..you can put me down", Teela stated, loathe to leave the comfort and security of his arms but knowing this daydream can't last forever. She was after all a hardened military professional and the Captain of the Royal Guard for goodness sake. She couldn't live out her fantasies, while the object of her fancy was staring at her with a look of longing.

The entire time they walked he had carried her bridal style with his right arm cradling the back of her head and his left arm supporting the small of her back. He-Man proceeded to lower her to the ground. As he did so, both of Teela's legs skimmed the length of his body from his pelvis down to his toes. He felt a jolt of desire run through his body and willed himself to breathe through the sweet torture that simple body contact ignited within him.

As Teela's legs were traveling down the length of his body, she felt tingling all along her nerve endings settling deep down inside of her, in places she never felt sensations before. Taking a sharp deep inhale and slowly exhaling, she looked up at him, only to notice that his gaze had turned dark. Wondering at the change in his countenance, she attempted to take a step back to give them both some needed space; however, she realized he still had a hold on her head. He-Man slowly released her head and Teela felt as if her entire world had just been torn from her. Teela wondered, _'Hmmm, why is my body reacting like this to him today, it's not like this is the first time we've had physical contact?' 'It's also not the first time we had to camp out overnight together.'_ However, Teela knew that tonight would be different as in the past they never camped alone. During other missions, they were always accompanied by either a fellow Master, her father, Orko, or Battlecat. _'Pull it together, girl',_ she rebuked herself, _'Just think of him as Prince Adam.' 'Yeah, right',_ her inner thoughts continued, ' _there is Nothing alike between Prince Adam and this man.'_ _'Dear Ancients, there will be no sleep for me tonight',_ she contemplated.

Looking away from him to hide her growing desire she cleared her throat and asked, "So, what do you need me to do?", as she put a hand on her hip.

He-Man continued to stare at her, his gaze slowly traveling from her booted feet upwards her extremely long and bare legs. It lingered at the curve of her hips, the swell of her breasts, and her smiling full heart-shaped lips. When his gazed reached hers he answered, "You can gather some of this Feather Moss and Cotton-grass, which I can string together to make soft bedding for us." "We'll carry it all to that cave", he stated while pointing to the direction of the cave he planned for them to spend the night in.

' _Spend the night in',_ his mind repeated excitedly, while still thinking about the possibility of her extremely feminine body snuggling against his. Many years had passed since the last time Teela had snuck into his room during a thunderstorm and at that time he had not yet grown into his fully developed adult male body. Neither had she developed into her womanly body. However, aloud he continued, "It should provide us with protection from the elements for the night, Teela." "In the morning, we'll continue on to the Palace", he concluded.

"Sounds like a plan", she stated confidently. Teela reached beneath her golden chest armor and pulled out an adjustable Swiss army knife. As she was preparing to push the switch that would elongate the knife, her gaze fell on He-Man. He was reaching behind his back, the action accentuating his extremely well-developed pectorals, biceps, deltoids, and triceps in order to retrieve his sword. Putting it down, he again reached behind his back and started unbuckling his harness. Surprised at his action because she had never seen him remove his harness before, Teela gasped loudly.

Distracted by her gasp, He-Man raised his face, gave her a lopsided grin and asked, "Do you think you can give a guy a hand?"

Not sure what he meant, Teela approached him with trepidation wondering how he was planning to hunt without his harness. However, never one to shy away from a challenge she walked toward him and asked in a shaky voice, "What would you like for me to do?"

Hearing the tremor in her voice, He-Man deduced that she was just as affected by him physically as he was by her. Realizing the severity of their situation because he knew how his willpower was still being affected by the Starseed, He-Man decided that the quicker he hunted, they ate, and settled down for the night in their separate bedding, the safer he would be from the continuous lust filled thoughts he was having. He answered her, "Nothing Teela, I was going to ask you for assistance in removing my harness; however, I have unbuckled it."

Noting that he did indeed unclasp his harness, Teela stood rooted in her spot staring at him as he dropped it to the floor. Unable to tear her gaze away from the display of his golden muscled torso, which for the first time in her experience was fully exposed to her, she quizzically raised a highly defined brow and asked, "He-Man, how are you going hunting without your harness?"

"I'm not going hunting Teela, ….I'm going fishing", he answered as he bend down to retrieve his sword and then walked toward the river's shore. Praying the cold water would dampen his desire, he dove headfirst underwater.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Taking her leave from Duncan, Adora made her way to the Royal Family's private residence. Deciding to spend some girl time with her mother, Adora knocked on her parents' suite. "Mother, Father, are you sleeping?", she asked.

Hearing her daughter's greeting, the Queen opened the door to find a smiling Adora leaning against the doorjamb. Adora looked at her mother who was smiling back at her. Reaching out to her, the Queen pulled Adora into another embrace and asked her why she had not yet retired for the night.

"I'm worried about Teela, it's been hours since she left", she affirmed. "Where could she be and where is Adam?", she questioned in a worried voice. While speaking, Adora walked into her parents' suite. Turning to close the door behind her, she stopped abruptly noting a flying red blur coming her way.

Recognizing the blur as a speeding floating Orko, Adora re-opened the door allowing him entry. "Your Majesty, your Highness, I'm so glad to find you", Orko stated in his usual high pitched sing song voice. "Adora, I heard you were here", he continued while pacing mid-air, "I must speak with you, it is very important."

"What is it?", she asked.

Clearing his throat, he looked toward the hallway and slightly nodded his head in that direction, hoping that Adora would get the clue that he wanted to speak with her in private.

"What is it Orko?", asked the Queen. Orko stilled his movements and looked at his Queen. Unable to give his report in the Queen's presence lest he give away the twins' secret, he began tugging on Adora's arm to get her to leave.

"Orko", she yelled. "Why are you pulling on my arm?", she questioned surprised at his strength. Orko leaned into her ear and whispered, "It's Grayskull stuff". Catching his drift, eyes widening at the implication that Orko must know something regarding the Goblin Gate, Adora stated, "Ok, Ok…don't pull. I'll come with you".

Having witnessed the interplay between her daughter and the Palace's magician the Queen pleaded, "Will both of you have a seat?" "Orko, whatever it is you have to state please do so in front of me", she commanded authoritatively.

Orko stared at her and briefly contemplated giving in to the Queen's wishes. However, remembering his vow to protect the twins' secret, he began to once again pull on Adora's arm. Marlena, noticing what Orko was doing, stepped around him and closed the door.

"Orko", she stated to which he looked up surprised to find her blocking his exit.

"Umm, yes your Majesty?", he asked in a small voice.

"Orko, I demand you tell me what is going on."

Finding his courage, he stated "I beg your forgiveness your Majesty; however, I must speak with your daughter alone."

Tired of always being left in the dark and her children disappearing at the most inopportune times, Marlena grasped Adora's hand and roughly pulled her onto the sofa. Surprised at her mother's fortitude and determination, Adora sat down and looked from one occupant of the bedchamber to the other.

"Adora, Orko, I think it's time a let you both in on a little secret", the Queen declared. "Orko, the reason I'm demanding you to speak freely in my company is because I know all about Adora's secret."

Unsure of her mother's meaning Adora turned to her questioningly and exclaimed, "I don't have any secrets from you, mom!"

"Adora", her mother began, "I'm well aware that you are She-Ra and Adam is He-Man."

Stunned at the Queen's revelation, Adora stared at her mother her mouth agape. The Queen reached over with a well-manicured finger and gently closed her daughter's mouth. She turned her head to look at Orko and found him sitting on the floor perplexed at her statement.

"Mom", Adora dragged out the single word. "How do you know?", she murmured.

"I've always known, dear." Looking at Orko she continued, "Orko, I'm also aware that both you and Duncan know the secret."

Slowly raising himself off the floor Orko stated, "My Queen, as shocked as I am of your knowledge, I am glad that I no longer have to hide this secret from you."

"Great", the queen stated. "Now that the cat is out of the box, why don't you tell us what's so important, Orko", she directed him.

"My Queen, where is the King?", he asked worried that the King may overhear their conversation as he looked behind him to ensure their privacy.

"The King, is at a confidential meeting with Ambassador Miller, he won't be interrupting us any time soon", she stated.

"Well, then what I wanted to tell Princess Adora is to get ready to go after Prince Adam", he informed them his voice rising in volume.

"Why do I need to go after my brother?", Adora asked.

"He took a Skysled to retrieve his sword from the Abyss and to go save Teela!", Orko practically yelled.

Hearing this the Queen and Adora concurrently jumped up from the sofa and exclaimed, "What!"

Thinking that they did not hear him correctly, Orko repeated his statement. He then proceeded to tell them about Skeletor's trick with General Tartaran. "Adam realized he didn't kill anybody and decided to reclaim The Power Sword", he stated excitedly.

Running a hand through her blonde bangs, Adora opened the door to go after the Prince. As she took a step out of the royal bedchambers, she collided into a hard solid male chest. Raising her head, she looked into her father's brown eyes. Evidently, her father was no longer meeting with Ambassador Miller. He was here, standing outside of his bedroom, most likely having heard everything.

"Father?", she questioned. "I didn't see you there, I'm sorry", she admitted.

"That's quite alright, Adora", he declared. "Even a King must look twice before opening doors, there's no harm done", he stated with an easy smile tugging at his lips.

Coming to the doorway, Marlena saw Adora wrapped up in her husband's arms. Hoping that the King did not overhear their conversation, she approached him. Thinking to distract him, the Queen rose on her tiptoes placed a kiss on his cheek and enfolded her arms around his muscular arm.

Looking at his ever beautiful wife the King asked, "What's the rush, Adora?"

"Oh…I just remembered I have something important to do", she stated while disentangling herself from his embrace. With a final look at her mother and Orko, Adora kissed her father goodnight and went to find Duncan a second time that night.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

With He-Man underwater, Teela began gathering the foliage they would use to make bedding. Filling her arms with it, she carried it back to where He-Man had left his harness. Depositing it, she looked toward the river to catch a glimpse of his swimming form. Not seeing him, she decided to return to her task. As she was about to do so, Teela noticed something shining in the waning sunlight. Walking up to the object, she noticed that it was a fish. Realizing that He-Man was being successful in his endeavor she smiled to herself. She thought, ' _There isn't anything this man can't do',_ wondering if he was using his bare hands to catch the fish.

Just then a splash arose from the water. Looking in its direction, Teela noticed a head with drenched blonde hair poking from the water. He-Man had just come up for air. Raised above his head he carried his Power Sword with two fish speared on its tip. Giggling at his antics, Teela's thoughts turned to Prince Adam. _'Wouldn't he like to be able to fish like that',_ she thought. Inwardly she continued, _'Yeah right, he was more likely to spear himself at the end of a sword rather than use it to catch fish'_ , she smirked.

Shaking his head to remove his bangs from his eyes and in the process also drying his hair, He-Man saw Teela staring at him with a look of contempt. Not knowing what caused her to furrow her brows, He-Man swam to the edge of the river, climbed over the bank, and strode tentatively towards her. "Fish on a stick for dinner tonight, my lady", he stated laughingly while showing her his catch.

"Delicious", she replied breathlessly her word holding a double entendre. Teela stared at the beads of water running down his naked torso and got very thirsty. She wondered what it would be like to lap up the running rivulets of water from his chest. Shaking her head to clear it from the direction it was taking and thinking that she may also need to dip in the water to cool her heated thoughts, she turned walking away from him and continued gathering the rest of the supplies they would need for the night. Among the shrubbery, Teela found a bouquet of oyster mushrooms. Knowing that they would make a tasty accompaniment to their fish dinner, she plucked the largest out of the ground.

Returning to where He-Man was sitting, she placed all of the materials she gathered into neat piles. He-Man looked up from gutting the fish, picked up two branches, and skewered the fish on them. He then gathered some sand into a pile. With extreme speed he passed his hands over the sand repeatedly creating enough friction and heat to transform the sand into glass plates. Picking them up with the tip of his sword, as they were too hot to pick up with bare hands, he put them to the side. He then proceeded to repeat his actions with another pile of sand. Using the hilt of his sword to form a curved and hollowed bottom he shaped two urns. Taking a deep breath he let out a gale of wind onto them, immediately cooling and hardening their dinnerware. He then walked back to the river and filled the urns with water.

While He-Man worked on this, Teela continued gathering materials for a campfire as well as bedding material. Rejoining him, she proceeded to arrange the Cotton-grass into bundles to be made into separate bedding. Finished with his task He-Man lend her a hand to prepare the sleeping gear. Together they created their bedding. Using his super strength and speed he tied the grass together, covered it with moss, and bound it with long strings of bark Teela had collected and braided into twine.

The two Masters worked quickly and efficiently together. Their minimal discourse implied both a high level of expertise with their actions, a sense of familiarity, and a well-developed camaraderie.

At that moment, lightning struck in the distance reminding the two colleagues of the approaching storm. Deciding to gather their food and sleeping material they quickly made their way to the cave.

The cave was approximately fifty feet above ground level. Being at peak physical development, Teela and He-Man easily traversed the rocky terrain. Arriving at the cave's entrance, they looked inside it to ensure it was free from any unwanted vermin. Entering it, Teela walked with her bundle into the middle of the cave and turned around to speak to He-Man. Not seeing him behind her she panicked, dropped her bundle, and ran back outside the cave. She noticed that he had collected several boulders as tall as her legs. Wondering what he planned to do with those, she called to him, "He-Man, I'm all ready to set up our sleeping gear." "What are you doing with these boulders", she then asked him.

"I'm going to carry them inside the cave to form a barrier from the inside out", he answered. "I will leave an opening at the top just small enough to let in air." "This will ensure that we are protected from the elements and keep out any wild animals that may be lurking in the night", he stated.

Elated at the extra precautions he was taking, Teela walked back into the cave and started setting up her sleeping area. Having done that, she decided to build a fire. Proficient in survival techniques, building and igniting a campfire was second nature to her.

While Teela was ensuring they had light, warmth, and a means of cooking their dinner, He-Man carried the boulders into the cave. He stacked one on top of the other sealing them inside the cave.

* * *

Back at the Palace, Adora went to look for Duncan. Not finding him at his workshop as the hour was late, she walked toward the suite he shared with Teela. Adora did not have the tendency in meeting with Duncan privately in his rooms; however, given the graveness of the situation she decided to forgo protocol and knocked on his bedroom door. Duncan opened his door still wearing his uniform less his helmet.

"Princess Adora, what brings you here at this hour?", he asked with surprise.

"Duncan, I'm sorry to interrupt your evening; however, what I come to report can't wait", she exclaimed.

"Ok, give me a few minutes and I'll meet you in the sitting room", Duncan stated, not wanting to invite Adora into his bedroom for propriety sake.

Entering the Duncan family sitting room, Adora helped herself to a glass of water and waited for Man-At-Arms. When he arrived she noted that he was now wearing his helmet. Knowing how seriously he took his position as her father's most trusted advisor and best friend Adora smiled at him, content with the knowledge that even now in the privacy of his suite, he was protecting her reputation.

"Duncan", she began, "I just met with Orko who has an update regarding He-Man." "Reportedly, he went to retrieve his sword!", she stated excitedly.

Surprised at these news but not sure of how it was possible, Duncan asked, "How and why Adora, he swore never to use the Power Sword again."

"Apparently, Orko reported to him that Skeletor and General Tartaran tricked him." "Oh, Duncan, I knew that He-Man could not have truly killed anyone accident or not", she stated with conviction. "Once Orko informed He-Man of the trick, he decided to retrieve his Sword and go after your daughter", she concluded.

"Did Orko tell you when this occurred?", he asked.

"Yes", she responded. "He left before my arrival."

"Adora, you said She-Ra did not see either my daughter or her brother on her flight back to Castle Grayskull, is that right?", he queried.

"Correct, Duncan, she did not see them", she answered wondering what could have happened to the two lifelong friends.

Wondering the same thing, Duncan commented, "Then I must implore She-Ra to fly back out there and find them", as a barrage of rain, wind, lightning, and thunder hit his windows. With finality he stated, "In the morning!", not wanting to endanger the Princess's life while riding into the stormy weather. Duncan trusted that He-Man would find his daughter and bring her home safely.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

The campfire within the cave provided its occupants with light, warmth, and a means to cook their dinner. The aroma of the simple fare tantalized the two famished Warriors as it had been many hours since their last meal. Turning the fish and mushrooms to prevent them from burning, He-Man looked at Teela as she sat with her knees drawn into her chest, surprisingly extremely quiet. The fire threw shadows into her flaming red hair making it difficult for him to discern what was the fire and what was her hair. He didn't realize it but at some point while he was sealing them inside their shelter, she had removed her bejeweled tiara that kept her long bangs away from her face and let down the rest of her tresses. He noticed that her wavy red locks cascaded past her shoulders and ended at the small of her back. It had been more than a decade since the last time he saw her with her hair down. As a child she often wore her hair loose or in braids typical of young girls. He would often bother her giving her a tug on her braids if she was acting like a brat. However, that all changed once she reached her teenage years. Since then, Teela always sported an austere hairdo. He-Man reminisced that after her formal presentation at the Royal Court, she stopped wearing any form of feminine garments. Wondering for the reason behind it, he continued to stare at her, marveling at the exquisiteness in front of him.

Sensing him looking at her, Teela looked up to find him studying her, his cerulean gaze unreadable in the cave's darkness. Uncomfortable at his intense perusal (as she was never comfortable with anyone staring at her), Teela decided to break the silence. "He-Man, thank you", she stated softly. Transfixed as he was with her hair and caught up in his memories, he didn't respond to her comment.

Thinking that he didn't hear her, Teela repeated her statement a little louder. Awaking from his stupor, He-Man's gaze traveled to her eyes and found her intense blue-green gaze focused on him. "Whatever for, Teela?", he asked.

"For rescuing me…I just remembered I didn't formally extend my gratitude", she exclaimed.

"Teela that's not necessary", he answered ever the humble gentleman.

"Oh, but it is", she continued, "My father told me what happened to you when you dealt with Skeletor this morning." "He also stated that you were no longer available to protect Eternia…it means a lot to me that you arrived when you did", she concluded while leaning over the fire to check on the food. Finding that their food had cooked through, she pulled the branches out of the fire and handed him his portion.

"Yes, Teela your father gave an accurate report", he stated while taking the offered food. Removing both of his fish and his portion of the mushrooms onto his plate, he handed Teela her own glass plate which lay by his side.

Taking the plate she asked, "What happened to change your mind?"

"I came to my senses", he said plainly.

Realizing that she was not going to get any more information from him as she was used to his mysterious ways, Teela tore off a piece of her fish and brought the morsel to her lips. Blowing on it she put the food into her mouth. Finding it surprisingly tasteful despite the lack of seasoning, she moved closer to the fire so that she can ensure she wouldn't accidently put any fish bones into her mouth. She thought to herself, _'That's all I need, to choke on a bone, and then he'll have to perform CPR on me.'_ Coming out of her head, Teela almost did choke just thinking about his mouth on hers. Attributing her budding desire to her near death experience today, Teela put her plate down.

Seeing this, He-Man thought she wasn't enjoying the meal. He knew that fish wasn't her favorite food and thought to himself that perhaps he should've also hunted some fresh meat for her. As he was about to ask her if there was anything wrong with her food, Teela picked up her plate and began eating again.

He-Man then began consuming his own meal, his empty stomach rumbling loudly reminding him that he had gone without food for the majority of the day. The sounds emanating from his abdomen echoed off the cavern walls making Teela look up from her plate. Throwing her head back and emitting a throaty laugh she said, "Better eat up Muscle-Boy or else I'm afraid you may eat me up as well." The words escaped her mouth before Teela had a chance to sensor them. Swearing lightly beneath her breath, she hoped he didn't interpret them the way they sounded. Sneaking a peak at him, she found him studying her wearing his usual lop-sided grin and realized that he had indeed interpreted the sexual connotation of her phrase. Teela rolled her eyes at him and then acting impulsively stuck her tongue out at him.

"Tsk, Tsk, Teela", He-Man reprimanded the low timbre of his voice causing gooseflesh to rise all along her arms. "Didn't your mother ever tell you it's not polite to stick your tongue out at people", he stated without thinking.

"No, He-Man, my mother never taught me that necessary lesson", she responded sarcastically slightly perturbed at him for forgetting that she was raised without a mother.

Quickly realizing his faux pas the blonde Warrior stood from his position on the opposite side of the fire and went to sit next to her. "I'm sorry..I should have thought before I spoke", he said while seating next to her. Reaching out to comfort her, he attempted to pull Teela into a hug. Refusing she shrugged and turned her shoulders away from him tucking her chin to her chest.

"Teela….", he implored. "Truly, I am sorry."

Turning quickly and in one fluid motion wrapping her arms around his neck, Teela used the momentum of her movements to topple him onto the cave's floor. Surprised at her own boldness she was unsure of what to do next.

Clearing his throat He-Man asked, "So does this mean you forgive me?" Enjoying her voluptuous body on his chest, he did not try to dislodge her from his body. Her actions reminded him so much of how she acted with him when they were children, when in the rare occasions she had let her guard down and sought physical comfort from him. Turning his head to the side so as to avoid eye contact and in so doing hiding his excitement of her nearness from her, he waited for her answer.

"Yes, I forgive you." "How can I stay mad at you, you saved my life time and again." "To answer your question, my mother may not have taught me proper etiquette but the Queen sure did", she exclaimed. She then leaned down across his chest squeezing him into a hug. As she was about to raise herself off his chest she decided to place a kiss on his cheek. Closing her eyes she let her head descend toward his cheek. He-Man who did not see her, had simultaneously turned his head toward hers. What resulted next shocked them both. Teela's full heart shaped lips landed on his. Shocked that she accidently kissed him on the mouth, Teela attempted to pull her head up; however, He-Man followed her actions raising his head off the cave's floor continuing to kiss her tenderly. The gentle meeting of lips on lips send pleasurable waves along their nerves quickening their pulse and breath.

Astonished at his actions, Teela initially widened her eyes at the fact that he wasn't breaking off the kiss. Quickly overcoming her surprise, she closed her eyes enjoying the sensations coming forth from where their lips joined. Realizing that she was kissing Grayskull's Defender while he lay prone on the cold damp cave floor, she jumped off him as if burned.

"I'm sorry", she stammered returning to her own bedding.

Before answering her, He-man laid his head on the floor bereft of the sweetest most intoxicating kiss he had ever experienced. The simple touch of her pliant lips was so different from the coquettish kisses bestowed upon him as Crown Prince from the courtesans. He knew then that given the difficulty he was having controlling his willpower and impulses, that it was wise for him to sleep as far away from her as possible, thunderstorm or not. Vowing to himself to strengthen his resolve against his burgeoning desire, he raised himself off the floor and returned to the safety of his own pallet across from hers. There he broodingly continued consuming his meal.

Interpreting his actions as contempt against her behavior, Teela apologized to him again. Looking up from his plate he stated, "It's alright Teela there's no harm done."

Resuming her own meal Teela took a few more bites from the trout; however, unable to finish her meal due to the unsettling feelings she was experiencing, she put it aside. He-Man noticed that she stopped eating and asked, "Is the fish not to your liking?"

Thinking that he may perceive her as being ungrateful for the meal he provided, she picked up her plate and responded, "The food is wonderful but I'm full." "I'll explode if eat anymore." "I must watch my figure, He-Man", she said jokingly.

He-Man threw his head back and laughed at her statement. Having known her his entire life, he knew that Teela could pack away large amounts of food without needing to worry about her figure. She was blessed with a quick metabolism and coupled with the extreme exercise regime she upheld daily, Teela never worried about her caloric intake. As children they would often indulge in sugary treats both having a serious sweet tooth.

Jumping on the opportunity to change the mood inside the cavern, he smiled at her and decided to see where this conversation would lead, he responded, "I see nothing wrong with your figure", while raking his gaze appreciatively over her athletic form. Teela was very tall standing at almost 6 feet. Her Amazonian physique consisted of legs almost as long as his, covered with supple muscles along her calves and thighs. She had a high and curvy derriere, a tiny waist with a flat stomach, high full breasts, beautiful shoulders, and a long slender neck. Her arms were also muscular but were long and graceful tapering off with lengthy fingers. Despite the many combats she was involved in, Teela always had a perfectly polished manicure. Her body was a strong testament to the years of physical training she engaged in including martial arts, combat, aerobic workouts, boxing, wrestling, swimming, yoga, gymnastics, and ballet. The latter she participated in order to keep her body graceful and to not bulk up with muscles as a result from a personal request from his mother. Teela had a natural talent for dance and she had promised the Queen that she would not abandon it as she pursued her military career, continuing all dance forms into her adult life. As spectacular as Teela was in battle she was even more so on a dance floor, he mused silently.

Teela recognized his rejoinder as an unveiled compliment and an attempt to flirt with her and was excited by it. This was the first time he had ever mentioned her body outside the context of talking about physical injuries. His comment called to mind what Teela usually did when she found her men ogling her. Typically, she would immediately put them in their place with a harsh reprimand that she was their superior and not an object of lust. When in social situations she avoided the male species like a plague, not interested in forming any romantic or sexual relationships with the men of her acquaintance. However, this was an entirely different situation. This was the object of her dreams, figuratively and literally, sitting a few feet away from her paying her compliments. Enjoying the male attention he was giving her she smiled coyly at him while batting her long black tinted eyelashes.

Wondering whether he had many experiences romancing women, Teela desperately tried to think of a way to re-enter his embrace and hopefully re-experience the pleasure of his kiss. Inexperienced with the art of seduction, Teela inwardly berated herself for never participating in the flirting the courtesans bestowed the gentlemen of the ton. Deciding to be blunt as she always spoke her mind Teela reciprocated, "As with yours."

Nodding at her acknowledgment of his physique, He-Man took a last bite of his meal and asked her if she was done with hers. Indicating that she was, he used his Sword to dig a hole into the ground. Taking both plates which held the remainder of their meals, he placed it all into the hole and covered it saying, "We'll make fossils", smiling sheepishly at her.

Giggling she reclined upon her pallet staring at him as he returned to his. Realizing the late hour, Teela covered her mouth while yawning. She put her hands behind her head and stared at the ceiling.

"Are you tired?", he asked as he too reposed onto his pallet.

"I think the excitement of today is finally taking its toll on me", she responded. "I am so glad that we defeated Skeletor", she stated.

"Teela, you thanked me earlier for coming to your rescue; however, I should be thanking you", he murmured.

Hearing his words she raised her head and looked at him quizzically stating, "Whatever do you mean, I don't require your thanks!"

"You do", he retorted simply. "Teela without you being brave enough to handle Skeletor on your own, he may have already been on his way to conquering Eternia."

"I was just doing my job", she stated.

"No Teela, your duty is to guard the Palace and the Royal Family, it isn't traversing the Eternian wilderness to facedown a megolamaniac", he responded.

"Well, I am a Master and that's what we do." "I took an oath to protect all of Eternia not just the Royal Family, He-Man, at all cost!", she almost yelled at him offended at his pushback for her decision.

Being aware of that oath, having sworn to it himself, he wondered how he could get his point across to her that he didn't want her endangering her life because of his negligence. He felt guilt that once again his actions put someone else in danger. He thought it best that after he returned Teela to the Palace he not use the Powers of Grayskull until he had full control of his faculties.

"He-Man, you and I are alike in so many ways, aren't we?", she asked softly. "We'll both sacrifice ourselves for others", she said.

"I guess", he answered shrugging both beautifully sculpted shoulders.

Too piqued by curiosity as to why he felt he needed to apologize to her, Teela asked him again what occurred for him to change his mind.

"Truth be told, Teela, it was Orko", he responded deciding to fill her in on what occurred after she left the Palace.

"Orko?", she half asked half exclaimed. "What did he do?"

"Yes, Orko…after I demolished the gate he followed me to console me." "I told him to leave me alone and he did." "When he left me to join your father, he stumbled upon Skeletor, where he saw that it was all a trick." "Skeletor then took Orko captive." "Once he freed himself, he came to tell me that I didn't kill anyone." "That's when I decided to come looking for you." "I'm sorry Teela that I was weak and in so doing put your life in danger", he stated looking at her directly in the eyes.

"You were not weak, you thought you went against your oath to preserve life…that is true strength He-Man, recognizing a mistake and then fixing it", she consoled him.

"Thank you Teela it means a lot to me that you understand", he stated. Lying back down he bid her goodnight closed his eyes and waited for Morpheus to claim him.


	9. Chapter 9

_Warning: Please note you must be 18 years or older to read the end of this chapter and the next as they are for Mature audiences only. Also please note this will be a double update so please check out chapter 10._

Chapter 9

Teela couldn't sleep. The storm continued raging wildly outside of their haven. She tossed and turned with every stroke of lightning and every booming clap of thunder. Curling on her side away from the fire and He-Man's sleeping form, she inwardly contemplated moving closer to him. Wishing that she had the courage to move her pallet next to his with the hope that his nearness may allay her fears, she sat up and looked in his direction. Wondering if he would object to her nearness and if she would be overstepping any personal boundaries she stayed rooted in her spot.

Perusing his sleeping form, Teela noticed that he slept on his back his head supported on one muscular arm. She squinted her eyes to see him better in the darkness and noticed that he had removed his harness and boots. Letting her eyes roam his figure, Teela focused her gaze on his large pectorals, taut abdomen sporting a 6-pack ….no correction his muscles were so well-defined he had an 8-pack, and his obliques. Her gaze then lowered skimming over the manly bulge of his groin covered by his furry shorts, and continued down his legs with the bulkiness of his quadriceps, hip abductors and adductors, as well as his calves. Her gaze traveled back up his body focusing on his arms, shoulders, neck, and ending at his facial profile. She studied his angular features, his high cheekbones, his eyes covered with thick long lashes, his well-defined brows, and lastly his full sensuous lips. Teela remembered the feel of his lips on hers. Reaching a hand up to her own lips, she gingerly touched hers with the pads of her fingers.

Feeling her mouth dry-up, she swallowed hard allowing her tongue to dart out of her mouth moistening her lips. Standing from her prone position, Teela approached the urns holding their water supply, bend down, and cupped herself some water to drink. Bringing her hands to her lips and parting them she drank the fresh water, quenching her thirst but not her desire. Not wanting to wake him she tip-toed back to her bedding. Sitting cross-legged, Teela allowed her head to fall forward resting her chin in her hands. She sat in that position quietly staring at his sleeping form.

Unable to sleep because of her constant stirring in addition to his inner turmoil, He-Man remained unmoving on his pallet. He continued breathing deeply his diaphragm rising with every inhale allowing Teela to continue thinking he was asleep. When she returned to her bed, he slightly cracked open one eye and saw that she was staring at him. Realizing that neither was likely to get any sleep tonight, but desperately needing it, he made a decision that would forever change the course of their relationship. Deep down he knew that if Teela took the comfort he was about to offer, he would be hard pressed not to want more. Feeling like he was going to be damned either way, He-Man decided to take the risk. He knew if he took this step there would be irrevocable changes in their lives; however, tired of always fighting his primal desire and needing to offer her comfort as it was in his nature to do so, he fully opened his eyes, turned in her direction, and called out her name.

Hearing her name, Teela looked up and found that He-Man was now also sitting up. "Did I wake you?", she asked guiltily.

"I'm a light sleeper", he responded curtly. He then asked her what was keeping her awake.

"I'm too wired to sleep", she answered while inwardly debating if she should also tell him the real reason. To cover her fear she said, "Usually, if I can't sleep I work out, but I didn't want to wake you."

Knowing this was a half lie, but not wanting to give away his secret knowledge of her fear, he fluidly stood up and picking up his bedding made his way over to her side of the campfire. Teela watched wordlessly as he neared her and wondered at his actions. Placing his pallet next to and touching hers, he laid back down, and then proceeded to touch her lightly on the arm. His unexpected touch scorched her skin. Looking up at her he stated, "Come here…lay down next to me…you can put your head on my arm if you'd like", knowing that's how she liked sleeping next to him in the years pre-He-Man.

Surprised at his invitation, Teela froze, her eyes going to his to see if he was joking. Finding a very serious countenance, she did as she was told. She lay on her left side, her head cradled between his shoulder, neck, and chest. She brought her right arm to lay over his chest slightly bending her right knee she raised it over his leg thus snuggling into his side. He-Man wrapped his right arm over hers, turned his head slightly and gave her a soft kiss on the forehead. Raising her head to look into his eyes Teela gave him a dazzling smile and whispered her thanks.

"You are most welcome", he responded. "I know sometimes people need comfort to sleep through thunderstorms", he threw out seeing if she would bite.

Chuckling to herself because it seemed she couldn't hide the truth from him, Teela snuggled closer to his warm body. Deciding to tease him a little she stated mischievously, "You know He-Man, Prince Adam used to snuggle this way with me all time when he was afraid of thunderstorms."

"Hmmm, that's interesting….how did he do that?", he asked with a hint of a smile in his voice, secretly glad that Teela was thinking of him in his natural form.

Not wanting to give him the wrong impression about her past relationship status with the Prince, Teela stated, "Actually, I lied…it was me who snuck into his room."

"I figured that", he exclaimed and asked her if she was afraid of thunderstorms. Answering him truthfully, Teela closed her eyes finally at peace now that she was snuggled securely against him and simultaneously secretly pleased that she had the opportunity to sleep next to him.

Being fully awake, He-Man held her close inhaling the sweet jasmine aroma emanating from her hair. Picking up a silky strand, he curled it around his fingers. Feeling his caress, Teela tilted her had toward his looking into his smiling eyes. "Better", he asked.

Nodding her acquiescence she asked, "Are you sure this is alright?" "I don't want to overstep any boundaries." "Adam used to comfort me this way, but if this is too awkward for you, we can sleep separately", she rambled.

"Teela, if I wasn't comfortable with this I would not have made the suggestion", he clarified looking deeply into her aquamarine eyes his words unknowingly telling her so much more. Continuing he stated, "I always want you to be comfortable with me."

Just then a deafening clap of thunder was unleashed in the heavens, making Teela visibly cringe and whimper her protest against the raging storm. He-Man inwardly chuckled at her uncharacteristic behavior and wondered if she was truly that scared or if she was overreacting for his benefit. Never knowing Teela to be anything but true to herself, he figured that it was the former. Wanting to offer her additional comfort, he shifted his position so as to be able to wrap her up in both of his arms. His movement maneuvered Teela to be lying more on top of him rather than by his side. This new position put Teela's head directly under his chin.

Teela realized that if she slightly lifted her head it would bring their lips into closer proximity. She took a deep breath and waited to see if he would make the first move. Several deep breaths later after he inwardly fought with his impulses regarding his desire for her and lost, He-Man decided to take the plunge, to push on, and take the next step. Moving his hands along her back and settling on her small waist he slightly lifted her up his torso so that they were now forehead to forehead. His right hand continued up her back and reached her nape. Cupping the back of her head he slowly drew her face to his. Lowering his gaze to her mouth his lips closed the distance between them and he kissed her. The exploding sensations that followed were unlike any either of them had ever experienced before.

Feeling unbalanced perched as she was on top of his chest, Teela shifted her position bringing her hands to either side of his face and doing the same with her legs around his waist. Allowing him to kiss her, she cupped his face with her hands. At first soft and inviting, his lips tenderly teased her bottom lip. Using the tip of his tongue, he traced first the bottom and then her top lip before finally coaxing her lips apart with his tongue and dove into the heady deliciousness of her mouth. Any thoughts he may have had that his attention was unwanted were shattered when with a throaty moan, Teela pushed her hands into his long hair while pressing her chest onto his. The first contact of her soft full breasts upon him was almost his undoing. Deciding he needed to haul back lest he make a fool of himself, he raised them both into a seated cross-legged position putting some distance between their bodies but not breaking off the kiss. In this position, he continued kissing her slowly and deeply causing her to tremble with pleasure.

This wasn't Teela's first kiss; however, it was the first time in her 27 years that any man had evoked such intense feelings in her. She felt her heart beat faster and faster with every moment the kiss continued. Needing air she broke the kiss, lifting her head but not disentangling herself completely from his arms, she whispered his name in a silent plea for more. Taking a deep breath, she tilted her head and lowered her mouth to his jaw. Tilting his head back to give her better access, He-Man closed his eyes and enjoyed the sensations she created as she dragged her lips along his chiseled jaw toward his ear. Opening slightly, she took his earlobe into her mouth sucking lightly causing him to exhale a tormented breath followed by a low guttural moan. Turning his head he relentlessly claimed her mouth as his hands began roaming her body. Using just his fingertips he drew circles up and down her arms.

Wanting to touch him in similar fashion, Teela removed her hands from his hair and let them slowly trace the outline of his face, traveling down his neck, skimming his shoulders and finally down the front of his overly muscled chest. Scooting forward she brought her lower body closer to his. From that moment forward there was very little doubt in his mind of what she wanted and what he intended to give her. However, unsure of how she would react if he initiated a more intimate caress between them, He-Man broke off the kiss. Turning her head away from him because she thought he would reprimand her for her brazen touching, Teela was surprised to feel his gentle touch rotating her face toward his.

"Teela….you are so exquisitely beautiful…you mean so much to me…Kitten, I want you so much…I need you….but I need to know that you want this too", he said tenderly.


	10. Chapter 10

_A/N: This is a dual update please make sure to read the previous chapter. Also please note the strong M rating continues for this chapter._

Chapter 10

Wanting to further experience the sensations he was creating within her and her heart bursting with emotions because of the tenderness she heard in his voice, she took the initiative and pushed onto his shoulders trying to get him to lie back down. Only this time no matter how much she pushed, he didn't budge. Giving her a quizzical look he called her name in a sexy drawl, "Teelaaa."

Being new to this, Teela did not know what to say to him. She wanted to experience more with him, the feelings he evoked within her feeling inexpressibly right because it was him. For the first time in her life she was at a loss of words and how to proceed. He picked the wrong time to become stubborn she thought, wishing that he would continue touching her. Trying to kiss him again, he pulled away wanting to hear her say the words aloud. "Teela, tell me if you want me to continue…that you want this too!", he demanded.

"Yes."

Needing no more affirmation, He-Man kissed her again this time without holding anything back. His kisses went from scorching to dangerously hot in milliseconds spreading flames of molten desire down their backs. Sitting atop of him, Teela began feeling something hardening beneath her. Eyes widening at the realization that she was the cause of this physical change in him, she ravenously returned his kisses.

Moving even closer to him, Teela raised her hips to straddle him, wrapping her long shapely legs around his powerful hips. This gave her greater access to rub her chest against his. Enjoying the feel of his hard chest on her bosom, she tilted her head backwards arching her back. Her actions elongated her neck inviting him to run his tongue down its length. He lapped at the indentation of her collarbone and then his mouth traveled to her shoulders. Kissing them, he tugged on the golden armor protecting her ribcage, exposing the soft skin of her décolletage. Wanting to oblige him, Teela reached underneath her armpits to depress the latches holding her armor together. Removing it, she grabbed his head and brought it down onto her chest. Looking up at her and gauging her reaction, He-Man closed his mouth over her left breast through her white leotard. At once, Teela's head shot backwards causing her to arch against him thus giving him even more access. Moaning loudly she stilled her body movements and breathed through the heat his mouth was producing. Moving onto her right breast he repeated his ministrations causing both of her nipples to harden into stiff peaks. Unable to control herself, Teela started gyrating her hips. She felt a liquid pooling between her legs and heard herself panting, her breaths coming in short bursts.

Needing more of his mouth on her, she reached up to pull down the straps of her leotard. Seeing this, He-Man covered her hand with his larger one, wanting to be the one to remove her garments. Looking into each other's eyes, he slowly pulled the straps over her shoulders exposing the tender rosy flesh of her bosom. At first uncomfortable being so fully exposed to his eyes, Teela brought her long hair over her shoulders to cover her naked breasts. Sensing this, he began to kiss her mouth again his tongue dueling with hers. Hearing her soft moans, He-Man brought his hands up between them to cup her sumptuous breasts flicking her hardened nipples with his thumbs. As soon as his hands found her sensitive flesh, Teela tore her mouth away from his unable to breath from the heat his hands created. Kneading them softly, he looked at her to see if she was enjoying this. What He-Man saw was a scene that would be forever burned in his mind. His love, sat on top of him her eyes closed and lips parted tossing her head from side to side in exquisite agony. Momentarily dazed by her beauty, he stilled his movements and took a deep breath to still the erratic beating of his heart. Noticing that his hands were no longer palming her, Teela brought her head up to look at him.

Pressing her chest forward so that her breasts filled his hands, she pleaded, "He-Man, don't stop."

Never one to deny her wishes, he let his hands travel down her ribcage and around her waist to cup her derriere. The tender possessive way he touched her left her gasping for air. Bringing her arms up, she wrapped them around his neck which brought her breasts back into contact with his mouth. Picking up on her invitation, he closed his mouth over one sensitive naked peak sucking it deeply into his hot mouth. Groaning her pleasure, Teela grabbed his head and kept it positioned over her breast. Closing his arms about her, he molded her body to his, their actions sending burning tendrils of desire into his groin.

Wanting to taste him as well, Teela pushed onto his shoulders. Obliging, he let her push him down onto the bedding. Teela ran her hands up and down his arms, enjoying the feeling of his roped arm muscles. Continuing she traced the muscles of his chest, running her palms over a taut male nipple, causing him to inhale sharply. Finding it interesting that his body reacted like hers when she touched him there, she let her mouth copy the actions of her hands. Teela nipped, kissed, and traced her tongue over his golden muscles. Feeling emboldened from the sounds of his pleasure, she let her mouth and hands travel ever lower. Fascinated and enthralled by the taste and feel of him she let her mouth travel to his navel. Dipping her tongue there, his lips parted letting out a deep guttural groan. Although Teela had never previously participated in these behaviors, she had heard from other women that men enjoyed a woman's mouth on their privates. She briefly contemplated attempting that intimate act with him; however, before she made her decision He-Man put his hands around her head.

Pulling her head up toward his mouth He-Man kissed her with abandon. Unable to still her questing hands she covered his groin with them, cupping his hardened manhood over his furry clothes. Jerking his hips upwards from the unexpected contact he growled her name aloud. Never one to do anything by half and being a very assertive person, Teela took the opportunity he afforded her, hooking her thumbs under his shorts and pulled them down. Freed from his constraints, she palmed his rigid manhood running a finger down the length of his hard silky-skinned shaft. Shuddering and panting, He-Man was not surprised by the initiative and delight Teela was taking. He always suspected she would be a wildcat in bed, her fiery red hair spilling all across his chest. Closing his eyes against the sensations she was evoking, he needed re-assurance from her that she wouldn't ask him to stop. Ancients help him, there was no way he could bring himself to do so now, unless she indicated that she had had enough.

"Teela, love, if you continue what you are doing there will be no turning back for us…do you understand what that means?", he asked.

"Hmmmm", was her simple reply.

Having his answer, He-Man grabbed the bottom of her leotard and pulled it down and over her long legs. Turning he maneuvered them so that she was now on her back an open invitation for him to feast on. Dipping his head to her throat he began trailing wet kisses down her torso. Panting, Teela watched him as his head went ever lower stopping when he got to the juncture of her thighs. Unsure of what he planned to do next, she squeezed her thighs together. With a gentle hand, he parted the alabaster columns of her thighs affording him a view of her femininity. Teela covered her eyes with her arm so that she wouldn't watch what happened next. Not feeling him move, she removed her arm from her face and lifted her upper body onto her forearms letting her hair cascade freely down her back. He-Man lay prone between her legs transfixed by the sight before him. Embarrassed by her nudity, she attempted to cover her nether regions with her hands. Instantly she felt his more powerful ones pushing her hands aside. "Teela, you are so beautiful", he stated before lightly kissing her inner thigh. Jerking from the reactions his lips provoked there, Teela moaned deeply. As his mouth traveled higher and higher his kisses inflamed her passion to a fevered pitch.

Bringing down his mouth to that most sensitive part of her, Teela tried to fight against the unbelievable burning sensations traveling down her legs making even her toes curl. As he continued lapping at her, his tongue touched the tightly coiled nub of desire at the apex of her thighs causing them to tremble and making her jump off their makeshift bed. Unable to tolerate the sweet torture any longer, she attempted to lift his head off of her. Try as she might, she was unsuccessful in her endeavor. Deciding that he didn't want her moving around while he partook of her special honey, He-Man placed a powerful arm over her tummy and kept her immobilized. As he continued exploring her with his mouth, Teela began feeling a tightening deep down inside of her. Feeling as if she was going to explode, she continuously bucked her hips. This only caused him to clamp down on her more aggressively driving her need higher and higher, making her shatter into a million pieces, her breath catching in her throat as she called out his name.

Rising up, he trailed kisses back up her ribcage ending at her mouth. Kissing her softly, he moved over her settling between her thighs his weight supported on his herculean arms. Reaching between them, he glided the tip of his manhood over her sensitive opening and thrust forward. Feeling her freeze, he felt her pushing against his shoulders.

"He-Man, I've never done this before", she explained. Surprised at her remark because he was under the impression that Teela had lovers previously, he turned them around so that he was on his back. Cradling her close to his chest, he caressed her hair, before moving his hands to her hips. Holding her there he whispered, "We don't have to continue Teela if you are not ready."

Thinking he meant that he would leave her hanging after introducing her to so much pleasure, she took his hand and covered her femininity with it. "Touch me, don't stop", she told him. "I want to feel you…all of you."

Needing no further invitation, he told her how she can control what happened next. Positioning herself over his manhood and setting her own pace, Teela slowly sank down inch by tantalizing inch onto his hardened length. Closing her eyes, she savored each new stretching sensation. When she couldn't move any further, he arched his hips thrusting them forward burying himself into her silken hot sheath. Crying out at the initial pain, Teela took a deep breath steadying herself with her hands on his wide chest. Needing to move she slowly began rising up and down riding him as wondrous feelings spread throughout her body. Finding her own rhythm she kept up a slow pace that drove them both wild. Soon, she felt the familiar coiling begin in the deepest recesses of her core. Understanding that Teela was close to climaxing again, He-Man repositioned them so that he was now on top. Allowing his thrusts to grow faster, deeper, and harder he put a hand behind her back and another behind her derriere to protect her from the hardness of the floor. Gasping and shuddering, she felt her entire body begin to convulse around him his wild thrusts taking her over the edge. Feeling her muscles tighten around him, he continued to thrust deeply until with a final shudder he too reached oblivion.

Catching his breath, He-Man laid down next to her, pulling Teela into his side, their legs entwined. Holding her tightly, he caressed her wild tresses allowing both of their heartbeats to return to normal. Several moments later after regaining enough strength to talk, He-Man called her name.

Receiving no answer, he realized that Teela was already in a deep sleep. Smiling to himself at the notion that NOW she could so easily fall asleep, he too closed his eyes and drifted into the most relaxing sleep he had since his 16th birthday.


	11. Chapter 11

_A/N: Thank you dear readers for your wonderful reviews. I hope you continue to enjoy this story. **Donalbain** , I'm glad you enjoyed the gender-reversal scene. I've always imagined Adam/He-Man to be a passionate/romantic individual who puts his partner's emotional needs before his own. I hope you have patience in reading the story as 'hell' isn't breaking loose yet._

Warning: You must be 18 years or older to read this chapter as it is for Mature audiences only.

Chapter 11

Awakening in the predawn hours, He-Man opened his eyes and looked around the cave listening to the storm as it continued to wreak havoc outside. Noticing that the fire needed more kindling, he attempted to raise himself off his pallet. However, Teela was still pressed possessively against him her head resting on his arm. Gingerly extracting his arm from under her head and leaving the warmth of her arms, He-Man retrieved his shorts from where Teela had unceremoniously flung them. As He-Man dressed himself, Teela turned to her side her long loose tresses cascading over a shapely shoulder covering one naked breast. Snuggling deeply into the comfort of the cotton-grass she continued to sleep. Smiling to himself, He-Man stood and walked toward the campfire.

Crouching low, he added additional twigs, branches, and logs to the fire ensuring that it would last into morning. Turning around he stood unmoving, shocked to find Teela fully awake and staring at him. She had not moved her body, only silently turned her head in his direction thus she didn't alert him to any changes in her consciousness. Her aquamarine gaze followed his catlike movements as he walked back to her, smiling up at him when he reached their bedding and laid back down. Turning onto his side, he pulled Teela into his embrace repositioning her head over his right arm, his left arm encircling her waist pulling her toward him so that her derriere was pressed tightly up against his hips. They lay that way a few seconds with He-Man's lips nuzzling her neck and ear softly. Turning her head so that their lips were inches apart, Teela raised her head slightly to press a loving kiss onto his smiling lips.

Needing no further invitation, He-Man's hand began tracing circles on her abdomen immediately causing Teela's pulse to quicken as he deepened their kiss. Bringing up one hand to cup a voluptuous pert rosy orb, Teela moaned deeply into his mouth. Feeling more confident in her actions because of their previous lovemaking Teela stated, "This isn't fair, He-Man".

Pulling away from her succulent lips, he raised his eyebrows at her wondering at the meaning of her words. Giggling Teela said, "You're dressed and I'm not". Looking between them his gaze on her glorious gluts pressed up against him, he pulled her roughly against him to demonstrate his growing desire for her even through his shorts.

Pulling her hips away from him she attempted to turn into his embrace. With a hand on a shoulder restraining her movements, He-Man told her to remain on her side. Reaching between their bodies he removed his shorts and then quickly grabbing Teela by the waist brought her up against his already hardened nakedness. Turning her head, he continued kissing her while his hands continued playing with her breasts. Breathing heavily and unable to move much in this position, Teela moved the only part of her that was not ensnared in his powerful arms. She provocatively and slowly moved her hips backward and forwards emulating He-Man's thrusting motions from earlier. Growling, He-Man moved one hand trailing his fingers down her long torso reaching the fine red curls of her femininity. Cupping her feminine mound, he pushed his engorged manhood against her gently rounded posterior. Enjoying the feel of his hardness on her backside, Teela reached behind with one hand, her palm closing over his pulsing shaft. Moving her hand up and down repeatedly along his length, she never broke their kiss until with a shudder He-Man threw his head back breathing heavily through his nostrils at her ministrations. The torturous pleasure evoked by her grip made it difficult for him to breathe. The long feral sounds he made drove Teela wild causing her to continue her movements faster than before.

Wanting to return the exquisite sensations Teela's hands were creating in him, he pushed a single finger through her already slickened folds. Slightly lifting her left leg to give him more access, Teela felt his finger pass over her sensitive nub drawing circles there before gently slipping inside of her. Covering his hand with her own, Teela continued palming his length her blood rushing in her ears. They continued exploring each other this way, the keen tension building taking them higher and higher until with a low intense growl, He-Man pulled her hand away from him. Moving her knees slightly forward, he thrust fiercely into her silken sheath burying himself to the hilt. Surprised at the stretching wondrous sensations this new position created, Teela let out a long moan. Stilling his movements to allow her body to accommodate to his copious length and girth, he turned her face to give her another mind shattering kiss. When he felt her relax around him, he began thrusting into her keeping to a slow lingering pace, but quickly intensified them when he felt her begin undulating her hips to match his motions. Picking up the pace to a fevered pitch his thrusts turned wild and erratic. Feeling her blood wildly pumping through her veins, Teela's whimpers grew louder echoing off the cavern walls. Clenching his jaw as he felt her tight channel begin to clamp around him, He-Man's thrusts turned almost brutal taking their breath away causing a combustion of sensations to spread out from where their bodies joined savagely devouring them both as the tension wound tighter and tighter. Trembling and whimpering Teela felt as if lighting crashed throughout her body. With a ragged sob escaping her parted lips, her body went rigid as her inner walls clamped down on him taking them, plunging them both over the precipice, a million stars exploding behind their eyelids their heavy breathing and pulsing heartbeats matching the intensity of the thunder and lightning that continued to ravage the heavens.

When their breathing cascaded back to normal, Teela turned around to face her lover. Bringing a hand to his face, she adoringly traced his nose and lips. Kissing her fingertips, He-Man closed his eyes still trembling from the feelings coursing through his body. Placing a hand over his chest, Teela's fingers continued caressing him softly as she listened to his heartbeat.

Spontaneously letting out a laugh, she covered her mouth thinking that he would be offended at her ill-timed mirth.

"What's so funny, Teela?", he asked caressing her backside.

"I'm sorry, He-Man, I was just thinking about Prince Adam", she stated feeling him immediately tense up.

Surprised that she would bring up his true self at this time, he raised himself up on his elbows to look at her. Reaching for his shorts he pulled them up covering his nakedness uncomfortable now around her, particularly knowing the direction their conversation was about to take. "You're thinking about the Prince…right now?", he asked perplexed at her train of thought.

"Hmm, Hmm". "I was thinking about him earlier while you were fishing and when you asked me if I was afraid of thunderstorms", she explained.

Blinking his eyelids rapidly to dispel his sleepiness and intrigued by her words he asked, "What were you thinking exactly?"

Raising herself onto her forearms thus resembling a cobra, Teela turned her head to look at him as she spoke, "Earlier I was thinking about how much he would have enjoyed fishing whole bodily like you did and then I was thinking about when I used to sneak into his bedroom." "I was comparing how differently tonight was from those times in the past."

Understanding now why she had a smirk on her face when he arose from the water with their dinner, He-Man asked a question that plagued him throughout his adult life.

"Teela, after we defeated the Game Master, when I asked you what type of man you wanted, you told me that your ideal man is a mix between myself and the Prince." "If that is true why are you always so hard on him?"

Unsure of how to answer him, because truthfully she didn't know how, Teela just stared at him. Turning over so that she was able to sit up, she too reached for her clothes. Finding them, she stood up pulling her leotard up her quickly chilling body using the time it took for her to dress to form her response. She knew that He-Man always supported the Prince as they both claimed to be friends and she didn't want to offend him. Gaining her courage and lifting her chin to look squarely into his eyes she stated, "I guess it's because I've always expected more from him."

"More…?", he asked.

"Yes, He-Man, more…you don't know the younger Adam..he was so different", pausing in her speech she sat back down and then continued, "Before you, Adam was my knight in shining armor not just a charming prince."

Floored by her unexpected response, but not wanting to show her how much her admission affected him, he turned away from her standing very still as she continued, "Once you came along, he changed and in so doing, so have my feelings for him."

Turning just his head to look over his shoulder at her he asked, "What feelings, Teela?". Continuing because he had to know the truth he queried, "Had I not introduced myself into your lives, would your feelings for him blossom into anything different?"

Inhaling deeply while wondering about the unknown undercurrent of hurt she heard in his voice Teela responded honestly, "No…they wouldn't have."

Finally facing her while trying hard to hide the visage of rejection from his expression, he nodded. Feeling like she needed to further explain her answer Teela stated, "Anyway, it's not like he would have initiated or participated in any lovemaking with me after offering me comfort from the storm, He-Man."

"Why do you say that?", he asked quietly.

"Well, you know Adam…..his choice in women is different than what I had to offer him."

Not understanding her response he asked her what she meant. "The Prince enjoys his women to be more experienced...as you know until a few hours ago I was a virgin", she said while shrugging her shoulders at him. "Additionally, he is the Crown Prince and I'm a guardswoman." "When we are together now, I follow a strict protocol in how I act around him." "I can never, ever be with him the way I was with you, because of his position", she stated adamantly.

Wanting more answers he asked, "What if he initiated a romance between the two of you…"

"He wouldn't", she stated definitively not allowing him to complete his question.

"Let's say for arguments sake he did, would you be opposed to it?", he asked hoping against all hope that she would state that she wasn't.

Answering him honestly she stated, "Yes, I would be." Immediately becoming defensive, she turned the tables on him, "Why the third degree, He-Man?", she asked.

Unable to tell her the truth as to the reason behind his questions and his heart breaking over her admission, He-Man ran a hand through his long bangs and just shrugged his shoulders.

"I've answered your questions…can you answer mine?", she pleaded her temper rising.

"Teela, I just wanted further explanation about what you meant when you included the Prince in a description of what you were looking for in a romantic relationship", he fibbed. "I'm sorry if I upset you…that was not my intention", he exclaimed.

Standing up she approached him. Wrapping her arms around his neck she pressed herself against him and spoke, "How could you ask me if I want another man after what we just shared?" "You told me I mean a lot to you…did you mean that?"

"You know I do, …. my questions about you and the Prince were just out of curiosity about your past relationship with him Teela, in that you told me he used to comfort you the way I did tonight", he stated.

Wanting to make him squirm because of the uncomfortable position his questions had put her in she asked, "Jealous?"

"Am I jealous of Prince Adam?", he asked.

"Hmm, you see he asked me similar questions about you…".

"Adam asked you if you would engage in a romantic relationship with me?", he asked unsure if he had asked her such a question.

"No." "Do you remember when you saw me in the Palace courtyard the day we fought the Game Master?"

"Yes", was his single word reply.

"Well, later I came upon Prince Adam." "He was trying to show off to several courtesans…anyway to make a long story short, I told him he doesn't have to show off all the time." "I told him he was charming and that I liked him just the way he is." "Do you want to know his response?", she asked.

Trying hard to keep a straight face, because off course he knew the Prince's response he motioned for her to continue.

"He asked me if I liked him better than you", she said.

"Do you?", he asked to throw her off.

Laughingly she stated, "See why I was asking you if you're jealous of the Prince?"

Smiling at her he stated, "How can I be jealous of the Prince." Kissing her upturned lips, he scooped her up in his arms and walked back to their bedding. Lying next to her, he held her possessively against his heart awaiting for sleep to claim him. However, try as he might he was unable to fall back asleep. The same was not true for Teela. As soon as he took her back to their bed she instantly fell asleep almost as if their conversation didn't happen.

As he waited for the morning, He-Man thought about his actions in the last couple of days. He didn't regret his choice in becoming intimately involved with Teela; however, he was beginning to worry about what her parents would say if they ever found out. Realizing that he had not contacted the Sorceress to let her know that he had retrieved the Power Sword, he tried to make contact with her telepathically and found that she was blocking his attempts. Worried that Grayskull may be under attack, he tried to wake Teela up; however, she slept so deeply she couldn't be roused.

He briefly contemplated leaving her alone in the cave so he could run to Grayskull, but at that moment she moved her hand wrapping it around his neck thus keeping him immobilized. Resigned to his fate, He-Man remained with Teela.


	12. Chapter 12

_A/N: Please note I am making loose references to the Filmation episode "Teela's Quest" in this chapter._

Chapter 12

As the sun slowly made it's rise over Eternia, He-Man wasn't alone in his insomnia. Evil-Lynn worked tirelessly throughout the stormy night testing different spells that she may use on Duncan so that he can reveal the information she and Skeletor so desperately wanted about the red-haired captain.

She conjured and send out spells that would traverse time and space; however, it seemed that Duncan was able to repel all of them. Finding it intriguing that he too was protected by magic, Evil-Lynn began suspecting that both he and Teela must be protected by the same mage.

When morning came, she made her way to Tri-Klops laboratory. He sat at his worktable repairing several mechanical devices that were strewn about. Looking up from his creations he greeted Evil-Lynn, "What brings you here so early in the morning", his visor turning in her direction as he spoke.

"I need your assistance", she replied curtly.

"What for?"

"Skeletor and I require the assistance of your Doomseekers", she stated.

"To spy at whom?", he questioned.

"I want one following Man-At-Arms at all times", she responded. "I want to know where he goes, who he speaks with, how he gets around, and when he leaves the Palace!", she exclaimed.

"Sorry Evil-Lynn, I can't help you", Tri-Klops stated.

"Why not?", she asked annoyed that he would deny her wishes.

"Last time I helped **YOU** with one of your crazy schemes, you got away with it whereas Beast-Man and I incurred Skeletor's wrath for a month." "I've grown smarter since then Evil-Lynn."

"You fool", she yelled at him. "Don't you listen when someone smarter than you speaks to you, you tinkering madman."

"You think, you are smarter than me, Evil-Lynn", Tri-Klops stated keeping his voice low so as to not show her how much her affront affected him. Picking up a broken Doomseeker he threw it at her, his aim true sending it crashing right into her chest.

Unprepared for his reaction, Evil-Lynn was thrown off balance by the force of the Doomseeker hitting her squarely in the chest. Falling to the floor, she looked up to see Tri-Klops standing threateningly over her wielding a double-edged axe. "Want to tell me again, how you are smarter than me!", he bellowed.

Raising her hands in front of her to create a force field in case Tri-Klops decided to bring the axe down upon her head Evil-Lynn stood stating, "You know I tease you but I don't mean anything by it, Tri-Klops", trying to placate him.

Walking away from her while sheathing his axe, Tri-Klops returned to his worktable. Evil-Lynn hesitantly approached him holding out the thrown Doomseeker as a peace offering.

"Tri-Klops, all kidding aside, I really do need your help", she spoke all traces of insult gone from her voice.

"Why?", he asked without looking up from his work.

"I really do need a Doomseeker following Duncan…Skeletor wants him followed for his new plan in conquering Eternia and Grayskull", she lied attempting to hide her failed attempts in creating the necessary spell for Duncan.

"So now Skeletor is asking for my assistance?", he questioned unable to believe anything Evil-Lynn said.

"Yes, you see…", she began but didn't finish her sentence as just in that moment Skeletor walked into Tri-Klops laboratory.

"Aaahhh, it is nice to see all of my untrustworthy servants gathered in one place", Skeletor greeted them. Turning to look behind him he continued, "Beast-Man, you can come out of your hiding I now you've been watching these two."

Beast-Man who was indeed eavesdropping on Evil-Lynn and Tri-Klops slowly emerged from the shadows where he was hiding an evil smirk on his gruesome face.

"Skeletooor", Evil-Lynn drawled. "What a pleasure to see you", she exclaimed in a overly sweet voice choosing to ignore his jibe. "Now that we are all here….."

Quickly interrupting her Skeletor asked, "Why are you all here?", as he walked further into Tri-Klops laboratory looking around taking it all in ensuring that his servants were not planning a coup against him.

Put on the spot by their master, none of the evil warriors wanted to be the first to answer him.

Feeling rage build inside of him at their silence Skeletor yelled, "You bumbling idiots, I asked you a question."

Looking around him to see if anyone else would stand up to Skeletor, Tri-Klops made the decision to speak up first hoping that if he gave his master what he wanted, he may be more lenient with him if displeased with his report.

"My lord, I've been working to fix these Doomseeker He-Man destroyed", he reported.

"I know that fool, what I asked is why are you all gathered together, I'm not blind…I see what you are doing!", he bellowed.

Tucking his chin into his chest Tri-Klops choose to remain silent.

Turning to Evil-Lynn, Skeletor approached her running a jagged nail along her jaw line. Using the strength of his hands he turned her head left and right noticing the tired creases around her eyelids. Dropping his hand from her face he addressed her, "You've been up all night….have you been successful?"

Hearing his comments, Tri-Klops realized that for once Evil-Lynn was telling him the truth, she really did need his assistance. However, he kept quiet, angry at her for the earlier insult against his cognition.

Swallowing her pride Evil-Lynn addressed her lord, "Yes…I've been working to create those spells we spoke about; however, none have worked thus far."

"Is he protected by magic like his daughter?", Skeletor asked.

Confused by the conversation Evil-Lynn and Skeletor were having, Tri-Klops resumed his work.

Nodding Evil-Lynn walked towards Tri-Klops. Placing a hand on one of his muscular shoulders she squeezed him there making Tri-Klops turn his head to look at her. Speaking in Skeletor's direction the female mage stated, "Your servant Tri-Klops volunteered to send out a Doomseeker to track Man-At-Arms for us", her voice dripping with sarcasm hoping her words would gain her what she wanted.

"Wonderful idea Tri-Klops, it seems that you are the intellectual one in this group", Skeletor said while gleefully rubbing his hands together. "Send out your beauties, Tri-Klops!", he commanded.

Immediately obeying his master's command, Tri-Klops programmed over 100 new Doomseekers to fly to the Palace and find Duncan. Moving to the Throne room the Evil Warriors watched on Skeletor's rounded magical projection screen as the Doomseekers flew over the terrain toward the Palace. After traversing several miles between Snake Mountain and the Palace, a barrage of lighting struck all of the Doomseekers sending them crashing and dismantled to the ground. Skeletor turned to Tri-Klops ready to attack him with his magic at what Skeletor interpreted as impotence.

Deciding against it, Skeletor turned to Beast-Man stating, "It seems that we have to depend on the good old fashioned way to get what we want Beast-Man." "You two", he said pointing at Beast-Man and Trap-Jaw who had just arrived, "are to go the Palace, abduct the Captain of the Guard and bring her here, which in turn should bring Man-At-Arms here for you Evil-Lynn."

With a wave of his hand, Skeletor dismissed his crew. However, before leaving the Throne room Evil-Lynn gave a final perusal of Skeletor's projector. Evil-Lynn recognized that the terrain where the Doomseekers were destroyed was in the vicinity of Castle Grayskull. She had also witnessed the lighting that struck them was not produced by the heavens; rather, they were magical in nature. What she saw confirmed her growing suspicions. Duncan and his adopted daughter were definitely protected by spells weaved by the Sorceress. But, why?

* * *

Traveling alone, Evil-Lynn made her way to Mer-Man's lair. Calling out to him she waited until he rose from the blackish water of his dwelling.

"Evil-Lynn, what a surprise to see you again so soon", he greeted her in his sluggish garbled speech.

"Hurry, Mer-Man I don't have all day, Skeletor is expecting me back at Snake Mountain soon", she reported.

Cutting to the quick, Mer-Man asked her why she needed him to escort her to her undisclosed location. Deciding that she could trust Mer-Man as he was the only one of Skeletor's crew that would not quickly tattle on her she stated, "I need you to take me to see an old frenemy."

"What's a frenemy", Mer-Man asked water spewing from his mouth.

"I'll explain on the way to the Crystal Sea", she told him.

"Oh no….I'm not going back there Evil-Lynn, no matter what you say or do", he protested adamantly.

"You must take me, Mer-Man. "If we succeed in gathering the information I need, it may turn the tables in our favor against our fight with the Eternians." "Do this with me and you know Skeletor will greatly reward you."

"Yes, well I do like his rewards", he stated taking a minute to mull over his decision. "I'm in".

As they flew in the Collector toward the Crystal Sea, Evil-Lynn explained what a frenemy was and how the Oracle of the Crystal Sea owed her big time.

* * *

Landing the Collector near the caved dwelling of the Oracle of the Crystal Sea, Evil-Lynn and Mer-Man made their way up the ragged cliffside avoiding the Shadow Beasts that lurked there. Entering the Oracle's abode, Evil-Lynn called out his name hoping that he recognized her voice and made an appearance.

As she waited for him to appear, she reminisced of her past and the first time they met.

 _When Evil-Lynn was a young woman still developing her own magical powers, the Oracle had come to her father's village in his human form, pleading with the Faceless One for a way to save his dying wife and the child she carried, as her father was the only one with the means to do so. Her father who was fickle with granting his aide refused to do so. After arguing with her father to no avail, the Oracle who Evil-Lynn knew his true name as Josian turned to leave; however, before doing so spotted her form hiding behind a massive column. Immediately foreseeing Evil-Lynn's future as a mistress of dark magic and the horrors she would bring to Eternia, Josian turned to her father stating, "I'm giving you one final chance to save my wife and child…do so and I will tell you what I foresee for your beautiful daughter Evelyn, so that you can change her fate."_

 _Refusing to take his bait, the Faceless One bade Josian to take leave of his presence. Leaving the Faceless One's home, Josian walked dejectedly to his transport. Reaching it, he noticed Evelyn waiting for him there. Addressing her he asked, "Evelyn, what do you want?"_

" _To help you", she stated confidently. "My powers are growing strong Josian, I know you can tell." "Tell me what you foresaw and I may be able to save your loved ones."_

 _Deciding to try his luck with this youngster as he was desperate to save his family, the Oracle foretold her of her future magical strength as an extremely powerful sorceress. However, due to his anger toward her father, he deliberately left out the information about Evelyn's hideous transformation from the beautiful young vivacious blonde she was now, into the ghostly anemic woman she would become as she dabbled with the dark arts._

 _Hearing his prophecy that she would indeed be a strong magic wielder and always having had a soft heart toward children, Evelyn called forth her knowledge of healing spells and told Josian how he can save his family. Thanking her and ensuring his help if she ever needed it, Josian made his way back to his sick wife and unborn child._

Snapping her attention back to the present, Evil-Lynn called out his name again. Slowly the Oracle made his appearance on the globe which magically floated in the middle of the cave.

"Evelyn", the Oracle spoke her true name. "I see you come for the favor I owe you", he exclaimed.

"Yes, Josian", she stated also using his true name. "I come seeking answers only you can give me…I need you to tell me everything you know about Teela the Captain of the Royal Guard". "Mer-Man shared with me that she was here asking you questions about her parentage". "As a means for you to repay me for saving your family, I need you to tell me the truth about who she is", she commanded.

Knowing that he couldn't deny her wishes, the Oracle agreed to show Evil-Lynn what he had shown Teela when she came seeking answers to the same questions. He showed her Man-At-Arms fighting against Mer-Man and his fish people as they tried to get to an infant Teela. However, in order to protect Teela as he knew that Evil-Lynn would use the information to hurt the Captain, he omitted the details of the falcon Zoar protecting Teela in a nest. What he showed Evil-Lynn was Man-At-Arms finding a red-haired toddler swaddled in a pink blanket apparently abandoned on a cliff, deciding on his own to return to the Palace with the infant.

Ending the vision there, the Oracle asked Evil-Lynn to leave and never return to his cave as his favor was now repaid.

As she exited the cave, Evil-Lynn's gaze was drawn to a shining red threadlike substance trapped between the rocks of the cave. Approaching it, she realized that she was looking at a wad of hair. Recognizing the distinct redness of the tresses as belonging to Teela, she took out a pocket knife and pried off pieces of the hair to take back to her lab to analyze. Feeling triumphant that she now had a DNA sample of the Captain she hurriedly left the Crystal Sea. Boarding the Collector she returned to her private quarters within Snake Mountain where she proceeded to run a gamut of DNA tests on Teela's hair.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

As the warm late morning sun penetrated inside the cave it lingered over Teela's still reclining form causing her to squint against its brightness. Elongating her arms over her head she arched her back bringing relief to sore muscles. Sitting up, she turned toward where He-Man slept the night before only to find his pallet empty. Looking toward the cave's entrance she noticed that the barrier he erected yesterday was gone. She found He-Man standing motionless at the cave's entrance seemingly lost in deep thought.

Calling out his name, He-Man turned around sporting a glorious smile brighter than the sunlight that had roused Teela out of her deep slumber.

"Good morning sleepy head", he greeted her as he walked back into the cave.

"Morning", she stated rising off her pallet. "Wow, I overslept didn't I?", she asked wondering at the time. "Been up long?", she asked him.

Nodding he sat down to extinguish the dying embers of their campfire.

"Why didn't you wake me?"

Shrugging his shoulders he answered her, "I tried", as he continued to smile at her.

"I hope I didn't keep you from somewhere you needed to be", she said guiltily thinking that if it wasn't for her fear of thunderstorms, he would have already been in his own home or already dealing with the next crisis.

Inwardly thinking about his lack of communication with both of their parents and noting the need to do so he responded, "I need to bring you back to the Palace and then report to the Sorceress."

Nodding, Teela retrieved her golden armor and donned it. Turning to him she stated, "I'm ready to go if you are". "Do you want me to come with you to Castle Grayskull?", she asked.

Appalled at the notion of bringing Teela with him as he gave his report to her mother, as he was unsure if she was already aware of the change in his relationship status with Teela, He-Man vehemently shook his head. "That's not necessary...I should return you directly to the Palace so that your head wound can be treated properly in the infirmary, Teela", he stated.

"He-Man, I told you I am fine…I don 't need the infirmary…I can come with you to Grayskull to give the Sorceress the report that the Goblin Gate is no longer standing", she pleaded loathe to leave him after their night of passion.

"No", he stated sharply. "Your father would be worried about you Teela, I think it best that we return to the Palace before I meet with the Sorceress." "Tomorrow if you'd like I can bring you to Grayskull so that you can also give your report", he continued quickly thinking of an answer he was sure she would be agreeable with.

"Alright, let's return to the Palace then", Teela acquiesced.

Picking up his sword from where it was propped up against the cavern wall, he sheathed it before turning to her, bowing low and gesturing for her to walk ahead of him.

Laughing at his antics, she wagged a finger at him before leaving the cave. Turning He-Man gave one final look around the cave that held so many glorious memories for him and walked into the morning sunlight and reality.

* * *

Awakening from a fitful slumber, Princess Adora quickly donned her red leotard, stopped by the Palace Kitchen for a quick bite, and went to meet with Duncan.

Entering his workshop she saw that he was busy trying to reach his daughter and her brother on their communicators.

"Any success?", she asked him.

"None".

"I'll leave immediately, Duncan", she stated as she reached behind her and unsheathed her Power Sword. Holding it aloft she cited the words that transformed her into She-Ra. When the transformation was complete she left Duncan's workshop and found Spirit who she quickly transformed into Swift-Wind. Graciously sitting herself onto his saddle she pressed her knees into his massive flanks causing him to flap his mighty wings and take flight.

She-Ra flew back to the village where the Goblin Gate was previously erected. Landing, she descended from Swift-Wind walking to and from the rubble in several directions hoping to find any evidence to help her piece together where Teela and He-Man might be. Climbing over a ridge overlooking the village and looking down, She-Ra saw a greenish-gold metal protruding from the rubble. Descending from the cliff, she began removing the boulders finding two crushed SkySleds but thankfully no bodies. Thanking the Elders that her loved ones were also not buried beneath the ruins, she climbed back on top of Swift-Wind and flew away from the wreckage. Deciding to take a different route from her flight from the previous evening, she flew low to the ground hoping to spot Teela and/or He-Man.

Swift-Wind's strong long wings easily carried them over the Eternian terrain covering long distances in a short amount of time. However, needing to find a place to rest so that she can think over her course of action, She-Ra asked him to stop. Swift-Wind descended into a clearing where they both heard the bubbling sounds of running water. Realizing that she was very thirsty and that Swift-Wind may also need a drink, She-Ra hoped it was a freshwater supply. Squeezing her legs together she directed Swift-Wind to trod toward the river. Emerging from the bushes surrounding the river, She-Ra abruptly stopped gawking at the sight before her. Immediately coming off Swift-Wind she covered his eyes to block his view from the shocking sight in front of her.

Inhaling sharply and at a loss of how to proceed she stared at her brother who was wading waist deep in the river, a wet and very naked Captain of the Guard clinging to his neck locked in a passionate embrace. She-Ra noticed that her brother was just as naked as Teela his harness and shorts lying in the lush grass. Snapping out of her stupor, She-Ra covered her own eyes with her hands, but quickly removed them to cover her ears against the passionate noises coming from the two lovers in the water, who seemed oblivious to their surroundings.

"Ohhhh Ohhh, this is not good", she gasped closing her eyes tightly. Turning to Swift-Wind she pulled on his harness to turn them both around giving Teela and He-Man much needed privacy. Walking away from the river she finally opened her eyes with a shake of her head to clear the vision of her brother making love to Teela in the water. Covering her mouth with a shaky hand to stifle a nervous laugh for catching them in such as nefarious position, She-Ra vaulted herself onto Swift-Wind's saddle and flew away from the river.

Landing several miles away, she dismounted picked some fruit for herself and Swift-Wind and proceeded to eat quietly, mulling over what she had just seen. Exhaling a long drawn out breath she ran a hand over her face. Cupping her face, she stopped eating thinking about the possible repercussions her brother may have to face if anyone found out what she saw. Vowing that she would never speak of it aloud, she laid down closing her eyes and wondered what may have transpired to make her brother give in to his temptations. The Sorceress had told her that he was still dealing with the effects of the Starseed; however, she didn't think it was to this magnitude. She-Ra was very well aware of her brother's unrequited love for his childhood friend; however, she was also keenly aware that he would never act upon those feelings. Unable to comprehend what she just saw she continued lying in the grass, her thirst forgotten.

After long moments, she opened her eyes noticing Swift-Wind lying down next to her, his massive head resting on his powerful legs. Lifting his head up he questioned, "She-Ra, what do we do now?"

"Let's give them more time….I don't want to return and find them that way again, Swifty". "Why don't we just fly around a little, maybe that will help take my mind off what we just saw", she said shrugging her shoulders.

"He's in love with her, isn't he?", Swift-Wind asked as he raised himself.

Nodding, She-Ra also rose before speaking, "Yes…but nothing can come of it…Adam wants her to love him as the Prince…something Teela will never do…..this is soooo bad, Swifty", she concluded.

Nudging her shoulder with his bridle, She-Ra turned to her faithful companion. Speaking his opinion Swift-Wind said, "Perhaps you can help bring them together, She-Ra."

"How?"

"Well it seems that you are the only person around that knows what just transpired, perhaps you can use that to help bring your brother as Adam and Teela together", he offered.

"We'll see", the Princess of Power stated as she mounted him and flew into the blue Eternian sky.

* * *

Returning back to where she had last seen her brother, she dismounted from Swift-Wind and called out both He-Man's and Teela's name before emerging from the bushes.

Walking forward she saw that they now sat fully clothed on the river's bank across from where she was standing, eating some fruit. Thanking the Elders that she didn't catch them in an indecent position again, she continued to approach the two lovers as they sat consuming their meal.

Raising her voice she greeted them and called Swift-Wind forward. Jumping on his back, she quickly flew over the watery divide to join them.

Looking up from their meal while engrossed in a private conversation, both He-Man and Teela were startled to find She-Ra standing over them.

Immediately standing to his full height, He-Man stared at his sister stupefied to find her on Eternia.

Thinking that something extremely dreadful occurred to either the Palace or Grayskull while he dallied with Teela, thus requiring for the Sorceress to call for She-Ra, he extended his hand to Teela to help her stand before greeting his sister.

"She-Ra….what are you doing here?", he asked.

"Apparently, I am interrupting a picnic", she teased him unable to hide her ire.

Picking up on her disgruntled reply, He-Man tentatively approached her wondering how long she was in the same vicinity with him and if she had caught them in the river.

Noticing the pained expression on her brother's face, She-Ra decided to take it easy with him, thinking it was not her place to judge her brother's actions. Smiling at him, she opened her arms allowing him to envelop her in a tight embrace. Placing her head on his strong chest, she again thanked the Elders that she found them safe and sound, as well as fully clothed.

Pulling back, she looked over at Teela who sported a look of annoyance for obviously being interrupted. Schooling her features, she disentangled herself from He-Man's arms taking a few steps backwards to better enable her to look into eyes identical to hers.

"Teela…it is good to see you…your father is worried about you", she stated.

"You come from the Palace?", the red-haired captain asked.

Turning to He-Man she winked at him before responding. "Yes…I was summoned by the Sorceress to aide against Skeletor and the Goblin Army", she quickly filled them in. "You can surmise my surprise when I arrived at the Goblin Gate to find it already destroyed."

Speaking up He-Man stated with a smile, "We can thank Teela for her quick thinking….she gifted the Goblin Gate with a mesotronic bomb." His words making both women laugh.

"Well I'm glad you are both well", She-Ra stated. "He-Man, Man-At-Arms is very worried about Teela…he hasn't been able to reach either of you on your communicators, what happened to them?", she asked.

Teela answered, "I believe they were short circuited from the explosion."

"She-Ra, do you think you can take Teela back to the Palace for me?", He-Man asked thinking that this will give him the opportunity to speak with the Sorceress in private.

"Sure, brother", she replied as she walked toward Swift-Wind. Climbing on him she held him still so that Teela can also mount.

Inclining his head to Teela, He-Man offered her a hand to mount onto Swift-Wind. She allowed him to raise her into Swift-Wind's saddle without any argument.

"I'm going to Castle Grayskull." "Sis, I'll catch up with you later", he said giving her a wink. "Please make sure Teela is taken directly to the infirmary", he ordered.

"He-Man, I don't….", Teela began to state but was unable to finish as he turned away from her and with super human speed ran away from her.

Harrumphing her annoyance that He-Man left her with his sister instead of accompanying her to the Palace, Teela placed her arms around She-Ra's small waist as she guided Swift-Wind into the air toward the Palace.


	14. Chapter 14

_A/N: Thank you dear readers for all of the positive reviews. It gladdens my heart that you are all enjoying this story and have shown such interest in what happens next. Hope you enjoy the following two chapters._

Chapter 14

Running as fast as his muscled legs could carry him, He-Man made his way to Grayskull. As he ran, he inwardly worried about his current state of affairs. He had to quickly think of a credible excuse to explain his overnight absence from the Palace. He wondered if his sister had caught him and Teela in the water. He also thought about what he would tell Teela's mother, if she asked him about what happened in the cave. He knew that he was unable to state his true intentions for Teela to her, as long as Teela was unaware that he was the Crown Prince.

Arriving at Castle Grayskull, He-Man held his sword aloft and bade the jaw bridge open. He noticed that everything seemed calm outside of Castle Grayskull and wondered about his inability to make a telepathic connection with the Sorceress. Entering, he fought against his apprehension and walked directly to the Throne room. Looking up, his gaze landed upon a seated and smiling Sorceress.

"He-Man, it is good to see you", she greeted with her breathy voice before he had a chance to utter a word. "I see you have retrieved your sword and have called upon the Powers' of Grayskull", she continued. Rising, she descended the stairs coming to stand directly in front of him. Lifting her head to look into his eyes the Sorceress continued, "You love her."

Her words dispelled any notion in his mind that she was unaware of the change in their relationship. Bowing his head in deference he knelt before her on one knee, waiting to see what else she had to say.

Laying a hand on his shoulder she asked him to look at her. Refusing to do so, the Sorceress placed her palm under his chin and lifted his head. "Stand Prince Adam, a future king does not kneel", she admonished. "Tell me what happened", she continued.

Keeping his eyes lowered he asked, "Between Teela and I?"

"No He-Man, whatever happened between you and my daughter is private." "Tell me what happened to the Goblin Gate, I had your sister investigate and we couldn't figure out how it was destroyed." "I had no idea that you retrieved your sword, Adam."

Finally looking at Grayskull's Mystic Guardian, He-Man filled her in on everything that had transpired within the last 24 hours after he had relinquished Grayskull's Powers. He reported that as soon as he found out it was all a trick he had to go after Teela; therefore, he flew a SkySled into the Abyss to retrieve his sword. He stated that he couldn't let Teela sacrifice herself because he wasn't in full control of his abilities as the result of the Starseed. He-Man also told her that when he was holding the Starseed he was not only thinking to terminate Skeletor, he was also wishing that he could tell his father and Teela the truth.

"Ah, so she is the reason you reclaimed your powers." "He-Man, thank you for ensuring my daughter's safety", she stated as she ascended the stairs to her Throne.

When she reached her Throne he asked, "Sorceress, was everything alright here last night?" "I tried contacting you telepathically, but I felt you blocking my thoughts."

Hearing this the Sorceress responded, "I didn't sense you trying to contact me."

Perplexed He-Man continued, "I tried to tell you that I had retrieved the Power Sword, the Goblin Gate was destroyed, and that I was with Teela; however, I couldn't get through to you." "I was worried that Grayskull was under attack and you had not contacted me because I relinquished the Power."

"Thank you for your concern, my Champion", she responded. "I and the Castle were fine last night…until you entered the Castle's premises I didn't even know that you retrieved your sword, that's why I called Adora."

"So how do you explain my blocked telepathic connection to you?", the blonde warrior asked.

"I am not sure, He-Man…let me examine it and I'll let you know." "Again thank you for your assistance in defending Eternia and rescuing my daughter", the Sorceress stated.

Giving her a quick nod he turned to leave; however, before he departed from her presence he stated, "To answer your initial question to me about Teela….yes, I'm in love with her, I've always been in love with her." "I want to marry her."

"I'm aware of that He-Man", she stated. "I think you need to talk to Duncan."

Nodding his agreement He-Man left Castle Grayskull. Approaching the West Gate of the Palace he hid behind a stonewall and transformed into Prince Adam. Hoping that She-Ra brought Teela to the infirmary he went to check on his childhood friend who overnight and unknowingly became his lover.

* * *

While He-Man visited with the Sorceress, She-Ra flew herself and the Captain back to the Palace. Landing in the Palace's inner courtyard she dismounted and turned to offer Teela a helping hand only to find that she had already jumped off Swift-Wind and was walking purposefully away from the infirmary. Calling her name, She-Ra sprinted after the Captain. Reaching her, she placed an arm on Teela's shoulder to stop her.

"Teela, He-Man said I should take you straight to the infirmary", she stated.

"She-Ra, thank you for bringing me home." "I appreciate the lift; however, I am fine and I don't need the infirmary despite what your brother said", she argued.

"Teela….", her sentence was left unfinished as the Captain interrupted her stating, "She-Ra…I need to find my father and tell him we don't need to worry about Skeletor and General Tartaran…I promise after I speak to him, I'll willingly go to the infirmary."

"I can fill him in for you", she stated wanting to ensure her brother's wishes were fulfilled.

As the two female Warriors argued, Duncan received a telepathic message from the Sorceress that Teela was with She-Ra and He-Man was on his way back to the Palace. Running to the courtyard, he saw his beautiful daughter arguing passionately with She-Ra, arms crossed over her chest. Smiling he knew that she was safe and finally home. Calling her name he ran to her and quickly embraced her in a bone crushing hug unashamed to show affection in front of his men.

"Daddy…I'm so happy to see you", Teela greeted as she hugged him back.

"What happened Teela, I've been so worried", Duncan asked.

"I'm sorry, Father." "I couldn't communicate with you to let you know I was alright", Teela told him.

Hearing the commotion in the courtyard, the Queen joined them. Seeing her, Teela extricated herself from her father's embrace and approached the woman who was more mother to her then reigning monarch. Smiling at her, the Queen pulled her into a hug, looking over Teela's shoulder to look for her son. Not finding him, she turned to She-Ra asking about her brother's whereabouts. She-Ra informed the Queen that Grayskull's Warrior was meeting with the Sorceress.

Turning to Teela She-Ra continued, "Teela, you really should go to the infirmary."

Taking a good look at his daughter, Duncan asked if she was hurt.

Responding Teela stated, "I was hit in the head by a boulder; however, I'm not in pain." "Really, I'm fine."

"Immediately to the infirmary, Teela", her father stated with growing concern his arm outstretched in the direction of the infirmary.

Rolling her eyes, Teela didn't argue with her father allowing him, the Queen, and She-Ra to escort her to the infirmary.

Sitting on a hospital bed, she allowed the Palace's medical team to examine her head wound. Receiving news that she did not have a concussion, Teela asked to be released so that she can continue giving her report to her father.

Leaving the infirmary, Teela and Duncan made their way to his workshop. Ordering a hot meal for the both of them, Duncan sat Teela down on a work chair and asked her to tell him what happened. Teela quickly filled him in about how Skeletor blasted her, the mesotronic bomb exploding, and He-Man carrying her away from the debris. She then told him that they took overnight shelter from the storm before being found by She-Ra.

"I'm proud of you daughter; however, I wish next time you don't do this alone", he stated. "You could have been seriously hurt or worse taken prisoner by Skeletor, promise me you'll never do this again."

Unable to make that promise as Teela strongly upheld the oath she took to protect others she stated, "Dad..you know me…I can't make that promise."

"Teela, you have your entire life ahead of you…if circumstances call for a single soldier to deal with a situation like yesterday's did…I'll be the one to go", Duncan stated.

"Dad…", she began but was interrupted by the workshop door opening. Teela looked up to see Princess Adora entering her father's workshop.

Jumping up, Teela ran to her, grabbed the Princess and gave her a hug, tremendously excited to see her friend. "Adora…I had no idea you were visiting", she said.

"Surprise!", she exclaimed. "How are you, Teela?" "I heard what happened, are you alright?", the Princess asked.

Looking at her father, Teela bid him goodnight and walked arm in arm with the Princess back to her private quarters. Entering them, she pulled Princess Adora into another tight hug, jumping up and down with excitement.

"Wow, I didn't know my presence would make you so happy", Adora stated.

"Oh, Adora…I have so much to tell you", Teela responded going to her clothing drawer and pulling out a fresh uniform. "Give me one minute and I'll tell you why I'm so excited", she said as she walked into her bathroom to fill her clubfoot bathtub with hot water and essential oils.

Returning to her room she found the Princess sitting on the edge of her bed, her fingers nervously playing with the frayed edges of her bedcover. "Adora, I'm in love", she stated dreamily.

Closing her eyes and wishing she could leave, Adora opened her eyes and looked at Teela afraid of what she thought her friend was about to reveal. Teela's face was flushed with excitement as she was standing in the middle of her room lightly swaying to music only Teela could hear, with her arms wrapped around her torso.

Standing from her friend's bed, Adora walked towards Teela's bedroom door.

"Adora…where are you going?", Teela asked.

"Actually, Teela I just realized I'm exhausted…do you mind if we finish our discussion later?", she queried.

"Oh, off course Adora…I'm so sorry, I forget how tired you tend to be after traveling here from Etheria", Teela stated.

"Good evening Teela…I'm glad you're home safe and sound", she said before opening Teela's bedroom door.

"Adora…before you leave..can I ask you a question?", Teela asked.

"Sure."

"Where's Adam?" "I didn't see him." "Is he here at the Palace?"

Shaking her head, Adora walked out of Teela's room without answering any of her questions.

Confused as to Adora's hasty departure and unwillingness to answer her questions about the Prince, Teela removed her dirty uniform and walked into her bathroom. Gingerly stepping into the hot water she reclined her head on the edge of the tub, closing her eyes and enjoying the soothing effects the water had on her aching sore muscles.


	15. Chapter 15

_A/N: Please note this is a dual update. Please read Chapter 14._

Chapter 15

His Royal Highness, Crown Prince of Eternia sneaked into the Royal Palace like a common criminal, his entrance going unnoticed by the numerous staff, guards, and noblemen/noblewomen that typically graced the Palace's hallways. Going straight to the infirmary to check on Teela, he knocked on the head healer's office door. Waiting to be allowed in, he passed a well-manicured hand through his long unruly blonde hair putting any stray pieces back in place.

"Enter", called Michael the head healer.

Opening the door, Prince Adam walked into the healer's office greeting him formally.

"Your Highness, what brings you here?", Michael asked.

"I came to check on the Captain of the Guard, I was just made aware that she was hurt on a mission for my father", Prince Adam replied.

"Ah, yes." "Teela was here earlier, but she was released", Michael stated.

"Are you sure…I gave…I mean, I was just told that Teela was here", Adam stated quickly realizing and covering his mistake.

"Yes, Your Highness…we checked her for a concussion and finding none she was released…she went to Man-At-Arm's workshop."

"Thank you Michael, once again you have my gratitude for your services", Adam stated before leaving the infirmary.

Walking to Man-At-Arm's workshop, he bumped into his sister who seemed to be running away from something or someone. Steadying her, he held her at arm's length staring at her flushed face.

"Adora?", he called her name.

"Adam", she stated unable to make eye contact with him.

"Where are you going in such a rush?", he asked.

"Nowhere, ….Adam do you need me for anything…I would like to go lie down", she responded.

"Are you feeling alright?", his concern for her welfare evident in his voice.

"I'm fine…just a little tired…see you tomorrow", she stated.

Understanding that she was avoiding him because his sister never complained of minor ailments, Adam quietly followed her to her private rooms, staying a few feet behind her.

Looking behind her, Adora noticed that Adam was not leaving her alone. Stopping at her door she turned to him stating, "Really Adam, this isn't a good time."

"I understand Adora, I just wanted to know if everything is alright with Teela", he stated letting out a deep breath.

"She is fine", she replied curtly. Continuing she said, "Teela is in her room, she doesn't have a concussion as per healer Michael, and she already spoke to Duncan." "If you plan on seeing her, may I suggest you wait awhile as she is currently naked in her bathtub." Unable to hold herself back because she loved teasing her twin she stated, "Unless you don't mind seeing her naked!"

"Adoraaaa", he began.

"That is my name, Adam."

Grabbing her by the elbow, he opened her bedroom door and walked both of them in. Pulling away from him, the Princess sat in her favorite loveseat, crossing her arms over her ample bosom a pout on her full pink lips.

"Why are you mad at me, Adora?", he asked hoping that to find out whether or not Adora had caught him being intimate with Teela.

"Hah, why shouldn't I be mad at you Adam!", she exclaimed.

"I really don't know…what's the matter with you, sis", he replied trying hard to keep his temper down.

"I was supposed to have a romantic date with Sea Hawk this weekend Adam, but instead I get summoned here to deal with your shenanigans for relinquishing Grayskull's Powers…I come here try to help out…only to find you locked in an intimate embrace with Teela." "I wasn't needed in the end, I ask you…how could you?"

"I'm sorry I ruined your plans with Sea Hawk", he stated.

"You owe me", she stated winking an eye at him.

"A lot", he replied giving her a lopsided grin.

"So you and Teela, huh?", she asked.

"I thought you may have seen us", he said not needing to sugar coat anything with the one person who knew him best.

"I saw and heard."

Turning beet red at her words, Adam quickly apologized as he tucked his head toward his chest embarrassed that his sister caught him in such an intimate act.

"Yeah, I'm not sure what I'm going to do", he stated. "I spoke to the Sorceress, I told her I want to marry Teela and she told me to speak to Duncan."

"Then do it…mom will be happy", she declared.

"Mom?", he asked.

"Hmm, you know mom thinks Teela will be a wonderful Queen all high and mighty and bossy like she is", she said wiggling her eyebrows at him.

Feeling like he needed to support his love Adam stated, "Adora..we both know Teela will make a remarkable Queen, if only I can get her to marry me." "But alas, I don't see that happening anytime soon."

"Adam, I can't tell you what to do..I'm here though if you need me", Adora stated feeling like she was already too involved in her brother's love life and not wanting to overstep any boundaries.

"Thanks, sis." "I do owe you big time", he stated.

"Good, then perhaps He-Man can take Frosta out on a date…I can't take her daily harassments about when you are coming to Etheria", she joked with him.

"Sure, I'll take Frosta out and then get castrated by Teela….no thank you, I like my anatomy the way it is", he responded as he nervously laughed at the vision his words emitted in his mind.

"Oh Adam….we'll both be okay in love, right?", she asked alluding to her own difficulties keeping her secret from Sea Hawk.

"I hope so..otherwise Dad may need to remain King forever", he stated.

"That's not funny, Adam!"

"I know…so…we're good?", he asked.

"Yes, brother…we are good…good luck with Teela", Adora stated as she stood up and placed a kiss on his cheek.

Leaving her bedroom, Prince Adam made his way to his own. Stopping briefly outside of Teela's and Duncan's suite, he contemplated knocking but remembering his sister's words decided to continue on to his private rooms. Entering them, he ordered some food to be brought to his rooms before stepping into his bathroom for a shower.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

Teela lay in her bathtub leaning her head against its marbled edge her body submerged in the hot soapy water. Every now and then she would shift her position stretching first one leg and then the other into the air to relieve her aching thigh muscles. She giggled to herself remembering the rigorous activities that resulted in her current aches.

Alone with her thoughts, she played back the events of the last day in her mind. Although she was hurt when Skeletor's magic struck her, Teela was pleased that her initial plan of using a mesotronic bomb brought about the destruction of the Goblin Gate. She was thankful for He-Man's timely intervention and the care and concern he bestowed upon her throughout the night.

Thinking about last night, brought a flush of color rising from her chest to her cheeks as a broad grin graced her face. Teela still couldn't believe the night of passion she experienced in his arms. She was still unsure why he offered to comfort her inviting her to sleep in his arms and if his initial kiss was intentional or accidental. When in military school, she was taught to break down and analyze every minuscule behavior, action, and reaction soldiers experienced in battle. Using those skills, Teela analyzed both of their behaviors from last night in order to understand his motive. Did He-Man make love to her because he was truly attracted to her or was it just a reaction to her near death experience.

In her mind, she replayed every kiss, caress, sound, and word that was scorched into her memory. Thinking about the words shared between them, Teela's heart warmed at how initially hesitant he was in initiating more intimacy without her verbal consent. She thought of his words,

' _Teela….you are so exquisitely beautiful…you mean so much to me…Kitten, I want you so much…I need you….but I need to know that you want this too.'_

As she recalled his sentence, her mind froze focusing on a single word and the intonation he used when he stated it. He-Man had called her his kitten.

Instantly, Teela's mind brought forth a suppressed memory from her childhood. Sitting up in her bathtub, Teela reminisced about an event that had largely affected her choices in life from that point forward.

 _Teela awoke that morning excited over the prospect of what this evening would bring, having looked forward to this day for a very long time. Today was her 15_ _th_ _birthday, the day of her formal presentation to the Eternian Royal Court followed by her coming of age ball. As the daughter to the King's Man-At-Arms, her presentation to the Royal Court would herald her entrance into adulthood and solidify her position in Eternian Society. Due to her adoptive status, Teela hoped that she would finally be accepted into the echelon of society ensuring her status within the Royal Palace and for her future aspirations. Teela was often shunned by the Ladies of the Court and their young debutante daughters due to the fact that she was not of noble birth. Queen Marlena who herself was not of noble birth, often reprimanded these noblewomen having raised Teela since infancy and knowing her true character. However, the noblewomen and other members of the haute ton acted one way in the presence of their sovereign and another way when alone with the young red-head._

 _Shaking her head, Teela rose from her bed. Hearing a knock on her door, she slipped her feet into her slippers and pulled on a pink robe. Tying it around her waist, she opened her bedroom door finding Queen Marlena standing in the hallway a beauteous smile gracing her full lips. Behind her in a single line stood several Palace maids each holding different hair styling utensils, make-up, and formal attire. Inviting them into her bedroom, Teela excused herself to use the privy. Quickly completing her morning routine, she showered and wrapping a towel around her body walked back into her bedroom. The Queen and her handmaidens helped Teela dry and style her hair into loose ringlets around her shoulders and then apply a light layer of make-up. Having a beautiful complexion Teela only required the barest of make-up to accentuate her red lips and long curly eyelashes that fanned her almond shaped aquamarine eyes. Teela had tirelessly shopped for her gown; however, she was having a difficult time choosing which one to wear. She had narrowed it down between a light-blue floor length bejeweled silk gown with a cinched waist and straight skirt, or an off the shoulder sweetheart neckline golden taffeta ball gown with rushing over the bosom which accentuated her developing breasts. Trying both on one last time, she chose the latter deciding to wear something that she normally wouldn't. Finishing her look, she wore 2 inch strappy gold sandals. Reaching into her pockets the Queen asked Teela to close her eyes. Complying, she felt the Queen reach around her neck to clasp a necklace. Turning to look at her reflection on her floor length mirror, Teela stood wide eyed staring at her transformed appearance. The Queen had clasped a 2 carat single-diamond pendant which lay suspended from a golden threadbare chain onto Teela's neck. The pendant captured the color of her gown and hair giving the effect of dancing fire. Breathless, she turned around profusely grateful but unable to accept such a generous gift from the woman who had faithfully served as a surrogate mother to her. Whispering in her ear, the Queen let her know that the gift was not from her. She told her that the gift was from her best friend, her son. Touched at his thoughtfulness and generosity, Teela fingered the pendant and promised to thank him later._

 _Once the handmaidens ensured that Teela was ready, they and the Queen exited the room. Teela was to meet her father for a light brunch in their family room before being presented to the Queen and King. Duncan entered her bedroom, a look of astonishment adorning his face. He was transfixed by the young beauty standing in front of him. He knew from the moment he had first laid eyes on his baby girl that she would one day be considered a rare beauty. However, Teela was unaware her beauty surpassed even her mother's with her own fiery red tresses and green eyes. Taking her hand he escorted her to their family room where they shared a meal._

 _Moments later, Teela was escorted by her father into the Throne room. She stood proudly next to him awaiting her turn to be formally presented. When the Royal Herald called her name, they both approached the dais where the Royal Family was seated. Slightly raising her eyes, Teela saw her best friend standing to his father's right. Prince Adam was wearing a dark royal blue suit the color bringing out the blue of his eyes. Smiling shyly at him, she curtsied and bowed her head to his parents as the Herald read off her father's lineage and through adoption her own. When he concluded, the King asked Teela to rise. As customary he stepped off the dais to present her father with a formal declaration that Teela would now be considered a Lady of the Court. When the formal presentations of the debutantes to the Royal Family was concluded the entire congregation moved into the Royal Ballroom._

 _A tremendous feast followed with jovial music and dancing. Teela danced with her father, her uncles, paternal grandfather, and the Masters. She did not have a chance to dance with her best friend. Looking around for him so that she can thank him for her birthday present, she noticed Prince Adam was leaving the ballroom with Lady Damani. Excusing herself as she was dancing with Ram-Man, Teela followed the Prince out of the ballroom._

 _Coming around the corner, she stopped in her tracks incredulous at the sight before her. She saw Lady Damani pushing Prince Adam up against the wall attempting to plaster her lips on him. Prince Adam had his hands raised up in front of his chest as if to keep her off from him; however, Lady Damani kept pressing him up against the wall. Teela knew how much the Prince hated these forward advances from the courtiers; however, ever the gentleman, didn't know how to handle it without offending anyone. Teela decided to intervene. Walking stealthily toward the two, Teela grabbed Lady Damani by her loose blonde hair and yanked her head backward causing Lady Damani to lose her footing. Falling to the floor, she looked up to find an irate Teela glaring at her. Teela stood proudly with arms extended backwards her fists clenched ready to deliver a blow. Prince Adam who knew firsthand about Teela's overprotective nature and volatile temper, placed a calming hand on her shoulder. Looking at him, Teela saw that Prince Adam already had a handle on his emotions. Stepping in front of her, he offered a hand to Lady Damani to help her stand. Teela stared as he assisted Lady Damani, noticing for the first time how tall he got. At age seventeen, Prince Adam was already standing 6 feet 2 inches tall his frame filling in with muscles. Attributing her lack of realization about how much he changed physically within the last year to the fact that they hardly saw each other with their current schedule, Teela turned her attention back to Lady Damani._

 _Once Prince Adam assisted her off the floor, Teela addressed Lady Damani, 'Keep your hands off the Prince.'_

 _Fuming that Teela spoke to her, a true noblewoman by blood, in that manner Lady Damani spat, 'Who do you think you are Teela?' Wanting to hurt Teela because she interrupted her as she was about to kiss the Prince she continued, 'You'll never be one of us…the King and Queen may have welcomed you into their Court; but know this….none of us ever will.' 'You think wearing a dress, fixing your hair, and putting on make-up will make you a lady, but you'll always be a recluse…you ugly tom-boy'. 'You are nothing but a fiery hellcat, you don't belong here.' Lady Damani spoke these words knowing the thoughts of all the debutantes in the realm because of their jealousy that Teela was always so close to the Prince. The two never hid their special bond and that scared the young ladies of the court. They were all afraid the Prince may pick Teela as his bride, as she was always around him. Lady Damani had witnessed firsthand all the times Prince Adam supported Teela if anyone made her feel uncomfortable. She was also witness to their pairing for social dances during balls and other special events. Lady Damani hated Teela with a passion._

 _Hearing these words, Teela felt as if Lady Damani had slapped her face. Wanting to speak her mind but afraid to face negative consequences because of the position of power Damani's father held in court, Teela held her tongue. Using techniques her father taught her to regulate her emotions, she zoned both the Prince and Lady Damani out as she took deep steadying breaths. Just as she was about to form a retort against Lady Damani, Teela heard the Prince addressing Lady Damani._

' _Lady Damani, please apologize to Lady Teela.' 'I am sure she did not mean to hurt you, she only meant to protect me as her father does and did not mean to cause you any harm.'_

' _Your Highness…', Lady Damani attempted to interrupt him with a pout._

' _Apologize', the Prince requested of her again._

 _Teela was beaming inside hearing Prince Adam take her side and with such authority. Once again he stood up for her sake. Eternally grateful to him she let him speak without interruption._

 _Obeying her future king ,Lady Damani apologized to Teela. Thinking how the Queen would handle the situation Teela held her head high and stated, 'I am sorry too.' 'I didn't mean to make you fall, I was however concerned about Prince Adam.'_

 _Walking away from them Teela returned to the ballroom to enjoy the rest of her evening, happy that she had kept Prince Adam from being ensnared by that seductress. Inwardly though, Teela thought about Lady Damani's words knowing them to be true. Even though she was now a formal part of the Royal Court, she would never be accepted by them. It was then that Teela decided that she would join the military. Remembering Lady Damani's words that she was an ugly tom-boy and believing them, Teela vowed never to wear anything feminine again. If she would not be accepted by the women of the Court, Teela would do everything in her power to rise in ranks where women did not usually excel, like Queen Marlena did when she chose a career in aeronautics while still on Earth. Teela decided to follow in the footsteps of her beloved Queen. It was on that night that Teela promised herself that she would make it her life's goal to become Captain of the Royal Guard to prove her worth to these women._

 _When the ball was over, Teela walked back to her rooms with her father. Bidding him goodnight, she opened her bedroom door and switch on her lights. Going to her bathroom she undressed, brushed out her hair, and washed off her make-up. Overall, she was happy with her decision. As she was climbing into her round queen-size bed, she heard a knock on her door. Opening it, she was surprised to find Prince Adam there, still wearing his formal evening clothes._

' _Teela, may I come in?', he asked._

 _Further opening the door to allow him entrance, the Prince walked into her bedroom._

' _Teela I wanted to apologize for Lady Damani', he said._

' _Adam there's no need.' 'I overstepped my boundaries.' 'I should not have interrupted the two of you', she told him._

' _Why did you?', he asked._

' _I thought that she was about to kiss you and it looked like you didn't want her to', she answered._

' _You are right, I didn't want her to kiss me.' 'Thank you again, my bodyguard', he joked giving her his famous lopsided grin._

' _You are welcome', she told him returning his smile. 'Adam, when I came after you, it was actually to thank you for my gift', she said as she reached underneath her pajama to show him the pendant. 'It's very beautiful, I will cherish it forever.'_

' _You are welcome, Teela.' 'I wanted to get you something special.' 'I'm glad you like it and you honored me by wearing it tonight', he replied._

 _Approaching him Teela raised herself on her tip-toes to place a kiss on his cheek. Turning to leave her room Prince Adam said, 'Teela please don't take what she said to heart.' 'You are not an ugly tom-boy, nor a hellcat.' 'To me you are a beautiful young lady, who can be the most sweetest and playful kitten when she wants to', as he was secretly smitten by his beautiful best friend._

Bringing up a hand, she fingered the pendant. Once the Queen clasped it around her neck, Teela had never removed it. It was the one piece of jewelry she wore constantly, even into battle, hidden underneath her breastplate. Opening her eyes, Teela gaped at the memory. She remembered that from that day forward Adam had two nicknames for her….. 'Tee' and 'Kitten'. Prince Adam and He-Man had both called her 'Kitten'. Teela wondered how both Prince Adam and He-Man can have the same nickname for her. Teela instantly realized that could only mean one thing.

Prince Adam and He-Man were one man.

' _Prince Adam is He-Man', her mind yelled._


	17. Chapter 17

_A/N: Dear Guest, I hope that this chapter does justice to the title of the story and you can get a picture of why it is entitled 'Hellcat'._

 _I would like to dedicate this chapter to a wonderful friend and colleague. A 'warrior woman' in real life who always pushed me to go after my dreams and to never settle. You will be missed S. Fox. May your memory be eternal._

Chapter 17

As Prince Adam showered, he thought about his conversation with the Sorceress. Until earlier, he was unaware that she knew about his feelings for her daughter; however, he was not surprised that she did. He was glad that she did not give him a hard time over the fact that he gave in to his temptations and made love to Teela. However, he knew it was going to be a different story with her father, as Duncan had forewarned him that he should not let any feelings grow between He-Man and Teela, informing him he needed to pursue a romantic relationship with someone as Prince and not as Grayskull's Defender. Groaning he ran a hand over his face not sure how he would broach the subject of marriage with his mentor. Adam didn't even know if Duncan would have him for a son-in-law.

Lathering his shoulder length hair, Adam thought it best that until he figured out what to tell Duncan, he focus on a more prominent problem. He had to think of an excuse to give his father as to where he spend the night. As he contemplated his choices, he heard a persistent pounding on his bedroom door. Rinsing the suds from his hair he opened his shower door grabbing a towel to wrap around his waist. Walking barefoot to his bedroom door, Adam pulled it open finding a very irate Teela.

"Tee, you're back", he greeted her easily, thinking that her pounding on his door was related to her annoyance with him from yesterday when he didn't join her in fighting Skeletor.

Teela did not answer him. Rather she stood there unmoving except for the flustered rise and fall of her chest as she inhaled and exhaled deeply. She stared at him wrapped only in a towel, her gaze traveling over his dripping wet locks and bulging chest muscles. He looked the exact same way as when he emerged from the river with last night's dinner. The water from his shower, had darkened his blonde locks to a hue exactly similar to He-Man's hair color. Teela felt annoyed at herself for not recognizing the physical similarities between them before. Raking her eyes over his partially clothed frame, Teela's mind finally accepted that Prince Adam and He-Man were one and the same.

Catching her ogling him, Adam prepared a witty jibe; however, he was not afforded the chance to state it. As he opened his mouth to do so, Teela brought her hand up smacking him soundly across the face yelling, " **I HATE YOU**! **"**

Shoving against his chest using all her might, she pushed him aside striding into his bedroom uncaring that the Prince was naked, except for the loosely wrapped towel around his hips. Turning around she faced him ready to unleash her fury on him; however, stopped short as she saw the look in his eyes. She saw Adam staring at her his eyes dark and stormy like a predator's, causing Teela to become afraid for the first time, knowing that this was the universe's strongest man she was facing and unsure of how he would respond to her striking him.

Removing his hand from cupping his smacked cheek, Adam turned to close his bedroom door. Without uttering a word he walked further into his bedroom going to his armoire to pull out a pair of jeans. Adam used his towel for coverage as he dressed himself in her presence. Letting his wet towel drop to the floor he pulled up his pants. As he did this, Teela caught a brief glimpse of his muscled buttocks causing a tightness in her belly and a fluttering in her chest. Turning to her as he buttoned his pants, Adam asked, "Want to tell me what this is about Teela?"

Elevating her chin to show that he did not intimidate her, although inwardly she was shaking she asked, "How could you?"

"I'm not sure I know what you are talking about", he stated as he really was unsure why she was so upset.

"You don't know!" "Are you mocking me Adam?", she queried with a shaky voice.

"Teela, I would never dare mock you." "What did I do to deserve this onslaught?", he asked bringing a hand to his stinging cheek.

"You took something special from me Your Highness, again I ask you how could you?", she repeated still breathing laboriously.

"Tee…",

"Don't you dare Tee me, Adam!", she yelled at him.

"Ok, so you're not going to tell me why you are so upset…I want you to leave Teela", he said re-opening his door as he pointed for her to leave. Adam had too much on his mind at the moment to put up with her antics. Especially, if she wasn't going to be forthcoming with the reason of why she was upset. Although Teela was usually very verbal with her opinions/thoughts of him, she sometimes acted as if he was able to read her mind.

"I'm not leaving Adam, until you answer my questions", she replied.

Quickly becoming annoyed he stated, "Alright, what are your questions…I'm not a mind reader."

Taking a calming breath as she felt that she would lose all manner of control Teela exclaimed, "Why did you sleep with me?"

Shocked at her revelation, Adam stood staring wide-eyed at her. Unsure how to respond because he couldn't fathom the possibility that Teela had figured out his secret, he stood unmoving giving her a chance to continue.

" **SAY SOMETHING!** ", she continued yelling.

Hearing the vehemence in her voice, Adam approached her reaching a gentle hand out to comfort her.

"Don't touch me", she ordered walking away from him.

"Please tell me why you are so upset." "What did I do and why are you asking me about sleeping with you?" "We haven't shared a bed in years, Tee."

"Are you going to stand there and lie to me?", she asked losing control of her emotions. Teela did not usually cry; however, the realization that her supposed best friend had deceived her for so long and he was continuing to lie to her, was quickly proving that she would soon be unable to hold back her sobs.

"Teela, I implore you, please tell me what's going on."

"I know the truth!", she exclaimed.

"About?", he asked.

"You're He-Man", she revealed.

When Adam heard her words, he felt like a sword pierced his heart. His worst nightmare had just come true. He understood now why she was so angry at him and why she struck him.

"Are you going to deny it?", she asked coming to stand directly in front of him.

Shaking his head, he lowered his gaze unable to look into her hurt eyes for the hate he saw there. In a quiet voice he asked, "How did you figure it out?"

"It doesn't matter." "How can you **Sleep** with me Adam?" "Oh Ancients, and the things we talked about afterwards." "That's why He-Man asked me if I would entertain a romantic relationship with you?!", she said as she covered her eyes with her hand.

"I didn't mean to become intimate with you Teela", he replied.

Snapping her head up to him she asked, "Is this all a joke to you Adam?"

"Teela can we please sit and discuss this?", he wondered hoping to salvage the situation. Looking at her, he knew that she was close to engaging in her famous tirades and completely lose control, having been witness to her explosive temperament many times throughout his life.

"No!" "I will not sit and discuss this with you as if it's a peace meeting", she answered. "Just tell me what is truth and what is deception."

Speaking up for himself Adam began, "Teela when I asked you if you liked **Me** better than He-Man it was because I noticed how much more attention you pay to me in my transformed state than my natural form." "When, as He-Man, I asked you what type of man you wanted, it was to see if **I** had any chance with you at all." "Imagine my surprise when you described your ideal man as a mixture of who I am as Adam and who I am as He-Man." "I've had feelings for you for a very long time, Teela." "Your response had me wishfully hoping that something more can happen between us." "Last night when I told you that you mean a lot to me, I meant it." Finally having a chance to voice his true emotions he stated, "Teela, I'm in love with you."

Hearing his words, Teela let out a hysterical laugh. "You expect me to believe that?", she stated harshly. "I don't even know who you really are?" "As an adult you've been nothing more than a dandy and a scalawag living a life of debauchery." "How can **YOU** be He-Man?" "He-Man is your antithesis", she stated, the scathing words cutting him to the core.

"Actually, Prince Adam is my antithesis", he stated wistfully.

Sporting a look of confusion she stared at him. Realizing her bafflement, Adam continued as he pointed to himself, "Last night you told me that before He-Man came along **I** was your knight in shining armor." "Teela that's who **I** really am, the Prince Adam you now know is someone I made up to cover He-Man's true identity", he stated without breaking eye contact.

"Does your father know?", she asked beginning to understand the necessity for the deception but unable to forgive him.

"No", he said shaking his head. "However, I suspect my mother knows."

"I see." "I assume my father knows?", she asked.

"Yes."

"So you've both lied to me for years", she responded. "Do Orko and Cringer know too?", she asked in a small voice.

Prince Adam nodded his response and watched as Teela slumped into a nearby sofa. Sitting next to her he observed as she shied away from his nearness.

"So, Orko and Cringer were able to know the truth, but I wasn't?"

"It isn't like that Teela…I always wanted you to know; however, it is safer for me and my family this way."

"You don't trust me?", she asked in a broken voice.

"I trust you with my life", he stated with conviction. "Cringer is aware of the secret as he is Battle-Cat." "Orko found out by accident." "Both have been sworn to secrecy, as has your father."

"You put my father in a very difficult position, Adam." "Your father will not be pleased with him when this comes to light", she stated.

"I know…I dread the day my father finds out."

As she contemplated this fact, a troubling question came to her mind. "Is Adora, She-Ra?", she asked him.

"Yes."

"Oh, Noooooo!", she exclaimed. "No wonder she ran out on me earlier." "Does she know what happened between us?", she asked.

"She knows, as a matter of fact she saw us in the water", he stated not wanting to hold any more unnecessary secrets from her.

Covering her eyes with her hands, Teela shook her head trying to comprehend everything. Feeling his hands upon hers she hesitantly allowed him to pull her hands to uncover her eyes. Looking into his, she saw a look of sadness. "Teela, I'm sorry", he pleaded.

"I'm sorry Adam, but I can't forgive you." "You had no right becoming intimate with me." "It was one thing for me to make love to He-Man and totally another for me to know that I was intimate with the Crown Prince."

"What does my title have to do with it?", he asked.

Raising her voice Teela spoke, "You don't get it do you?" "I am not in love with **You** ". "I thought that I was in love with He-Man, but I've been mistaken." "I meant what I said, that I would never enter into a romantic or sexual relationship with **you** , Your Highness!" "I don't believe I had sex with **You!** ", she said intonating the last word. "You used me, Adam." "You took the knowledge that I always had feelings for He-Man and you manipulated me."

"I see…so the fact that I've been in love with you all along and always tried to show you how much you truly mean to me, means nothing to you?", he asked wanting clearance about their current relationship status. As Adam uttered these words he tried to keep all emotion from his voice so as to not let Teela know how much her rejection was breaking his heart. "I had given up being He-Man, but only retrieved my sword to come after you, Tee."

"As I said, I'm thankful for your timely intervention Adam, but I never asked you to come rescue me", Teela stated as she rose from the sofa to leave. "It would have been best if you never came after me."

Continuing to be extremely angry at him she asked, "Earlier you said you didn't plan on sleeping with me, why did you?"

"Teela, as I said I've been in love with you."

"So how come this never happened between us before?", she asked needing to know the truth.

"I didn't want you to think I was manipulating you", he stated using her own words. "Your father warned me about showing you emotions as He-Man." "He always felt I should only pursue relationships as Adam, but as I already stated, you only showed interest in me as He-Man." "When I noticed this, I heeded your father's advise and tried to stay away from you." "It truly was not my intention for us to become intimate…initially, I only wanted to comfort you." "I've never forgotten how you always sneaked into my room during thunderstorms." "Please believe me, I didn't set out to seduce you, Tee." "Your friendship means more to me than a few moments of sexual bliss." "I fought hard against my desire for you, but I couldn't erase the memory of the accidental kiss you gave me while we were eating."

"So, this is all my fault?", she asked realizing that if it wasn't for a stupid mistake she wouldn't have ever realized his secret.

"No", he stated adamantly. "I take full responsibility for my actions last night, despite the fact that as He-Man, I haven't acted normally since holding the Starseed."

Remembering Orko telling her about He-Man's dealing with the Starseed last week, she asked "Is that why you were so fed up with Skeletor and punched through the Goblin Gate?"

"Yes." "Teela, I've wanted to end this farce of a dual identity for so long…when I held the Starseed I knew I had the power to end Skeletor, at the same time wishing for you and my father to be able to see the real me." "When Skeletor was toying with me, I had had enough." "When the gate collapsed and I thought I killed someone, I realized that I hadn't thought through all of my options, but rather acted impulsively."

Afraid of knowing the truth, but needing to hear it from his own mouth Teela asked angrily, "So sleeping with me was also an impulse?"

"NOooooo", he answered. "Nothing I've ever done or said to you as Adam or as He-Man has been based on impulse, Teela". "I haven't been able to be the real me around you since my sixteenth birthday." "Last night, was me just being me, wanting to comfort the woman I've been in love with for so long." "I'm sorry I didn't stop us in time to prevent you from being hurt." "I should've fought against my desire for you and not have given in to it."

"Whether you stopped us or not is not the issue." "The issue is that you should have told me the truth a long time ago, Adam", she said as she walked toward the door. "You were so adamant in gaining my consent..you could have told me then!"

"I really couldn't, but you are right, I should have." "I am sorry", he stated.

"I don't want to hear your apologies", she stated while walking to his door. Teela had uttered these last words with so much hate, Adam was sure that she was never going to forgive him.

Before exiting his rooms, Teela remembered that he was present when she had visited the Oracle of the Crystal Sea. Turning to look at him she asked him a question that always plagued her. "Who's my mother, Adam?" "You were with me when the Oracle disclosed who she is."

"I can't tell you", he stated despondently.

"You know how much this means to me!." "You have to tell me after everything that's transpired", she pleaded.

"No." "It isn't my place to tell you."

Opening his bedroom door Teela looked over her shoulder stating "I see", as she stormed out of his room slamming the door behind her.

As Teela walked away from his private rooms she did not notice the Queen standing in the hallway. Teela walked purposefully to the King's private study. Knocking on his door, she waited for him to acknowledge her presence before allowing herself in.


	18. Chapter 18

_A/N: Please note I am using a phrase from Filmation's episode 'The Rainbow Warrior' in this chapter._

Chapter 18

The Queen stood silently watching a visibly upset Teela storming away from her son's rooms. She was on her way to Adam's rooms to see if he had returned yet from Grayskull. When she approached his rooms, she heard an angry female voice. Intrigued as to whom may be disrespectfully yelling at her son, she was about to knock on his door to interrupt when she realized it was the Captain of the Guard. Obviously, Teela was feeling better if she was chastising her son, so soon after her return. Turning to leave, she stopped cold in her tracks when she heard Teela state _'It was one thing for me to make love to He-Man and totally another for me to know that I was intimate with the Crown Prince.'_

Unsure if she heard correctly, Marlena decided to leave the two lifelong friends to their conversation not wanting to be privy to anymore private discussions. However, their voices only grew louder. Queen Marlena decided to stay rooted outside of Adam's door incase his father or any guards came wandering to his rooms, wanting to make sure she intervened to ensure their privacy.

When the door opened she thought Teela saw her, quickly forming a response as to why she was standing outside of Adam's doors. She was surprised that Teela who was typically extremely observant did not say anything to her. That meant that either Teela didn't see her, engrossed in her mission to leave Adam's rooms in a hurry, or that she did and chose to ignore her presence. Marlena thought to herself, ' _I must have heard correctly then…Teela and Adam became intimate and she now knows he is He-Man.' 'Oh boy, this is going to be a mountain of difficulty for all of us to overcome.'_ Marlena thought that it was probably worse that Teela found out Adam's secret, than it would be if it was her husband who found out the truth by accident. The Queen knew that there was no way that Teela would ever forgive him for this deception, especially if she found out after becoming intimate. Deciding to do some damage control, as she was the one in the past that usually calmed both of them down when they would fight as children, she knocked on her son's door waiting for him to grant her entrance. She didn't decide to go after Teela thinking that the Captain was just returning to her own rooms.

Hearing the knock on his door, Adam initially ignored it. He thought it was Teela coming back to throw more angry accusations at him. Adam sat on the edge of his bed, his head in his hands heartbroken over what he knew meant the loss of his best friend's trust and the end of their lifelong friendship. He thought to himself, that if Zodak had not send him on the quest to destroy the Starseed, none of this would have happened. Smirking at his thoughts, Adam rose from his bed acknowledging to himself that in truth, it was not the Starseed's fault that he didn't control himself last night. Teela was right, he did manipulate her. He manipulated everyone around him as he needed to deceive them in order to protect his secret thus ensuring his and his family's safety.

Manning up, he decided to face her. Donning a white short-sleeved T-shirt he opened the door. Instead of Teela standing in his doorway, he found his mother standing there a look of concern on her beautiful face. Finding his voice he addressed her, "Mother."

"Adam, may I come in?", she asked.

Nodding he moved to the side to give her room. His mother walked regally into his bedroom and turned to face him. Adam immediately knew she had overhead his conversation with Teela. Looking her in the eyes he waited for her to speak first.

"Are you alright?", his mother asked.

Exhaling a long breath he stated, "Yes, Mother."

"Adam, I heard Teela's accusations."

"Everything?", he asked unsure if she heard their entire conversation.

"Yes, everything." "Is it true, you are in love with her?", she queried.

"Mom, that's what you are worried about?" "If you heard everything I would think you would ask me questions about He-Man first", he stated.

"Oh my dear boy, I always knew you were He-Man..remember I told you already, a mother always knows her son." "I didn't tell you then, Adam, but as I told your sister and Orko I've always known."

"Adora and Orko are aware that you know?" "She didn't tell me anything when I saw her earlier", he exclaimed. "Ancients, it feels good to acknowledge the fact that you know", he stated relieved that she wasn't upset over the revelation.

"Yes, I told them because Orko wouldn't speak in front of me." "He wanted to tell Adora about you taking a SkySled to retrieve your sword from the Abyss…he thought you would need help." "Your little buddy, is always looking out for you", she said with a smile.

Sitting on his bed, Adam looked at his mother. Closing his eyes he whispered, "What am I going to do, mom?" "I hurt Teela."

"Adam, do you really love her?", she asked him again.

"Yes, but it doesn't make a difference, she obviously hates me."

"If you love her Adam, go after her….don't let this get in the way of your happiness." "You know Teela very well, her initial anger has a stinging bite, but you have always been able to temper her reactions."

"This won't be the same…", he trailed his response.

"What did the Sorceress say?"

"Why would you think I discussed this with the Sorceress?", he asked.

"Oh, Adam…you realize I'm aware of that secret too", she answered with a smile.

"Is there anything you don't know?", he responded a small smile beginning to form on his lips.

"Yes, I don't know why you are still here talking to me rather than running after Teela!", she replied.

"I can't go after her, Mother." "If Teela wants to resume our friendship, I have to let her be the one to do it, on her terms…this I know." "I have to respect her wishes, she made it clear, she is not in love with me and she will never be in love with me", he stated dismally.

"Oh, bullshit", the Queen swore surprising her son.

"Mother, I'm telling you the truth." "You may have overheard our conversation, but you didn't see her as she stated those words to me." "I couldn't even say anything…what could I say?" "What can I say to her now?"

"Then convince her she is wrong", his mother advised.

Shaking his head, he lay down on his bed dreary from all these secrets. "I can't, she is right, I should've controlled myself", he stated miserably.

"Adam, you are not Super-Man!", she stated having told him of the comics/movies about Earth's superheroes. "You may be He-Man, but you are also human with a heart of gold". "We all make mistakes in love, Adam." "As your mother, I am advising you to snap out of this and go speak to her father…tell him you are in love with her and ask for her hand in marriage."

Raising an eyebrow he looked at her stating, "Mom, are you crazy?" "I can't ask Duncan for her hand in marriage out of the blue and without courting Teela." "He'll put two and two together...…he'll kill me."

"Adam, he'll realize one day that his daughter is a grown woman capable of deciding on her own whether or not she wants to be intimate with someone", she responded.

"Someone...yes, me...no." "You know he holds me to a higher standard." "No mom, I can't speak to him…there is no use for me to speak to him; however, I have a more pressing matter to deal with…what am I telling my father as an excuse for my whereabouts yesterday?" "I'm sure he is aware that I didn't sleep here last night", Adam wondered.

"Don't worry about your father..I'll deal with him", she said.

Just then there was a ring on his room's phone. Answering, Adam was notified that his luncheon was being delivered. Going to his door, he opened it allowing the Palace maid to bring in the food and lay it on his table. Thanking her, Prince Adam held the door open for her departure.

Sitting at his table, he stared at his food wondering if Teela had eaten anything more than the fruit they consumed for breakfast. Instantly, his mind brought forth images of their frolicking in the water making him groan in agony. Blinking his eyes to clear the train of his thoughts, Adam vowed that he would not focus on the past.

Looking up he noticed his mother studying him. Smiling at her, he asked if she had dined and if she wanted to share his food.

"No Adam, go ahead and eat." "I'm going to have a private dinner with your father tonight, date night love", she indicated as she opened his door to leave. Before she left she turned to speak with him one more time, "Adam, what you can have with Teela is what your father and I have, don't give up on her." As she left, she saw him shrugging his massive shoulders bending his head to his meal.

* * *

Once King Randor called for her to enter, Teela opened the door to his private study. King Randor was seated behind an elaborate oak desk with piles of dossiers in neat rows awaiting his reading and signature. Looking up he greeted her, his voice conveying a sense of pride, "Come in Captain Teela, I heard you were back."

"The mission was successful, Your Majesty", she stated getting straight to the point.

"Excellent, Captain." "You have made me very proud, Captain." "Your bravery has ensured the safety of millions of Eternians." "Thank you", he stated.

Teela thought to herself, _'Like father like son…they both give thanks when it's not necessary.'_ Then she quickly became angry with herself about how quickly she thought about Adam/He-Man again.

Waiting for Teela to respond to his gratitude, King Randor looked at her and saw her teary visage. Realizing that something was deeply bothering her because Teela never showed emotions while talking about military operations, he asked her if she was alright.

"Yes, Sire", she stated as she ran a hand over her face to wipe the tears that had fallen as she walked toward his office.

Speaking up again, Teela addressed her King, "Your Majesty, after yesterday's events I've realized that I can no longer be the Captain of the Guard."

"Whatever do you mean, Teela?", he asked dropping her title.

Since the King addressed her in a more personal matter, Teela took that as a clue that she can also drop formalities and address him in a similar fashion. "King Randor, I am letting you know that I want to resign my position." "I can't serve as Captain of the Guard, be His Highness's bodyguard, or be a Master anymore", Teela stated holding her head high.

"Is it because I didn't send any other soldiers with you?", the King asked.

"No, I just want to resign", she stated hoping that he wouldn't ask more questions. Teela did not want to lie to her sovereign, who not only was her boss but was like a second father to her.

"I can't accept your resignation, Teela." "You are my best soldier, your knowledge of security matters and military expertise has kept me and my family safe for so long." "You will be greatly rewarded for your actions yesterday", the King stated.

"I'm sorry Your Majesty." "I don't need to be rewarded, I was just doing my job", she stated. "Please reconsider my wish to resign."

"I'll reconsider, if you tell me what transpired", King Randor instructed her.

Teela relayed to her King the events leading up to the Goblin Gate's destruction as well as the fact that she and He-Man had to take shelter in a cave due to the storm.

When she was done King Randor asked in a concerned voice, "So He-Man picked you up out of the rubble, were you seriously hurt?"

"Slightly, Your Majesty." "Healer Michael checked me for a concussion and I am fine."

"So you don't want to resign because of an injury?", he asked.

"No; however, I have been traumatized by the whole experience, thus my necessary resignation", she stated looking away from him afraid that he would see through her half lie.

"What does your father say about your wish to resign?", he asked.

Being truthful she responded, "I haven't informed him yet." "I wanted to speak with you first."

"Teela..I won't accept your resignation", the King stated with finality. "However, in light of your report, I am willing to grant you a three month leave of absence."

Understanding that she could not win this battle, Teela left the King's study. Returning to her rooms she locked herself inside. Sliding to the floor against her bedroom door, Teela allowed bitter tears to freely flow down her face. Despondent over the turn of events, Teela sat on her floor crying her heart out over a lost love, lost trust in her childhood friend and father, and loss of a career she worked so hard to attain.

Many hours later after the moon rose into the clear night sky, Teela heard her father entering their shared suite. Coming to her door, he knocked softly while calling out her name, as he had a nightly ritual of checking in with her. Wiping her tears, Teela stood and walked away from her door. Rather than opening the door to her father, Teela entered her bathroom and locked her door. She knew her father respected her privacy and would not enter her bedchambers unless he had permission to do so. Teela waited there until she got sleepy. Instead of returning to her bed, Teela laid out several plush towels and made a bed for herself on her bathroom floor.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

King Randor finished reading the last of the documents that lined his desk. Standing up, he brought the papers to his assistant who had already retired for the evening. Leaving the documents in neat piles so that his assistant can disperse them to the nobles who petitioned the dossiers, he left his study.

Walking to his private rooms, King Randor thought about Teela and the reason for her spontaneous request for resignation. Looking at his timepiece, he contemplated going to speak to Duncan about it; however, he had promised Marlena that he would retire early this evening to celebrate the anniversary of when she first arrived to Eternia. Today marked the most important day of his life, because if Marlena had not crash landed on Eternia, he would be a lost man. His heart pounding with excitement over the romantic evening he had planned, he opened his bedroom's door. Smiling widely at the view that greeted him, he approached his Queen and wrapped his strong arms around her, bringing her mouth closer to his for a loving kiss. Marlena was already dressed wearing the spacesuit he had found her in.

Yesterday, the King had ordered all preparations for his 'date night' be stopped as he was unsure if he would have a chance to celebrate, thanks to Skeletor's newest scheme. However, once Teela had reported to him that the Goblin Gate was destructed, King Randor had contacted his event planner and told her to continue with tonight's plans. He was lucky in that much of the preparations had already been completed; therefore, it was easy for his planner to execute the final touches. Once Teela had left his study, he called his wife and told her that their plans were still on. He asked her to wear the spacesuit that she was now wearing.

"You are as beautiful as they day I first met you", he greeted his Queen.

"And you Randor are just as dashing", his loving wife answered.

"Give me 20 minutes to shower and change and I'll be ready to go", he responded.

King Randor walked into his bathroom, undressed, and quickly showered. Rinsing himself off, he towel dried himself before walking naked back into his bedroom. He saw Marlena reclining back on their king sized four-poster bed a sultry look on her face. He loved that she still found him as attractive as ever. Smiling at her, he chose to dress in a black silk suit.

"Ahhhh Randor, why are you wearing such formal clothes and I'm wearing this", Marlena said as she pointed to herself.

"There is a reason I asked you to wear your spacesuit, dear." "Oblige me will you, you won't be disappointed", he answered.

"Where are we going?", she asked.

"It's a surprise", Randor stated as he buttoned up his suit jacket. Turning to look at himself in the mirror he combed his hair. When he was finished he gestured for her to walk in front of him as they left their bedroom his gaze admiring her curvy backside.

The King and Queen of Eternia walked to the hanger station where his event planner, Nicole, greeted them. She had prepped a Wind Raider to transport them to their secret 'date night' location. When they sat in the Wind Raider, Randor turned to Marlena presenting her with a handkerchief. Leaning close, he whispered that he wanted her to cover her eyes with it. Curious as to his actions, Marlena covered her eyes having total trust in her husband.

King Randor flew the Wind Raider himself, not wanting to have anyone with them as they traveled. Off course they wouldn't be completely on their own. He had already dispersed his best guards to the location as security detail. Arriving at their destination, King Randor landed the Wind Raider. Turning to his wife, he escorted her still blindfolded, out of their vehicle and helped her walk to a spread picnic blanket. Once she was seated, he asked her to remove the handkerchief. Looking about her, Marlena recognized that they were dining in the exact location her ship touched ground 35 years ago. Raising her eyes she saw her space shuttle glistening in the moonlight. Bringing her hand to her mouth, she turned to face her husband who stood with his arms clasped behind his back legs shoulder width apart, a look of remembrance on his face.

"You planned this?", she asked.

"Are you surprised my love?" "I wanted to celebrate with you tonight, exactly where I found you", he stated amorously.

"Oh, Randor…you continue to surprise me all the days of my life." "I love you", she said as tears fell from her blue eyes.

"I hope these are happy tears?", he asked.

"Yes", she said as he sat down next to her.

Reaching behind him, Randor produced a picnic basket filled with all the foods Marlena first tasted when she arrived on Eternia. Laying out their banquet he served her, also pouring out two flutes of the Kingdom's finest champagne. Handling her one of the flutes they raised their glasses for a toast. "To the stars for guiding you to me", he said.

"To the stars", Marlena reiterated as they clinked their glasses before taking a sip.

King Randor and Queen Marlena sat underneath the clear night sky enjoying their meal and each other's company. Every now and then they would point out stars to each other, Marlena reminiscing about her days at NASA and her space travels. As the evening progressed, Marlena became increasingly quiet thinking to herself about Adam and Teela. She was extremely grateful that her husband had honored her with such a romantic evening; however, she felt torn celebrating love when her son and his best friend were home with broken hearts. Sighing aloud she took another sip of champagne.

"What's the matter, my heart?", Randor asked her.

"Nothing, I was just thinking about how lucky I am", she stated.

"We are lucky, Marlena", Randor responded accentuating the word **We**. "I only wish that our son and daughter can be this lucky in love", the King stated.

"Why do you say that?", she asked.

"Lately, I've been thinking a lot about them" "By their age, I was already a blissful happily married man." "I just wish that the twins would settle down soon", he responded.

"Are you worried about heirs for the throne?", she asked.

"No, just worried about their happiness." "Marlena, can I ask you a question?"

"Off course", she answered.

"You know our son well, is he courting anyone, in secret from me?", he asked. "I know Adam disappears sometimes missing the entire night from the Palace, it makes me wonder if he has a mistress he visits or a secret love."

"No, Randor he doesn't have a mistress", she responded. She purposefully left out the information that Adam was in love with someone. Marlena decided that until Adam's and Teela's issues were resolved she would keep the knowledge that her son was in love with the Captain to herself.

"Good, I was just thinking of him as a teenager and how he used to follow Teela around." "I thought for sure he would have developed feelings for her and always hoped he would ask for her hand in marriage", he stated.

"Randor, we talked about this when he turned 21." "You promised not to intervene, if it is meant for Adam and Teela to wed, it'll happen on its own", she exclaimed. "What is making you bring this back up?", she asked.

"I didn't tell you…Teela came to speak to me earlier today." "The Captain asked to resign her position, which I off course didn't accept", he responded. "I did however grant her a three month leave of absence as she seemed distraught over yesterday's events".

Jumping to her feet at her husband's unexpected reply the Queen cried, "Randor, why didn't you tell me sooner?"

"Well, I wanted us to enjoy our evening together", he said sheepishly.

"Oh Randor, we have to go back!", she exclaimed.

"Marlena…why?", he asked.

"Did Teela tell you the reason she wanted to resign?", she asked.

"Yes, she said she was traumatized…..", he answered.

" **Traumatized** …she said traumatized?", she queried.

"Yes my love, that was her word", he responded.

"Come on, we have to go!", she said bending down to grab a hold of the picnic linen and all of their foods bringing an abrupt end to their romantic escapade. Running full speed to reach the Wind Raider, Marlena hoisted herself over the shuttle and sat behind the controls. Having no choice, King Randor sprinted after her. Jumping into the passenger seat, he stared at her quizzically as she brought the controls up giving them a quick ascend into the night sky.

As Marlena flew them to the Palace she struggled with what to do first. Does she tell Adam Teela's discussion with his father or does she go speak with Teela to try and change her mind about taking a leave? Marlena who knew the real reason Teela was 'traumatized' flew the Wind Raider at top speed. Arriving at Hanger 19 which was their private hanger, she jumped out of the Wind Raider. Stopping short, she turned to face her husband realizing she had to give him some sort of explanation for her actions before he became suspicious. Unable to outright lie to him she said, "Oh my, what with our plans for tonight I forgot to check after Teela's welfare when she was released from the infirmary", before running out of the hangar.

Watching his wife's retreating form, the King shook his head at the turn of events. Having no choice, he decided to return to their suite to wait for his wife's return. He didn't plan on visiting with the Captain at this time, knowing well enough to leave the two women alone to their discussion. As he walked back to his bedroom, King Randor decided to stop by and see his son.

The King knocked on Adam's suite and waited for him to answer calling out to him to announce his presence. Randor waited for 10 minutes without Adam opening his door. Thinking that Adam must be out again, the King walked back toward his own suite. In between Adam's and his suite was situated the Royal Family's private gymnasium. As the King walked past the glass enclosed gym, he caught sight of his bare-chested son lying on his back, bench-pressing free weights on a barbell. Opening the gym's door he entered the room calling out to Adam to alert him of his presence. Adam put down the barbell and stood up to greet his father, wondering what he was doing at the gym since he knew of his parents' romantic plans for the evening.

"Good evening, Adam", the King greeted eyeing the free weights his son was using. King Randor gawked at the weights his son had lifted counting in his mind the amount. The King deduced that his son was easily bench-pressing 450 pounds, while hardly breaking a sweat. Looking at him, he noticed his son's bulging sculpted muscles and smiled knowing why the Ladies of Court swooned at his mere presence. Proud that his son at least took an interest in his physique, the King decided to join him thinking that at least the exercise would keep his mind off his change of plans.

As he stared at his son, he wondered how he was able to easily lift 450 pounds and realized how physically strong his son was. Adam was a conundrum to him. He realized that Adam's physical built and 6 foot 7 inches stature should have afforded him the opportunity to be the best fighter in Eternia and wondered again why his son always ran away from battles. Randor acknowledged and respected Adam's mental sharpness in peace meetings, facility with negotiation techniques, sharp business sense, and gentlemanly manners when he send him as ambassador to the many lands he governed. He also respected his son's knowledge of Eternian history, culture, and laws. He thought to himself, _"If Adam would show more initiative in physically/militarily protecting Eternia, he would be the optimal Crown Prince and the best king Eternia would ever see.'_

"Mind if I join you?", he asked.

"Father, you want to work out with me?", Adam asked incredulously.

"Sure, unless you were leaving", the King stated aware that his son tended to avoid him.

"No father, I'm not leaving." "I would actually love your company", the Prince stated hoping to ask his father some questions about relationships.

Lying back down he began to bench-press again, wondering if his father would ask him how he was able to lift the amount of weights on the bar. Turning his head, he noticed that his father had removed his jacket, shirt, and tie. Bringing a mat and his own free weights, the King lay down next to his son. In compatible silence father and son completed their work-out both breaking into a fine sweat from their efforts.

As he completed his workout, Adam wondered if his father would be open to questions from him regarding relationships. He knew that his father believed him to have a lot of experience romancing/seducing women, but that was farthest from the truth. Adam was not a novice in the art of making love; however, his experience was much less than what he portrayed as a fun-loving prince. Adam inwardly smirked thinking of how his double duties as Crown Prince and Grayskull's Defender didn't leave him with much time to pursue romantic/sexual relationships.

Swallowing his awkwardness, Adam prepared to pepper his father with questions, but stopped short as he heard his mother's frantic yells for him. Jumping up, he sprinted out of the gymnasium running toward her voice, the King also following suit. The Queen's yells had awaken Duncan who opened his bedroom door to look into the hallway. Seeing his Queen knocking desperately on his daughter's door he was the first to approach her due to his proximity.

"My Queen, what is the matter?", he asked her.

"Where's Adam?" "Duncan, get Adam!", she ordered as she clutched his shirtfront.

Turning to obey his Queen, Duncan saw Adam and the King running in their direction.

When father and son reached her, the Queen turned around and asked for the three men to break down Teela's door. Perplexed at her weird request, Duncan placed a hand over the Queen's shoulders pulling her away from his daughter's door. Looking at Adam, he gestured with his head for them to follow him into his sitting room. Bolting from his embrace, the Queen ran back to Teela's door beginning to knock on it frantically.

Approaching his mother, Adam put a hand on her hand to stop her frantic pounding. "Mother, what is the matter?", he asked.

"Teela, she is not answering her door." "Something is wrong!", she yelled.

"My Queen, Teela is but sleeping", Duncan stated. "She was tired from yesterday's events and retired early."

Turning to face her friend she said, "You don't know, do you?"

"Know what?", Duncan asked clueless to his Queen's question.

"Randor, tell him", she pleaded.

"Marlena, what are you worried about?" "You heard Duncan, he verified his daughter is inside her room sleeping."

"Randor, we both know Teela is a very light sleeper…she should have heard me by now." "I've been knocking on her door for over a half hour." "Why hasn't she opened?", the Queen asked.

Hearing this, Duncan also knocked on his daughter's door, but just like before there was no answer. Deciding that the Queen was correct, Teela should have heard her, he punched in Teela's private code giving them all access to enter her room.

Duncan and the Royal Family walked into Teela's rooms finding it completely empty. Looking at her bed, they all noticed that it was neatly made devoid of any evidence that she had slept in it. Walking to her bathroom, Duncan knocked thinking she may have fallen asleep in her bathtub. Not hearing any sounds coming from within, he opened the door and saw the crumpled towels on the floor. Turning around, he walked back into her bedroom confused as to his daughter's whereabouts. He saw the Queen opening Teela's closets and noticed that all of her civilian clothing was missing. She then opened Teela's chest drawer to show them that they were entirely empty.

Looking at her son, the Queen declared, "She ran away!"

Shocked at the Queen's statement, Duncan looked around the bedroom his gaze focusing on Teela's dresser. Upon it were two sealed envelopes with his daughter's neat cursive addressing one to him and the other to the King.


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

Handing the envelope addressed to the King, Duncan sat on Teela's bed wondering about the contents inside. Seeing his pensive stance, the Queen asked if he wanted to be left alone to read it, unsure herself what Teela may have disclosed. She thought it best that each man read their letter privately, incase Teela revealed to her father the truth about her departure. Motioning to her husband and son for them to exit, she closed the door behind her.

Duncan sat motionless on his daughter's bed unable to accept that she would just leave. The last time he saw her she was smiling, full of life and laughter. When she saw Princess Adora, Teela left him to his work, returning to her rooms with the Princess arm in arm. He thought to himself, ' _This isn't like Teela, I taught her to face her problems, not run away from them'._

Looking around her room, he took in its disheveled appearance attesting to the fact that Teela left quickly. Opening the letter, he hoped it contained the reason behind her hasty departure and location. His eyes alighting to the words on the page, he began to read:

 _Father,_

 _Today, I realized that I have been a pawn in a game of deception played between you, the Prince, and myself. Although, my mind understands the need for this deception, my heart cannot accept the fact that both of you have been lying to me my entire adult life._

 _I trusted you and believed you when you covered for him. Why the lies, father? What other secrets do you continue to hide from me? Oh, that's right! You still refuse to tell me about my mother, a secret he knows but I don't._

 _I am tired of all of these deceptions, Father. Earlier I met with the King informing him of my decision to resign my post. Unfortunately, he didn't accept. Rather he provided me with a leave of absence. I am leaving tonight. I contacted Ileena who graciously invited me to stay with her. Please don't come there. I am not returning to the Palace under any circumstances. I wrote to the King informing him of my immediate resignation._

 _Teela_

Although she didn't explicitly state that she was aware that Adam was He-Man, Duncan knew without a doubt that was the deception Teela was writing about. He knew that Teela would be livid when she found out. However, he didn't believe it would make her leave. He knew something more had transpired for her in order to do so. He would speak to Adam; however, before doing so, Duncan decided he had a more pressing matter to deal with.

Returning to his room, he donned his uniform. Walking to the hanger station, he prepped a SkySled. Boarding it, he entered the coordinates for his destination. Duncan was heading to Castle Grayskull to inform the Sorceress of Teela's actions.

* * *

Leaving Teela's room, the Royal Family walked to the King and Queen's suite. Entering the parlor, the King went to his writing desk. Pulling out a letter opener he slit an opening on the envelope and retrieved Teela's letter.

Adam watched his father reading the letter with shallow breaths. He hoped that Teela would not do anything foolish and reveal his secret to his father in the letter. He had no idea what he would do if that was the case. He looked at his mother noticing that she was staring at him. Biting his lip he waited for his father to finish reading the letter. Seconds later, the King raised his head.

"Teela has officially resigned", he stated as he handed the letter over to Adam.

"Can she do that?", he asked.

"She just did, Adam." "What could have happened to traumatize her to this point?", he wondered aloud. Continuing he stated, "I'll have to ask He-Man next time I see him", not knowing that He-Man was standing there in front of him.

Opening the letter, Adam read the contents. In very few words, Teela wrote that she contemplated taking the offered leave of absence; however, was declining it as she had the right to resign her post. She asked his father, to take this letter as her formal resignation. She informed him that her resignation was immediate and that she was leaving the Palace. Teela also wrote that she informed her father of her location, but wished to be left alone.

Adam felt terrible. He looked guiltily at his mother as he handed her the letter. Reading it, the Queen covered her mouth with her hand, over the austerity of Teela's words.

"I guess she made her decision", the Queen stated. "There is nothing we can do."

"Do either of you know where she may have gone?", the King asked.

Taking a deep breath Adam stated, "Not really?"

"Would you find out for me?", the King asked Adam.

Nodding, Adam walked out of his parents' bedroom. Returning to his own, he showered once more before lying down on his bed. However, sleep eluded him once again.

* * *

Under moonlight cover, Teela traveled in Ileena's Aircar toward her friend's summer home in the Valley of Rhodontronia. In the years since Ileena's last visit to the Royal Palace when they faced the wizard Jarvian, Ileena had gotten married and now lived with her husband and two children in a beautiful manor estate overlooking sprawling acres of vineyards.

When Teela stopped crying she made the decision to leave the Palace immediately. Calling Ileena, she explained that she needed to leave the Palace but didn't tell her exactly why and for how long. Ileena send her Aircar which hovered over Teela's balcony. Quickly dumping her few civilian clothes into luggage, Teela threw them into the Aircar before climbing in it herself. Enclosed within its shield, she slept as the vehicle flew itself back towards Ileena's estate.

Ileena's estate was in a different time zone than Eternos; therefore, when Teela reached Rhodontronia it was already late morning. The automatic pilot landed the Aircar in the manor's hanger while simultaneously disengaging the protective shield. Jumping out of the vehicle, Teela proceeded into the manor's courtyard where Ileena was waiting. Running toward each other, the two friends embraced as Ileena's children stared in awe at Teela. Teela had not changed into civilian clothing, but was still wearing her Captain of the Royal Guard uniform. The youngsters recognized her and also ran to her, embracing her legs. Looking down, Teela gave them a dazzling smile before reaching down to scoop both of them into her arms.

While hugging them, Teela looked up to Ileena who was studying her. Ileena observed her friend's swollen tear streaked face and knew that this was not a social visit. Gathering her twins to herself the group walked into the manor. Handling the twins over to their nanny, Ileena led Teela to the rooms prepared for her stay.

Opening the doors, the women stepped into a delicately decorated suite with mauve/gold wallpaper and comforter adorning a queen-sized bed. Sitting on it, Ileena pulled Teela into her embrace and patted her back. Safe in her friend's embrace, Teela allowed new tears to fall. When her sobbing decreased, Ileena asked, "Who hurt you?", as she handed Teela a handkerchief.

Taking the proffered handkerchief and blowing her nose Teela spoke, "I'm just happy to see you." "That's all."

"Teela, you were always a bad liar, tell me what has you so upset."

"Ileena, I can't….this is something I can't talk about with anyone and truthfully I don't want to."

Accepting that Teela was not ready to share the reason she was upset, Ileena nodded. "I won't press you to tell me what's wrong, Teela." "However, when you are ready to talk, I'll be ready to listen." "Go ahead and rest up, but please join us for dinner."

Nodding Teela asked, "Do you mind if I stay with you a while…as I explained when I called you, I want to be away from the Palace?"

Standing up from the bed, she informed Teela that she can stay for as long as she needed. "Sure Teela, having you here won't be a problem at all." "The children were so excited when I told them you were coming to visit." Leaving Teela alone, Ileena went to prepare her children for lunch.

Closing the door, Teela laid down sighing deeply. Looking around her she thought she was lucky to have a friend like Ileena. Before drifting off for a much needed nap, Teela thought _'I can't tell Ileena the truth without disclosing Adam's secret.' 'However, I need to tell her something…'._ Unable to think of a credible reason for her departure from the Palace, Teela focused her thoughts on how she can help out on Ileena's estate not wanting to be a free-loader. Teela knew that in addition to the wine produced, Ileena and her husband also ran a dance school for the neighboring children. Thinking that she may enjoy teaching dance, as it'll also afford her the opportunity to continue being physical, Teela made the decision to ask Ileena if she could do that. Closing her eyes she relaxed into the bed falling into a dreamless nap.


	21. Chapter 21

_A/N: So this is my third update this week. This is what happens when you have an overactive imagination and there is another winter storm outside your window. Thank you all for your wonderful reviews and for the excitement you all have for updates._

Chapter 21

Within her private quarters in Snake Mountain, Evil-Lynn kept vials of blood and other DNA samples of all of the deceased that perished at hers and Skeletor's henchmen hands. Remembering that Josian had disclosed that Teela's father was one of Eternia's greatest warriors, Evil-Lynn ran tests to see if her DNA matched any of those she had in her database. Unsuccessful in producing a match, she walked frustrated to the lowest level of Snake Mountain which housed the dungeon. On her way down, she passed outside of Tri-Klop's laboratory. Peeking in, she saw him working on finishing the device that Duncan had began developing when he was held captive by Skeletor and forced to produce a machine for the Evil Warriors. She was assigned to guard him as he worked to ensure that he wouldn't plan an escape. She remembered that Duncan had nicked his finger on a protruding piece of metal causing him to need medical attention. Evil-Lynn was the one who administered the first-aide to ensure that Duncan continued to work on the device. She also remembered that she had captured some of his blood at that time and had it in her rooms. As these thoughts flitted through her mind, she felt a tingling in her spine her subconscious prompting her to explore Duncan's blood sample. Deciding that it was worth a try, she changed directions and returned to her rooms.

Finding the vial that contained Duncan's blood, she poured a minute amount onto her DNA extractor to isolate, amplify, and analyze his genes. Having done the same with Teela's DNA, Evil-Lynn placed both samples into a thermal cycler to run a polymerase chain reaction. Holding her breath and with eyes closed, she waited to hear the notification that the test was complete. Hearing the ping, Evil-Lynn opened her eyes and saw the results on her computer screen. The test revealed that there was a 99.99% match between Teela's and Duncan's genes.

Gawking at the screen, Evil-Lynn shook her head side to side unable to believe the evidence the paternity test yielded. The results indicated without a doubt, that Duncan was Teela's biological father. Intrigued at the results, Evil-Lynn wondered who Duncan had slept with in order to birth Teela. From what she knew, Duncan was unmarried. ' _Was Teela a bastard thus the need for Josian's deception and the cover up that Teela was adopted?'_ Evil-Lynn contemplated.

Enraged that Josian duped her, she decided to visit him again to truly collect on her debt. Deciding to take collateral with her this time, Evil-Lynn transformed herself into an old frail woman her magic disguising her voice and body. Bringing her cloak around her, she cast a spell to change into a fireball. In this form, she was able to rapidly travel to Marilia. Through her contacts, Evil-Lynn knew that was the village Josian was originally from. After she had given him the spell to ensure his wife's and child's welfare, she had closely monitored both of Josian's relatives to see if her spell worked.

Arriving at Marilia, she knocked on the door of a simple cottage. A beautiful brunette opened the door. Evil-Lynn recognized her as Monikah the daughter of the Oracle of the Crystal Sea and her collateral.

Speaking to her she said, "Child, I'm a lost helpless old woman who needs guidance to the Oracle of the Crystal Sea." "I've been told you know the way." "Will you kindly take me there?"

Monikah a gentle soul who typically guided those looking for her father to him, told the disguised Evil-Lynn to wait a minute as she prepared herself to take her to the Crystal Sea. Closing the door on Evil-Lynn, Monikah grabbed a shawl to drape over her shoulders as it was cool in the night air.

Exiting her house, she directed the helpless woman to her transportation vehicle. Climbing behind the wheel, Monikah drove them to her father. Stepping out of the vehicle first, to offer the older woman an outstretched helping hand, she was surprised to feel bony fingers dig into her palm the woman's sharp nails breaking skin. Quickly looking at her palm, Monikah saw a purplish color start creeping up her arm. Realizing that this was magic, she stared at the older woman's façade as she transformed back to Evil-Lynn. Unable to move as the magic was a freezing spell, she watched helplessly as Evil-Lynn threw her head back emitting an evil laugh.

"Ah, my gullible little Monikah." "You are going to help me get the answers I seek from your father", Evil-Lynn stated cynically. "Do this and I'll release you unharmed." "If you or your father do not cooperate, I'm afraid you won't live through today."

Using a levitation spell, Evil-Lynn walked with Monikah into the cave where Josian reported his prophecies. This time, she did not need to call out his name for him to make his appearance. Josian seemed to be aware of her presence and was awaiting her.

Getting straight to the point Evil-Lynn spoke, "Josian you didn't fulfill your dept to me." "You duped me and for that I will take away the life persevering benefits of the spell ensuring your daughter's well-being." "Answer my questions and show me the truth about Teela's parents or else watch your daughter wither and die in front of you", she demanded.

Hoping to continue to fool Evil-Lynn, Josian stated "I have shown you all I know about Teela." "Release my daughter, Evil-Lynn this is between you and me." "She is but an innocent pawn in this."

"My dear Josian, last I was here I found a wad of Teela's red tresses." "I've analyzed the DNA and found that the King's Man-At-Arms is truly her biological father, you can't fool me any longer", the evil sorceress stated as she telepathically weaved a spell around Monikah causing her to quickly age before their eyes.

Desperately looking at her father, Monikah used her eyes to plead with the Oracle to spare her this torture.

"Josian, look at your daughter…the spell I weaved will quickly bring about her death…she will become dust if you don't give me what I want." "I don't want to kill her, but I will if you continue to show me lies." "Now, show me the truth", she commanded.

Having no choice, Josian allowed his magical orb to show Evil-Lynn the scenes he had previously deleted. Josian did not keep out the scene of Zoar the Falcon summoning Duncan to the mountain nor the knowledge that the Sorceress of Grayskull was Teela's mother.

Evil-Lynn stared dumbstruck at the scenes Josian was showing her. Inwardly she debated, _'How can this be?' 'Is Teela truly the daughter of the Sorceress?' 'She has to be..he wouldn't dupe me again, would he?' 'It makes sense as to why Teela was once protecting Grayskull in the Sorceress's absence and why I sensed innate magical powers in her',_ she thought.

Aloud she asked, "Is this the truth?"

Letting his orb cloud over once again, Josian made an appearance nodding his white bearded head. To Evil-Lynn he stated, "I've done what you asked…your debt is repaid." "Release my daughter like you promised and leave this place", hoping that Evil-Lynn would keep her word.

True to her word, Evil-Lynn immediately released Monikah from her spells before magically disappearing from the Oracle's cave, with her newfound knowledge about the Captain of the Royal Guard.

* * *

As Evil-Lynn traveled to the Oracle of the Crystal Sea, Duncan simultaneously traveled to Grayskull. Landing his SkySled on the ledge opposite the Abyss, he waited until the Sorceress lowered the jaw bridge. Entering he walked straight to the Throne room. Reaching it, he found the Sorceress sitting on her throne in a deep trancelike state. Duncan knew not to disturb the Mystic Guardian while in this state; therefore, he waited patiently for her to acknowledge his presence. Reaching into his pocket, he produced Teela's letter preparing to give it to her mother.

Completing her magical purveyance of Eternia, the Sorceress opened her eyes, her emerald gaze landing on the man before her. Immediately, she knew something was wrong. Standing from her throne, the Sorceress held her arms outstretched to her sides before transforming into Zoar the Falcon. Flying down she landed inches away from Duncan before transforming back into her human form.

"What's wrong, Philip?", she asked calling her husband by his first name.

"Teela'Na…your daughter has left the palace!", he exclaimed as he gave her Teela's letter.

Taking the proffered letter, the Sorceress read it quietly. Looking at him perplexed, she shook her head unable to believe that her headstrong daughter would run away.

"Tell me what happened!", she proclaimed her voice devoid its usual calmness.

"Truthfully, I don't know." "The Queen noticed something was amiss and we entered Teela's room to find it devoid of all her personal belongings", he informed her.

Reading the letter again Teela'Na asked, "Did Teela tell you how she found out Adam's secret?"

"No…she just states it in the letter and accuses me of continuing to keep your secret from her", Duncan replied.

The Sorceress responded, "Let's contact Adam….", but she was unable to finish her sentence as she suddenly felt a deathlike vise enclosing her heart, stopping her blood flow. Temporarily losing consciousness, the Sorceress's eyes rolled back into her head before she dropped to the floor.

Moving quickly, Duncan reached her falling body before it hit the floor. Steadying her, he gently lowered her to the floor cradling her head lovingly in his lap. Minutes later, the Sorceress regained consciousness. Opening her eyes, she clutched Duncan's arms a strangled cry escaping her parted lips.

"Teela'Na, what's going on?", Duncan asked worriedly.

"It's Teela….something dreadful just happened", she responded. "I have to see what is going on", the Sorceress stated as she turned toward her all seeing magic mirror. Bringing forth the necessary scene both she and Duncan stared unbelievably as the Oracle of the Crystal Sea disclosed their secret to Evil-Lynn.

Unlike when the Sorceress used the Crystal of Allenar to intervene when Teela visited the Oracle, this time she was unable to leave the castle due to the fact that she would be facing Evil-Lynn. The Sorceress thought that if she made an appearance now, Evil-Lynn may realize that she left Grayskull unattended. She was afraid that Evil-Lynn may contact Skeletor to attack the Castle. Left with no other recourse, the Sorceress remained at Grayskull dreadfully telling Duncan that the time has come to reveal the truth to Teela. This way they would be able to ensure her safety, now that there was a chance for Skeletor to find out the truth. The Sorceress asked Duncan to go to Rhodontronia in order to bring Teela to Grayskull. She had no doubt that Evil-Lynn would disclose this information to Skeletor and that the Evil Warriors would try to hurt her baby.

* * *

Arriving at Ileena's estate, Duncan parked his SkySled and notified the lot's attendant that he was there to see his daughter who was staying at the manor. Duncan waited until he was greeted by Ileena. Walking into the stately manor, Duncan then waited until Ileena went to inform Teela of his presence. As he waited, he worried over what Teela would say when she saw him, as she had expressed her wish that she didn't want him to visit her.

Upstairs, Ileena knocked on Teela's bedroom door waiting for her to answer. Teela opened the door allowing Ileena to enter.

"You look refreshed", Ileena stated noticing that Teela no longer bore tear streaks on her face. Ileena observed that Teela had showered, let down her hair, and was now wearing a strapless denim jumpsuit.

Smiling Teela asked, "Is it dinnertime, already?"

"No…I came to tell you your father has just arrived." "He seems worried..", Ileena stated.

"My father is here?" "Ileena please tell him to go away, I don't want to speak to him." "Tell him I'll contact him when I'm ready", Teela responded.

Never one to pry Ileena responded, "Sure Teela…but I'll see you for dinner, correct?"

"Yes, Ileena." "I'll come down for dinner", Teela said as she closed her bedroom door.

Descending the stairs, Ileena approached Duncan to notify him that Teela was not going to see him.

Sighing deeply Duncan responded, "Ileena, this is a matter of grave importance." "I must speak with my daughter, I'm not leaving until I do so."

As Ileena was about to respond they both heard the dinner gong notifying the household that dinner would be served in twenty minutes. Ever the gracious hostess and knowing how stubborn father and daughter were, Ileena decided to invite Duncan to dinner and let Teela herself tell her father that she didn't want to see him.

Accepting the dinner invitation as Duncan had not eaten since last night, he asked his hostess for a chance to freshen up. Ileena guided him to another guest room where Duncan quickly washed up. Done with his toiletries, Duncan descended the grand staircase and was directed into the dining room by a footman.

Slowly, the dining room began to fill with Ileena's two toddlers, the nanny who took care of them, her husband Ian, and Ileena herself. No one took their seat until Teela arrived. Walking into the dining room with a smile, Teela froze when she saw her father. Observing Teela's halt upon seeing him, Ileena stated, "I invited him to stay for dinner."

Always aware of how people perceived her actions, Teela approached her father and gave him a kiss on the cheek. He in turn, put his arms around her whispering, "I don't want to disrespect your wishes, my heart, but I must speak with you." "It's a matter for your safety."

Unsure why knowing Adam's secret would jeopardize her safety, Teela took her seat next to her father's. Leaning in she responded, "I'll hear what you have to say, but I am not leaving here."

With that father and daughter put their personal business aside to enjoy a scrumptious feast at their hosts' table.


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22

After dinner, Ileena invited the Duncan's to join them in the parlor for games and entertainment. Declining, they asked her if there was a private room they could use. Ileena directed them to her salon, a room far removed from the rest of the household ensuring their privacy.

Entering the salon Duncan turned to his daughter, "Teela, please tell me what is going on." "Why did you resign as Captain of the Royal Guard?"

Taking a deep breath she responded, "Father, I don't want to talk about why I left the Palace." "You said that you had something to tell me regarding my safety."

"I do." "However, I need to know what happened to make you leave." "It is all connected, Teela", her father replied.

"Very well, the reason is in the letter I gave you", she answered coldly.

"You resigned your post, because Adam is He-Man!", he whispered.

"Not only that father….", she began.

"Then what, my heart, I understand that you are angry at us for keeping this a secret; however, there was no other way", he intervened.

"Dad…I won't and I can't tell you anything more", she stated adamantly. "Why have you deceived me?" "Why the secret about my mother, too?" "I am aware that Adam knows who my mother is and he has refused to tell me", she said as she struggled to keep her voice low.

"To answer your question about Adam…by keeping it a secret it was the only way to ensure everyone's safety." "Adam took on the persona of an uncaring fun-loving prince to protect everyone he loves, including you Teela", he responded.

"How is it that you knew?", she asked.

"Throughout history, the Sorceresses of Grayskull have always had very close connections to the Kings' Man-At-Arms." "Every Man-At-Arms has been sworn to secrecy and has been made aware of the prophecy that twins born from King D'Vann Grayskull's lineage would one day inherit his powers." "I knew because from the day he and Adora were born, I was entrusted by our Sorceress to protect them and to ensure that they matured into adults worthy to carry Grayskull's Powers."

Listening aptly, Teela was amazed how much information her father was forthcoming with. In a whisper she asked, "So this is Adam's destiny?"

"Yes, Teela." "He has taken an oath to protect Eternia at all costs; however, he didn't initially embrace it", he reminisced fondly remembering how, at the outset, Adam had walked away from Grayskull thinking that he and the Sorceress were crazy. "For the record, Adam hated keeping the secret from you."

"How do you know that?", she asked.

"Oh my sweet daughter, you should ask him that", Duncan responded not wanting to give away his knowledge that he knew the Prince was head over heels in love with her.

"Father, what does this have to do with my safety?", she asked.

"You accuse me of deceiving you and keeping secrets from you Teela, secrets that ensured your safety", he responded. "I have much to tell you; however, I need you to accompany me to Grayskull."

Shaking her head she walked away from him. Walking to a window, she pulled back the curtains to look at the full moon stating, "No father, I am sorry, but I am not coming with you to Grayskull."

"Teela…", he called walking up behind her to grab her by the shoulders. Slowly turning her to face him, he continued "You must."

Shrugging away from him, Teela took several steps backwards to distance herself saying, "I can't", as she was afraid of facing the Sorceress. Teela always felt as if the Sorceress could see into her very soul and she desperately wanted to hide from her and her father that she had become intimate with Adam. Teela didn't want her father to find out and inwardly hoped that Adam would also keep it a secret.

"Why?", he asked.

"I don't want to go anywhere with you…I'm very angry with you for your role in this deception", she lied.

"I understand Teela; however, your life can be in danger." "Please come with me", he pleaded.

"No", she stated adamantly.

"I see", he responded. "I've always respected and admired your independence, daughter." "Understand that if you don't come with me, you'll be jeopardizing yourself."

"I'll take my chances, Father." "You've taught me how to protect myself, I'll make sure to use all the tricks in the book", she stated.

Having no other choice, because he wasn't about to pick her up and carry her unwillingly out of the manor, Duncan turned to leave Ileena's salon. "It looks like we've reached an impasse." "I won't force you to come with me, Teela."

With a heavy uneasy heart, Duncan left Teela at Ileena's house returning to Grayskull and informing her mother of their daughter's refusal to accompany him. Accepting the fact that her stubborn daughter would be in imminent danger, the Sorceress increased Teela's protection spells, hoping they would be sufficient in shielding her from Skeletor. Duncan remained at Grayskull overnight to further discuss how they would protect their child. However, on his return to the Palace on the morrow he planned on speaking to Adam to find out the reason for Teela's sudden departure. Duncan had a suspicion of what may have happened between them and planned on getting the truth from him.

* * *

Returning to Snake Mountain with the new found knowledge of who Teela's parents are, Evil-Lynn went directly to Skeletor's Throne room. Finding him seated on his Throne, Evil-Lynn prepared to declare her presence and knowledge, but kept quiet when she noticed that Skeletor was engrossed in a conversation with Hordak. Looking up from his screen, Skeletor motioned for her to join him.

Standing quietly to the side, Evil-Lynn heard the two Evil Warlords speaking about combining their strengths and resources in overtaking Eternia and Etheria. Evil-Lynn was shocked Skeletor decided to join efforts with Hordak again. Listening to their conversation, she was amazed at how intricate their plan was. Evil-Lynn wondered when all of these plans were made, but waited until their conference finished before voicing her queries.

As soon as his conference with Hordak was completed, Skeletor turned to Evil-Lynn informing her that he wanted his Second-In-Command to immediately travel to Etheria, to help Hordak fight the Great Rebellion and She-Ra.

"Skeletor, don't you need me here?", she asked.

"Yes; however, the faster Hordak can defeat She-Ra the faster I'll sit on Eternia's Throne", he snickered.

"Very well." "What do you want me to do, while I'm there?", she asked.

"Your job is to lend magical aid to him and Shadow Weaver, as well as to spy on them", he answered.

"Off course, your Mighty one", she responded bowing her head. "However, I have important news about Teela to share with you."

"Evil-Lynn, I'm not interested in Teela right now." "This plan I concocted with Hordak is foolproof, Randor and He-Man will soon be kneeling to me as their King", he exulted.

Obeying her master, Evil-Lynn left him cackling in the Throne room. Packing her bags she filed away the knowledge she just gained from the Oracle for future use. Returning to the Throne room, Evil-Lynn watched as Skeletor opened a portal for her to travel to Etheria. She shared in her Lord's excitement feeling that victory was close at hand. With a final look around her, she stepped through the portal.

* * *

After her father left, Teela returned to her rooms too uneasy with the information he had given her to join Ileena's family. Teela wanted to desperately hide the truth of what happened in the cave from her father, as she was worried that he may share the information with the King and Queen. She was afraid they may reprimand her for taking liberties with their son, especially since she was not of noble birth. Teela accepted that due to his Royal Blood, nothing more can come from their relationship. She was under the impression that the King and Queen would only want Adam to court someone of his own social standing, someone who wouldn't receive any backlash from the Royal Court, and someone who would be readily accepted as their future queen. The members of the Royal Court would want someone meek, innocent, delicate, patient, and beautiful as their next queen. Someone the exact opposite of her. They would never accept someone that just recklessly engaged in pre-marital sexual activities on the floor of a damp dark cave with the next King of Eternia. Teela regretted her impulsive wanton behaviors toward him.

As she contemplated this, she remembered that his parents weren't aware of the fact that he was He-Man and she didn't think her father would disclose it to them. Feeling somewhat at ease with that, she wondered what could have occurred that her life was now in danger. Vowing to take extra precautions by asking Ileena and her husband to heighten security around their estate, Teela prepared for bed.

As Teela lay in her bed, she pondered her circumstances and her reactions to her father. ' _Am I being too hard on him?'_ ' _Were he and Adam correct in keeping He-Man's identity a secret?' 'If I had known from the beginning, would I have been as attracted to him, as I am know?' 'Would I have allowed a romantic relationship to blossom between Adam and I?' 'Would his parents accept me?' 'Worse would the Royal Court accept Adam courting someone who was not of noble birth?'_

Turning onto her side she continued, ' _Do I believe Adam when he stated that he is in love with me?' 'How could he be…he can have anyone…why would he have fallen in love with me?',_ Teela thought as she had taken Lady Damani's words to heart and didn't think she was beautiful enough for a man like Adam to be attracted to her. Teela had a habit of watching him from afar, when he was around women. They always fawned around him not only because of his good looks and the fact that he will be King one day, but due to his debonair manners. She meant it when she had told him he was extremely charming. Whether he flirted with someone or not, there was never a lack of beautiful women for Adam to choose from. Teela laughed sarcastically recalling an Earth fairy tale Queen Marlena used to tell her and Adam about ' _Cinderalla and Prince Charming'._ However, Teela knew that she was no _Cinderalla_ and there was no fairy god-mother to help in her predicament.

Now He-Man was a different story. She had observed how other women acted around him. With him, they kept their distance. Teela thought because of his standing as Grayskull's Warrior the women were too in awe with him, to show that they were smitten by him. Recalling the many times He-Man saved other females, Teela realized that he had the tendency of keeping them at arm's length.

Except for her.

With her He-Man was flirty, touchy, and quite inviting. Teela didn't understand…if Adam was interested in her romantically, why hadn't he ever said anything. Why act that way only when he was He-Man. He told her that it was because she didn't reciprocate the feelings toward him as Adam; however, Teela believed it had something to do with their social standing. She knew that with the tough military persona she portrayed, she wasn't regarded as very feminine, a characteristic required by a queen.

Teela had these self-doubts because of her inexperience with _affairs de coeur_. Teela had only one romantic relationship in the past. This was when she was younger attending the Military Academy at the City of Wisdom. However, her relationship with Malek lacked the sexual desire she felt when she was around He-Man. She couldn't believe that the man she secretly crushed after all these years and the man she elected to have her first sexual experience with, was no other than her childhood friend. As these thoughts went through her mind, Teela felt herself losing some of the anger she felt toward him for his deception. However, she then remembered how he refused to tell her who her mother was. This heightened her anger, because he knew how much she always wondered why she was given up for adoption. She cried on his bed so many times as a child and pre-teen, when teased about being an orphan. Teela felt that after he deceived her for all these years, he owed her that information. _'Why didn't Adam tell me who my mother is?' 'Who is she?' "Why can't I remember?' 'Why the secrecy?'_ , she thought.

Try as she might, Teela was unable to recall anything about her mother. She knew in her heart that her mother was someone that loved her very much. Teela vowed, that if she ever had a child there would be nothing in the world that would separate them.

* * *

When Adam awoke the next morning he quickly showered and dressed remembering his early appointment with Duchess Duncombian of Haitilia who was the current Kingdom's Secretary of Education. Meeting with different department heads to hear and approve new agendas, curricula, and programs was one of Prince Adam's responsibilities as Crown Prince. He hastily dressed attempting not to be late for his meeting and incurring additional disapproval from his father. Looking at his timepiece, Adam noticed that he was ready way in advance for his 9:30 am appointment. Deciding to speak with Duncan, he walked to his workshop knowing that his mentor would already be up and working.

Arriving at Duncan's workshop, he noticed the place was closed. Entering the codes, he walked into the workshop to find it empty. Adam was not aware that Duncan had gone to Grayskull last night and was worried about his absence.

Returning to the main residence of the Palace, Adam decided to grab some breakfast. Entering the dining hall, he saw his sister and mother were already dining. Looking up from their plates they motioned for him to join them. Just then Orko flew into the room with Cringer running in close behind him.

"Adam", they both called out to him. "You are back", the Trollan and feline spoke simultaneously.

"Good morning, Orko." "Good morning, Cringer." "Yes, I am back", he responded.

"Where is Teela?", Orko asked. Both he, Cringer, and Adora were not present during last night's frantic entrance into the Captain's bedroom.

Hearing his question, the Queen cleared her throat looking at all of the occupants of the room one by one. Inviting them to sit at the table, the Queen motioned for Adam to fill in the rest of the group of what happened last night.

"Orko, Teela won't be joining us." "She resigned her position last night and has apparently already left the Palace", he stated.

Shocked at these news Adora asked, "What do you mean she left the Palace?" "Where would Teela go?"

"I am not sure, Adora…I didn't ask Duncan", he answered.

Following the conversation with his big yellow eyes, Cringer noticed the strain in Adam's voice. Worried for his friend he asked, "Wwwhhyyy did she llleave?"

Looking at his feline companion the Prince got up to lock the dining room doors while simultaneously turning on a noise canceling device ensuring that no one else heard his response. "Cringe, Teela left because she figured out our secret." "She is very mad at me and she doesn't want to be the Captain anymore." Looking at Orko and Cringer, he stated "By the way, both Teela and my mother know our secret."

Shocked at her brother's revelation Adora stated, "Teela doesn't know our secret Adam…"

"She does", he answered.

"Adam when you saw me last night, I had just left her room, she was so excited to tell me she was in love…"

"Adora, that has all changed." "Since meeting with you, Teela has somehow figured out that I'm He-Man and she confronted me with it."

Shaking her head, Adora stated "I didn't tell her anything or give us away." "Wait, you mean she is aware that...that….", Adora stopped her speech short, not wanting to reveal to the others that she had witnessed Adam's and Teela's private moments at the river.

Nodding, Adam sat back down to try to eat his breakfast.

Speaking up Adora asked her brother, "How did she find out?"

Staring at his twin, Prince Adam shrugged his shoulders. "I really don't know…." "I asked her to tell me how she figured it out and she refused to tell me."

All at the dining table nibbled at their food, a million thoughts running through their minds. Unable to finish his meal, Adam excused himself and decided to go to his office to try and catch up with some paper work.

Once Adam left, Adora turned to her mother stating, "Mom, unfortunately I can't stay longer…I have to return to Etheria."

"I know Adora; but please before you leave try talking to your brother." "I know he is hurting right now." Leaning in close so that she can whisper to Adora the Queen continued, "I overheard everything, so I know what happened between them." "This is very bad, Teela won't let go of this easily."

"I know", Adora responded before standing up to also leave the dining room.


	23. Chapter 23

_A/N: Thanks to each and every one of you who have been following and reviewing my story. Many of you have reached out to my about not having updated the story in a couple of weeks. The story has not been abandoned. However, I was out of the country until yesterday. As promised here is the next update. Please note that this is a double update with Chapter 24 immediately following. I hope you all enjoy._

Chapter 23

Adora walked briskly to Adam's office. Opening it, she found him sitting at his desk staring blankly out in front of him.

"Adam, what time is Duchess Duncombian meeting with you?", she asked.

"She'll be here at 9:30", he responded.

"Want to talk about it?", she asked.

Harrumphing he answered, "What is there to talk about?" "She's gone!"

"You really have no idea how she figured it out?", she queried.

"No!", he stated worriedly.

"Are you going to go after her?"

Finally looking at his sister, he responded, "As I told our mother, I'm not." "I have to let Teela go through this on her own." "If I try to force the issue, I'm going to alienate her even more."

"Adam, why would she resign?" "I understand being upset about finding out the secret…but, I don't understand her decision to resign her post."

"I guess she wants nothing to do with us", he responded.

"You really don't know where she went?", she asked.

Standing up from his chair, Adam walked around his desk coming to rest his hips on one of its corners. "She wrote to our father, that she informed hers of her location." "I'll ask Duncan when I see him."

"Where was he, he didn't show up for breakfast?", Adora asked.

"That's interesting." "I went to his workshop and he wasn't there either", he exclaimed.

"Perhaps we should ask the Sorceress?", Adora said.

"Adora, I really can't go to Grayskull, right now." "I have to meet with the Secretary of Education to meet the deadline for the new school curriculum."

"Why don't you reach her telepathically?", Adora asked.

Thinking to give it a try, Adam tried to connect to the Sorceress through telepathy. However, once again his attempts were blocked. Intrigued at the continued difficulties he was having and worried about the effects of not being able to reach her should the Sorceress require his assistance, Adam informed his sister that it's been impossible for him to do so for the past two days.

Deciding to reach out to the Sorceress herself, Adora closed her eyes and concentrated in calling forth Grayskull's Guardian. Contacting her, Adora asked the Sorceress if she knew where Duncan was. Telepathically, the Sorceress informed the Princess that Duncan was already at Grayskull and asked for both of them to join them as soon as possible.

Opening her eyes, Adora informed Adam of the Sorceress's request.

"Are you in a rush to go to Etheria?", Adam asked.

"Yes, things are calm right now." "I hope I can still meet with Sea Hawk." "I miss him, I haven't seen him in a month." "Oh, Adam." "Now that Teela has found out in a such manner and I see what the truth has made her do, I'm so afraid of how Sea Hawk will react if he were in the same position", Adora stated.

Snorting Adam stated, "At least he loves you for you?" "He knows what he's in for when he looks at you." "I've really f* 3ed things up", he stated loathingly.

"You didn't do this on your own." "I'm assuming she was a willing participant?, his sister asked.

"Are you asking me if I coerced her into having sex with me?", Adam queried.

"No." "I just want you to realize that you weren't alone in your actions." "She is as much to blame for this anguish as you are." "Adam, did you tell her how you feel?", she asked.

"It didn't make a difference." "Teela feels like I've seduced, used, and manipulated her." "What is worse she asked me to tell her who her mother is." "I took an oath never to reveal that secret!", he exclaimed.

Surprised at this revelation, Adora asked, "You know who her mother is?"

Nodding, he returned to his chair.

"How are you aware of that secret?", she asked.

"Teela decided to seek answers about her past from the Oracle at the Crystal Sea." "Orko told me where she was going." "Off course, I had to go after her, as He-Man no less, where we both learned her mother's name", he responded. Leaving the Sorceress's identity out of his response, he stated, "Teela was unable to retain the information; however, I was." "Hmmm, I wondered how she remembered I was there?", he asked.

As Adora prepared to ask him more questions, there was a knock on his office door. Walking to it, Adam opened the door to allow Duchess Duncombian entrance. The Duchess was a tall beautiful ebony skinned woman with black shoulder length hair she wore in dreadlocks typical of her national hairstyle. Smiling at the Royal Twins, she curtsied to both before enveloping first Adora and them Adam into a hug. The Duchess was a long time friend of Adam's being the same age as him.

"Marie Karen", the Prince greeted her. "It is good to see you", he continued in her native language.

"Likewise, Your Highness", the Duchess responded sticking to his formal title as a joke.

"Just Adam…please", he corrected. "Would you like some refreshments before we begin."

"Yes, some marjoram tea would be lovely", Marie Karen responded.

Calling down to the kitchens, Adam placed an order for the requested tea. He then turned to his sister, inviting her to join them in the educational meeting. Declining, Adora stated that she was going to go pack her bags to return to Etheria. Adam excused himself to walk Adora out of his office. Whispering he asked, "Are you on your way to Grayskull?"

Adora nodded her response. Adam then requested, "Please tell Duncan and the Sorceress that I will be there shortly."

Returning to his office, he watched as Marie Karen opened her attaché to display her showcase of the new curriculum for education. Adam was pleased with the modifications to the curriculum that the Duchess had suggested and approved the plans immediately.

* * *

Wrapping up his meeting with the Duchess, Prince Adam prepared to visit Grayskull. He contemplated whether or not he should go as He-Man. Since he was unable to telepathically communicate with the Sorceress, he was unsure why she asked that both he and Adora go to Grayskull. He knew that he would have to face Duncan; however, he thought that his mentor would want to speak with him alone regarding this matter.

Returning to his rooms, he sought out Cringer to bring him along, in case he needed his assistance. He found Cringer napping beside his bed. Walking to him, he bend down to scratch his companion behind his ear. Adam's actions roused Cringer from his nap. Seeing him, he immediately covered his eyes with his huge paws, understanding that Adam wanted to transform them into He-Man and Battle-Cat.

Yawning Cringer stated, "Dddoooo we havvve to?"

"Yes, Cringe." "We have to go to Grayskull, the Sorceress asked for both Adora and myself", Adam responded. Straightening to stand, he reached behind his back retrieving his Power Sword. Holding it aloft in his right hand he yelled, "By The Power of Grayskull". Adam was immediately enveloped in a combustible storm of thunder and lightning cascading down over his body. As soon as the transformation was over, Adam held his sword with a two-fisted grip parallel to his chest yelling, "I Have the Power". Looking at Cringer, he pointed his Power Sword toward him, who was struck by a lightning bolt transforming the timid tiger into the fearsome Battle-Cat.

"Come on Cat, to Grayskull", He-Man uttered as he climbed into Battlecat's saddle. Leaping out of the Prince's balcony, Battle-Cat sped toward Castle Grayskull.

Arriving at Grayskull, He-Man dismounted from Battle-Cat before beckoning the jawbridge open. Walking inside, he turned to Battle-Cat telling him that he'll change them back into their natural form. He-Man thought, that if the reason the Sorceress needed to see him was about Teela, he would rather face her parents in his natural form. Holding his sword aloft he stated, "Let The Power Return", changing both Battle-Cat and himself to their birth form.

"Cringer, can you wait for me here?", he asked his longtime friend.

"Sure Adam."

Turning toward the Throne room, he walked farther into Grayskull. Arriving at the Throne room, he saw Duncan and the Sorceress bend over several books which lay opened on a massive wooden table. Hearing his entrance, Teela's parents looked up to see the Crown Prince of Eternia walking toward them.

"Adam, thank the Ancients you came so quickly", the Sorceress stated.

"What is going on here?", the Prince asked.

Looking at him Duncan stated, "Adam, the Sorceress and I called you here because of Teela."

Swallowing a lump in his throat, Prince Adam stood his ground wondering if the Sorceress shared with Duncan that he had become intimate with their daughter.

Duncan who didn't mince words stated, "Evil-Lynn has figured out that the Sorceress is Teela's mother."

Shocked, Adam stared at his mentors at a loss for words. Immediately, his heart raced worried about his love's well-being. Coming out of his reverie from worrying that he would have to confess his actions to Teela's father, Adam took in the deathly white pallor of the Sorceress and Duncan.

"How?", he asked.

"Evil-Lynn apparently found a few pieces of Teela's hair at the Oracle of the Crystal Sea", the Sorceress responded in a shaky voice.

"We are not sure why she went there." "From what the mirror showed us, Evil-Lynn was there previously and the Oracle didn't show her the truth." "She took his daughter with her the second time, weaving a spell over her to make her age quickly." "Apparently, Evil-Lynn had saved her life in the past and felt that the Oracle owed her for the favor." "In order to save his daughter, the Oracle told Evil-Lynn the entire truth of Teela's birth", the Sorceress continued breathlessly. Adam had never seen her so animated, which spoke volumes about her level of anxiety.

"Oh Adam, you have to go after Teela and bring her here", she pleaded.

"Me…?", he asked.

"Yes, as He-Man", Duncan stated. "I went to see her, asking her to come with me and she refused."

"With all due respect, Duncan, why do you think I can convince her to come with me?", Adam asked.

"Adam, Teela wrote to me telling me she figured out your secret." "I know she is angry with you, but son, I have complete trust that you can convince her otherwise", Duncan stated.

"We asked Adora to go and she agreed to do so; however, Light Hope got in contact with me to inform us that Sea Hawk needed to meet with her." "I had to allow Adora to return, since you now resumed your Powers", the Sorceress informed him.

"Off course I want to help and I want Teela to be safe; however, I am not sure I will be able to convince her", the Prince responded. "Duncan, we didn't speak last night." "I know Teela resigned after figuring out my secret." "She wants nothing to do with me." "I'm afraid that if I go, I'll anger her even more." "Perhaps it is best that I go to Snake Mountain to make sure they aren't planning anything against her."

"Adam we have no choice…I can't go myself as I won't have the magical means to transport us both back." "No one else can help", the Sorceress stated.

"If I may be so bold, I know someone else who can help." "Someone that Teela is not angry with…", the Prince hesitated.

"Who?", both worried parents asked.

"My mother!", Adam exclaimed.

"The Queen?", asked Duncan.

Nodding his head Adam stated, "Yes, my mother." "She was always the referee between Teela and myself as children." "Additionally, my mother let me in on two little secrets." "She told me last night that she knows I'm He-Man and that you are Teela's mother", he said looking at the Sorceress.

"I'm not surprised, Adam." "Duncan, what do you think?", the Sorceress asked her husband.

"I think we have a chance with the Queen", Duncan answered. "However Teela'Na, if the Queen is aware that you are Teela's mother, I think we need to inform her of who Teela's father is as well."

"I agree", stated the Sorceress. Hearing this the Prince looked back and forth between Teela's parents wondering what Duncan meant. He remembered that the Oracle had disclosed that Teela's father was deceased.

"Duncan, isn't Teela's biological father deceased?", Adam asked for clarification.

"No Adam." "Bring your mother and you'll both find out the truth about who Teela's father is", Duncan stated.

The Sorceress then proceeded to create a Portal for Prince Adam to travel quickly back to the Palace.

* * *

Through the portal, Adam arrived back in his room within minutes from leaving Grayskull. Asking a guard that was posted directly outside his rooms where he can find his mother, Adam was surprised to hear she was in Teela's room. Walking to her room, Adam opened Teela's bedroom door finding his mother sitting on Teela's sofa, clutching one of her pillows to her chest.

"Mom?", he called out.

Looking up the Queen showed her surprise in seeing her son standing in Teela's room, tears streaking down her ageless face. "Adam…", she stated.

Going to his mother, he knelt in front of her pulling her into his embrace. "I'm sorry mom…I know how much Teela means to you."

"I've raised her as my own, Adam." "During the years that Adora was missing, Teela was my little girl", the Queen stated wiping her tears. "Did I tell you, both your father and I always hoped for a marriage between the two of you…so I can call her daughter?"

"Really?", he asked surprised that his father was interested in a match between him and the fiery captain. Adam was under the impression, that due to the nonchalance cowardly behaviors he displayed since assuming the role of He-Man, his father would only be interesting in his son marrying someone of noble birth.

Nodding the Queen stood from the sofa returning Teela's pillow to her bed. Turning to her son she stated, "There is no one in this entire Kingdom that we both want to see you wed."

Floored at the conviction in his mother's voice, Adam knew he made a good choice in volunteering his mother to go after Teela. "Mom, I need you to come with me to Grayskull…we need your help."

"Alright, let me change out of these Royal garbs and we'll go", the Queen responded.

"No mom, come as you are." "It's very urgent." "The Sorceress will take us there via portal", he informed her.

Walking out of Teela's room, Adam and the Queen returned to his bedroom where the Sorceress's portal was waiting.

* * *

The Queen and Prince arrived back at Grayskull directly in the Throne room. Seeing his Queen, Duncan bowed to her. Joining Duncan at the foot of her Throne, the Sorceress inclined her head to the Queen.

"Your Majesty, thank you for coming", she greeted.

"You are welcome, Sorceress." "Adam tells me you need my assistance", Queen Marlena stated.

"Yes, with Teela", Duncan responded. "She always listened to you more than she did to me."

"Duncan, that was only when she was little…", the Queen responded.

"Nevertheless, we do need your help mom", Adam stated.

"I'm willing to help anyway I can."

"Thank you, Your Majesty", the Sorceress responded.

"Please, call me Marlena", the Queen directed. "We are both mothers and we both love Teela."

Nodding the Sorceress magically produced seats for the four of them to sit on. Additionally, she conjured some refreshments to serve her guests.

"How can I help?", Marlena asked.

Taking the initiative the Sorceress told her that they feared for Teela's safety because Evil-Lynn found out the truth about Teela's parents. Due to the delicacy of the situation the Sorceress dropped formalities and spoke with the Queen using her given name, "Marlena you know that I am her mother; however, neither you or Adam know the truth about Teela's father."

Looking at her husband the Sorceress stated, "Teela's father is alive." "We hid the truth from everyone for Teela's protection."


	24. Chapter 24

_A/N: Please note this is a double update. Please make sure to read Chapter 23 before._

Chapter 24

"My husband is in this room", the Sorceress stated.

Adam snapped his head to Duncan. Looking at his mentor, he noticed the steadfast loving gaze he was giving the Sorceress as she stated this. This revelation made so much sense as to the development of Teela's personality and interests. Teela physically looked like her mother; however, her personality, interests, and beliefs were very much like Duncan's. Adam recalled the Sorceress's words to him, telling him he should speak to Duncan to ask him for Teela's hand in marriage. He wondered at that statement and for the reason behind it. Adam thought that since the Sorceress was Teela's only biological parent still alive, she would be the one to give her blessing. He thought that the Sorceress advised him to speak to Duncan as an honorary position as he alone had raised her since her adoption.

"How is this possible?", the Queen asked.

All eyes turning to her, the Sorceress spoke stating, "Marlena, it's a long story." "A story we want to share; however, it's best we speak about it at a later time, after Teela is safely behind Grayskull's walls." "I can protect her here, where my magic is strongest." "Teela is staying with her friend Ileena, please convince her to come", she asked of the Queen.

"I'll do my best", the Queen guaranteed. With that the Sorceress opened a portal to Rhodontronia.

* * *

As soon as the Queen departed Grayskull, Duncan turned to Adam. "Son, what happened?", he asked him.

Looking first at the Sorceress who was trying to avoid his eye-contact, Adam new his time to speak to Duncan man-to-man was at hand. Directing his gaze to his mentor, Adam held quiet as he attempted to formulate his reply in his head.

"Adam, I asked you a question", Duncan directed. "How did Teela find out that you are He-Man!"

Hearing the anger in her husband's voice, the Sorceress responded "Philip, let's leave this discussion to after Teela is safely home." "Let Adam go to Snake Mountain to stop Evil-Lynn", she continued hoping to save Adam the heartache of explaining his actions to Teela's father.

"He will, but first I want answers", Duncan stated looking at this wife. He understood that she was trying to cover for the Prince.

Taking a deep breath, Adam stated sadly, "I don't know." "She came to me last night, irate over the realization." "She refused to tell me how she found out." "We had a fight…." "When she left my suite, I had no idea she would go to my father." "I don't understand why she would resign or run away", Adam stated.

Turning to look at the Prince, Duncan relaxed somewhat his initial anger at the situation diminishing slightly. Approaching him the Sorceress placed a loving hand on his arm, silently pleading with him to let this go. She knew that Adam was still not in full control of his willpower and she was afraid of what the two strong-willed men may say to each other.

Stepping away from his wife, Duncan approached Adam placing both of his hands on Adam's shoulders. "What did you and Teela fight about?", he asked.

"We argued about the secrets I've kept from her", Adam answered the half-lie forming quicker than he liked. Allowing Duncan to keep his hands on him Adam stated, "I'm truly sorry to the both of you that I couldn't hide the secret better."

"So you have no idea how she found out the truth?", Duncan asked.

"I don't", Adam responded.

"Please Adam." "Is there anything you can recall about the previous night that may have prompted her to realize the truth?"

Before answering him, Adam tried to remember everything they talked about. When Teela and he spoke after making love the first time, it didn't seem as if she had realized the truth. Otherwise, he was sure that Teela would not have allowed them to be intimate a second and third time. Had he jeopardized his secret by asking her too many questions about who she wanted, too closely with each other; therefore, giving her a chance to realize the truth? Adam hoped that wasn't the case.

Shaking his head glumly, Adam continued looking at his mentors.

Dropping his hands, Duncan walked away from the Prince. While still looking away from him he asked, "Adam, please tell me that the two of you didn't become intimate", stating his suspicion aloud.

Duncan's statement floored the Prince. Looking at the Sorceress he noticed that she was hiding her face behind her hands. Feeling his eyes on her, she uncovered her eyes and mouthed an apology to him. Before Adam answered, Duncan turned around to face the Prince, catching his wife's silent apology. Instantly, he knew his suspicion was correct.

"Duncan, they are both grown adults….", the Sorceress spoke first.

"I'm aware of their age, Teela'Na." "What I'm not aware of is how can you let this happen, Adam, after every time I asked you not to act upon your feelings for her!", he exclaimed. Without giving Adam a chance to respond, Duncan continued "Please tell me that at least whatever happened between the two of you occurred with you as Adam."

Adam who always showed great respect to his mentor couldn't outright lie to him. Responding he answered, "No, I was He-Man", conforming Duncan's suspicions.

"She found out after the two of you were intimate?!", Duncan concluded.

"I think so", Adam stated.

Nodding Duncan stated, "Although I don't condone what happened, I always feared that something like this would." "I should have agreed with your father to have the two of you betrothed; however, I couldn't knowing both of your special destinies."

"Philip, you were right in not agreeing to the betrothal", the Sorceress stated. "Teela would not have agreed to a marriage that was not a love match."

"Teela'Na, but they are in love with each other!", Duncan exclaimed.

"Duncan, Teela stated that she is not in love with me."

"With you as Adam or you as He-Man?", her father asked.

"Neither", the Prince responded cynically.

"So Teela is aware of how you feel?", her father queried.

"I've told her I'm in love with her and stated my intentions to her", Adam said. "However, she wouldn't accept either."

Hearing this, Duncan threw his arms over his head exclaiming, "Dear Ancients." "I told you to stay away from her."

As Adam was about to explain his actions, the Sorceress interrupted him saying, "Gentlemen, we can spend all day going back and forth regarding this issue; however, Teela is still in danger." "Can you please put your differences aside and help me ensure her safety?", she asked hoping to salvage the situation.

"Yes, Sorceress." "If it's alright with you, I'll go to Snake Mountain immediately", Adam stated as he withdrew his Power Sword and transformed into He-Man. Turning on his heels he marched out of Grayskull retrieving and transforming Cringer at the foot of the jaw bridge.

As soon as Adam left the room, Duncan turned to the Sorceress asking "You knew about this?"

Nodding she responded, "The minute he came here yesterday." "The Castle always showed me what is in his heart and yesterday his aura was gloriously red with happiness." "I knew then that something happened between the two of them and deduced on my own that they became intimate." "Duncan, he truly does love her!", she exclaimed.

"He may; however, he is the Crown Prince." "He should've stopped it", he responded. "Ancients, I hope Teela didn't let the Miro's know the truth behind the reason for her resignation."

"You think she would tell the King that Adam is He-Man?", the Sorceress asked.

"No." "However, she may have told them about becoming intimate with him", he responded.

"Duncan, I highly doubt Teela would tell his father or his mother, for that matter, that she became intimate with him."

Laughing sarcastically Duncan replied, "She may." "Teela always reported to them everything that Adam did as his bodyguard."

"As his bodyguard, our daughter may have felt it was her responsibility to inform his parents of his well-being; however, this is something I don't think she would share."

"What if she did?", he asked.

"Are you afraid of the King's reaction?", she asked him.

"Yes and that of the Court", Duncan stated. "They'll tear her apart, Teela'Na." "If this becomes common knowledge that they bedded each other out of marriage, they'll brand her his mistress." "I can't have that for our daughter." "The Court already thinks Teela has always had special privileges continuing to reside at the Palace after reaching adulthood." "Did I ever tell you why Teela pursued a career in the military?", he asked.

The Sorceress briefly shook her head to indicate that he had not.

"The night Teela came of age, Lady Damani told her that she would never be fully accepted into the Court." "The Ladies of the Court practically tortured her, out of their jealousy, because Adam was already showing an interest in her." "I always watched this from afar, purposefully never intervening to make our daughter stronger." "I saw her trying to defend Prince Adam, and then heard the angry insults Lady Damani threw at her." "Shortly after, Teela had come to me stating she wanted to join the military." "Off course, no one is aware that Teela is slated to inherit my father's dukedom as my biological heir."

"My love, are you opposed about a courtship between Adam and Teela?", she asked him.

"Are you?", he quickly threw the question back at her.

"How could I be?" "She is my flesh and blood and he is my Champion."

"Aren't you upset about this, at all?", he asked.

"No." "I'm just surprised it didn't happen sooner", she smiled.

"How can you be so nonchalant about this?", Duncan asked.

"Oh Philip, we did crazy things for love too!", she answered.

"It's not the same", he said with a pout, folding his hands over his chest.

Approaching him the Sorceress pulled his arms down while walking closer to him, bringing their foreheads together. "Philip, we fought our own attraction to no avail." "Why should you hold Adam to a different standard?", Teela'Na asked him.

"Because he is the Heir Apparent Crown Prince of Eternia who will one day be our King and he is He-Man!", he exclaimed.

"Yes he is both, Duncan; however, remember Adam never asked to be He-Man."

"So you are not angry at him?", he asked.

"No." "Remember, we are the ones that have asked him to keep secrets." "I feel sorry for him." "I'm sure Teela didn't let him know she is aware of his secret in an easy way." "Aren't you wondering what type of accusations she threw his way?", she asked.

"My concern is about our daughter right now", he responded.

"As is mine, love." "Come let's continue looking at the spell books for a means to erase Evil-Lynn's memory and let's hope she hasn't already told Skeletor."

* * *

Coming out the portal, Queen Marlena noticed that the Sorceress send her directly to the doorstop of Ileena's manor. She laughed quietly to herself wondering at the reception she was about to receive from whoever opened the door. She knew that Ileena's staff would be shocked to find their monarch standing at their doorway with no apparent means of transportation. Inwardly, thanking God that she made it through the portal in one piece, Marlena rang the doorbell.

She was surprised at who opened the door. Teela stood behind the stately double doors a look of utter surprise on her face.

"May I come in?", the Queen asked.

Grabbing the Queen by both shoulders, Teela pulled her into a tight hug. Laying her head on her shoulder, she felt the Queen's hand caress the back of her head. Seeing Teela, Marlena's motherly nature took over. Disentangling herself from Teela's embrace, the Queen held her at arm's length looking at her from head to toe.

"Your Majesty, what a surprise?", Teela exclaimed.

"It is a surprise, I didn't expect you to be the one opening the door", the Queen stated.

"I was walking through the foyer and saw you from the window", Teela responded.

"How are you, Teela?", Marlena asked.

"I'm fine." "Did my father send you?", Teela asked getting straight to the point.

"Yes, Teela." "You must come with me to Grayskull", she responded.

"I already told my father, I'm not…", Teela stated.

"Teela, whatever happened between you and Adam shouldn't put your life in danger", the Queen continued.

"You know?", Teela asked with shock.

Smiling at her the Queen stated, "I know it all, Teela." "Is there a place we can talk, just the two of us?"

Nodding, Teela took the Queen by the hand directing her back to the same salon she used with her father yesterday. Opening the door, Teela checked to ensure that no one was using it. Holding the door ajar, Teela gestured for the Queen to enter the room. Going to the phone on the desk, she called Ileena at the dance school to let her know that the Queen of Eternia had come to visit. Teela asked for some time alone with their monarch.

Turning to her Queen, Teela asked, "What do you know?"

"Everything." "Teela I saw you leaving Adam's rooms last night." "I'm sorry, but I overhead the majority of your conversation", the Queen stated.

"So you heard me talk about Adam's secret?", she asked worried that her actions would jeopardize Adam's safety.

"Yes; however, I knew beforehand", she responded.

"Adam said he suspected you knew", Teela stated.

"Why did you resign, Tee?", asked the Queen purposefully using Adam's nickname for her.

"I can't be at the Palace anymore Queen Marlena." "If you heard Adam's and my conversation, you know why", Teela stated.

"You left because Adam told you he is in love with you?", the Queen asked.

"No." "I left because both he and my father have lied to all of us!", she exclaimed. "Father has always told me to speak my mind and always tell the truth." "Imagine my surprise that he is the one whose lied to me for years." "I left because I am not sure if I can face them anymore."

"So your anger is directed at your father, not my son?", she asked already knowing the answer.

"I'm angry at him too." "Queen Marlena, he is your son." "I don't want to talk about anything more with you regarding him."

"Teela, I know that the two of you were intimate", she pressed.

"Please…", Teela pleaded with her to drop the conversation ashamed to talk about THAT with the Queen.

"I only want to give you one word of advice." "Don't let anger get in the way of your happiness, Teela." "Adam loves you and from what I recalled you are in love with He-Man…", the Queen was stating.

Interrupting her Teela stated angrily, "Queen Marlena I really don't want to talk about this with you!"

"Alright, we won't talk about you and Adam." "Let's talk about your safety." "Will you trust me if I told you, it's very important for you to come to Grayskull?", Marlena asked.

"Is my father requesting this or the Sorceress?", Teela wondered.

"We all are." "Teela, I don't want to state too much here because I don't know who may be listening; however, your life really may be in danger."

"Is it about Adam's secret?", Teela asked.

"No." "Teela, please come with me to Grayskull", the Queen pleaded.

Hearing the Queen's worried voice, Teela contemplated agreeing to go to Grayskull. However, she quickly changed her mind as she was unsure if Adam would be there and she was not yet ready to face him.

"I'm sorry my Queen." "As I've stated to my father, I'll take my chances."

"Teela, it isn't just your life that will be in danger", the Queen responded. "I've always taught you to put other's needs in front of yours." "Think about that!", she exclaimed.

"Queen Marlena, by staying away from the Palace and Grayskull, I am doing that", Teela responded.

"What do you mean?", the Queen asked.

"I can't have the King find out….", she pleaded.

"About you and Adam?"

"Yes." "I didn't want you to know either", Teela stated.

"I know you don't want to talk about it, but Teela please answer one question for me", the Queen responded. Reaching out to Teela, she grabbed her by the chin ensuring that she continued looking at her as she asked "Are you in love with my son?"

Keeping her gaze steady and level with the Queen's, Teela responded "I was", stressing the past tense. As soon as Teela stated those words new tears started forming in her aquamarine eyes. In a shaky voice she pleaded, "Please don't let anyone else find out what happened."

"I won't Teela." "I promise you", the Queen agreed pulling the distraught Captain in for another hug. Standing up, she pulled Teela to rise with her stating, "Let's go to Grayskull."

"I can't." "Please understand Your Majesty." "I need time away from my father and I can't face the Sorceress yet either." "I feel like she'll read right through me." "Tell them once I process all of this, I'll contact them." "I promise to use extra caution and won't do anything to jeopardize myself or Ileena's family", Teela stated.

"I'll let your father know, Teela." "Meanwhile, I'll dispatch a unit of Royal Guards here", the Queen decided.

"Your Majesty…", Teela attempted to argue; however, the Queen interrupted her stating, "That's not negotiable Captain." "As soon as I return to Grayskull, I'll have the guards send over." "Goodbye Teela."


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 25

As Battle-Cat's swift gallop carried them closer to Snake Mountain, He-Man contemplated his discussion with Duncan. He didn't blame his mentor for the anger he had displayed toward him. He-Man knew he would have to quickly make amends with him so that they can continue working together in protecting Eternia. He was angry with himself that his desire for the fiery Captain was causing everyone so many problems. He chastised himself for his lack of control.

As a feline, Battle-Cat was always able to tell how Adam was feeling due to the hormones he was emitting. Right now, Battle-Cat smelled fear coming off of his friend. Stopping outside Snake Mountain's perimeter, the big cat thought it best that He-Man take a moment to compose himself so that he wouldn't give anything away to Skeletor.

"Why are you stopping Cat?", He-Man asked.

Roaring loudly to express his concern, Battle-Cat stated "You need to control yourself." "I am smelling your fear." "If Panthor is present, he'll smell it too."

"Thanks Cat." "You are right, I need to compose myself", He-Man stated as he dismounted walking away from his companion.

Walking up to him, Battle-Cat engaged in a behavior more typical of Cringer, by bumping his large head against He-Man's legs. Looking down, He-Man stared into the feline's concerned yellow eyes.

"What's the plan?", the feline asked.

"We punch ourselves an entrance and we confront them", He-Man stated impassionedly.

"Telling them what?", Battle-Cat queried.

"Good question, Cat." "If we confront them directly, we'll be tipping them about our concern", He-Man replied.

"I have an idea", the big cat said. "You stay and I'll go in there alone, to sneak around and see what I can find out." "However, I should do this as Cringer, I'll be quieter."

"You want to do this as Cringer?", He-Man asked surprised at his companion's idea.

"Yes He-Man." "Let me do this for Teela, it's the best option", the tiger stated.

"If you're sure?", He-Man asked.

Nodding Battle-Cat waited for He-Man to transform him into Cringer. Pointing his sword toward the large tiger, He-Man uttered the necessary words for the transformation. Instantly, Battle-Cat's armor disappeared, his size decreasing threefold.

"Cringe, I really appreciate this", He-Man stated.

"Yeah, I hhhope Ttttteela does too", the cat responded with the stuttering that disappeared when he was graced with the Power of Grayskull. "I sssshould be gggoing before I lllose my cccconfidence." Turning around Cringer squared his shoulders and lifted his head trying to act like Battle-Cat as he walked closer and closer to a hidden entrance into Snake Mountain.

He-Man watched his companion walking confidently toward Snake Mountain and wondered what prompted the huge cat to undertake this mission in his natural form. He knew that Cringer had a special affinity for Teela as she always sneaked him his favorite snacks; however, He-Man never believed that Cringer would go to such lengths for her.

Inside Snake Mountain, Cringer walked stealthily toward Skeletor's Throne Room. So far he went unnoticed and hoped his good luck would continue to stick. Reaching the Throne Room, Cringer crouched low to the ground as he hid behind a corner. With his supreme hearing he didn't need to get close to Skeletor to hear his conversation with Trap-Jaw.

Cringer listened as Trap-Jaw asked Skeletor where Evil-Lynn was, as there was a package delivered for her. He heard Skeletor state that had send Evil-Lynn to Etheria. Worried at the revelation, Cringer knew it was time he joined He-Man. Just as he was about to retreat, Panthor rose from his prone position by Skeletor's feet raising his nose into the air and catching a whiff of Cringer's scent.

Seeing this Cringer quickly turned around hoping he was fast enough in his natural form to outrun Skeletor's pet. Looking behind him he saw that Panthor had given chase. Running as fast as his legs could carry him, Cringer ran for his life toward the secret entrance. As he ran, he hoped that by some miraculous intervention he would be able to change into Battle-Cat. Cringer saw an opened doorway and decided to lock himself inside the room. Adam had taught him how to use his paws to turn doorknobs so that he can easily come and go as he pleased within the Palace. Cringer knew that Panthor was unable to do so. Quickly entering the room, he turned around closing the door in Panthor's face in the nick of time. Cringer knew he had found a temporary solution as Panthor was bound to go get Skeletor. Walking away from the door, Cringer thought about what he could do to survive this predicament, as in this form he lacked the physical strength and courage to defeat Panthor. Hoping it would work, he attempted to contact the Sorceress telepathically. His attempts unsuccessful, Cringer wished that Orko would be present to entertain him with a magic trick before his sure death.

Suddenly, there was a loud crash outside of the door. With a loud creak the door opened revealing Orko's presence.

With a bright flash Orko attempted to transport Cringer out of Snake Mountain; however, he put them both right in the path of Panthor. With eyes wide the Court Magician and Royal Tiger ran for their lives from Snake Mountain, Panthor close at their tails, his hot breath nipping on the end of Cringer's tail. Reaching the hidden entrance, Cringer and Orko exited Snake Mountain making a mad dash toward He-Man.

Hearing their noisy escape from Snake Mountain, He-Man looked in their direction. He saw Cringer running at top speed followed by a floating Orko and a growling Panthor. He heard Orko and Cringer yelling to him, "Do it", repeatedly. He-Man understood that they were telling him to transform Cringer.

Reaching behind his back, He-Man retrieved his sword pointing it toward Cringer just as he made it behind a boulder. Yelling "I have the Power", He-Man held his sword steady as a lightning bolt enveloped Cringer.

Instantly being transformed, Battle-Cat emerged behind the boulder giving chase to Panthor reversing his path, back to Snake Mountain. Cornering him at the base of the fortress, Battle-Cat let out a massive roar indicating his dominance over the other cat causing Panthor to cower. Tucking his tail between his legs, Panthor entered Snake Mountain his chase after Cringer clearly forgotten.

Running back to He-Man, Battle-Cat informed him of the conversation he heard within Snake Mountain.

"So Evil-Lynn is in Etheria?", He-Man asked.

"Yes", Battle-Cat stated with a growl. "Let's go and inform the Sorceress and Duncan that at least for now, Teela is safe."

* * *

Both mother and son arrived at Grayskull at the same time. Addressing the Queen first, the Sorceress asked after her daughter's welfare. Marlena indicated that Teela was fine, informing her parents that Teela refused to come with her. She also let them know that she decided to send a troop of Royal Guards to Ileena's estate.

Taking a deep breath and nodding her thanks, the Sorceress turned to He-Man. "What did you find out at Snake Mountain?", she asked.

Speaking up, Battle-Cat answered "Evil-Lynn is not at Snake Mountain." "I overhead Skeletor state to Trap-Jaw that she was in Etheria."

"Etheria", the Queen and Duncan stated simultaneously. "What would she be doing there?", the Queen questioned.

Answering her He-Man stated, "I don't know." "I didn't enter Snake Mountain, Cringer did", he stated proudly.

Turning to the feline Duncan asked, "Did you overhear why she is on Etheria?"

"No, Skeletor didn't say anything about that", the big cat stated in his gruff voice.

"Battle-Cat, did you hear anything indicating that Evil-Lynn told Skeletor what she learned from the Oracle?", the Sorceress asked worriedly.

Shaking his head he looked from Teela's mother to her father hoping that the information he retrieved was sufficient enough in keeping Teela safe.

"Sorceress, send me to Etheria", He-Man asked.

"Adam, what are you going to do?", Duncan asked.

"I'll deal with Evil-Lynn there and try to find out what she is doing in Etheria." "I hope she hasn't joined forces with Shadow Weaver", he contemplated.

"If she has, Adora may need your help", the Queen stated concern for her own daughter clearly evident in her voice.

Making a decision the Sorceress spoke to He-Man, "I'll open a portal to Etheria for you." "Orko, Battle-Cat I ask you join He-Man." "Come back as soon as you find out anything." Bringing her right arm up, a luminescent ball jumped out of her palm quickly spreading opening up into the necessary portal to Etheria.

Before the designated group walked through the portal, the Queen stated "Adam be careful, my son." "I'll tell your father that the Sorceress send you and He-Man both to Etheria so don't worry about him."

"Thank you, Mother", He-Man stated before disappearing into the portal.

* * *

As soon as He-Man walked through the portal he instantly knew he was in Etheria as the planet's air was more fragrant than Eternia's. Looking around him, He-Man saw Battle-Cat and Orko up ahead. Orko was flying high in the air indicating his excitement, as he had never been on Etheria before. Approaching them He-man asked, "Orko how did you find Battle-Cat?"

With an excited voice Orko stated, "I magically heard Cringer calling for me", as he flew down to rest on Battle-Cat's harness.

"Thanks buddy, once again your spontaneous intervention has helped saved the day", He-Man acknowledged.

"You are welcome." "So this is Etheria?", Orko asked. "Which way to the Whispering Woods?"

Pointing to the correct direction, He-Man asked Battle-Cat "Should we change?"

"You know best", answered Battle-Cat.

"Ancients, I hope Adora is at the Whispering Woods", He-Man stated. "Let's stay as we are, in case we need to leave quickly to find her."

With his comrades at his side, He-Man made his way deeper into the Whispering Woods. As soon as he cleared through the thick brush, the Eternians came upon the meager dwellings of the Great Rebellion. He-Man was immediately greeted by Bow and Princess Glimmer who were seated by a bonfire eating dinner. Accepting their invitation the Eternians were each given a plate of food.

"He-Man, what brings you to Etheria", Bow asked.

"I'm actually looking for Princess Adora with a message from her brother", He-Man answered. "Is she here?"

Princess Glimmer her eyes alight with awe responded, "No, we thought she was with Prince Adam in Eternia."

"She was, until recently." "I was informed by the Sorceress of Grayskull that the Princess has returned to Etheria", He-Man responded.

"We haven't seen her", the Princess of Brightmoon responded. "Perhaps she came back and went to see Sea Hawk right away?", she asked.

Remembering that his sister was supposed to spend the weekend with her boyfriend, He-Man relaxed slightly and enjoyed his dinner.

"Will the three of you await her arrival here?", Bow asked.

"If that will be alright", He-Man responded.

"Sure", Princess Glimmer stated with excitement. "Wait until I tell Frosta that you are here." "She'll be so excited." "She is about to return with Madame Razz".

Hearing this He-Man bowed his head to not show his trepidation over having to deal with the over-zealous, seductive, man-eating Ice Empress of Etheria. Groaning inwardly, he hoped she would take a long time to return. Looking at Battle-Cat he saw him snickering over their current predicament. Orko seemed oblivious to his change of mood, happily eating and chatting with the Twiggets.

Before he could excuse himself, He-Man heard a loud whistling sound careening through the trees indicating Madame Razz's haphazard return flight into the Whispering Woods. Following closely behind her, Frosta rode an ice sheet as if she was waterskiing. Coming off the ice sheet, Frosta immediately noticed He-Man sitting with Bow and Princess Glimmer. Her heart lurching in her throat, she brought a shaky hand to smooth her long blue tresses. Plastering a wide smile on her full-lips she let him know she had arrived.

"Nice to see you He-Man", Frosta stated with a sexy drawl. Practically sashaying she walked toward Grayskull's Champion. Dropping down to sit next to him, she draped her graceful hands around his shoulders while attempting to shift her body to sit in his lap. Holding his breath, He-Man clenched his stomach and arm muscles so that she would be incapable of maneuvering herself into his lap.

Realizing her futile efforts, the Ice Empress remained seated next to He-Man. "What brings you to Etheria?", she asked sexily.

Responding in a single word, He-Man said "Adora."

Becoming instantly jealous as Frosta was not aware of their secret sibling relationship, she pushed herself into a standing position.

"Adora is with her brother", Frosta stated.

"Actually Frosta, He-Man just informed us that Adora is back on Etheria", Glimmer stated.

"Oh, then that means that she's probably getting some from Sea Hawk, something I hope to be getting from you soon He-Man", Frosta answered unabashedly as she quirked her eyebrows.

Shocked at Frosta's open admission about his sister's amorous activities with Sea Hawk and the blatant invitation to share her bed, He-Man stared at her wide eyed. Noticing this, Frosta commented "Oh, I'm sorry He-Man."

Quickly covering his surprise He-Man responded, "No offense taken."

"So you're staying in our camp tonight?", Frosta asked him. "I have room in my tent for you", she stated as she sat back down next to him. Not waiting to hear his response Frosta laid her soft hand onto his muscled arm, caressing him seductively up its length.

Knowing how uncomfortable Frosta's sexual advances always made He-Man feel, Battle-Cat sauntered over to him, maneuvering his muscular body between them. Laying his massive head in He-Man's lap, Frosta had no choice but to move away from them, lest she upset the formidable feline and coax him into biting her.

Bow replied, "Actually Frosta, He-Man will be staying in my tent; however, I am more than happy to join you in yours", as he winked at He-Man.

"No thank you", Frosta answered passionately.

Their sleeping arrangements finalized, the group of friends continued sitting around the bonfire reminiscing of recent victories against the Horde. Not quite listening, He-Man wished he was back home helping the Sorceress and Duncan protect Teela, too wired to partake in the Etherian's excitement. Excusing himself, he asked Bow for directions to his tent so that he can get an early night's rest. Thanking their hosts for their hospitality, the Eternians retired to Bow's tent.


	26. Chapter 26

_A/N: Dear Twins of Power, I hope you are pleased with my attempts to write a romantic scene between Adora and Sea Hawk as promised._

Chapter 26

Unbeknownst to Princess Adora that her brother was on Etheria, she traveled on Spirit's back to Seaworthy as Sea Hawk's letter had asked her to meet him there. She knew he would be waiting for her in a small private inn, renting a suite of rooms for their overnight stay. Although she was worried for the state of affairs she left back in Eternia, Adora was glad that she was at least able to meet with Sea Hawk for a little while.

Entering the inn, she held her half of the locket he had given her in her palm. Feeling it's heat radiating into her palm, she knew that he was still staying at the inn. Going to their rented rooms, she knocked softly waiting for Sea Hawk to allow her entrance.

"Who is it?", called out the room's occupant.

"It's POE", Adora stated using the code name she and Sea Hawk come up with to ensure her safety and privacy. Sea Hawk had named her POE after the abbreviations for Princess of Eternia.

Opening the door wide, Sea Hawk reached outwards with both arms pulling his beloved roughly against his chiseled chest. Before, Adora could catch her breath he hungrily lowered his mouth covering her softer one with such intensity it rocked her to the core. Fervently returning his kisses, Adora moaned deeply enjoying his ardent kisses. Emboldened by her response, Sea Hawk deepened the kiss coaxing her lips open to slip his tongue inside, while closing the door with his booted toe. Walking backwards he dragged her toward the canopied bed. Laying down, he pulled her over his torso, keeping her chest pressed tightly against his as he continued to explore her with his mouth.

Coming up for air, Adora stated "I should disappear more often…"; however, she couldn't finish her sentence as he flipped them over reclaiming her mouth again. Sea Hawk continued kissing her passionately as she lay on the bed, which was covered with red rose petals. Soon his hands started roaming all over her upper body feeling her supple muscles and soft curves jump against his caresses.

Briefly ending their kiss, Sea Hawk drew her into his embrace stating, "By the First Ones, how I've missed you…don't you dare disappear on me like that again."

Pushing against his chest so that he came off her, Adora sat up looking him straight in the eye as she responded, "I'm sorry my love, I was needed back home."

"Is everything alright?", he asked with concern knowing well enough the problems her home planet experienced at the hands of Skeletor and the inhabitants of Snake Mountain.

"Not really", she stated. "However, there was nothing I could do to help so I came back", she said with a smile.

"Nothing you could do huh, that's surprising as you always come up with interesting solutions to people's problems", Sea Hawk stated.

"My love, trust me there is no way I can find a solution to this one", the Princess answered.

"Want to talk about it?", he asked.

"Not really." "What I want is to make love to the man I adore!", she stated sheepishly as she started to remove her bodysuit.

Taking her back in his arms Sea Hawk answered laughingly, "You ADORE me, Adora?"

Laughing uncontrollably at his attempt to joke about her name, Adora pushed him onto his back as she straddled him unbuttoning his shirt. "Hmm, Hmm", she hummed as she brought her mouth over an already hardening male nipple. As soon as her mouth found his skin, both got over any notion of silliness about names and the problems they faced as they worked to bring peace to their planets. Removing all of their clothing, the Princess and the Pirate proceeded to show the other how much they meant to each other with soft touches, wet kisses, and heavy breathing making love repeatedly into the pre-dawn hours.

Just before sunrise, Sea Hawk kissed her upturn nose to rouse her from her slumber. "Adora, wake up love." "There is something I want to talk to you about."

Opening her cerulean eyes she stared at him sleepily. Seeing his very serious demeanor, she rubbed the sleep out of her eyes. "What is it, Hawk?", she asked worriedly.

Getting out of the bed, he bend down to retrieve his pants. Observing his motions of dressing, Adora also stood from the bed grabbing the edge of the bedsheet to cover her nakedness. Silently she watched him pull up his pants and walk to the dresser drawer where he retrieved a silver box. Turning around to face her, Sea Hawk raised his eyes to meet hers, smiling at her widely before walking back towards her. Standing before her, he reached out to take hold of her left hand before kneeling down on one knee.

Perplexed at his actions, Adora stared as he opened the silver box. Looking into it she saw a 3-carat solitaire diamond engagement ring. The minute Adora realized the contents inside the box, her entire body started shaking at the enormity of the realization. The man who had stolen her heart was on one knee proposing to her Earthen style. Immediately, tears of joy streaked down her lovely face.

Looking deeply into her eyes her beloved spoke, "Adora." "From the moment we first met, I knew I couldn't live without you." "You've made me change from a pillaging pirate into an active member of the Great Rebellion." "Together we have brought much peace and happiness to the people of these lands." "You bring me peace, happiness, and love." "There are no words for me to explain how much I love you." "I ADORE you." "I humbly ask for your hand in marriage", Sea Hawk stated as he bowed his head to wait for her answer.

Adora was surprised that her tough, infamous, swashbuckling boyfriend was eloquently professing his amorous intentions to her on one knee. She was equally flabbergasted that he would know about her mother's traditions from Earth when it came to engagements.

A slow tremulous smile grew on Adora's lips.

"Yes", she replied.

Looking up at her, he asked "Yes?"

"Yes, yes, yes", she repeated as she jumped up and down. "Yes I will marry you!", she exclaimed. "I love you so much."

Raising himself onto both legs, Sea Hawk removed the diamond encrusted platinum ring and placed it upon the third finger of her left hand before pulling her mouth to his for another fervent kiss.

"Sea Hawk, this is such a surprise, I had no idea", she stated when the kiss broke.

"Good." "I was afraid your parents or brother may have slipped when you saw them yesterday", he responded.

"My family knows?", Adora asked.

"Off course." "I asked them not to tell you as I wanted this to be a surprise." "I asked your father for your hand in marriage last month when we both visited Eternia", he stated with a devilish grin. "Your father gave us his blessings and is expecting us back in Eternia once I proposed."

Letting out a small laugh, Adora shook her head at the fact that if she had not returned tonight she may have missed her own engagement. Instantly she experienced a pang in her heart remembering her words to her twin regarding her fear of how Sea Hawk may react once he found out about her secret. Her worry made her locket glow alerting Sea Hawk that she was in distress.

"What is the matter, love?", he asked. "Are you not happy?"

"Hawk, I'm so happy." "I'm just worried that this isn't the right time for us to get married", she answered.

"Are you regretting your decision to marry me, already?", he asked worriedly.

"Nooo." "I want to marry you." "You are the only one I would ever marry." "I'm just worried about planning a wedding when we are still fighting a war."

"I explained that to your parents as well." "I told them I wanted to state my true intentions to you; however, I also stated to them that I think it's a good idea for us to have a long engagement", he answered her, allaying some of her fears. "They agreed as long as they get to throw us an engagement party back in Eternia."

Nodding her head to him, she laid back down on the bed as she reached a hand out to grab him and pull him down with her. Kissing him long into the morning, she showed him all the ways she loved him.

Awakening with the morning sunlight, the newly engaged couple broke their fast before retrieving Spirit from the stable. Talking nonstop about their future plans they slowly made their way back to the Whispering Woods.

* * *

Entering the habitable portion of the Woods, Adora and Sea Hawk dismounted from Spirit deciding to walk to Adora's tent. Looking over to the bonfire, Adora froze when her gaze settled on a hugely muscled bronze back, knowing instantly it was her brother. Some of her exuberance leaving, Adora approached her twin inwardly hoping that no more dire circumstances had occurred on Eternia. Steeling herself for his response she called out to him. Turning He-Man saw the Princess walking hand in hand with Sea Hawk. Smiling at her, he approached the affianced couple holding a hand out to Sea Hawk.

"Hawk, it is good to see you again", He-Man stated eagerly shaking his hand. "Princess Adora, it's a pleasure to see you too", he said giving her a wink.

Bending her head to the side, Adora responded "He-Man, what brings you to Etheria." "She-Ra is otherwise engaged", she stated giving her transformed twin a clue to her newly engaged status.

"Actually, Princess, I came with a message from your brother", He-Man stated. "Is there a place we can speak in private?"

"Sure He-Man, follow me", she stated as she walked into her personal tent, Sea Hawk also following suit. Turning to her fiancé, Adora stated "Would you mind giving Grayskull's Defender and myself a few moments alone?"

Perplexed as to why his fiancé wanted time alone with He-Man, Sea Hawk refused to leave her side.

"Princess, it's quite alright." "Sea Hawk should hear this too", He-man stated. "Prince Adam wanted me to inform you that Evil-Lynn has been sent to Etheria."

Shocked at this revelation, Adora asked "Are you sure?"

"Yes, Princess, I have it on good authority", the blonde warrior responded.

"I wonder what she is doing here?", the Princess asked.

"We are wondering the same thing", He-Man responded.

Hearing that the conversation concerned one of Eternia's Evil Warriors and nothing personal regarding Adora's family, Sea Hawk excused himself to speak with Bow about a special shipment the Solar Sailor was scheduled to deliver to the Whispering Woods.

As soon as Sea Hawk exited the tent, Adora hugged her brother. "Adam", she whispered, "what is going on?"

"I really don't know." "Did the Sorceress tell you why she had wanted us to go to Grayskull yesterday?", he asked.

Pulling him into the farthest recesses of the tent she sat on the rug indicating for him to do the same before nodding her head. "Yes, I now also know who Teela's mother is and that Evil-Lynn is aware of that knowledge."

"She told you?", he asked incredulously.

"Yes." "Brother, you have yourself a set of very interesting future in-laws", she jibed.

"Adora, this isn't something to joke about." "Man-At-Arms knows what happened between Teela and myself, and now her life is in danger because of Evil-Lynn's interference and my mistake", He-Man said.

"Oh Adam." "These secrets are going to tear us apart", she stated looking away from him.

"We just have to be extra vigilant to ensure our loved one's safety", He-Man stated his gaze settling on the shiny engagement ring on his sister's finger.

"Adora?", he called.

Looking at him, she saw the direction of his gaze. Bringing her left hand forward she showed her twin her ring finger. Grasping her hand, He-Man let out a holler clapping his hands loudly. Immediately realizing that they may be heard, he stopped laughing and clapping.

"You're engaged?", he asked.

Nodding shyly, Adora smiled widely at him.

"I'm sorry Adora that you almost missed your engagement due to my shenanigans", he commented.

"It's okay, Adam." "The important thing is that we stop Evil-Lynn", she stated.

"No." "I'll stop Evil-Lynn, why don't you go home and tell our parents the good news?", he asked.

"Adam, if she teamed up with Hordak you'll need me." "I'll announce my engagement to our parents as soon as we figure out why Evil-Lynn is here."


	27. Chapter 27

_A/N: The part of the story that Adam falls out of the Aircar did happen in the Filmation episode "A Friend in Need"._

Chapter 27

Teela awoke the next morning after tossing and turning all night long. Her self-doubts did not give her any reprieve for much needed sleep. Deciding that it was best that she stop worrying about things that were out of her control, she donned a soft-blue cotton ¾ sleeve cow-lip shirt over a pair of khaki capris. Slipping on a pair of brown low-heeled sandals, she made her way down for breakfast. She wore her long hair loose about her shoulders. Her look was very much different than her daily military appearance of when she resided at the Palace.

Joining Ileena's family, Teela approached her gracious hostess to thank her again for her hospitability.

"You are welcome, my friend", Ileena stated. "You didn't come down for dinner last night", she commented.

"I wasn't very hungry", Teela responded.

"I never got to see the Queen", Ileena commented.

"She didn't stay much." "She had to return to Grayskull", Teela informed her.

"Grayskull?" "What does the Queen have to do with Grayskull?", her friend questioned.

"Apparently, my father and the Sorceress want me to go there and they send the Queen to do their dirty work", Teela stated shrugging her shoulders.

"Teela, you've been here for only three days, but twice your family has come looking for you." "Is everything alright?", Ileena asked worriedly.

"It's a long story, Ileena", Teela answered.

"You still don't want to talk about it?", she asked.

Shaking her head, Teela picked up a plate walking to the buffet and choosing a few breakfast items to eat. Sitting at the table, she waited for her friend to join her before beginning to consume her meal. As she waited, she actively wished that they would not send He-Man after her. Teela didn't know what she would do if he showed up here.

Making her selections, Ileena joined Teela before speaking up again. "Teela the night you arrived, you asked me to stay here indefinitely." "Am I going to continuously have Royal guests?", she asked.

"Royal guests?", Teela asked.

"Yes, the King's Man-At-Arms, the Queen herself, perhaps Prince Adam will be next", she stated watching her friend closely for any signs of emotion. Ileena was very well aware of Prince Adam's unrequited love for the Captain. However, Teela was blind to it. Ileena knew that Teela pined after He-Man. Ileena also knew that the two men were one and the same. She never shared this knowledge with anyone; however, Ileena had seen Prince Adam change into He-Man mid-air when he fell out of her Aircar due to her reckless flying. The Prince was under the impression that she didn't see him and never talked to her about it. Ileena left it at that.

"No, Prince Adam won't be coming", Teela answered stoically.

"Perhaps He-Man then?", Ileena asked.

"Ileena, I don't think the Sorceress will make He-Man come after me, I'm sure he has more important things to worry about", Teela answered.

"I was just asking to know if I need to make any further preparations", Ileena lied.

Forking a piece of sausage, Teela brought the morsel to her lips. Putting it in her mouth she chewed it pensively for a few seconds before turning to Ileena. "Ileena, please tell me if my presence is causing you or your family any discomfort."

"Nonsense Teela." "I am just curious to find out what is going on." "I'll stop prying into your personal business", Ileena stated with a smile.

"Thank you." "Ileena, my father and the Queen each told me that my life and your family's may be in danger." "They haven't told me why, insisting that I can only be told the reason when I go to Grayskull." "I wanted to speak with you and Ian about beefing up security around here for a while", Teela stated.

"Will you be spearheading the security details as you have the experience?", Ileena asked.

"If that will be alright?", the redhead asked. "I was thinking about training your house staff in hand-to-hand combat and tightening the patrol." "The Queen is going to be sending over a troop of Royal Guards as well."

"Both should be fine." "I'll talk to Ian and I'll get back to you", Ileena concluded.

"I also wanted to ask you if you needed any help at the dance school", Teela stated effectively changing the subject of their conversation.

"Actually, that would be great." "Ian and I are in need of an extra teacher", Ileena responded. "We need someone to teach the intermediate ballet classes." "Are you interested?", she asked.

"Definitely", Teela responded with a smile.

* * *

Meanwhile, two days later at the Royal Palace of Eternos, Queen Marlena was sitting in her solar anxiously awaiting for Duncan's arrival. He informed her that he was going to return to the Palace as there was nothing more he and the Sorceress can do since Evil-Lynn was off world.

Hearing a knock on her door, the Queen beckoned her guest to enter. Duncan opened the door and made his way over to her. Bowing in deference he greeted her good morning.

"Good morning to you too Duncan", Marlena replied. "Any news from Etheria?"

"No, Your Majesty." "Neither Adam or Adora have contacted the Sorceress", Duncan replied.

"At least we know Teela is safe." "The regiment of Royal Guards have arrived at Ileena's estate", the Queen commented.

"Thank you, Your Majesty."

"Duncan, how are you holding up?", the Queen asked her husband's best friend.

"I am doing okay." "How about you?", he asked.

"I'm worried about our children, Duncan." "I want all three safe and sound within these Palace walls!", she exclaimed. "I'm so tired of these evil monsters always wanting to hurt them."

"As am I, my Queen", Duncan stated.

"What are we going to do?" "I can't sit here idly when they are facing so many odds", the Queen commented.

"What do you propose?", Duncan asked.

"I can't come up with anything without disclosing everything to the King", she answered.

"No, Your Majesty." "The King cannot know about your children's' alter egos and the Sorceress and I haven't decided yet how to tell him that we are Teela's parents!", Duncan stated adamantly.

"I know that; but I have nothing without them." "Teela included, Duncan."

"We'll get them back, Marlena", Duncan stated dropping her formal title. Saluting her, he clicked his heels making an about face to leave the room. Duncan walked purposefully to his workshop where he did his best thinking and tried to come up with a solution. He decided that as soon as Adam and Adora came back from Etheria, he would return to Rhodontronia to attempt to convince Teela to come back.

* * *

 _Two weeks later in Etheria_

He-Man, Princess Adora, the Princess of Brightmoon, and Bow crouched behind a boulder spying from afar as Horde Troopers terrorized the citizens of Dryl. The Troopers were checking the houses of all employees of the Etherium Mines, hoping to salvage any remaining Etherium. The Horde had brought with them five slave transporters to take captive any villagers that opposed the search.

Double Trouble had passed on this information to Bow before retreating back behind the Fright Zone. She informed them that Hordak was looking for Etherium to power a massive spacecraft he planned on flying to meet with his brother, Horde Prime. Bow was informed that the evil sorceress from Eternia would also be traveling with Hordak. What Double Trouble was unable to spy on, was the reason for this visit to Horde Prime. However, the information she had gathered verified that the residents of the Fright Zone and Snake Mountain had teamed up. It was decided that after today's battle He-Man and Princess Adora would return to Eternia to inform the Royal Palace and the Sorceress of this alliance.

Reaching behind his back, Bow retrieved his Combow positioning an arrow which he lit on fire. Taking careful aim, he let the arrow loose. Finding its target on one of the Horde Troopers chest, Bow retrieved a second and third arrow quickly sending them to join their brother, embedded in the tin chests of the Troopers. Nodding to Princess Glimmer, she stood from her hiding place emitting a solid photon concussive force beam from her extended hands. The beam blinded the rest of the Troopers and gave the hidden members of the Rebellion a chance to descend into the village.

Staying behind, Princess Adora watched as her friends aided the villagers against the Horde. Deciding it was time for her to join them, she reached behind her back unsheathing the Sword of Protection. Protected by prying eyes as she was still behind the boulder, Adora held the sword high above her head yelling the incantation that transformed her into She-Ra. Running to her brother she asked, "Shall we?", with a smile.

Joining the front line with Glimmer and Bow, She-Ra and He-Man held their swords high over their heads shouting, "Freedom for Etheria", as the four of them entered the fight. It had been previously decided that Glimmer and Bow would be directly attacking the Horde Troopers giving the Eternian Twins the chance to destroy the slave transporters. Picking up one of the slave transports in his left hand, He-Man made a fist in his right pulling it back behind his shoulders. Swinging his right hand toward the slave transport, he hit it with his fist sending it flying toward She-Ra. She-Ra brought both of her arms together and positioned herself to be able to make contact with the incoming slave transport. When the vehicle touched her forearms she volleyed the transport back to her brother. He-Man then jumped into the air while simultaneously bringing his fist in contact with the slave transport effectively striking it down. Back and forth the twins played volley-ball with the five transports, ensuring that no captives would be taken.

Seeing that the slave transports were destroyed, Glimmer refracted the light around her to become invisible. Walking toward Bow she took hold of his arm also making him invisible. Hidden from view the two Rebels entered Force Captain Catra's Destroyer. Catra was seated behind the controls with Mantenna. On silent feet, Glimmer and Bow walked up behind them. At the same time, He-Man and She-Ra walked to the front of the Destroyer showing themselves to the Horde Generals. The Twins brought up their right hands and held them in the air. Confused as to their actions, Catra and Mantenna stared at He-Man and She-Ra completely unaware that Bow and Glimmer were standing right behind them. On the count of three, the Twins brought their open palms down crushing the front of the Destroyer, while Bow and Glimmer simultaneously delivered judo chops to the back of Catra's and Mantenna's necks, effectively knocking them out cold. The actions of the four Rebels successfully put an end to their mission.

With the Horde vehicles destroyed, She-Ra focused her energy to heal several villagers and Rebels that were hurt during the battle. Gathering all the villagers into the town square, the Rebels convinced the Drylian's to join them in their cause. Leaving the village of Dryl behind, the now grown Rebellion fighters made their way back to the Whispering Woods.

Entering them, Bow turned to He-Man to ask him where Princess Adora was. He had not seen her during any of the fighting and was concerned that she may have been taken captive by the few fleeting Troopers that left before the fighting intensified.

"The Princess went on to the Crystal Castle to make contact with the Sorceress", He-Man answered looking over at this sister who was still secretly present among them.

"So are you leaving immediately?", Glimmer asked.

"Yes, the Princess and I need to head back right away", He-Man replied. Retrieving Orko and Battle-Cat who had stayed behind from this battle, he joined She-Ra who was speaking to Frosta. He-Man was glad he was going home. He was tired of the daily sexual advances he was receiving from Frosta. His heart continued to ache over his confrontation with Teela and Frosta's advances were becoming bothersome. He also worried about his prolonged absence from his Royal duties. He knew his mother had covered for him this time; however, he didn't know how long he could continue evading his duties and fooling his father.

Ever the gentleman, he reached out to Frosta, taking her hand and shaking it in a business manner to signify his good-bye. Turning to She-Ra he asked "Will you be joining Adora and I on Eternia?"

"You know I will, Brother", she answered. Whistling to Swift-Wind who she had transformed earlier, she jumped into his saddle. Running toward Battle-Cat, He-Man leaped into his saddle. Together She-Ra and He-Man left the safety of the Whispering Woods. Traveling quickly to Crystal Castle, She-Ra transformed back into Adora outside of the castle's perimeter. As planned, Sea Hawk was waiting for them at the Crystal Castle so that he can join them in returning to Eternia to announce his and the princess's engagement.

* * *

The Sorceress of Grayskull had received the summons from Light Hope that the Twins were on their way back. Telepathically reaching Duncan she informed him of their return. He in turn let the Queen know that her children were returning and together they traveled to Grayskull.

When Adora and He-Man along with their companions came out of the portal they were greeted by the smiling face of the Queen. Approaching her mother, Adora hugged her as He-Man stood beside Sea Hawk, longingly looking at his mother's arms.

"Thank God the two of you are alright", the Queen exclaimed. As Sea Hawk heard the Queen's statement he inwardly wondered why she expressed concerns about He-Man. Turning his gaze toward Grayskull's Warrior, Sea Hawk caught the longing gaze He-Man was giving the Queen. Looking between his betrothed and the blonde warrior, Sea Hawk realized the striking facial resemblance between them. Sea Hawk wondered if He-Man was an illegitimate child of the Queen's; therefore the strong physical resemblance. Puzzled at the resemblance he made a mental note to speak to Adora about this at a later time.

Looking at the joyous reunion between mother and child, Duncan and the Sorceress wished they could be doing the same with their own.

Raising her head from her daughter's shoulders, Queen Marlena noticed that Sea Hawk was among them. Smiling at him she opened her arms to him as well, to include him in their hug. Seeing him so soon after his last visit, Marlena had a suspicion that he had already proposed to Adora. Stepping back from their embrace, she held onto Adora's left hand. Looking between them and noticing that her mother was staring at her engagement ring, Adora let out a happy laugh.

"You're engaged?", the Queen asked her daughter.

Nodding, Adora took Sea Hawks' hand before responding. "Yes mother, Hawk proposed two weeks ago."

Clasping her hands gleefully, the Queen congratulated the newly affianced couple before letting her gaze fall on her son. She watched as he silently looked at the happy couple from afar and hoped that soon he would also be sharing in his own happy engagement.

Catching his mother's gaze, He-Man turned to the Sorceress and Duncan asking, "Any news from Teela?"

"No, neither of us have heard from her", Duncan responded.

"I hope she is alright", he stated.

"He-Man", the Queen called, "I send a regiment of Royal troops to protect her until your return."

"Teela didn't send them back?", he asked with just a trace of humor, privately knowing that the ex-captain would have argued about the need for protection.

"No." "I've been in daily contact with Commander Mentin who informs me that she is safe and teaching dance." "He also states that Teela is flanked by four Guards everywhere she goes." "Teela has more bodyguards surrounding her, than my son ever did", the Queen replied peevishly with a wink.

"At least she is safe", He-Man responded not responding to his mother's jibe. "Sorceress have you found a spell to erase Evil-Lynn's memories?", he asked.

"No He-Man." "Even if I had, I couldn't enact it since she is not in this world", the Sorceress responded. "Why don't you all join Duncan and me for lunch and we'll discuss what you have found out?", she asked.

Agreeing to remain at Castle Grayskull for lunch, Adora, Sea Hawk, and He-Man filled everyone in on the information they had gathered while in Etheria. Finishing their lunch, which was magically provided by the Sorceress, the Miro's and Hawk decided it was time to return to the Palace. Bidding the Sorceress farewell, Duncan drove them back to Eternos in the AttackTrak.

* * *

In the month, following Adora's and Adam's return from Etheria, things remained relatively quiet in Eternia. Adora received daily correspondence from the Sorceress that things were also quiet in Etheria allowing her to remain with her family to plan her engagement party. The Miro's decided to host an elaborate affair for the couple on the first official weekend of summer. The event would be hosted in the Eternian Summer Palace's Grand Ballroom in a glassed enclosed ballroom with opened veranda's. Adora selected to have a live orchestra.

During a visit from Bow and Glimmer, the archer had informed her that he would also love to perform at the engagement party as he truly enjoyed singing. Bow was planning a special surprise for the Princess in that he had learned how to play several of the popular love ballads from Etheria. The plan for the engagement party was to have an ongoing open portal for Adora's friends to come and go from Etheria; therefore, ensuring that there was always someone there to interfere in case of an unexpected Horde attack.

Hawk repeatedly came back and forth between the two planets needing to check up on his crew and ship.

As did Adam. He had made an arrangement with his father and the Sorceress to take Adora's place within the Great Rebellion to allow Adora to remain in Eternia to plan her engagement party. King Randor was greatly impressed that his son selflessly volunteered to do this for his sister. He thought it was very responsible of him and not typical of his usual nonchalant behaviors. Randor thought that there was still a chance that his son would become the King he envisioned him to be.

In all this time, Duncan had visited weekly with Teela. She was now willingly looking forward to his visits; however, she continued to refuse to accompany him to Grayskull. Duncan and the Sorceress didn't press the issue too hard as Evil-Lynn continued being off world. There was no indication from Snake Mountain that she had shared her knowledge with Skeletor. Otherwise he would have surely planned an attack against Teela.

Teela also continued to refuse to tell her father how she had figured out Adam's secret and what happened between her and the Prince. Duncan often debated telling her that he knew about their affair; however, held himself back thinking Teela may be embarrassed to talk with him about such things. It was times like this, that Duncan wished he was able to raise his daughter alongside her mother. Teela'Na and he debated endlessly if the Sorceress should appear to Teela in Rhodontronia and tell her the truth. The Spirit of Grayskull had advised her against it; therefore, the Sorceress was not in agreement to go to Rhodontronia. Rather, she waited patiently for when Teela would come to her of her own volition.

One month before the engagement party, Adora and her mother sat in the Queen's parlor going over the final guest list. This was not going to be a small affair. The Miro's decided to have a grand scale engagement party in Eternia as Adora and Sea Hawk decided to be married on Etheria. All prominent members of the Eternian Royal Court were invited including some of the lesser powered noblemen, scholars, businessmen and their families. The Queen dispatched footmen to personally deliver all of the invitations, except for two.


	28. Chapter 28

_A/N: Teelanafalcao and fellow readers: Yes Teela is very stubborn, but she is also very scared, confused, and disillusioned. Her entire world has been turned upside down with the revelation she had. I'm writing her character from the perspective of a person where truth and justice is the fiber of their being; therefore, she is having such a hard time forgiving her father and her 'secret' lover. Even more so, she is wary of the Sorceress because even though she doesn't know that the Sorceress is her mother yet, Teela already sees her as a 'mother figure'. More about her fears are coming up in the next couple of chapters._

 _I really hope everyone is still enjoying this story. I know that I am dragging it out a bit with Teela's unwillingness to return to the palace, but please, please give our heroine a chance. I promise that explanations for her behaviors are coming very soon. But I plead that you don't hate this humble writer with the decisions Teela will be forced to make._

Chapter 28

On a beautiful sunny day, almost two months after Teela resigned her military position, she was walking the half mile distance between the dance school where she now taught ballet toward her new residence. Teela had moved out of Ileena's manor and was renting a small cottage nearby. After Ileena had questioned whether or not the Royal Family would continue to unexpectedly show up on her doorstep, Teela decided it was best that she moved out. Thankfully, Ileena had told her that there was a small cottage in need of a resident. Teela gladly accepted as she could easily afford the rent. Living at the Palace ensured that Teela never had to spend her earnings on food, room, and board. What money she did spend was on donations to nearby orphanages and on her few civilian clothing, which she only bought for vacation time and there was a limit on how much of that she allowed herself to take. In the seven years she was employed as Captain of the Royal Guard, she had only taken a month vacation which was forced on her by the King. Adam had disappeared during that time and Teela had blamed herself for it, vowing never to take vacation again. Off course at that time she was not aware of his dual identity and that the reason for his disappearance was that he was send to another dimension by Skeletor. It wasn't until this moment that Teela realized the real threats her charge had faced on an almost daily basis.

Teela had undergone several changes during her time away from the Palace. She now almost always wore her hair down, which she had cut just below her ears in a bouncy springy curled-bob. Her skin was several shades darker as she spend many hours gardening around her cottage. Most notable of all was her emotional change. Gone was the pushy, independent, no nonsense tough military leader. In her place was a softer, friendlier, warmer, more womanly individual who always smiled at those around her. Teela loved the changes she was seeing in herself, both the physical and emotional ones. She wasn't one to lie. The lack of the daily physical training she was used to, resulted in her gaining a few pounds. She accepted the weight gain as she no longer wore her white leotard uniform which used to hug her body like a glove. In retrospect, Teela realized that she enjoyed being away from the Palace and the almost daily conflicts she participated in as a Master.

As she approached her home, her attention was drawn to a bevy of black stretch limos and unmarked black SUV's parked outside of Ileena's Manor. Recognizing the Royal Coat of Arms emblazoned on the sides of the vehicles, Teela almost walked away from the manor. Teela who had often rode in these vehicles as the Prince's bodyguard, instantly knew that one of the Miro's was visiting with Ileena. Curious to see who decided to visit, as she knew it was not her father, Teela walked rapidly up the stairs. Knocking on the stately doors, she waited until Ileena's butler opened.

"Good day, Herbert", she greeted.

"Good day, milady." "You have visitors from the Royal Palace of Eternos", he informed her.

"Visitors as in plural?", Teela asked.

"Yes, milady." "The Queen and Princess", he answered.

Teela slowly let out a breath she didn't realize she was holding. She was worried that it was the Prince.

"Herbert, please inform her Majesty and Highness that I'll be with them shortly", Teela stated as she returned to her own home for a quick shower and change of clothes. Donning, a pair of loose white linen pants and a pink camisole, she returned to the manor.

Herbert showed her into Ileena's parlor. Entering, Teela found the Queen, Princess, and Ileena amicably speaking over tea.

Hearing Teela's entrance, Ileena stood to greet her friend. "Teela, it's about time you showed up", she stated.

"Yes mother", Teela joked as she turned to Queen Marlena and Princess Adora, curtsying before greeting them verbally. "Your Majesty, Your Highness it is good to see you", Teela stated formerly.

The Princess stared dumbfounded at Teela, perplexed at her formal greeting. Teela was never formal with Adora unless in the presence of the Royal Court. Adora was under the impression that she and Teela were just as close as friends as Teela was with Ileena, if not closer in the last couple of years. Since she had not seen her from the time when she had brought Teela back to the Palace on the night of her disappearance, Adora did not know what to expect when she saw Teela. She had agreed with her mother, when she suggested that they deliver her engagement invitations to Teela and Ileena personally. Adora hoped that Teela would willingly welcome them and not turn them away.

Standing from her chair, Adora approached Teela tentatively holding her arms open for a hug. She had missed her friend and was excited to share her engagement news with Teela. The Palace was not the same without her. She wondered if Teela knew of her engagement, as most of the planet was already aware of the event.

Seeing her friend holding her arms open for her, Teela immediately burst into tears. Running to her, the two friends hugged fiercely. "Adora, it is so good to see you", Teela stated through her tears.

"Likewise my friend." "I've missed you", Adora stated.

Walking over to the seated Queen, Teela sat next to her and pulled her into a hug. Queen Marlena smiled, encircling her arms over Teela's shoulders. "It's good to see you, child", the Queen stated. "My, my you've changed." "You've cut your beautiful hair", she exclaimed.

"A little", Teela stated peevishly.

"How are you?", Marlena asked.

"I'm healthy, I'm happy, and I'm safe", Teela responded.

"We are all happy for that", the Queen answered. "Adam sends his regards", she stated instantly noticing Teela's tension at his name.

Realizing that the three women in the room were intently looking at her Teela stated, "I hope His Royal Highness is well." "To what do I owe this pleasure", Teela said to change the subject.

"Ileena ,Mother do you mind if Teela and I speak alone?", Adora asked.

"Sure Adora", Ileena indicated. "Your Majesty would you like to see the vineyards?"

"Very well", the Queen responded before leaving the two friends alone. As soon as the door to the parlor was pulled closed, Adora turned to Teela stating, "Teela we all miss you so much."

"I've missed you too, Adora." "I'm sorry I left without saying goodbye", Teela responded.

"Why did you leave?", the Princess asked.

"Adora, I think you of all people know the truth behind my resignation", Teela stated.

"Because of what you almost disclosed to me…?", she asked.

"Yes", Teela stated glumly.

"I'm sorry Teela, I don't mean to pry, but weren't you about to tell me you were in love with He-Man?", Adora questioned.

"I had no idea that you and Adam are Grayskull's Warriors." "Had I known you are He-Man's sister, I never would had told you that", Teela responded.

"Teela, we were sworn not to tell anyone." "Please understand it wasn't done to fool you, but to protect you", Adora pleaded.

"Your brother hurt me in ways that I could never imagine, Adora." "I gave him everything and I didn't even know to whom."

"So are you saying you do love him?", Adora asked.

"Is he asking?", Teela wanted to know.

"I'm asking, as a friend." "I would like to help the two of you, if it's possible." "He's hurting, you ran away…", she stated without finishing her sentence.

"Adora, what happened between Adam and I is in the past." "My life at the Palace is in the past too." "This is my future as long as Ileena wants me here." "I'm not coming back to the Palace", Teela shared.

"What about our friendship?", Adora asked.

"I'd like to continue being your friend Adora", Teela answered.

"Good." "That means you'll come to my engagement party", Adora stated as she handed Teela the invitation.

Retrieving the envelope from Adora's outstretched hand, Teela stared at it before looking at Adora. "You're engaged?", Teela questioned.

Smiling Adora answered, "Yes." "Teela it would mean the world to me if you came to the engagement party." "You are my best friend here other than my brother." "Please tell me you'll come", Adora said hopefully.

"Adora…", Teela began to state her refusal.

"Come on Teela, please put this behind you for one night, just one night', Adora pleaded.

Seeing the intense emotion on Adora's face Teela responded, "I'll think about it."

"Thank you Teela." "Now should we go see the vineyards too?", the Princess asked.

"Sure", Teela responded looping her arm through the Princess's as they walked out of Ileena's parlor. Just as soon as they reached the foyer, Teela stopped notifying the Princess that she needed to return back to the parlor. Leaving the Princess at the foyer, Teela ran back into the parlor. Taking the invitation, she dumped it into the garbage piling additional rubbish over it, to hide it. She had already made up her mind, there was no way she was attending the party.

Joining Adora, they walked to the vineyards speaking about how Sea Hawk proposed to Adora. Teela hoped her friend was happy and wondered if Sea Hawk knew the truth about his fiancé. Taking a chance she brought up her queries to Adora.

"No." "He is not aware of my alter ego", Adora responded.

"Are you going to tell him?", Teela asked.

"I can't." "If he figures it out on his own, like you did with Adam, he'll be privy to the secret but not before", Adora stated. Then she asked, "Teela how did you find out?" "Was it something I did?"

Shaking her head, Teela stated, "No Adora, it wasn't you." "I trust you won't tell anyone…but it was something He-Man called me." "After you left my room, I was taking a bath and remembered what he called me." "It's a nickname Adam always had for me too."

"He-Man called you Tee?", the Princess asked.

Laughing Teela answered, "No…another nickname Adam had for me, something more personal."

"Oh." "So I can't tell him?", she asked.

"I'm not going to tell you what to do as I can't ask you to keep secrets from your twin, but I'd appreciate it if you didn't", Teela wished.

"You can trust me, I won't say a word", Adora promised.

"Thank you", Teela stated as they joined the Queen and Ileena. The four women spend the evening tasting the new crop, both the fruit and wine ,produced on the estate. Inviting them to dinner, Ileena called the kitchens to inform them that the Queen and Princess would be staying for dinner.

* * *

The next morning, Ileena returned to her parlor noticing the full garbage pail. Wondering when it reached its capacity, she reached into it to remove the papers putting them in a disposal bag. As she was about to close it, she noticed a shiny blue envelope. Reaching into the bag, Ileena retrieved the luminescent object, noticing that it was the invitation to Princess Adora's engagement ball. Ileena had placed hers in the drawer of her writing desk. That meant that Teela must have dropped hers into the garbage. Ileena realized that this could only mean that Teela was refusing to attend.

In the time that Teela lived near her, she had never once opened up to her about what happened at the Palace to make her leave. Ileena had paid attention to the noticeable change in Teela's body language when the Queen mentioned the Prince. It didn't take much to deduce that Teela's leaving was related to something that happened between them. Hoping to secretly play matchmaker as Ileena thought Teela and Adam were perfect for each other, she made an impulsive decision that would forever change her friends' lives. Ileena decided to respond to Teela's invitation indicating that she will be attending the engagement party. Retrieving her own invitation, she send out both RSVP's.


	29. Chapter 29

_A/N: Please note I am referencing a beloved transformation scene from the Filmation episode "A Friend in Need"._

Chapter 29

In the weeks following her visit from the Queen and Princess, Teela returned to her routine of gardening in the morning, teaching dance in the afternoon, and dining with Ileena's family in the evening. Her father visited weekly always brining news from Eternos. A week before Adora's engagement party, Duncan had come to visit again. He shared with her information about recent attacks against Grayskull from Snake Mountain. Duncan stated that they were not full-fledged attacks and that the Sorceress of Grayskull was able to defend the Castle without He-Man's or She-Ra's assistance. Teela was realizing her father was giving her an opening to ask him about Adam, a topic she never broached with him.

"So she hasn't needed He-Man since I left the Palace?", Teela asked in the privacy of her living room, after finally deciding that it was time she start opening up about Adam.

"Not really." "Actually, he's been away", Duncan informed her.

"Away, as in he's taking a vacation?", Teela asked her voice dripping with cynicism.

"In Etheria, fighting against the Horde", he answered giving her a look of reproach.

"Helping out his sister?", Teela asked quickly leaving sarcasm aside, wondering if he was there as Prince or Champion. Either way, she was sure the princesses of Etheria were delighted that he was there. Teela was very well aware that Queen Castaspella coveted the Prince, while the Ice Queen, Frosta lusted after He-Man.

Noticing the far-away look in his daughter's eyes, Duncan cleared his throat recapturing her attention before replying, "Yes, Adam only comes here if the King needs him for a meeting or if the Sorceress or I need him as He-Man." "This way, Adora has less stress to deal with, giving her a chance to finalize preparations for the engagement party." "Everything is coming together nicely, by the way." "The Sorceress will have an open portal between our two worlds, so Adora's Etherian friends can attend and leave if they need to." "I also created a web-based net security system which I've installed over the main rotunda which will alert us of any incoming threats and vaporize any aerial objects coming with 100 meters of the Palace." "I could have used your assistance, Teela", he stated hoping to spark some excitement in her for her former life.

"Had I been at the Palace, you know I would have helped, Dad", her anger in his role concerning Adam's deception completely dissipated by now.

"Then come home", he pleaded.

"Dad, we went through this." "This is home for now, I'm happy here, in a way I have never been", Teela answered. "I miss you, but this is better for me."

"Why don't you ever visit me?", Duncan asked.

"Well you come here", she answered.

"It's not the same, Teela." "You are my world, it's empty without you", her father stated lovingly.

"You mean a lot to me too, dad", she said as she laid her head on his shoulder.

"Are you still refusing to tell me how you found out Adam's secret?", he asked.

"Yes."

"The two of you are like oil and vinegar, you know that?", Duncan commented.

"So you'll have us on a salad?", Teela answered attempting to keep the conversation light.

Tipping his head back, Duncan let out a hearty laugh his mustache twitching from its vibrations. "Teela, I'm more likely to take you both over my knee", he joked back.

"Dad on a serious note, is my life still in danger?", Teela asked.

"It is; however, the danger is not at the same magnitude as it was originally." "At least, for now", Duncan answered her.

"What happened?" "You never told me why or how my life is in danger", Teela stated.

"I know." "I can only reveal that to you when you come to Grayskull, my heart", Duncan replied.

"Why?"

"Because once you find out the threat to you, the Sorceress and I will have to do everything in our power to protect you, love", he answered.

"The Sorceress will help protect **me**?" she asked unbelievably.

"Yes Teela." "You mean a great deal to her", Duncan hinted.

"I know I helped protect Grayskull, but why would I mean a great deal to her?", Teela asked perplexed.

"She loves you as if you were her own", Duncan stated looking straight into her eyes hoping she would interpret his cryptic message. "You once told the Sorceress that you wished your mother could be someone like her, remember?" "Teela both she and I only want the best for you and are trying to protect you."

"Thank you, Father." "It means a lot to me to have you in my life", Teela shared.

"So you'll come to Grayskull with me?", he asked hoping the information he had just shared with her would have picked her interest.

"Not yet, Father." "I'm working on it", she said with a tentative smile.

"Well at least I'll be seeing you this weekend for the engagement party", he said standing up to leave.

"What?", Teela asked shocked at his response.

"Adora's engagement party, Teela it's this weekend." "Did you forget?"

"No." "Dad, I didn't' RSVP." "I wasn't planning on attending!", she clarified.

"Off course you are, Teela." "The Queen told me herself that you responded." "We are all looking forward to your presence", Duncan commented.

"Dad, I never send the response envelope back." "I can't come." "There is no way, please make my excuses to the Royal Family", Teela pleaded.

"No", he stated with finality, standing up to walk toward her door.

"Teela however it happened, the Miro's have you down as attending." "You are a previous Captain of the Royal Guard, a formally presented Lady of the Court, and a personal friend of Adora's." "Never mind your childhood friendship with the Prince, your role as his bodyguard and a Master, my friendship with the King, or the fact that the Queen helped raise you." "You are coming, soldier." "That's an order!", Duncan stated his voice rising with every syllable as he walked out of her home without giving her an opportunity to argue, slamming her front door behind him.

As soon as her father left, Teela realized that Ileena must have somehow gotten her hands on her invitation. Deciding it best that she get the truth from her, Teela called over to the manor to see if her friend was home. Speaking with Ileena's housekeeper, Mrs. Homa, Teela was informed that Ileena was at the dance school. Mrs. Homa indicated that she will let her ladyship know that Teela had called.

* * *

Several hours later, Ileena stood outside of Teela's home waiting to be let in. Walking into her friend's comely home when Teela opened the door, Ileena noticed that Teela was crying.

"Teela, what's wrong?", she asked with concern.

"Ileena, please tell me, you didn't RSVP that I will be attending the Princess's engagement party?", Teela asked despondently, getting straight to the point.

Her eyes darting away from her friend and unable to withhold the truth from her friend, Ileena stated "I saw it in the garbage."

"Oh Ancients, Ileena you don't know what you just did!", Teela exclaimed passionately. "Why would you do this?", she asked. "How can you do this?" "I can't go to the Palace, Ileena." "There is no way."

"Teela, I'm sorry", Ileena replied surprise clearly evident on her beautiful face at Teela's reaction to her interference. She knew that Teela would be upset but not to this extreme. Teela's words worried her. ' _What could have happened between the Prince and his bodyguard, that Teela was so adamantly trying to avoid him?"_ Looking at her friend, an idea started forming in her mind. However, Ileena quickly dismissed it, thinking that it was ludicrous. _'Did they have a one night stand?',_ Ileena thought to herself.

"I purposefully threw the invitation away." "Did you go through the garbage?", Teela continued interrogating her stunned friend.

Nodding Ileena answered, "I was cleaning up and noticed it." "Teela, you lived at the Palace your entire life." "The Royal Family has been your family all these years." "The Princess who was missing for nineteen years is returned home, you are one of her closest friends, and she came here to personally ensure you get the invitation." "I knew that Royal visit wasn't for me." "Every other household had theirs delivered via footmen." "You and I, we get the Queen herself." "Obviously, they expect you to go", Ileena answered. "Even your father expects you to go."

"My father?", Teela questioned.

"Yes, he stopped by the dance school and told me that you were shocked that you were going to the engagement party", Ileena stated squeezing her eyelids as if she had tasted something bitter.

Sitting on her sofa and letting out a long breath Teela stated, "Ileena, I was desperately trying not to see Prince Adam." At this point, Teela didn't see any point in withholding the truth from her friend. On a sigh she continued, "Now I have no choice." "You really have no idea what this means!"

"Talk to me Teela."

"What is there to say?" "Ileena, something happened between Adam and I that has forever changed our relationship." "I don't trust him anymore." "I thought he was my friend, but I've been proven wrong."

"So you are running away from him?" "Don't deny it Teela, it's quite obvious the way your body language changes whenever someone mentions the Prince", Ileena stated getting some clarification as to why Teela would resign her beloved position.

"Mostly."

"But Teela, the Prince is in love with you!", Ileena stated.

"What?!", Teela asked shocked that Ileena would make such an outrageous statement. It couldn't be farthest from the truth.

"Oh, Teela." "You are so blind, I've known Adam has been in love with you for so long." "I'm your friend, I notice when a handsome debonair gentleman can't take his eyes off of you." "That's why I answered the invitation for you." "I was trying to play matchmaker", Ileena stated. "Now, I know you are not love with him, that you are in love with He-Man, but I know a secret…"

"No Ileena, I'm not in love with either of them", Teela quickly interrupted.

"But he is He-Man!", Ileena blurted looking away from her as if she didn't hear Teela's statement. Shocked at Ileena's revelation, Teela did not respond or interrupt her. Rather, her anger reached a new level, over the fact that Ileena had known the truth and she didn't, until it was too late.

Continuing Ileena commented, "You didn't know?!", after seeing the change in Teela's body language. Her entire demeanor bespoke of a high level of anger, her red-hair standing on end resembling tumbling lava.

"No", was Teela's single word reply too shocked to try and hide the secret.

"Did you just find out because of me?", she asked with a shaky voice.

Realizing there was no use in denying her knowledge of Adam's secret Teela answered her, "I recently found out, but that doesn't make me in love with Prince Adam."

"I think it does", Ileena stated convincingly.

"You are wrong, Ileena."

"How am I wrong?" "Teela you couldn't stop talking about He-Man, now you know he is also the same person you've been closest to your entire life." "As I see it, you are perfect for each other, why can't you?", her friend asked.

Breaking down and unable to hold back from sharing her anguish any longer she asked "Where do I begin?" "Ileena, he has lied to me for years." "My whole relationship with him as Adam and as He-Man has been a sham." "I still don't even understand how the Prince a man that runs away from every conflict, someone perceived to be a coward and a sex crazed addict can also be the exact opposite."

Taking a break from her monologue, Teela took a seat at her dining room table. Placing her head in her folded arms she continued crying softly until she felt Ileena's hands on her shoulders. Looking up she stated anguishly, "It's not only that Ileena, I'm not royalty." "How can I be with him?", Teela continued glumly. "It was easier acknowledging my feelings for He-Man because we were more alike." "It breaks my heart, knowing he is way out of my league", she stated as sobs escaped her throat, her words confirming her strong emotions for this man.

Pulling Teela into a standing position so that she can wrap her arms around her friend's quivering frame Ileena stated, "Teela know one, not even the future King of Eternia is out of your league." "You ARE the fierce Teela Duncan, Captain of the Royal Guard." "You fight Skeletor on your own", Ileena stated understanding the root cause of Teela's dilemma. Ileena knew, that it wasn't Adam's 'split personalities' that made Teela run away, but rather her past bullying experience by the women of the Royal Court and her continued fear of being shunned by them if they found out the Prince and Captain had romantic feelings for each other.

"Thanks Ileena." "You were always more self-assured in these matters than I", Teela stated wiping her nose on a tissue she retrieved from her dining table. "However, that doesn't mean my problems are solved." "The Royal Court and his parents will not accept me."

"Nonsense, Teela." "The Queen has already accepted you." "She came here as soon as you did, to convince you to return." "The King, okay I…well, I haven't seen him lately, but from what I recall he is very fond of you." "The Princess already treats you like a sister-in-law", Ileena said nodding her head. "As for the Royal Court, who cares?" "I mean, I know you do…but Teela, Queen Marlena is an alien." "If she is our Queen, why can't you be?"

"The Queen may be an alien, but I'm also an orphan." "I have no knowledge of my parents, what if my mother is evil?"

Exasperated over her friend's stubbornness Ileena yelled, " **Your mother evil**?" "HMMM, let me think…are you stupid?".

"She may be?", Teela said unconvincingly. "By the way, it's this last bit that has me in a tizzy, Adam knows who my mother is." "He is refusing to tell me, although he knows how much this means to me", Teela informed her.

"First of all, you are too passionately Good, to have a mother that may or may not be evil." "You are being insane."

"No I'm not", Teela responded in a small voice.

"Yes you are", Ileena confirmed. "Secondly about your mother, why didn't Adam tell you who she is?" "He and I both know how much this means to you."

"He and my father both keep telling me it isn't up to them to disclose that information." "I'm turning 30 in a few years and I still don't know who she is." "My father told me, that I'll find out when the time is right."

"Then perhaps, it wasn't fair for your to ask Adam." "Teela, I'm sure there are good reasons to keep this secret from you." "Don't be angry with Adam about this one, it's isn't his secret to tell." Wanting to pull Teela out of her despair Ileena stated, "Now get off your bum and let's find you something to wear to this party."

"You're really going to make me go?!", Teela asked.

"Not me…your father." "He told me that if I can't convince you to go, he'll come dragging you there himself in the AttackTrak." "That thing will ruin my beautiful gardens, no thank you very much."

"Ileena, before we go…how did you know the truth about Adam?", Teela asked curiously.

"Remember, how I wanted to show off to him that I knew how to fly the Aircar?" When Teela nodded, she continued "Well, let's say there was a little hiccup, which caused His Highness to fall out of it…."

"You put his life in danger!", Teela exclaimed loudly, her concern for his well-being overshadowing any negative feelings she had toward him, verifying her true feelings to Ileena.

Shrugging her shoulders Ileena responded, "A little bit." "One minute I saw him falling through the sky thinking I killed the Prince, the next I see him reach behind his back to retrieve a sword." "I had no idea what he was going to do with it…until I saw a flash of light and then He-Man was there instead of Adam, plummeting to the ground." "I never said anything, to anybody." "It kind of made sense with what you had told me that you never saw Adam and He-Man side by side." "Obviously, it's because they are one and the same, and in love with you."

"Even if he does love me, it doesn't mean he'll want to marry me", Teela shared.

"Why don't we work on having the two of you speak about your feelings to each other and then talk about whether you'll be married, Teela", Ileena advised. "Let's focus on making you the most beautiful woman in that room so that His Highness can't take his gorgeous eyes off of you and then we'll worry about the future, shall we?"

"I'm not wearing a dress!", Teela stated obstinately.

"Because of Lady Damani's words?", Ileena asked being fully aware of why Teela stopped wearing dresses. "Boy, you really are stubborn."

"I am." "Ileena, thank you for your patience and understanding." "It means the world to me that you've graciously invited me into your home", Teela stated thankfully.

"You are welcome." "I hope you remember that when you are Queen, my friend", she said with a wink.

"Now who is jumping to conclusions." "I'll go to the engagement party to save you your gardens; however, I don't know if I'll speak with the Prince." "I need more time, Ileena."

"Well as they say 'time heals all wounds', I just wish you realize what you can have with him before it's too late." "He won't remain single forever, Teela." "He will be our King one day and he'll have to take a wife and produce an Heir."

Ileena's words resonating strongly within her heart and mind, Teela walked out of her home arm in arm with her friend to go find something formal to wear to Adora's engagement party.


	30. Chapter 30

Chapter 30

Five days before the Princess of Eternia's engagement ball, Evil-Lynn helped Hordak finalize the concurrent attacks planned for both Etheria and Eternia. With final preparations underway and Horde Prime endorsing their plans, Evil-Lynn held a conference with Skeletor to arrange for her return home. Skeletor agreed to open a portal at the end of week. Back in her barracks, Evil-Lynn gathered her meager belongings. Deciding to leave the Fright Zone for a bit of fresh air, Evil-Lynn traveled by fireball to a meadow she had once come upon with tall grass and leafy trees. Living at Snake Mountain with its daily drab atmosphere did not bode well with Evil-Lynn who grew up in the dry climate of Zalesia.

Sitting underneath a well-endowed willow tree, she removed her headpiece letting her short white tresses flow in the slight breeze. Closing her eyes, she slouched slightly against the tree trunk releasing her breath. The two months that she was on Etheria were extremely stressful. Hordak it seemed to Evil-Lynn was even a greater tyrannical maniac than Skeletor. She snickered thinking about how both Evil Warlords were surrounded by incompetent fools. Many times she had witnessed Hordak's generals easy defeat at the hands of the Rebels. It seemed that no matter how much they planned in secret, the Great Rebellion was always there with their ready defense and resistance.

Interestingly, She-Ra and the Rebellion's leader Adora were missing in the past month. Evil-Lynn had caught several glimpses of He-Man. She was aware that he would sometimes help out his sister on this planet; however, it seemed that he was on Etheria more often than before. She wondered about the switch. She was also perplexed that Skeletor had kept his attacks in Eternia to a bare minimal. If she was in charge, she would have increased their attacks Eternia and Grayskull daily while planning this collaboration with Hordak, to weaken Eternia's defenses. But alas, she was not in charge and she was stuck on this planet for five more days.

As she rested, Evil-Lynn began to hear a squeaky conversation growing louder and louder. Making herself invisible she remained leaning against the tree trunk as two Twiggets came to stand directly in front of the same tree. Evil-Lynn overheard them talking about visiting Eternia to attend a royal engagement party. The evil sorceress was not aware which of the twins were about to be married. She wondered if Prince Adam was courting anyone and she couldn't recall if he was. She didn't think the cowardly prince was ready to take a wife, which meant it was the Princess. That would explain her prolonged absence.

Evil-Lynn decided to withhold that information from Hordak. She was definitely going to share it with Skeletor as the party would be taking place on their home planet. Evil-Lynn loved to crash a party. Returning to the Fright Zone, she eagerly awaited for the portal, so that she could go home.

* * *

The day before the engagement party, Teela traveled to the Eternian Summer Palace. Adora had called her asking that she come earlier so that she can help with the final planning details of the ball . Teela would have declined; however, decided it against it thinking it was best she re-acclimate herself with Palace life. Her talk and 'shopping therapy' as Ileena had called it helped clarify many of Teela's questions about her current situation. Teela was very grateful for this female friendship and the opportunity to discuss all of her fears, something she couldn't do with either Princess Adora or Queen Marlena because of their familial relationship to the Prince. In the days preceding Adora's engagement party, Teela had come to the realization that she would have to face Adam.

Arriving via Aircar, Teela landed in the vehicle bay to her father's enthusiastic greeting. "Welcome home, my heart", he stated pulling her into his embrace.

"Hello, daddy", she responded her voice shaking with anxiety. She was still unsure what she would say to the Prince when she saw him.

"Let me help you with your bags", her father stated reaching into the Aircar to retrieve her luggage. Taking his nervous daughter by the elbow he directed her toward their suite of rooms. Just as in the Winter Palace, Duncan and Teela's rooms were in the private residence of the Palace, adjacent to the Royal Family's. The King and Queen's suite were to Duncan's left; whereas Adam's apartments were to Teela's right.

Entering her old bedroom, Teela walked directly to the balcony window opening it to allow the warm breeze to enter. Inhaling deeply she smelled the sweet jasmine sent emanating from her favorite flower, which was planted in several pots dispersed on her balcony. Turning to her father she asked, "Who's been taking care of my jasmine?"

"The Queen. "She comes here daily to check up on your plants and to make sure your room is taken care of", her father responded.

"She has time for this?", Teela asked astonished that the Queen cared so much to partake in such a menial chore.

"For you Teela, the Queen would clear her schedule." "Talking about schedules, I'm expected to meet with the King in twenty minutes to go over the final security details for tomorrow night." "Join me Teela, the Masters are eager to see you", he asked.

Tremendously missing her comrades, Teela agreed to join her father. Walking to the King's study, father and daughter talked about the new security system which Duncan would be installing once this meeting was over. Entering the conference room, Teela was greeted excitedly by those present. Standing from his desk, King Randor walked around it to stand directly in front of Teela. Curtsying low, Teela kept her head bowed unwilling to meet the King's eyes.

"Teela, it is good to see you my dear", the King stated.

Rising from her genuflection Teela finally looked at her former employer. "Your Majesty, it is good to see you too." Turning around the room, she shyly waved to all the Masters present. They in turned greeted her with salutes customary of one of her military standing.

"Come Teela, take a seat with us." "I would appreciate if you would lend your assistance today and tomorrow in defending the Palace, we can use all the help we can get", the King asked.

"You want to employ me again?", Teela asked unable to believe that the King was willing to forgive her for her impetuous behavior.

"Yes, Teela." "I asked your father not to tell you, but it was I that asked for you to come here early for the ball." "I want to reinstate your position as Captain of the Royal Guard, my dear", the King clarified.

"Even after the way I resigned my post?", she asked.

"Teela, I'm going to let bygones be bygones." "In the years you occupied your post, you did so with utmost bravery and dedication." You have always been one of my best soldiers." "If you are willing to accept the position, it is yours", the King stated.

"I am deeply honored that you would so graciously reinstate my position Your Majesty; however, with all due respect, I can no longer serve as Captain", she said looking him in the eye. "If you would like, I'll assist my father and the Masters today and tomorrow, but I cannot serve in the position of Captain anymore."

"Very well, I can't force you to do this." "I am grateful for whatever assistance you can lend, Teela", the King noted wondering at her refusal to accept her former position. He thought, she would be ecstatic for the opportunity to have her job back now that she had spent some time away from the palace. The King still wondered what traumatized the fierce warrior to the point of resignation; because Teela was usually the first one to bounce back from a set up. This behavior was very atypical. Even her father, his most trusted advisor was keeping mum about the reasons and the King was sure his Man-At-Arms, wife, daughter, and son knew the truth. Something was going on here and he was hard pressed to figure it out.

"Thank you, Your Majesty", she stated as she took a seat with her former colleagues. Looking around the room, she noticed that the one person she was trying to avoid was not present. Exhaling a sigh of relief she joined the discussion regarding the security plans.

* * *

The security meeting completed, Teela planned on having lunch with Princess Adora. Joining the latter in her private suite, the two friends sat around a small round table enjoying their favorite meals. Hearing a knock on the Princess's door, Teela tensed thinking her luck in evading the Prince had come to an end. Adora opened the door revealing the Queen. "Ladies, have room for one more?", she asked as she brought a chair to the table and sat with the two friends.

Teela filled them in with how she was keeping busy in Rhodontronia as they ate. Likewise, the Queen and Princess informed Teela of all the preparations for the engagement party.

"Adora, are you ready for tomorrow?", Teela asked.

"I am." "Everything is perfect actually." "I have one more fitting in an hour or so." "The only thing left is for Hawk and Adam to return", the Princess clarified.

"Adam is not here?", Teela asked unaware of his continued absence.

"My son is in Etheria, Teela", the Queen answered.

"Father did mention that he has practically changed places with you Adora, I just didn't realize he would still be there", Teela responded.

"He was making sure Evil-Lynn wasn't stirring up too much trouble in my absence", Adora informed her.

"Evil-Lynn is in Etheria?", Teela asked the surprise evident in her voice. Her father had neglected to mention this to her. "What is she doing there?"

"Evidently, Skeletor and Hordak have teamed up." "Again." "We know there is going to be an attack on both planets; however, we don't know when", Adora reported.

"Oh." Teela stated astonishingly. "No wonder your father asked for all the help he can get."

"So have you accepted your position again?", the Princess asked hopefully.

"No." "I can't Adora." "I'll do my best to protect you…wait, you're She-Ra, I don't need to protect you", Teela stated sarcastically.

"That may be true, Teela; however, it's my engagement party, it's not like I can disappear to transform." "Plus, Sea Hawk will be here, he doesn't know the truth", Adora shared.

"You are still keeping this a secret from your future husband?", Teela asked incredulously.

"I have to, Teela." "I'm worried about him finding out; however, I can't tell him the truth." "Just like Adam could not tell you the truth", Adora shared.

"But what if he has the same reaction I did?" "Adam and I were not in a committed relationship and I can't forgive him", Teela asked.

"I am confident that he loves me enough to understand, Teela." "If not I'll join you in Rhodontronia", Adora joked.

"That's not funny Adora", her mother stated.

"It isn't, mom." "However, it is something I've been thinking about." "Grayskull has forbidden both Adam and I from telling those we love the truth." "He and I have both accepted that fact, no matter how much it hurts us to deceive everyone around us and no matter what the consequences", Adora commented her gaze lingering on her red-haired friend.

Listening to the conversation, Teela began to gain a deeper understanding of how difficult it must have been for the Prince to live a double life. He obviously was not an uncaring selfish cowardly dandy, otherwise he wouldn't have volunteered to change places with Adora. _'Did I misjudge him?' 'Was he finally telling me the truth?' 'Was I wrong in not staying to work this out with him?'_ _'Does he really love me?'_ Teela contemplated these questions as they ate their dessert.

* * *

Adam met with Sea Hawk at the Crystal Castle on the morning before the long awaited revelry. The Prince was particularly anxious to return home as he was now aware that Evil-Lynn had left Etheria. He knew in his bones, that if any harm would befall his beloved it would be now that she had rejoined Skeletor. He vowed to protect her at all cost.

"Prince Adam, give my regards to your parents and wish your sister a beautiful engagement", Light Hope spoke.

"Thank you, Light Hope." "I will", Adam responded.

"Sea Hawk, I'm eagerly awaiting you and the Princess's return home." "I'm honored that you have elected to have your wedding here." "Enjoy the festivities", Light Hope stated.

Nodding his thanks, Sea Haw walked through the portal first, eager to see his betrothed. Coming out of the portal the Prince and the Pirate arrived directly in Adora's suite as pre-arranged. Sea Hawk made a move to kiss his fiancé's heart-shaped lips, but stopped in his track when he noticed her mother's presence. Unsure if he should engage in amorous activities in front of her, as he was still familiarizing himself with Royal Protocols, Sea Hawk gave her a sweet kiss on the cheek instead, resigned to engage in more intimate kissing when they had privacy.

Seeing his hesitancy the Queen rose to leave Adora's room taking Adam by the hand. As mother and son walked out of Adora's room she turned to him stating, "She is here."

"I'm sorry mother, who is here?", Adam asked truly unaware about whom his mother was referring to.

"Teela, son." "She is in her old rooms", the Queen informed him.

Hearing his mother's response, Adam's heart began beating wildly in his chest. He had not seen Teela in over two months. The time away had not diminished his feelings for her. He wondered if she was still furious at him. During the time that he was in Etheria, he often debated visiting Teela at Ileena's. He wasn't even sure what truly kept him from doing that. Once again he found himself hesitant in making a decision to see her.

Although he was tempted to go see her in her rooms now, Adam decided to wait to see her tomorrow while they were in public to ensure that she was at least civil with him. One thing he was sure about with his former bodyguard, was that when in the presence of members of the Royal Court Teela always treated him with respect. As she had stated to him, she followed a very strict professional protocol when dealing with him in public, hardly calling him by his given name. It was a different story when they were in private. More than wanting Teela to be in love with him, Adam coveted her respect 24/7. He craved for her to look at him in his natural form the way she did when he was He-Man. Adam vowed that from now on, he would no longer hide his true self from her, especially since she now knew the truth. He just hoped that he wasn't too late in gaining her respect and winning her love.

Turning to his mother he stated, "I'll see her tomorrow at the engagement party." "I should actually meet with Duncan to go over the new security details."

Respecting her son's wishes the Queen responded, "Off course Adam, and I need to check in with Chef Allen for the final menu details."


	31. Chapter 31

_A/N: Thank you again for all your reviews. Decided to post two chapters this week. Chapter 32 immediately follows._

Chapter 31

Adora awoke the next morning after experiencing the best sleep of her life despite the jitters coursing through her system. She didn't believe that today marked the beginning of the rest of her life as someone in a committed and loving relationship. Grabbing her robe, she raised herself off her bed and entered her bathroom to run water for a bubble bath. Her mother had planned a special breakfast and spa retreat for her and her elected bridesmaid's. Adora had asked Glimmer, Castaspella, Frosta, and Teela to fill those shoes. Adora knew she was playing with fire inviting the three women who vied for her brother's attention to be bridesmaids together; however, she made her decision purposefully, wanting to ensure Teela saw the way her Etherian friends acted around her brother, in order to showcase to Teela that Adam only had feelings for her.

Lowering herself into the warm soapy water, Adora smiled at her conniving plan. She had made sure to request that Adam dance with each and every lady as a favor to her. She knew her brother would easily comply with this request; however, she was unsure how Teela would react. Ileena had actually called Adora telling her that it was she who had RSVP'd Teela's invitation and how she had convinced Teela to attend tonight's ball. Adora and her mother were seriously going to play match maker today. She just hoped Adam and Teela thanked them in the future.

Finishing with her bath, Adora rinsed the bubbles from her lithe body. As she exited her bathtub, she heard a knock on her door. Pulling a plush bathrobe across her body, she opened the door to a smiling Queen and her Etherian friends. Inviting them inside, Adora peeked her head into the hallway to see if Teela was on her way, but didn't see her. Teela had graciously accepted Adora's invitation to be a bridesmaid; therefore, Adora was not worried that Teela would back out of today's events. Closing the door, she went to her suite's refrigerator pulling out a chilled champagne bottle. Popping the cork, her mother held out several flutes to be filled. Passing one to each of the women present, Adora held her glass high in the air to make a toast, just as there was another knock on the door. Smiling widely, she opened the door to give Teela entrance. Quickly thrusting a champagne flute into her hands, Adora once again raised hers for a toast.

"My friends, I wish you each to be able to quickly experience the joy that I am experiencing today", the Princess stated as the women took a sip from their glasses. After partaking from the sweet sparkling wine, Adora excused herself to go dress. Before leaving the room, she looked behind her and noticed that Teela had not sipped from her flute. Finding it interesting that the Captain did not drink to the toast, she decided to ask her about it in private.

Finally dressed, Adora joined those present in her bedroom and called the hangar to indicate that they were ready to be transported to the spa. The women walked arm in arm toward the vehicle bay, talking animatedly about what they were planning to wear later that evening, all except for Teela.

Teela was still in shock that she was back at the Palace. She was even more in shock when after Adora came back from her final fitting, she had asked her to be her Maid-of-Honor signifying how much Adora valued their friendship. Acknowledging that truly Adora was a very good friend to her, Teela politely accepted the honor, despite being very cognizant that her role would mean spending a lot of time around Adam. Thus she found herself among the group of females slated for facials, manicures, pedicures, waxing, and massages. Teela was very well aware that all the ladies, except for Glimmer, were interested romantically in Prince Adam. She had observed both Queen Castaspella and Empress Frosta flirting with Prince Adam and He-Man, respectively. She wondered if Adam was aware of their feelings for him, quickly concluding that he must be. She also wondered if either Etherian beauty knew about her own feelings for He-Man.

Arriving at the spa, the women were treated to several hours of 'royal' pampering. Again Teela felt out of place, as she was the only one among the group that was not royalty. She found it interesting that from all the women in the group, the Queen was always seated right next to her. Remembering Ileena's words about the Queen already accepting her as a future daughter-in-law, Teela allowed herself to relax in the company of these women who seemed not to care that she was not of royal or noble birth.  
Taken clues from Queen Marlena, Teela relaxed allowing herself to enjoy these very feminine activities, finally beginning to feel comfortable in her own skin.

* * *

Returning to the Palace, the bridesmaids dispersed to their respective bedchambers for a quick nap, lunch, bath, and meeting with their Ladies in Waiting for hair and make-up. Today's events reminded Teela of her coming of age ball. Smiling to herself, she reached a hand to her neckline pulling out the diamond pendant that Adam had gifted her with on that day. Teela continued wearing it daily, despite the maelstrom of emotions she continued to experience upon realizing the truth about her supposed best friend. She thought about returning it to him; however, she was loathe to part with it as it was the only tangible item she had left reminding her of the special bond she and Adam shared in the past. Tucking it back inside her décolletage, Teela decided to visit her father too relaxed from her massage to need to sleep.

Walking to his workshop, she knocked on the door before being let in. Entering it, her breath caught as her gaze fell on the extremely tall bronzed muscled back of He-Man. Turning to leave, she stopped short as she noticed that he began turning to see who had entered the workshop. Glued to her spot, Teela watched as realization dawned in his eyes. Instantly taking a step toward her, He-Man's gaze swept her from head to toe.

He-Man took in the shortened hair, darkened skin, and civilian clothing she was wearing. At first, he thought his eyes were playing tricks on him seeing his Teela so casually dressed. She was wearing a light green spaghetti-strap floor-length sundress. He was not accustomed seeing her dressed like this. In his opinion, Teela looked even lovelier than he remembered, her face looking softer with a warm shiny glow.

"Hello Captain", he greeted her with her former title as it was his tendency to do so, his warm baritone voice causing her heart to flutter wildly within her chest.

Teela stared at Eternia's Champion unable to form a response. She noticed that his already darkened skin was an additional shade darker a testament to the sunnier summer climate, thinking he looked even more handsome than she remembered. Seeing him in this form, made all of the desire she felt for him resurface. Taking a deep breath, she tried to calm her erratic heartbeat. She couldn't allow him to notice the erotic effect he was having on her. _'Who am I kidding, I'll always be attracted to him',_ Teela chastised herself. Especially, when he was standing so close to her and bare-chested. It made no difference that her father was in the room. It never did. When she was around this man, she found it difficult to control her air supply. His mere presence made her feel as if she was just as wanton as some of the courtiers who constantly threw themselves at the Prince. Snorting, Teela let her gaze travel the length of his body reminding herself that this was the Prince, and that she had done exactly that. She still couldn't swallow the fact that he had played her so fully or the fact that they had slept together.

How could this gallant, fearsome, and valiant warrior be no other than her oft flirtatious cowardly charge? His contrasting personalities were in great juxtaposition to each other, Teela couldn't fathom how he lived like this. She knew that at some point she would have to get over her anger toward him, as one day he would be her King. However, she had no idea who he really was anymore nor how to respond to his greeting. Feeling subconscious, she brought a hand to her hair, pushing an errant strand behind her ear. Realizing that he was waiting for her to acknowledge him, Teela lowered her eyes before stating a simple hello. She couldn't call him be either of his names.

Watching his daughter and the disguised Prince interact together for the first time since Teela's abrupt resignation, Duncan was worried that they would engage in a blow-up, hours before the engagement party. Deciding to engage in some preventative damage control he stated, "He-Man will you please excuse me." "I just remembered I have a personal matter to deal with", before walking up to Teela and taking her by the arm he escorted her out of his workshop.

Reaching their shared suite, Duncan turned to Teela asking "Are you alright, my heart?"

"Yes, father." "I was just shocked to see He-Man." "Is he attending the party tonight?", she asked.

"No." "He was just checking some last minute details on the security system I installed with his help, as he only returned from Etheria last night", he informed her.

"Oh, that's what I was coming to see you about", Teela stated. "The rest of the bridal party is taking naps, so I thought it would be a good time to see if you needed any last minute help."

"Thank you, Teela." "Everything is taken care of", he responded. "We had finished testing the program when you came in." "Orko helped tweak it a little by adding a spell to detect and repel magic." "Believe it or not, his magic is working beautifully", Duncan stated with a smile and a twitch of his mustache.

"I've missed him and can't wait to see him later", Teela commented.

"He's missed you too, my sweet", her father answered as he gave her a hug.

"Dad, do you have a minute?" "There is something I wanted to talk to you about", Teela nervously asked.

"Off course, come into my rooms and let's talk", he stated as he opened his door. Walking inside, he turned asking "What did you want to talk about?"

"Two things." "The lack of a new appointee for Captain of the Royal Guard and the Sorceress", Teela stated.

Shocked at the awkward request, Duncan sat on the edge of his bed patting the space next to him inviting her to join him. Sitting next to her father, Teela laid her head on his shoulder before continuing, "I've been thinking a lot about what you said concerning my safety and how the Sorceress wants to protect me." "I'm ready Dad, to hear what you both have to say." "Perhaps we can go see her before I return to Rhodontronia?"

"What has changed your mind?", he asked interested to know if his cryptic message had sparked her curiosity.

Standing from the bed, Teela walked away from her father. With her back turned she stated, "Unforeseen circumstances."

"What kind of unforeseen circumstances Teela?", he asked anxiously.

Continuing to face away from him she responded, "Safety."

"I'm not understanding you Teela." "Please clarify", her father commanded.

Turning to face him she looked him in the eyes stating, "My safety, father." "I think it's time I hear the truth about the danger my life is in." "You had stated that you can only inform me of it at Grayskull."

"That is true." "Why now?", he asked.

"As I mentioned, unforeseen circumstances." "Dad, I cannot disclose more to you yet, please don't ask me to, until we go to Grayskull", she stated passionately.

"Do these unforeseen circumstance put your life at risk?", he asked.

"No." "Possibly?" "I am not sure!", Teela tried explaining without giving too much away.

"Very well, Teela." "I'll inform the Sorceress that we'll be visiting", Duncan stated with a concerned look, knowing that he couldn't make her change her mind and share her concerns with him now. "You also wanted to discuss your previous position?"

"Yes." "Why hasn't the King appointed a new Captain of the Guard yet?", the redhead asked.

"Adam is refusing to decide on who to hire, Teela." "Everyone we have interviewed is falling short of his expectations", her father noted.

"Adam is deciding who will be the next Captain?", she asked incredulously.

"Off course, as Prince he is the true leader of the Royal Guard and whoever is chosen will also be his new bodyguard." "Teela your shoes are hard to fill, Adam is not happy with any of the candidates", Duncan shared.

"I had no idea that His Highness would have a say in this", the ex-captain replied. "Why is he going to have another bodyguard, he obviously doesn't need one?"

"You are right, our Prince does not need a bodyguard, it is only for pretense purposes", the mustached commander replied.

"Was that what I was?", Teela asked hurt that Adam never needed her training or protection, but only tolerated them.

"Teela, is that what you think?" "Where is your self-worth?", her father admonished.

"Father, when it comes to Adam I don't know what to believe anymore." "How could he deceive me like that?", she asked her voice choking with emotion.

"My love, he had to", Duncan answered also worried about how she was going to react when she finally found out the truth about her parents. Continuing he stated, "Adam hates that he lost your respect and friendship because of the 'act' he has had to put on."

"Would it have been that dangerous for him, had I known the truth from the beginning?", Teela asked.

"Yes, for both of you." "However, I don't want to state too much, Teela." "This is a conversation you should have with him." "You own it to yourself to find out from him directly about how both of your safety could have been jeopardized if you knew the truth", her father answered.

Understanding that she would have to face him at some point in her life Teela asked, "Does he know that the King re-offered me the position of Captain?"

"You are His Highness's first and only choice, Daughter, and the King is very well aware of that", the five-star general noted.

* * *

Transforming back into his natural form inside Duncan's workshop, Prince Adam decided to visit with his mentor in his rooms. Seeing Teela again after all this time, Adam felt the need to work on mending his relationship with his mentor, before attempting to restore his relationship with his daughter.

Knocking on his doors, he wondered if Teela would be present. Duncan opened the door, surprise clearly evident in his eyes at seeing Prince Adam. Opening the door wider, he allowed the Crown Prince entrance.

"How is Teela?", Adam asked.

"She is fine, Adam", his mentor answered curtly.

"I was shocked to see her earlier." "She looks very different." "More relaxed…."

"Her position came with a lot of stress and responsibilities Your Highness", Duncan interrupted.

Chastised by his mentor, Adam turned to leave. Reaching for the doorknob he stopped turning to look at Duncan. Taking a deep breath, he swallowed his trepidation and addressed his mentor. "Duncan, we never talked about what happened between Teela and myself." "I never meant you, her mother, or her any disrespect." "I also never meant to hurt her." "I should have heeded your advice and not acted upon my feelings for her." "I…

"Adam, you don't have to make excuses for what happened." "Just answer one question for me." "What are your intentions for my daughter?"

Coming to stand mere inches away from his mentor, Adam held the older man's gaze as he answered, "Marriage, if you and the Sorceress would have me for a son-in-law!"

"What if Grayskull doesn't allow a marriage between the two of you, if Teela takes the Sorceress's place?", Duncan asked.

"I remember the Sorceress telling me that whether Teela takes up her destiny to become the future Sorceress will be a choice, I hope that hasn't changed", the Prince answered confidently.

"You may know your answer sooner than you think, Adam." "Teela just left my rooms after telling me she is ready to hear what the Sorceress and I have to tell her." "We are going to see her mother before she returns to Rhodontronia", Duncan stated.

"Good, hopefully she'll accept the protection you and the Sorceress want to provide." "Will she be asked to reside at Grayskull?", the Prince asked.

"Her mother and I decided that we'll leave that up to Teela; however, we both feel that will be the best option", his love's father noted.

"Duncan, if Teela chooses to reject her destiny and if she is willing to love me, may I have your blessing in pursuing a courtship leading to marriage?", Adam asked his fidgeting betraying his nervousness.

"Adam you are already like a son to me." "It will be my honor if you were to pursue a courtship with my daughter." "Yes, I give you my blessing", Duncan stated wholeheartedly, having already forgiven Adam for what happened. After Adam had left for Etheria, Duncan had spent many nights thinking about what had angered him about the Prince's and Captain's actions. The King's Man-At-Arms acknowledged that it was fear about having to reveal the truth to his daughter sooner rather than later and that it had nothing to do with Adam not heeding his advice to stay away from his strong-willed offspring.


	32. Chapter 32

_A/N: Please note this is a double update._

Chapter 32

Walking next door, Adam decided it was high time that he had a face-to-face talk with Teela. Knocking on her door, he waited patiently for her to open.

"Who is it?", he heard her asking from the other side, the sound of her voice instantly bringing a smile to his face.

"It's Adam, Teela." "Please open up", he asked.

Hearing his voice, Teela placed her forehead against the door breathing deeply to calm her nerves. When she left him in her father's workshop, Teela knew that he was going to come after her. Despite knowing this, she still couldn't believe that she would be facing him alone after two months of only seeing him in her dreams. Turning around, she glanced at herself in the mirror checking to see if she was presentable.

Before, she had a chance to open the door she heard him stating, "We have to talk, Tee." "You can't avoid me for the rest of your life."

Abruptly pulling the door inwards, Prince Adam stumbled across her threshold as he too was pressed against her door waiting for her to allow him entrance. No longer needing to act the clumsy fool, he quickly balanced himself so that he remained upright. Looking up at her, he gave her his standard lop-sided grin hoping that some humor would help lighten the mood.

Seeing that his fool-hearted attempt to make her smile didn't work, he quickly schooled his features into a more serious one. "Thank you for allowing me entrance, Teela."

Nodding to him, she stood aside allowing him room to come through the doorway.

"You didn't greet me earlier", Adam stated as he turned to face her.

Raising her chin the redhead answered, "I have no idea what to call you."

"Call me what you always did", he replied.

"My father knows your secret, so do I call you Adam when you are He-Man in front of him?", she asked for clarification.

"No", he gave a single word reply. "Please continue to differentiate between myself and my alter ego." "I don't want you slipping up."

"Like you did?", she asked angrily.

"What do you mean?", he asked innocently.

"It's how I figured out the truth!", she stated finally letting him in on her secret. "Your tongue slipped, Adam." "You didn't even realize it, did you?"

"I called you something I shouldn't have?", the Prince asked for clarification.

"Right before we slept together, you called me 'Kitten' as you were asking me if I wanted to continue", she informed him standing with both palms fisted on her hips.

Realization dawning that he had given himself away due to being so caught up in the moment with her, Adam closed his eyes too worried to look at her anguished face now that she was revealing everything to him.

Continuing Teela stated, "Can you imagine my surprise…?", she asked sarcastically.

Opening his eyes, Prince Adam walked up to her, taking a hold of both of her hands. Bringing them up to his heart, he held them there as he stated, "I am truly sorry, Teela."

Pulling her hands, Teela walked away from him. "Adam my father told me to ask you, why I couldn't know the truth from the beginning."

Walking up to her, he placed a warm hand on her shoulder. Turning her around in his embrace, he brought up his other hand to cup her chin tilting her beautiful face up to his. Surprised that she was not pulling away, Adam answered, "I did want you to know in the beginning, because once I accepted the fact that this was my destiny, I wanted you to be part of it." "However, as time progressed and the fighting became more lethal, I was afraid of you slipping up calling me the wrong name when in battle or if you were ever taken prisoner by Skeletor."

"You didn't think I could keep the secret because you never trusted me?", she asked in a small voice. "I've been trained to be able to not succumb to pressures." "I would never have given up your identity, Your Highness, no matter what Skeletor or anyone else would have done to me."

"It wasn't an issue of trust." "It was because of how important you were and always will be to me, Tee." "I was advised by both your father and the Sorceress that my deception was necessary." "I never wanted to lie to you, my parents, or the whole world." "I hated keeping this secret from you", he responded.

"Yes, my father informed me of that and he suggested I ask you why?", she queried.

"Teela, from the time you met me as He-Man you exhibited such an immense attraction to me, something you never showed to me as 'Prince'", he said using air quotes to differentiate between his two selves. "I liked the attention you were giving me." "When I first took up the duty to protect Grayskull, I was a 17 year old boy." "I was extremely attracted to you by then and would have done anything to gain your favor", he said with a smirk.

Continuing he stated, "However, our relationship as the Prince and Captain quickly deteriorated as you lost your respect for me the more I shirked my 'princely duties', as you have stated to me time and again."

Listening attentively, Teela asked "Why not tell me how you felt about me?"

"In the beginning, I thought maybe I can get you to like me if you knew I was He-Man." "Instead, I spoke to your father about it for advice on how to handle this love triangle we were caught up in." "Your father always knew how I felt about you, but warned me to stay away from you as He-Man." "He had also wanted me to wait to declare my feelings for you as long as He-Man was needed." "After a while, I agreed with him that it was best that 'we' drifted apart, Tee." "It's ironic, that I'm the one that made the Freudian Slip", he concluded with a smirk.

Continuing to hold her close, as she didn't move to disentangle herself from his embrace giving him a minute hope that they would be able to overcome their differences Adam continued, "Did you figure it out right away, as soon as I called you by that nickname?"

Exhaling a deep breath she didn't know she was holding she said, "It wasn't until after I came home and I was processing what happened between us."

"You processed what happened, it was love not war Teela!", he exclaimed.

"I had to understand what happened, Adam." "I was still in shock how one kiss lead to us sleeping together", she answered him.

"Did you want us to stop that night?" "I never would have pushed you into doing something you didn't want", he informed her.

Pulling away from him and lowering her gaze as she was afraid of how he would react when she answered him Teela stated, "I wanted you." "I'm not going to deny the feelings I had for you, Adam."

Hearing the past tense description of her feelings Adam interrupted her, "I still want you to have those feelings." "Mine haven't changed for you."

Instead of addressing his request Teela asked, "What would have happened between us, had I not figured out the truth?" "Would you have continued being just a platonic friend to me as the Prince and sleeping with me as He-Man?"

Knowing that this was the golden question that could either make or break him Adam clarified, "As wonderful as it was being with you so intimately, no Teela." "I would not have continued sleeping with you as He-Man or just being a platonic friend to you as Adam."

"Then what would have happened between us?", she asked shyly as she held herself unmoving in his embrace.

Encircling her tiny waist with his strong arms, he pulled her closer to him before claiming her lips with his own. He kissed her so passionately hoping to show her all she meant to him. However, he kept the kiss short and chaste afraid of how she was going to respond to his amorous action given that things were still not resolved between them.

As the Prince kissed her, Teela kept her eyes closed, feeling with her lips all his pent up emotions. She didn't dare kiss him back, afraid of what would happen between them if she did. Teela was sure that if she gave in to her temptations and kissed him back, they would probably sleep with each other again and she couldn't afford to make that mistake twice.

Raising his head from her succulent mouth Prince Adam opened his mouth to answer her question; however, he wasn't afforded the opportunity to do so as there was a knock on her door. Hastening to leave his embrace, Teela smoothed her hair before opening her bedroom door to reveal Stacey her handmaid, who stood in the hallway with coffee for Teela in one hand and the equipment she would be using to style her hair in the other.

Glancing between them, Stacey immediately understood that she was interrupting a personal moment between her Prince and the Captain, as her gaze took in the strain on Teela's face.. Pushing herself into Teela's bedroom she stated, "Milady, we don't have a lot to time to prepare for tonight." "Your Highness, I need to ask you to leave."

Their conversation cut short, Prince Adam bowed to both women before exiting his beloved's rooms.

* * *

Finally home within Snake Mountain, Evil-Lynn dropped her things in her private quarters before showering, re-dressing, and seeking out Skeletor. She had much to share with her bony-faced master. Finding him in the dungeons as he was feeding his captive pets, she called out to him to indicate her return.

"Ah, Evil-Lynn come to keep me company?", the Lord of Snake Mountain asked.

"My lord's bidding is my pleasure", answered the white-haired sorceress.

"What news do you bring me from Etheria?", Skeletor commanded without turning to face her.

"We have much to discuss, my Liege." "However, first I wanted to tell you we've been invited to a party", she stated sheepishly.

"MMM, is my fine silk suit pressed?", Skeletor asked sarcastically. "Whose party have we been uninvited to?"

"An engagement party at the Royal Palace of Eternos, off course", Evil-Lynn responded.

"Ah, so Randor is marrying off one of his annoying brats!", he responded.

"Yes, the Princess." "The engagement ball is tonight, they are having a live orchestra Keldie, and you know how much I love to dance", she stated using her nickname for him while gyrating her curvy hips.

Finally turning around to face her, Skeletor's gaze lingered on her full purple-tinted lips remembering what their touch felt like on his, when he had a face. He would never forgive Randor for what he took from him.

"As much as I'd like to take you dancing, I have better things to focus on." "You may go, disguised off course, if you'd like."

"Thank you, Master."

"Any other news from Etheria that I don't know about yet?", Skeletor asked.

"None my Lord." "As you know, Horde Prime approved all of our plans." "It's a matter of time before the final attacks."

"I'm proud of your work, Evil-Lynn", Skeletor stated for once with sincerity. "When I'm King, you'll rule beside me as my commanding general."

Pleased with the compliment and secured declaration for her future, Evil-Lynn brought up a concern she had. "Skeletor, what about the information I gathered about the Captain of the Guard?" "Before, I left for Etheria, I had found out information we can use against her."

"I have not forgotten my vendetta against the chit." "What have you found out?", the Overlord of Evil asked of his minion, his attention already returning to feeding his pets.

"We have the name of her birth parents." "We were right to pursue that information, Skeletor." "I want to crash the engagement party only so that we can capture the red-haired Master and turn her against those she loves." "With the information I found out, I am sure she will defect", Evil-Lynn stated confidently.

"So who are her parents?", he asked.

"Before I reveal this, know that she is the key to solve all your problems." "Not only is she special to He-Man, apparently she is very special to our dear Sorceress of Grayskull."

"Off course, she is special to the Sorceress as Teela is a goody two shoes", Skeletor stated failing to make the connections Evil-Lynn was alluding to.

"Skeletor, she is **very, very** special to the Sorceress", Evil-Lynn stated dropping her voice an octave.

Her response gained the Evil Warlord's full attention. Facing her he waited for her to finish.

"She gave birth to her", Evil-Lynn revealed.


	33. Chapter 33

_A/N: Omg, I didn't expect all these wonderful reviews for the last two chapters. Since we are at the crux of this story, i decided to post two more chapters today. More may soon follow as I have many more chapters written. I'm going to try finishing this story up by the end of July. Please note Chapter 34 immediately follows._

 _PS: As I work on this story, I always type with music in the background. I couldn't write it without mentioning some music that has inspired me to write. I thought it would be great to incorporate them into the next couple of chapters as we are at a party after all. These musical pieces are close to my heart and I feel that they accurately describe the feelings of these characters as their lives are transitioning. I'm including a list as a reference, if you choose to listen as your read on._

 _The first song where Adora dances with her fiancé is to_ _ **Ed Sheeran's**_ _"Thinking Out Loud", the words of this song are so romantic, a testament of a man's true love for a woman._

 _The King and Queen's opening dance for the ball is to_ _ **Dmitri Shostakovich's**_ _"The Second Waltz", its melody sounding very 'Royal' to me and I visualize nobility swirling around a dance floor in their glittering finery to this song._

 _The father/daughter dance is to_ _ **Bad English's**_ _"When I See You Smile", as I've always imagined a father being able to conquer the world with just his daughter's smile and I thought it was appropriate for a king whose kingdom is constantly being threatened._

 _Teela dances with Captain Marcjenis and then with Ram-Man to_ _ **Eugen Doga's**_ _"Grammofon" and "My Sweet and Tender Beast", respectively._

 _The Prince and Captain dance their Argentine Tango to_ _ **Leonard Cohen's**_ _"Dance Me to the End of Love", this song to me represents a story of two people loving each other to infinity and beyond._

 _I hope you enjoy._

Chapter 33

The ballroom was alight with soft yellow lights flickering from the numerous candelabra adorning the decorated tables. Soft music was already entertaining the guests that were seated in the Royal Grand Ballroom awaiting the formal entrance of the Royal Family of Eternia to mark the celebration of the Princess's engagement. A soft sweet breeze was wafting in through the opened verandas emanating from the numerous rose bushes that adorned the Grand Balcony.

Receiving a summons that the Royal Family was ready to enter the reception hall, the Royal Herald moved to his position atop the marbled double-helix staircase opening the envelope handed to him from Duncan with the names of the processional.

The crème de le crème of Eternia sat at the silk and satin adorned tables all eyes glued to the golden doors awaiting their first look at the Royal Family. Clearing his throat, the Royal Herald pounded his golden staff onto the shiny marble floor gaining everyone's attention as he pulled open the double gold enamored doors. The Royal Family had changed its regular procession for this special occasion. The first couple walked through the doors to the Herald's announcement, "Esteemed family and friends, please stand as we welcome His Royal Highness Crown Prince of Eternia, Adam Constantine Miro as he escorts Her Royal Majesty Queen Marlena Sophia Glenn-Miro."

Walking regally down the spiraled staircase, Prince Adam escorted his mother to the dais table. The Prince was wearing his formal military dress, the white-tailored pants boasting double-sided red stripes the length of his legs. Adam wore a crimson double breasted jacket over a stark-white dress silk shirt. On his jacket he wore his royal insignia distinguishing him as the future High King of Eternia. Golden epaulettes adorned his broad shoulders, while a red and white sash was strewn across his chest traveling downwards from his right shoulder and tapering around his left waist. For ceremonial purposes he sported a golden scabbard, a rapier sheathed inside. The Power Sword was invincibly attached to its own scabbard on his back. Shiny white patent-leather shoes finished off his outfit. Prince Adam's long wavy blonde hair was sleeked back into a low pony-tail for tonight's activities drawing attention to his already pronounced chiseled jaw. As he walked his mother to the dais table, women of all ages gawked agape at him. This was the first time they had seen him in his royal military dress since he was named Heir Crown Apparent and there was a clear difference between the boy and the man facing them now.

Turning to re-open the door, the Herald retrieved the second envelope from Man-At-Arms. "Esteemed guests, please stand as we welcome His Royal Majesty the High King of Eternia, Randor Barin Miro as he escorts Her Royal Highness Princess, Adora Asemi Miro." As soon, as Sea Hawk heard his fiancé's name he walked to the bottom of the staircase where he was going to receive his love's hand. Holding her head high, Princess Adora only had eyes for her future husband as her father ensured she safely walked down the stairs.

Reaching the final steps, the King stopped and waited for Sea Hawk to approach him. Taking hold of his beautiful daughter's hand he brought it forward, retrieving two red and gold intertwined ribbons that he would wrap around Sea Hawk's and his daughter's wrists to signify their betrothal, as used from the time of Ancient Eternia. Coming forward, Sea Hawk lowered himself unto one knee in front of the High King before extending his right arm toward him. With bowed head, Sea Hawk waited until Adora's father placed the ribbon around his wrist. Pulling him into a standing position, the King then wrapped the remaining ribbon around his daughter's right wrist. The betrothal formally completed, the King greeted his guests, "My fellow countrymen, join me tonight as I, along with my family celebrate the betrothal of Princess Adora Asemi to Captain Sea Hawk."

Coming off the the final step, the King was offered a flute of champagne. Holding it high in the air, he stated "May they live long and prosper", before taking a sip, his actions signifying their official engagement. Holding the affianced couple by their entwined hands, the King walked them to the middle of the dance floor so that they can have their honorary dance. Kissing them both on the cheek, the King departed from the dance floor, leaving a beaming Adora in her now betrothed's embrace.

The Royal Eternian Orchestra played the first phrase of one of Adora's favorite love ballads from Etheria. As she prepared to begin their Viennese Waltz, Adora caught movement in her peripheral vision. Bow stood from his table and approached the orchestra pit. Surprised at his actions, the Princess watched as her good friend took up the microphone and started singing the verses to the sentimental ballad. Adora floated around the dance floor lead by the strong arms of her beloved to a song speaking of eternal love.

Sea Hawk couldn't take his eyes off his fiancé. She was wearing a sky blue organza princess ball-gown, with a full pleated-skirt decorated with an ivory colored floral pattern. The décolletage of the dress sat low on her ample bosom, the sweetheart neckline exposing her elongated graceful neck and gently sloping shoulders. Allowing his gaze to travel lower, he noticed the single layered diamond encrusted belt that cinched her waist. Bringing his gaze back up to her face, Sea Hawk took in the heart-shaped oval face he adored. Adora's hair was pulled back in a stylish chignon, the top of her head adorned with a diamond tiara. The only jewelry she wore was a diamond drop necklace, the opulence of her attire transforming her into the regal princess he knew her to be.

Bringing his lips close to her ears, he softly sang the words from the ballad to her. It was he who asked Bow to sing this particular song as he felt it truly described their love story and the emotions he held for this beautiful rebel who had totally stolen his heart. Sea Hawk was regretting his decision for a long engagement and wished that tonight was already his wedding celebration. He was never as confident about anything in his life, as he was now in this moment swirling his beloved around the Grand Ballroom.

The song coming to an end, Bow invited the King and Queen up to dance next, signifying the official start of the ball. King Randor had requested that the orchestra play a song that he could dance the Foxtrot with his Queen, as that was her favorite ballroom dance. Holding his left arm out for his Queen, he stood proud and tall waiting for her to enter his embrace. His regal Queen was dressed in a fabulous pewter colored straight sheath dress with a deep illusion V neckline reaching her navel and a high slit reaching the mid-thigh of her right leg. She looked utterly delectable. Around her waist she wore a detachable chiffon train, which she planned on removing at the end of the dance. Three-quarter mesh sleeves covered her shapely arms. The entire garment was bejeweled with real diamond encrusted sequence throughout its length.

Coming into her beloved husband's embrace, Queen Marlena grabbed a hold of his hand with her extended right bringing her left hand around the back of his right shoulder. Slowly, she angled her head backwards as she positioned herself into the portrait hold of the traditional Foxtrot. Hearing the first chords of the violins, King Randor swept his Queen around the ballroom, their elegant dance portraying the love they had for each other.

Bringing his head low he whispered to his beloved, "I am thanking the Ancients that Adora has been returned to us", his voice cracking from the intensity of his feelings.

Looking deeply into her handsome husband's eyes the Queen responded, "As am I, my love."

"Marlena, not too long ago I shared with you my wish that our children will be happy in love." "Tonight, is verification that my wish has come true", the King stated.

Peeking a look at her son who was speaking with the beautiful Duchess of Haitalia the Queen responded, "At least for one of them."

His gaze following his wife's to his overtly handsome son, King Randor sighed deeply. Although, he was extremely happy that his daughter was now engaged, this was something he had wanted to see coming from Adam. But alas, his scalawag of a son never courted anyone officially. He knew that Adam had 'relationships' with several women; however, none lasted beyond a few months. He wondered if the Prince would ever settle down. He had lied to Marlena that night underneath the stars. He was worried about heirs for the throne. He was unsure if Adora would ever truly come home, especially now that she was on her way to marry an Etherian. This left all the responsibility of producing an heir on Adam's broad shoulders. Sighing, King Randor returned his focus on his wife who seemed to have withdrawn into herself.

"A penny for your thoughts", he stated using one of her favorite Earth phrases she had taught him.

"I was wondering where Teela is." "I haven't seen her", the Queen exclaimed.

Peering over his shoulder the King scanned the guests and noticed that indeed his best friend's daughter was not present. "Marlena, do you think she left again without telling anyone?", he asked.

Before she could answer him, the Herald invited all guests to the dance floor. Deciding it was time to retrieve to the dais table, King Randor escorted his wife off the dance floor. He wanted to continue his conversation with his wife; however, now was not the time.

* * *

Dressed in her eveningwear, Teela patrolled the perimeter of the Royal Palace scanning all of the balconies from below, for any possible threats. Habits were hard to break. Even though it was no longer her responsibility to ensure the Royal Family's safety, she did promise the King and Adora that she would do anything in her power to protect them. Teela hoped that tonight ran smoothly with no visits from those who resided at Snake Mountain. However, history had proven that they always attacked when they thought the Palace was less vigilant in its defense. Looking at her timepiece, she realized that tonight's festivities had already began. With a final perusal of the Royal Gardens, she made her way toward the Grand Balcony as she was able to quietly enter the ballroom from one of its verandas without drawing attention to herself.

Quickly spotting her father, she walked over to notify him that everything was quiet outside. Before she reached him, she was approached by Captain Ryder Marcjenis, a man who always hit on her, despite the fact that she had made it clear to him that she was not interested in a romantic relationship. She had met Ryder in her teen years at the City of Wisdom. Both had quickly risen through the military ranks, he choosing to move forward and join the Royal Eternian Navy after graduation. Now, Teela only saw him at functions such as these. At one point, she found him handsome and charming; however, she never pursued anything with him because upon her return from military school, she had fallen head over heels in love with He-Man.

"How are you my beautiful colleague?", he addressed her in his high-pitched voice, irritating her ear drums as he grabbed her around the waist and dragged her onto the dance floor. Teela knew she couldn't be her normal self toward him now that she no longer held the position of Captain. Therefore, she was forced to endure this unwanted dance.

Always one to be straight to the point Teela responded, "Captain Marcjenis, I think we both know that we are not colleagues, any longer."

"Yes, I have heard that you resigned your position." "It's a shame", he replied.

"Why is it a shame?" "I've done nothing wrong", Teela answered her curiosity piqued about the rumors that must have spread due to her hasty departure. Now interested in what he had to say, Teela continued dancing with him, her body naturally remembering the steps to the Waltz.

"You and I could have gone far together", the Captain responded pulling her too close to his chest for her comfort.

"Captain, I must remind you that there is no 'us', nor will there ever be", Teela informed him.

"Will you constantly fight our attraction?", he persisted as he lifted her off the ground so that she could complete an aerial pirouette.

When Teela's feet touched the ground she responded, "Ryder, please." "Don't start this again." "You know that we only had a professional relationship." "That's all I am willing to offer you."

"It's that He-Man, isn't it?" "You do realize that He-Man cannot offer you a real life, Teela." "Why don't you give me a chance, I'm just as courageous as he is?", he pleaded.

"My ideal man has both wit and courage, something you lack Captain", she exclaimed as she spun out of his hold and walked off the dance floor uncaring that she left him without a partner in the middle of the dance. If the courtiers wanted to talk, let them. Teela had had enough of him. Deciding she needed to cool off, she walked onto one of the opened balconies.

Closing her eyes against the cool night air, she didn't realize someone had followed her out onto the balcony until she felt a large male hand on her bare shoulder. Thinking it was Captain Marcjenis, Teela abruptly spun her body around instantly adopting a fighting stance. She would fight him if she had to, in order to ensure he left her alone.

"Whoa, Teela calm down", she heard coming from her imagined assailant.

 _A/N: I tried coming up with some interesting middle names for the Royal Family that sounded 'Eternian'. I found the names Barin and Asem on Google. Barin means noble fighter and Asem means protector. I made up the female form of Asemi for Princess Adora._


	34. Chapter 34

_A/N: This is another double update. Chapter 33 directly preceded._

 _Please note: I am re-posting this chapter to correct a point made by a fellow reader._

Chapter 34

Her eyes adjusting to the darkness, Teela made out an extremely tall broad-shouldered silhouette standing behind her. Instantly she realized that it was not Captain Marcjenis come to continue harassing her. Thankful that it was not him, she immediately relaxed now, knowing who had followed her unto the balcony. Dropping her arms from the left-hook position as she was ready to strike, Teela spoke, "Ram-Man….I'm sorry my friend, I thought you were someone else."

Stepping out of the shadows, the burly Master known as Ram-Man responded, "Lady Teela, I saw the way Captain Marcjenis grabbed you for that dance and wanted to offer my services for your protection." "No woman should be treated so harshly."

"I'm alright, Rammy." "Thank you, my friend", she responded happy to be talking with her long time friend and colleague. From all of the Masters she had had the pleasure of working with, Ram-Man was her favorite as he always acted like a protective older brother around her. She could always depend on him for a quick laugh and a strong sturdy shoulder to cry on. Teela couldn't remember a time when he wasn't in her life. She knew he was closer to age with her father; however, that didn't diminish the special bond she had with him.

"Would you like for me to 'ram' it home to this guy that you are not interested?", he asked with a sheepish grin, always eager to protect her.

Smiling from ear to ear she walked up to him embracing him before answering his question. "No, Rammy, I think he'll leave me alone after the way I walked away from him on the dance floor."

"Talking about dancing, would you honor me with this dance?", he asked as he bowed low in front of her.

"I would be delighted." "Let's go show them how a proper Waltz is danced, partner", Teela stated continuing to smile widely at him. She loved dancing with Ram-Man who was an extremely elegant and gentle dancer despite his overly bulky size. It amazed Teela that this fearsome warrior could be so gentle while holding her.

Taking hold of her offered hand, Ram-Man lead her inside the ballroom. They had not traveled far when Teela's attention was grabbed by a handsome couple twirling on the dance floor. Feeling Ram-Man pull on her arm, she quickly averted her gaze and allowed him to escort her onto the dance floor.

Prince Adam had seen Teela exit the ballroom after her brief dance with Captain Marcjenis. He had wanted to go after her; however, at that time his mother had approached him asking him to dance with Queen Castaspella. Remembering his promise to Adora that he would dance with her future bridesmaids, Prince Adam had approached the red-haired Etherian beauty and requested this dance. The Queen of Mystacore graciously accepted.

As he held her close, Adam had noticed that Ram-Man had followed Teela outdoors. Smiling to himself, because he knew that Teela would not refuse him, Prince Adam knew that in any moment Teela would be coming back indoors. He wondered if she would be bothered when she noticed that he was dancing with Queen Castaspella. Following her with his eyes despite continuing his dance with the Queen, Prince Adam noticed Teela's brief hesitation as her gaze found him on the dance floor. Slightly inclining his head, he nodded to her letting her know that he had seen her. He continued dancing with Castaspella, as Teela entered the dance floor on Ram-Man's arm. He planned on interrupting that dance; however, he did not want to upset either Queen Castaspella nor Ram-Man; therefore, Prince Adam bid his time for a more appropriate chance to change dance partners.

Getting into the groove of the melodious Waltz, Teela allowed Ram-Man to graciously lead her around the dance floor. It had been ages since she danced so freely and comfortably with a practiced dance partner. In the years since she had joined the Masters, Teela did not often get to dance in these social events. Although she was always present, her participation was strictly a professional one. Feeling that it was her responsibility to protect the Royal Family she was always on patrol during these special occasions; therefore, she never dressed for balls. Instead, she always wore her uniform in case of an unexpected attack.

Putting the unpleasant discussion with Captain Marcjenis behind her, she concentrated on the intricate steps that Ram-Man was leading her into. Teela danced to her heart's content, as this was one of her passions. Lifting her high into the air in a turn, Ram-Man gently lowered her to the ground a huge smile plastered on his lips. "Teela, it is wonderful dancing with you like this again." "I think the last time was during your coming of age ball", he stated.

With a light voice she responded, "That's right." "You danced with me more than my own father, that night."

Suddenly becoming very serious Ram-Man stated, "I missed you." "All of the Masters have missed you Tteela." "Why ddid you resign?" "Why are you not taking your pposition back?" The tendency to slur his words when nervous become more apparent with every question he asked her.

Surprised that he would bring up her resignation Teela looked him in the eye studying his countenance before responding, "I had to leave, Rammy." "Now, I can't serve as Captain of the Guard anymore."

"We asked the King, your father, and even He-Man and no one would tell us the rreason", the brawny warrior stated.

Looking away from him, Teela's gaze roamed the ballroom trying to ascertain who was dancing next to her before she answered. However, before she emitted her response Ram-Man continued, "The only thing the King told us was that you were ttraumatized after dealing with the Goblin Gate incident."

Nodding her head she relocked gazes with her long time friend responding, "That is correct."

"What kkind of trauma, Teela?" "The Masters and I have bbeen extremely worried about you." "We wanted to go after Skeletor on your behalf, but everyone including Pprince Adam have advised us not too." "What did he ddo to you?", he asked with concern, assuming that Teela's hurt stemmed from something Skeletor did.

Teela couldn't answer him. Continuing to dance with him silently for a few moments, Teela racked her brain for a plausible explanation for her actions. She couldn't lie to Ram-Man. However, she also couldn't tell him the full truth.

Taking her prolonged silence as a refusal to answer him, Ram-Man further explained his concerns, "Milady, you are like a little sister to all of us Masters." "Please tell me what happened", his speech extremely articulate for once in his life. "We will make Skeletor pay for what he did."

Hearing the change in his speech, Teela realized that she did owe them an explanation. If anyone deserved to know the truth it was these men who selfishly gave of themselves to protect the planet they each called home. These men did nothing to deserve being abruptly cut out of her life. Ram-Man's concern was clearly written on his face. She didn't expect sympathy from the Masters; however, they deserved the truth. She also couldn't let them jeopardize their lives going after Skeletor on her behalf, especially, since the bony-face warlord was not the cause of her resignation. Finding her courage she responded, "Ram-Man, I can't tell you now."

As the song came to an end Teela continued, "Tell the Masters I'll meet them for breakfast tomorrow morning." "I'll explain why I can't accept my position", Teela responding deciding to give them a condensed version of her decision.

Bowing over her hand, Ram-Man thanked her for the dance and escorted her off the dance floor. Before, she had a chance to sit down she heard her name being called by a familiar female voice. Turning behind her, she saw Duchess Marie Karen walking briskly toward her. Smiling and waving to her, Teela met her half way before kissing each other on the cheek.

"Duchess, what a pleasure to see you", Teela greeted.

"Likewise, Captain." "This is a surprise to see you dressed this way, you look lovely", the Duchess stated taking in Teela's fashionable wardrobe. "You must be so comfortable."

Tilting her head back, Teela let out a vivacious laugh. The Duchess a long time friend of both hers and Adam's always had a way with words. Looking down at herself, she noted that indeed she was very comfortable. Teela had once again declined to wear a dress. Rather she wore an extremely skin-tight jumpsuit in a vibrant red color. The top of the garment was made of fine silk sporting a halter-top neckline with an oval peephole over her bosom, the top of the garment clasping around her neck. A bejeweled chain of myriad colors, hung down her back accentuating the entirely backless garment. Whereas the top was made of silk, the bottom half was sheer lace showing off her extremely shapely legs, the bell-shaped bottom below the knees, billowing around her as she moved. Teela wore 4-inch stiletto multi-colored gem encrusted sandals accentuating her already tall stature. Stacey, had gelled her shortened red locks to the one side giving her a sleek modern wet look. A set of ruby studded earrings completed her outfit. Overall, the look was very much femme fatale.

Answering her friend, Teela stated "I am." "How are you?"

"Obviously, not as comfortable as you", Marie Karen stated as she pointed to herself. The Duchess was dressed in a mustard colored satin off the shoulder mermaid dress with rushing on the bodice that accentuated her curvy figure. Standing next to Teela, the two women were easily the tallest females in the room.

"Would you like to join me for a stroll around the gardens?", Marie Karen asked.

"I'd be delighted too." "May I have one minute to speak to my father?", Teela asked.

"Off course, how is your dear father?", the Duchess asked.

"He is well." "Why don't you come with me so you can greet him?" Teela suggested. Agreeing to see her father, the two women found him speaking with the King. Approaching His Majesty both women fell into deep curtsies before him.

Reaching out, the King first took hold of the Duchess's hand bringing it up to his lips for a brief kiss. He replicated his motions with Teela before greeting them.

"Duchess Duncombian and Lady Teela, I am happy you are both here to celebrate Adora's engagement." "I hope the festivities are to your liking", he exclaimed.

Hearing the King's greeting, the Duchess quickly stole a look at her friend to try and understand why he didn't greet her using her military title.

"Your Majesty, the festivities are extraordinary", Teela responded. Turning to her father she greeted him, "Hello father", before leaning in to kiss him on the cheek. As she did so, she whispered "Everything is quiet outside", letting him know she had completed her patrol.

When Teela straightened from whispering to her father, she felt another presence beside her. Lifting her eyes, she saw that Prince Adam had approached them. Instantly, the Duchess fell into another curtsy, Teela quickly following suit. Teela remained in the curtsy until she heard the Prince calling her name. Rising, she looked at him her breath once again catching in her throat. The Prince had asked both women a question; however, Teela did not hear it, with all the thoughts running in her mind.

Once again the Duchess was perplexed; but this time at Teela's actions. Usually, the formidable Captain was standing behind His Highness ready to protect him against any real or perceived threats, not curtsying before him. It did not escape her attention that the Prince had called her 'Lady' as well. Marie Karen knew that Teela had been formally presented as a Lady of the Court, but she had never heard anyone call her by that title.

Answering the Prince the Duchess stated, "Teela and I were about to get a bit of fresh air."

"Mind if I join you?", the Prince asked staring at his former bodyguard as he addressed both women. He couldn't stop staring at her. Her outfit left little to a man's imagination, the totally backless garment slightly showing off the swell of her breasts, each time she raised her arms.. It didn't help that he now knew what this spirited woman looked like naked, nor how fresh his memory was, of how her well-muscled limbs felt intertwined with his. Seeing Captain Marcjenis dancing with her had ignited such a possessiveness in him, he was ready to transform right then and there so that he can thunder-punch him to the farthest corner of Eternia. Alas, the Prince had promised never to use the Powers of Grayskull to his advantage thus remained as himself.

"Not at all Your Highness", the Duchess spoke. Thus Teela found herself leaving the ballroom once again. Not wanting to draw attention to her now strife-filled relationship with the Prince, she agreed for him to accompany them for a stroll around the gardens.


	35. Chapter 35

Chapter 35

Princess Adora was enjoying herself immensely. Her friends and beloved family members were around her. She was finally officially betrothed to the love of her life. The party was now in full-swing for more than an hour and so far there were no attacks here or on Etheria. Looking around the room to ascertain if everyone was having a good time, she caught a glimpse of her brother walking out one of the balconies accompanied by Teela and the Duchess of Haitalia. She knew that the three were friends; however, she didn't understand the particular grouping at this time given Teela and Adam's differences.

If Adam and Teela were not in the same room, her plan would not work. Giving a quick farewell to Stratos who she was currently dancing with, Adora sought out her mother. Finding her dancing with Mekaneck, Adora approached them to interrupt their dance. Tapping her mother on the shoulder, she whispered to her that their plan was not working gesturing with her eyes to show her that Adam and Teela were leaving the ballroom.

Turning to Mekaneck, Queen Marlena apologetically excused herself. Walking briskly to the orchestra she gestured to get the conductor's attention. Gaining it, she asked for the microphone. Clearing her throat she announced, "Ladies and Gentlemen, may I have your attention please." "Adora would like to incorporate an Earth tradition into tonight's festivities." "During engagement and weddings the bride dances with her father." "Please join me in giving my daughter and my husband a round of applause as they dance their 'Father/Daughter' dance."

As she finished her speech, she noticed it had the required effect. Her son and his companions stopped in the doorway leading out of the Grand Balcony. She saw that Adam was quickly directing the women back to their seats. Walking Teela to the dais table, he pulled a chair out for her ensuring that she sat before pulling a chair out for himself and sitting next to her. Giving Adora a sly smile, Queen Marlena also went to join those already seated at the dais table as her husband took Eternia's Princess by the waist. Father and daughter danced to a song speaking about the simple powers of a smile. After watching them dance a few minutes, Queen Marlena decided to go speak to her son.

Approaching him, she noticed the tense body posture of the two lifelong friends. The tension surrounding them was coming off of them in waves. Prince Adam noticed his mother's approach causing him to stand behind his chair until she reached them. He saw that Teela had also stood up to greet her Queen bending at the knees for a curtsy. Taking a hold of his mother's hand, he brought it up to his lips for a quick kiss, before pulling a chair out for her. Once seated the Queen indicated for them to sit next to her. Complying, Teela and Adam both stared at the Queen of Eternia, knowing that she was about to ask something of them. Turning her head first to Teela and then to her son the Queen spoke, "I wish that the two of you can forget about your differences, for this evening." "Please don't ruin this night for Adora or your father by making a spectacle."

"We won't mother", the Prince responded looking steadily at Teela, who seemed to be desperately trying to avoid his eye contact. Pointedly looking at her, he asked "Are we Teela?"

Knowing that she couldn't ignore his remark in front of the Queen for it would be interpreted as outright disrespect, Teela just nodded her agreement.

"Thank you", the Queen stated before standing up to leave the table. Both Adam and Teela went to stand along with her. Turning to them she stated, "It's alright, you may remain seated." Moving away from the dais table, the Queen went to mingle with the rest of the guests.

Turning once again to Teela, Prince Adam addressed her "Dance with me, Tee."

Remaining in her seat, Teela stared at him. She was still wary of his motives and wasn't quite sure of her own abilities to hide her feelings from him. She had promised Adora that she would dance with her brother, but now that the time was at hand, she wasn't sure she could go through with it.

Adam interpreted her lack of response as refusal to comply with his request. Reaching out, Adam grabbed her by the elbow stating, "If you don't, our guests will surely know something occurred between us."

Looking at the hand which was restraining her Teela asked, "How would they know something happened between us?"

"I was asked to dance with the bridal party as a favor to Adora." "You accepted to be her Maid-of-Honor." "It is expected that we dance together." "If you don't, I think it'll only draw attention to the fact that things are different between us now." "We are supposed to be 'best friends' after all." "The guests will wonder why I only danced with the Etherian bridesmaids", Adam answered as he continued holding her by the elbow.

From his response, Teela knew that Adam was kept in the dark that she had already agreed to the one requested dance. She wondered why Adora had not informed him of that. She knew that Adora would be greatly disappointed if Teela rescinded her promise to dance with Adam. Recalling the Queen's request to not make a spectacle, she agreed with Adam's conclusion that if she didn't, then those that knew them, may interpret a change in their relationship.

"All right, I'll dance with you", she answered him.

Giving her a dazzling smile, the Prince stood next to her and whispered in her ear "Good, I have requested a special dance for us, Teela."

Surprised that he concluded what her response would be and that he had already requested a particular dance, she stared at him dumbfounded. Finding her voice she asked, "Which one?

"My favorite, the Argentine Tango." "I think it's appropriate, given that you now know about my physical abilities", he teased her.

"Is it?", she questioned as she shrugged her shoulders. "I still know nothing about your abilities, Adam, and frankly I'm not interested." "Are we dancing now, Your Highness or am I free to go?", she asked as she stared at the hand restraining her.

Realizing that he was exerting pressure on her elbow, he let go of her before responding. "You are free to go." "I believe the food is coming out next." "We'll dance after we eat." "Teela, I do expect you to keep your agreement about dancing with me", he informed her in a commanding voice she had never heard him use before.

Except for when he met her on the battlefields in his disguise.

* * *

Skeletor, Evil-Lynn, Trap-Jaw, and Beastman stood outside the Palace of Eternos, wondering at the absence of the multitude of carriages they were sure to see signifying the presence of all of the invited nobles. Looking at Evil-Lynn Skeletor addressed her, "Didn't you say tonight was the ball?"

Shocked that she got the information wrong, Evil-Lynn couldn't form a retort. She was sure she had heard the Twiggets state that the ball was tonight. Directing her gaze at her disguised Master as Skeletor had summoned a facade to be able to blend in with the nobility, she answered "Perhaps it's an illusion to keep us out."

"I doubt that pesky Trollan has so much power to be able to pull this level of an illusion, my dear", Skeletor responded. Reaching into his pocket, he pulled out his communicator opening a line to Tri-Klops who had stayed back to man Snake Mountain. "Tri-Klops, look into my orb and tell me where this party is", Skeletor demanded. Waiting for the tri-optic warrior to give his response he perused the disguised forms of his henchmen. Evil-Lynn had disguised herself into a beautiful auburn-haired Lady of the Court, wearing a very revealing skintight black sequence floor length gown. The gown showed of her curvaceous body making Skeletor's mouth water. Tearing his gaze from his second-in-command he looked over to Trap-Jaw and Beastman who he had transformed into tailor dressed footmen.

He himself weaned a spell over his own skull giving him the illusion of a face with short black hair and brown eyes. Skeletor wore a shiny black tuxedo complimenting Evil-Lynn's outfit. Had the past been different, he wondered if it would be his and Evil-Lynn's child whose engagement they would be celebrating tonight.

Minutes later, he heard his communicator beeping as Tri-Klops had a response. "My lord, it seems that the Royal family is not at home tonight." "The festivities are happening at the Summer Palace." "My Doomseekers are detecting a magical web-based net surrounding the Palace making it impenetrable."

Turning to Evil-Lynn Skeletor stated, "My dear, it looks like we are not going to be dancing tonight." "You, Beastman, Trap-Jaw, and Kobra Khan will get your chance to abduct the red-haired chit tomorrow." Bringing up his Ram-staff, Skeletor unleashed a magical beam quickly returning everyone back to Snake Mountain, all traces of their finery gone.

* * *

After Teela had left the dais table, Prince Adam decided to touch base with Duncan. He debated transforming so that he can patrol the grounds; but wondered if it was necessary.

Spotting his mentor dancing with Queen Angela, Adam took a moment to look at him. Knowing now that he was indeed the Sorceress's husband he wondered how Duncan was able to live away from her. Recalling his mentor's words to him that Teela may one day be sequestered in Grayskull like her mother, he prayed to God that wouldn't be the case. Finishing his dance, Duncan escorted the ethereal winged Queen of Brightmoon back to her table. Passing in front of Adam, Duncan noticed that the Prince was waiting to get his attention.

Always the gentleman, Prince Adam greeted Glimmer's mother first before addressing Duncan. He indicated that he wanted to speak with him in private. Duncan agreed that they remove themselves to his workshop for their discussion and told the Prince that he would meet him there momentarily. Deciding to go find a private place to transform, Prince Adam exited the Royal Ballroom.

* * *

As soon as His Royal Highness released her, Teela went to find Her Grace, Duchess Marie Karen for their walk in the gardens. The Duchess was not seated at her table, as she was currently dancing with Lord Mercedian, Earl of Rosedelthby. As Teela waited for Her Grace to return to her table she was approached by her long time nemesis, Lady Damani.

"My my, if it isn't the tom-boy, who couldn't even wear a dress to the Princess's engagement party." "When are you going to learn that these events are not meant for hellcats like you?", the blonde courtier asked.

Turning to face her, Teela gave her a dazzling smile keeping her cool before responding. "Lady Damani as you can see, I'm seated at the dais table." "You should also know that His Highness and I will be dancing shortly." "You are more than welcome to stay and watch."

"You will never have him, Teela." "The courtiers and I will make sure of that", Lady Damani answered angrily.

Shrugging her shoulders, the 'hellcat' eyed her nemesis a smug look on her face. Teela inwardly laughed at Lady Damani's come back as she had already 'had' the Prince. Seconds later Teela found herself laughing mirthlessly aloud, at the absurdity of her situation. However, she quickly cut her laughter short as she remembered her promise to the Queen to not make a spectacle tonight. Walking past Lady Damani, Teela attempted to leave her company.

Reaching a hand out to stop her from leaving, Lady Damani put her soft gloved hand on Teela's shoulder. Teela stopped cold in her tracks, disbelieving that the courtier would try to physically restrain her. Dropping all pretense of civility, Teela addressed her through gritted teeth "If you know what is good for you, you'll take your hand off of me this instant."

Lady Damani did not immediately comply with the ex-captain's request. Instead she walked into Teela's personal space threatening her with, "He isn't here right now to save you, tom-boy", as she jabbed a long-nailed index finger into Teela's chest.

Dropping her honorary title Teela stated scathingly, "I don't need him to save me, Damani." "Know that you cannot win in a physical fight against me." "Move out of my way, I don't want to hurt you", she continued as she stepped backwards with one leg to give her better balance in case she did have to fight the courtier.

Just then, Teela's name was called from several feet away. Turning her head, she saw the very exuberant Duchess of Haitalia coming her way. Closing the distance between them, the Duchess confidently interrupted the two women before they engaged blows. "Damani, please excuse Lady Teela and myself as we were planning on taking a breather in the gardens", she stated as she ushered Teela out of the ballroom.

Lady Damani stared after the two friends in disbelief. She couldn't react to the Duchess's request as she was at a higher peerage level than she was. Resigned to being left alone, as she had previously alienated all of her female acquaintances, Lady Damani stood silently against a wall regretting her confrontation with the ex-captain.

Walking outdoors, Teela and the Duchess breathed in the fresh sweet summer night air. Looking at each other, they soon keeled over in fits of laughter.

"Thank you so much, Your Grace", Teela spoke first.

"Please Teela, we know each other for so many years, just called me Marie", the Duchess responded. Continuing she said, "Did you see her face, she was so shocked with the way I addressed her." "It serves her right, bullying you again."

"As much as I try to avoid her, she is always seeking me out." "I don't believe she physically threatened me", Teela responded.

"I debated waiting to see what happened before I interrupted you." "She must be insane, tempting the Captain of the Royal Guard into a fight", Marie noted. "Doesn't she realize you know moves most people only dream about?"

"I wouldn't have fought her." "I promised the Queen I would be on my best behavior tonight", Teela commented with a smile.

"Teela, I always marvel at your decorum", her friend compliment her.

"As I yours, Marie."

"So want to tell me why neither the Prince nor His Majesty addressed you as Captain tonight?", Marie asked.

Opening her eyes wide Teela asked for clarification "You didn't know I resigned?"

"Really? ", the Duchess stated.

Nodding Teela told her that she resigned two months ago.

"So, right now you and Damani are equal peers of the realm!", Marie stated excitedly.

"What's so exciting about that?", Teela asked.

"Oh nothing much." "Just that she can be severely chastised by the Queen for speaking so rudely and threatening your person, which I was witnessed too."

"Marie, I don't want to pursue this with the Queen, okay." "Please just make believe you didn't see anything", Teela asked.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, my friend." "I know that she picks on me out of jealousy." "When she realizes that I am no threat to her, she'll eventually drop her vendetta against me", Teela answered.

"Alright; however, if you need me to speak to the Queen about this just let me know", Marie promised.

"I'm sure", Teela stated looking out over the balcony into the gardens below. Catching a glimpse of light reflecting over metal, she followed the glow as it traversed the length of the gardens. Turning to the Duchess, she made her excuses notifying her that she had to use the privy. Teela ran through the hallway and down the staircase coming to a set of side doors leading directly into the gardens. Running to the location where she last saw the glow she entered the shrubbery to go after the figure holding the reflective metal object, as she was convinced that it was a threat.

Walking stealthily towards where she last saw the figure, Teela was surprised to feel a large hard hand clamp down over her shoulder. Quickly turning, she grabbed hold of the wrist twisting it backwards immobilizing her assailant.

"You are going to break my wrist", she heard a deep male voice state, the rich baritone sending shivers of desire into her core.

"He-Man", she stated immediately releasing her hold.

"Who did you think it was?", Grayskull's Warrior asked as he rubbed his wrist where her viselike hold left a mark on his skin.

"I came out thinking we were being attacked", she stated.

"For someone who vowed not to take up her position again, you are quick to defend the Royal Family", he stated.

"I did promise His Majesty to offer my services for tonight", she responded tartly.

"Your services to the King, huh?", he asked, easily flirting with her.

"You know what I mean, please don't misinterpret my words", she chastised him.

"Off course, milady", He-Man said bending low over his waist. Straightening up, he closed the distance between them before dropping his voice to a bare whisper "I've patrolled the area, Tee." "Everything is fine." "Give me a few minutes to change, and I'll escort you back inside for our dance."

"As you wish", she stated making him wonder at her quick complacency. Following him into her father's workshop, Teela wondered if he would transform in front of her.

Turning to lock the door, He-Man asked Teela to remain where she was. Walking into the depths of the workshop, he held his sword over his head. Taking a quick look at Teela he stated, "No matter what you see, please stay where you are."

Nodding at him, she heard him state "Let the Power Return". Immediately, there was a flash of light quickly emanating out of the sword, traveling along He-Man's body before it was quickly re-absorbed into the sword through an invisible vacuum. Teela was amazed that within seconds, Prince Adam stood in the exact location where Grayskull's Defender just stood, donning his military dress.

Astonished at the transformation, Teela found her voice asking him "That's how you always showed up in the nick of time." "The transformation is so fast."

Closing the distance between them, he responded "It has to be." "Sometimes, I don't have a clean getaway to transform." "You ran a tight ship when it came to protecting me, Tee."

Smiling at him she answered, "I heard you refuse to appoint a new bodyguard."

"I want you", he answered, hoping she understood in which way he really meant his words.

Shaking her head in the negative she stated, "I'm done with all of this, Adam." "After tomorrow, I'm returning to Rhodontronia."

"You are needed here." "There's a lot at stake, Teela." "I could use your assistance in the fight against Skeletor, Hordak, and Horde Prime", he pleaded.

"Adora told me", she stated as she unlocked the workshop's door. "Adam, I'm not resuming my position."

"Teela, wait", he called after her before she walked out on him. "Let me walk with you back to the ballroom, it's probably time for our dance."

Turning to look at him, she waited for him to reach her. Offering her his hand, Teela took it knowing she couldn't go back on her promise to dance with him.

As they walked together back toward the gardens, both heard the change in the music indicating that the series of pre-arranged Waltz music was coming to an end. Adam knew that the next set of music contained Argentine Tangos and other Latin ballroom dances. Realizing that he would be missing the opportunity to dance with her as they were not in the ballroom yet, Adam racked his brain to figure out how he will still get his dance.


	36. Chapter 36

Chapter 36

Walking briskly toward the stairs leading up toward the Grand Balcony, Prince Adam practically dragged Teela behind him. Feeling his desperation in the viselike grip on her hand, Teela didn't dare complain about his frenetic march to re-enter the ballroom. As he placed his foot on the first step, Adam heard the chords of the song he requested for their dance and immediately turned to face her. Not expecting his abrupt change in direction, Teela had no choice but to collide with his hard chest lest she fall to the ground. Grabbing her around the waist, he steadied her.

Looking into her upturned eyes, Adam encircled her waist with his right hand while slowly turning her away from him, so that he was standing in back of her. Continuing to move his hand, he trailed up her ribcage bringing his hand under her armpit to raise her hand. Teela pulled away from him the moment his fingers found the ultra sensitive skin underneath her armpit, while wondering at the reason for his caress.

Pivoting to face him, he saw a look of charging on her features. "Adam, you know how ticklish I am."

"I forgot", he responded sheepishly. "Teela this is the song I requested for our dance." "We won't make it upstairs, I would like it if you would dance with me here", he asked as he removed his jacket and rapier putting both over the marble banister.

Liking the idea of dancing with him away from prying eyes Teela nodded her head as she responded, "Let's try this again, shall we?"

Walking 180 degrees around him, she positioned herself slightly to his right. As the song flowed into its second stanza, Teela raised her right hand placing it on his abdomen dragging it slowly up across his tight abdominals and defined pectorals. Through his fine silk shirt, she was able to trace the infinite expanse of muscles, the same ones she was exposed to when he was He-Man. Once her hand reached where his heart lay, Adam brought up his own right hand, grabbing hers and interlocking their fingers. He began to sway lightly left to right, as Teela stepped away from him leading with the ball of her left foot , her left hand raised to the side also moving in the same direction, stepping out and around over him. Her right hand remained on his back traveling slowly across its mass expanse to finally rest on his left shoulder. As Teela came around his body, Adam grabbed her by the waist, turning her so that they were now standing face to face. Trying his move again, he gingerly let his fingers trail along her ribcage to the juncture of her right arm pushing her limb up so that it was suspended midair. Continuing his caress, Adam slowly dragged his fingers along the length of her arm, feeling the silkiness of her skin, its smoothness reminding him of the feel of her arms wrapped passionately around him. Reaching the apex of her hand, he interlocked their fingers as he wrapped his free hand around her waist.

Cheek to cheek, mouths inches apart they began their sensuous dance. The song comprised both allegro and adagio tempos, the orchestra effortlessly changing rhythms between the two. Holding her close, Adam began the 8-step sequence of the Argentine Tango, only he didn't keep it to the basic steps he usually danced with other partners. He had to ensure that Teela had no doubt in her mind, of his physical capabilities wanting to erase her memory of him as a weak cowardly prince. The Prince smoothly incorporated sharp turns and lifts into their dance accompanied with quick heel/toe flicks typical of the Argentine Tango. He lead her through the dance as if they were on a battlefield, this dance more important to him than any battle he had ever fought. As they danced, they were both caught up in a maelstrom of emotions, their physical movements conveying their inner emotional turmoil.

Throughout the dance, they moved their bodies as one, swaying together like the waves of the ocean their movements matching the varying rhythms of the song. The song's adagio rhythm was matched by their slow languorous movements completed with bend knees low to the ground. Sharp pirouettes and gravity defying lifts accompanied the song's faster tempo.

They never lost physical contact, except for when he threw her over his shoulder, Teela making complete 360 corkscrew turns in the air as she traveled from his left to the right side of his body high over his head. Grabbing her around the waist while she was still in midair, he brought her gingerly down across the front of his body, quickly turning her to face away from him, before once again lifting her into the air as Teela kicked her legs around his waist clasping both of them behind him while he pivoted them around the garden. Twisting in his arms, she turned her entire body around so that her soft high-bosom was pressed up against his chiseled chest her legs continuing to be clasped around his waist. Continuing the movements of her legs, she extended one backwards the other forward into an aerial split, before he lowered her to the ground, her toes dragging across the floor in a circular motion around him, as he continued to spin her. Bringing both legs together, Teela pushed through her legs until she was standing tall, facing the man who had captured her heart. Coming to a stop, Teela stood motionless taking a deep breath before raising her right leg to her side as she ever so slowly extended it from her knee through her toes raising the shapely limb to touch the tip of her head as she completed a graceful _develope,_ before quickly pivoting on her standing leg as she kicked her extended leg behind her wrapping it around his torso in an _arabesque_. From their she fell into a graceful backward _port de bras_ , her arms extending up and over her head, arching her back. Ever so slowly she curled each spinal vertebrae to the rhythm of the music, her head following last, until they were standing face to face, their mouths a hairsbreadth apart, his hot breath caressing her parted lips. Bringing her right hand to gently clasp him around the neck, Teela stared into his azure orbs wondering what he was thinking. She didn't dare make another move, afraid that in any moment she would give in to her desires and kiss him.

Realizing that she was losing the battle against her attraction to him, Teela attempted to walk away; however, he was not having it. Reaching out, he grabbed her by the wrist giving her a tug so that she had no choice but to twirl right back into his embrace. Grabbing both of her arms, the Prince brought her own arms around her torso holding her prisoner against his chest. Unable to remain imprisoned so helplessly within his embrace, Teela took a deep breath before extending both arms out to her sides, continuing their dance. Taking a step forward, her right hand followed her movements. Bringing it up to her face, she slowly caressed her own cheek with the dorsal side of her hand, slowly dragging her extremity from her chin toward her ear , before spinning away from him. Aware that she may try to bolt once more, the Prince did not give her an opportunity to do so, as he lunged after her grabbing her from the waist to once again lift her high in the air, as she quickly scissored her legs behind her landing in a lunge together. Teela realized that he was not going to let her go until the song finished. Resigned to her fate, she continued his possessive dance.

Unbeknownst to the Prince and the Captain, several spectators had gathered atop of the balcony watching their passionate dance below. Two sets of eyes belonged to his mother and sister. When the Prince's requested song began, the Princess noticed his absence. Adora had seen Teela leave the ballroom with Duchess Marie Karen, but the latter woman had returned to her seat a long time ago. Flagging down her mother, she reported that the two were missing. Running to the balcony, mother and daughter leaned out over its marbled edge peering below to see if they spotted them.

The scene that greeted them brought wide smiles to both of their faces. Nudging each other in the ribs, they congratulated each other that their plan was working in bringing these star-crossed lovers together. They watched in wonder as the estranged lovers let their movements speak the words their mouths could not.

When the song came to an end, Adora couldn't help herself. She started clapping enthusiastically drawing the dancers' attention to those standing on the balcony. Abruptly releasing the Prince from her hold, Teela attempted to run away from him. However, she didn't get far as his hand stalled her. Turning away from their spectators' gazes, he spoke to her in a low voice. "Don't run away from me, Tee." "Doing so will only give them fodder for rumors, after they already watched us dance."

Once again agreeing with his judgment, Teela raised her head high as she let him escort her back up the marbled staircase and into the Grand Ballroom. Upon entering it, Teela's gaze locked with the fuming one of Lady Damani, who was obviously a witness to their dance. Looking up into Adam's eyes, she noticed that he was aware of Lady Damani's glare. In that moment, Teela decided that she would no longer let this woman intimidate her. Plastering a huge smile on her red-lacquered lips, Teela looped her arm through the Prince's and allowed him to walk her back toward the dais table. Sitting down next to him, Teela proceeded to eat her dinner which by now had grown cold. She didn't care.

While Teela ate, Adam asked to be excused as he had to go report to her father. Nodding to him, Teela looked around the ballroom to see if Lady Damani was still staring at her. Not finding her, Teela silently continued consuming her meal. She realized that she was ravenous. As she ate, she contemplated her future. While dancing with Adam, she realized that he was not holding anything back. She wondered what sparring would be like with him now that she knew his weakness and clumsiness was just an act. Shaking her head to clear it, she didn't realize that someone came to sit next to her, until she felt their arm on her forearm. Looking up she was surprised to see the Queen of Castle Chill.

"Hello, Teela", the blue-haired beauty greeted her. "I was wondering if we can have a word."

Swallowing her bite, Teela wondered what the seductress wanted from her. Frosta was never cold toward Teela; however, both women were aware of each other's feelings toward the same man. The ex-captain hoped that this conversation wouldn't be about that. Her wish was short lived as Frosta asked, "Would you know if He-Man is coming tonight?"

Putting her utensils down, she turned to fully address the Empress "No, Frosta." "He-Man doesn't typically partake in social events." "If there is a need for him, I'm sure he'll show up."

"I hope so, I do wish to dance with him." "If you see him, would you give him a message?" the Ice Empress asked her voice dripping with desire. Waiting until she received a nod from Teela, she continued "Tell him I'm in the last room in the southwest wing of the Palace, he should come visit me."

Her words left Teela wondering if anything had happened between the two while Grayskull's Defender had changed places with his sister. Frosta's tone of voice held too much intimate familiarity prompting Teela to believe that something had. Looking around the room, she spotted the Prince talking with her father. She also noticed that the majority of the females in the room were absentmindedly staring in his direction. Once again, Teela's fears were confirmed that the Royal Court would not look favorably upon a pairing between them, as these women were all much closer in social rank to the Prince than she was. Especially, this beautiful blue-haired vixen who had her own share of admirers passionately looking at her.

Locking her turquoise gaze onto the other's violet one Teela responded, "If I see him, I'll send him to your rooms." Losing her appetite, Teela excused herself from the ice sorceress's presence deciding to retire for the night.

Prince Adam had watched Teela's and Frosta's exchange from afar. He wondered what the two had to say to each other and figured out that Frosta must have sought Teela out regarding his alter ego. He watched as Teela put her utensils down, leaned in to speak to Frosta, and then leave the dais.

* * *

Quickly finishing his report to her father, Prince Adam attempted to go after his ex-bodyguard. He couldn't let her leave, as he wanted to continue their conversation from her bedroom. As he walked after her down the hallway leading away from the ballroom, he came across Ram-Man who was returning from the privy.

Hailing him down, Ram-Man ran up to him. "Pprince Adam, just the person I wanted to see."

"What is it Rammy?", Adam queried. Prince Adam couldn't decline an audience with the formidable Master.

"I wanted to ask you ffor a favor." "Can you ggive a message to He-Man?", Ram-Man asked.

"Sure", Adam responded quickly, his gaze on the retreating form of his heart's desire.

"Ttell him that Teela agreed to tell the Masters the reason why she won't accept the King's offer to be reinstated as Captain." "She is going to speak to all of us ttomorrow at breakfast." "I thought he would want to know", Ram-Man informed him excitedly.

Ram-Man's words shocked Adam. He couldn't believe it. Did Teela just agree to reveal the truth to their comrades? She hadn't even told him yet, the real reason why she continued to decline her position. Adam was no fool. He understood that his talk with her earlier today and their private dance in the gardens did not resolve their problems. There were still many things left unsaid between them. He wondered what she would tell them. _'Is Teela going to reveal that we were intimate or that I'm He-Man?',_ he thought to himself.

Making a decision, Prince Adam placed his hand on Ram-Man's shoulder giving him an affectionate squeeze. "Rest assured, Rammy." "I will make sure He-Man is aware of this plan."

"Your Highness, you should come too." "Teela is your best friend", Ram-Man urged.

"Unfortunately, I won't be making it", the Prince answered having already decided to deal with this unexpected turn of events empowered by Grayskull.


	37. Chapter 37

Chapter 37

Following his discussion with Ram-Man, Adam continued his trek after Teela. Finding himself in front of her bedroom's door, he knocked softly hoping she would once again grant him entrance. His hopes were short lived as she didn't open the door nor respond to him calling her name out several times. Adam figured that she must have already climbed into bed and was asleep, was ignoring him, or didn't return directly to her rooms. Knowing his bodyguard very well, he figured she probably went on another patrol before turning in to bed.

Turning around to return to the ballroom, Adam was shocked to see someone had followed him.

"Frosta, what are you doing here?", he asked her.

"Hello, Adam." "I overheard your conversation with Ram-Man and decided to follow you in case you were on your way to see He-Man", she stated confidently. "I wish to see him."

Touching the princess slightly on the arm he addressed her, "Frosta, He-Man is not available right now." "If you want I can give him your message", he offered surprised that the Rebel would go to these lengths to find his alter ego.

"I can give it to him myself, Your Highness", she responded. As she pointed to Teela's door she asked, "I didn't know you were meeting with the Captain privately?", "Casta will be so upset", she continued as she shook her head.

"Teela and I are friends from childhood, Your Majesty." "She seemed upset after talking with you and I wanted to make sure she was alright", he noted with a slight chill to his voice. He also wondered at Frosta's words about the Queen of Mystacore's feelings. He was aware of Castaspella's crush on him, but he had on numerous occasions informed her that he was not interested in her romantically. He was under the impression that Casta understood where there relationship stood.

"I wouldn't call the Captain's emotion as upset, Adam." "She was more infuriated if you ask me my opinion", Frosta elucidated.

"Care to clarify?", he asked.

"I asked her to deliver a message to He-Man, if she saw him." "I want him to come to my rooms tonight." "It was obvious from her reaction to my request that she has feelings for him." "However, I'm confused." "I saw the two of you dancing earlier, it seems like the Captain also has feelings for you." "It's almost as if she wants both of you." "Tell me something Adam, has she slept with both of you?" "Do you guys have threesomes?", she asked as she placed an open palm on his wide chest caressing him through his clothes.

Offended by her affront and implications, Adam dropped his voice responding "Watch yourself Frosta." "The relationship Teela and I, or He-Man and Teela have is special and private." "We owe no one an explanation of our feelings or actions, do you understand me?", he commanded as he removed her hand from his chest.

Realizing that she overstepped her boundaries, Frosta quickly apologized, curtsied to the Prince and turned to walk away from him.

Adam stood there shaking his head for several moments before following her back into the ballroom. This was the story of his life. The woman he wanted was once again ignoring him, whereas those he didn't fancy kept throwing themselves at him.

* * *

Teela awoke the next morning later than usual. Looking at her timepiece, she realized that the Masters must already be finishing with their breakfast. Quickly jumping out of bed, she showered before donning a flowing flowery-patterned white skirt with a matching off-shoulder crew-neck top that reached her midriff leaving her rib-cage exposed. Ileena had insisted that Teela buy this feminine ensemble, as it was truly beautiful. After the personal oath she made last night that Lady Damani and other's of her ilk would no longer intimidate her, Teela wore the outfit with confidence.

Practically running to the dining room where she knew the Masters were having their breakfast, Teela burst through the doors out of breath.

"I'm sorry I'm late", she greeted them.

"Captain Teela, we thought you changed your mind", the Avionian winged-leader addressed her.

"Good morning, Stratos." "It's just Teela, okay." Turning to face the rest of the Masters she made her excuse "I overslept, I'm so sorry." "I haven't changed my mind." "What I have to say is difficult; however, Ram-Man was right, I do owe all of you an explanation."

Walking toward the table, the Masters each stood demonstrating their courtly manners to her. Teela was shocked. Never before had they stood when she approached a dining table. While she served as a member of their team, each of these men treated her like one of the 'guys' not like a 'lady'. Giving them each a small smile, she waited until someone reached out to pull her chair out for her.

Ram-Man who was nearest to her and requested this meeting was the one to do it. After Teela had sat down, they each followed suit, looking expectantly at her. Turning around to address a palace servant Teela asked for some orange juice and an order of a Western Omelet as she was famished. As she waited for her order, she kept her eyes downcast forming in her head the words she would shortly utter.

The Masters sat quietly staring at their former Captain. Each harbored their own opinion of what caused Teela's resignation. They each knew that she was hurt after He-Man pulled her out of the Goblin Gate's rubble; however, they were also aware that didn't constitute a serious enough reason for her to abandon them. Teela had been hurt on numerous other occasions and she never let her injuries stand in the way of her duty.

Looking at her, they were perplexed at her outer appearance. They noted that Teela had changed dramatically in the months she was gone. It wasn't only her short hair. Her entire demeanor had changed. She was wearing 'girl' clothing to meet with them, something she never did before. Inwardly, they all acknowledged her great beauty.

Her order being placed in front of her, Teela thanked the servant and asked that the room be cleared. Due to Teela's previous standing as Captain of the Royal Guard, the servants complied with her request. Once alone, Teela took a sip from her beverage wetting her palate before addressing her ex-comrades. "Last night, Ram-Man pointed out, that you all deserve to know the reason for my resignation, which I cannot share with you." "However, I am willing to inform you why I cannot serve as Captain of the Royal Guard, anymore." Teela decided it was imperative that she not reveal her affair with He-Man or his true identity.

Her words capturing their attention, all men directed their gaze to her.

"Teela, the King told us you were traumatized, is that true?", Mekaneck asked.

Looking at her friend, Teela smiled shyly at him remembering her words to the King. "Yes Mek, but not in the way you think."

"What wassssss it then?", asked Buzz-Off his large wings buzzing loudly indicating his concern.

Addressing those present, she stated "I cannot reveal the actual reason for my resignation." "Please don't ask me to." "All I can tell you, is that it wasn't anything Skeletor did to me." Rather it's something that I did."

"Something you did?", asked Stratos confused by her responses. In all this time, he was under the impression that her resignation was directly related to the events of the Goblin Gate.

Nodding she clarified, "Yes, it's due to the consequences of my actions." "There is no way I can have my position reinstated."

"Teela, are you alright?" "Did he hurt you badly?", Ram-Man asked unable to believe that Skeletor wasn't at fault.

"Rammy, I told you, I'm fine." "I guess there is no other way to say this, but directly." "I don't want any of you to sacrifice yourselves on my behalf and attempt to go after Skeletor, he is not to blame for what happened." "I am."

"We understand you are not blaming Skeletor, but your words are not explaining why you are refusing to take up your position again", Stratos said voicing his continued confusion.

"That's right Teela, what happened?", Ram-Man interjected.

Raising her head, Teela looked out blankly in front of her before answering.

"Promise me you'll keep this a secret." Once each of the men agreed to protect her secret, Teela continued "No one knows yet." "I can't have my position reinstated because, I'm pregnant."


	38. Chapter 38

_A/N: I just posted Chapter 37. Then I was editing this chapter and decided to post one more._

 _I have 44 chapters written so far which I'm rereading to edit. I have so many more that need to be written in order to complete this story. Wondering if I should break-up the story into a Sequel or continue it as one long saga. Any thoughts?_

 _Thanks again for your continued readership and reviews._

Chapter 38

Her words were initially met by total silence. The Masters looked around at each other looks of confusion clearly evident on their faces. This was something they were not expecting.

Standing up, Stratos came to stand directly next to Teela demanding, "Skeletor raped you?!" which would be the only logical reason for Teela's pregnancy.

Looking up at him, she clarified "He didn't touch me."

"Why are you covering for him Teela, what is he holding over you?", Mekanek asked coming to the same conclusion as Stratos. Both men new Teela was not in a relationship with anyone. They couldn't fathom how the woman who declined all suitors would end up carrying a child.

"Mek, I'm trying to explain to you that Skeletor has nothing to do with this."

"So how are your pregnant, Tteela?", Ram-Man asked his stuttering becoming more pronounced after her unexpected revelation.

Turning to the gentle giant Teela addressed him, "The way every woman can get pregnant."

"Who is the father?", Buzz-Off addressed the elephant in the room.

"Is he going to marry you?", Ram-Man asked always ready to act the gallant gentleman.

"He is not claiming the child as he own?", asked Stratos as he flew around the room.

"What does your father have to say about this?" asked Mekaneck reaching a gentle hand out to her.

The Master's questions bombarded Teela like ricocheting bullets, without giving her a chance to respond. They were all extremely angry that someone would use Teela like that. They couldn't fathom who the father was. They understood now her reasoning for not accepting her position back. How could she lead the guards or fight against Skeletor if she was carrying a child?

Teela remained quiet not answering any of their questions until the Masters stopped speaking. After several moments, Ram-Man also put a hand on her shoulder stating "Tteela you have to tell us who the father is, we'll make him marry you." Turning to the rest of the men in the room he asked, "Won't we?"

All of the Masters nodded their heads in earnest. They would make this scoundrel marry their Captain no matter what.

Standing up, the ex-captain addressed these men whom she regarded as family. "That won't be necessary, the man who fathered my child doesn't know that I'm ..."

Teela's reply was cut short as the door to the dining room was pulled open. Turning to view the intruder, the Master's sighed a relief as He-Man walked in. As one they sat back down, quiet now that their leader had joined them. They would have He-Man beat the father of Teela's child into submission, until he agreed to make a proper lady of her.

He-Man and Teela stood facing each other, she refusing to make eye-contact. The silence in the room was palatable. Teela didn't know if he heard her. She hoped against all odds that he hadn't. _'What is_ _ **He**_ _doing here?',_ she wondered. _'I purposefully asked to meet with the Masters today because I knew Adam had to attend a private breakfast with his family.'_ His unexpected arrival made her heart stop. She wasn't ready to let him in on her secret.

Stealing a look in his direction, she noticed that he was quietly studying her. Taking a breath, she turned around to address the Masters. "I'm sorry, but I just remembered I have an appointment I must keep", Teela uttered one of Adam's favorite excuses before he typically disappeared.

As Teela walked past Grayskull's Warrior, he stepped in her way. Inclining his head he addressed her, "Leaving so soon, Captain", his voice devoid of any emotions making Teela think he hadn't heard her.

With eyes downcast she nodded her response before attempting to sidestep around him. He wasn't having it.

Grabbing her wrist he stated in a voice she never heard before, "I heard you were going to share with the Masters why you resigned your position and why you won't accept it back." "Did I miss, it?"

Before giving her a chance to respond, Ram-Man interjected. "Teela has a real problem, He-Man." "We all think you can solve it."

Continuing to hold her by the wrist, slightly increasing his pressure to ensure she didn't leave, He-Man asked "How may I be of assistance?", as Teela vehemently shook her head hoping that Ram-Man wouldn't reveal the truth. "You promised!", she mouthed silently.

"Teela is pregnant and the man who fathered the baby is refusing to marry her!", Ram-Man explained, regretting that he had to betray Teela's trust but knowing it was absolutely necessary.

Once the words were uttered, Teela plopped into a nearby chair unsure what to do know that the 'cat was out of the box' as Queen Marlena would say. She couldn't believe Ram-Man had just disclosed her secret.

The usually stoic Warrior visibly stumbled backwards at Ram-Man's words, shocking the Masters with his reaction. In all the years they knew him, they had never seen him have a physical reaction to surprises.

He-Man couldn't move, he couldn't even take a breath. When Teela had first let him know she had figured out his secret, he felt as if a sword had pierced him. Ram-Man's words made him feel like an elephant crushed his chest.

' _Was it true?',_ he thought to himself. Looking around the room at all the concerned gazes directed his way, He-Man did the only thing he could think of. He grabbed Teela around the waist, flung her over his shoulder and walked out of the dining room.

To her utter dismay and to the Master's disbelief.

* * *

Slung over his shoulder, Teela yelled expletives to get him to release her. She punched, kicked, and pulled his hair; however, he kept walking. He was oblivious to the fact that Teela was pummeling his shoulders, her fists feeling like gnats on his back. He was vaguely aware of the Masters following them out of the dining room and were pleading with him to put her down safely, lest her frantic actions hurt the unborn child. He-Man was not letting her go until they were alone.

Coming in front of a pantry he sometimes used to transform, he flung the door open and deposited Teela on the floor. Quickly slamming the door behind him, he turned to face the Masters.

"None of you are to disturb us", he commanded. The seriousness of his voice demanding utter respect. No one dared defy him.

Before he re-opened the door Stratos asked, "Do you know who this man is, He-Man?" the telltale signs of their actions and the history of their flirting giving away their secret, but he wanted confirmation.

Looking him dead in the eye he responded "I am", as he too entered the pantry and slammed the door behind him.

Switching the lights on, He-Man sat down next to Teela on the floor.

Several long silent moments passed as the two shaken warriors sat on the cold pantry floor. Each silently hoped that the other would talk first, both afraid to make the first move.

"Tee…" "Are you really pregnant?", He-Man asked after bringing his emotions under control.

She refused to answer him.

"This isn't about you and me anymore, Teela." "I'm asking you again, are you pregnant?", all traces of his Grayskull persona gone. This was her childhood friend, her future King asking.

Standing up, she attempted to somersault over his shoulder and to freedom. His hands shot out like torpedoes stopping her in midair. Bringing her struggling body down against his, He-Man wrapped his legs and arms around her ensuring no escape, placing her possessively to sit in his lap.

"Let go of me!", she demanded as she intensified her struggles.

"Not until you calm down and answer me", he said without preamble.

Dropping her head back to rest it upon his shoulder she stilled her body. Closing her eyes she pleaded with him once again, "Please let go of me."

"I can't." "I don't trust you Teela." "Why didn't you tell me?", he asked softly.

"I didn't know how", she answered timidly unable to keep the truth from him any longer.

Her response earned her release. Pushing himself up to a standing position, he offered her his hand to pull her up against him. Standing up, she turned away from him wrapping her arms around her mid-section. She couldn't stop trembling. This had gone all wrong. She had planned what she would reveal to the Masters and how. Then she planned on returning to her rooms to await her father so that they would travel to Grayskull together. She wanted a chance to talk to the Sorceress and to her father first, to inform them of her pregnancy before Adam found out.

"You could have come to me." "You could have told me yesterday", he answered for her.

"I didn't want you to know yet", she informed him.

"Why not?"

"I don't know what to do about the baby and I'm petrified", she answered honestly.

Confused by her answer he asked, "What do you mean do about it?" "We'll marry and I'm going to claim it as my own."

"I didn't even say if it's yours", she responded with haste, angry that he assumed she would just marry him.

"It's mine", he growled.

"Don't be so sure." "I've been away from you a long time." "It could be anyone's", she shot back.

He-Man knew that could be true but he was unable to believe it. Grabbing her by the shoulder he forcibly turned her around refusing to continue having this conversation while looking at her back.

"Teela, the child is mine", he stated with confidence. "Admit it."

"I'm not marrying you", she spat at him.

"Yes, you are Teela." "Enough is enough." "I made the mistake of not coming after you when you ran away." "I thought we could work things out between us, once you had time to think things over and get over your anger." "I realize now, I was wrong." "I won't continue making mistakes when it comes to you." "I'm going to go speak to our fathers right now", he uttered as he opened the pantry's door taking a step outside.

"No you are not!", she yelled at him as she clutched her abdomen. Teela felt an intense pain roll over her body. Before she knew what she was doing, she extended both arms outwards releasing a force-field effectively trapping them both inside the pantry.

Turning his head, He-Man stared astoundingly at her outstretched hands. Facing forward, he walked to the barrier pulling forth his sword, as he called out to her "Are you doing this?"

"I think so", she answered truthfully and a little scared. Teela had only had magical powers once, when she covered for the Sorceress in her absence after receiving tutelage from the Spirit of Grayskull. She didn't know she could use magic again.

"Let me pass, Teela", He-Man demanded. Looking at the force-field He-Man finally had his answer as to who was blocking his telepathic connection with the Sorceress on the night they spend in the cave. It was obviously Teela, who seemed to be able to tap into her innate magical powers. He wondered if the Sorceress had also figured it out.

"I can't let you go speak to your father." "You can't tell him the truth." "He'll force us to marry", she pleaded.

"So the child is mine?", he asked.

"Yes", she responded before continuing, "I won't have it."

Her words were harsher for him to deal with, then when she had slapped him.

"What does that mean?", he asked angrily.

"I think you understand, He-Man." "I don't have to have the child." "It'll solve our problems."

"You would abort my child, the next heir to the Throne?", he asked unable to believe his ears.

"It'll be better than you revealing this to the King."

Dropping his sword, He-Man walked slowly toward her. Reaching out he grabbed her head with both hands, raising her face to look deep into her eyes. "You are not having an abortion, Teela." "You know the oath I took to preserve all life." "I won't let you take this child away from me."

Without giving her an opportunity to argue, he released her, bend down to retrieve his sword, and turned to face the barrier. Touching its tip to the force-field he yelled "By the Power of Grayskull", knowing that the magic that empowered him could easily disintegrate any force-field. Teela watched as her attempt to block his exist was sucked up into his sword. Sheathing it back inside his scabbard, He-Man walked out of the pantry to the astonished looks from the Masters.

Having no other choice, Teela ran after him, desperately calling for him to stop. Seeing some of her most trusted guards, she addressed them in her authoritarian Captain's voice.

"Arrest He-Man, he is a threat to the Crown", she commanded.

The guards who were used to receiving commands from her instantly did her bidding, despite the fact that she no longer commanded them, because they were trained to take all threats to the Crown seriously. Throwing themselves onto his back they tried to wrestle him to the ground. Valiantly they tried to succeed; however, He-Man was relentless in his need to speak to the King.

The Master's watched the exchange in a dreamlike state. Unsure who to help, they watched He-Man deftly fling the guards off his body. Reaching out he grabbed the door leading to the King's conference room, effortlessly ripping it off its hinges.

The King and those present all stood up surprised at the interruption. Duncan instantly threw himself in front of his Sovereigns shielding them with his own body. He saw his daughter running into the conference room, tears running down her face. She was yelling at He-Man to stop, leaving Duncan to wonder what this was all about.

Realizing that he was not being attacked, the King pushed Duncan out of the way to address the newcomers.

"Teela, He-Man what is the meaning of this?", he asked as he looked behind them to see the Masters running up after them. The King also saw the unconscious Royal Guards littering the Palace Hallway.

Adora who was present studied her twin. He-Man was barely controlling himself, his massive chest heaving heavily with every breath. The scene before her was almost comical, had it not been for the intensity of emotion written on He-Man's face. He had interrupted the private breakfast between herself, her parents, and Sea Hawk. They were using this time to finalize details of the support the King would send to Etheria. Adam had also been present until a few moments before. He had come to her earlier in the morning, asking her to cover for him during the breakfast, informing her he couldn't stay for its entirety . He shared with her that Teela was going to disclose the reason for her resignation to the Masters. Knowing how important this was to her brother, Adora had agreed to cover for him. She figured she had told them and her brother now knew the truth. Adora wondered what Teela had disclosed. She had her own suspicions regarding why Teela stayed away from the Palace and why she refused reinstatement of her position. Teela had not had one sip of alcohol last night and Adora knew what that meant.

Looking over to her betrothed and mother, she realized that they were both standing exchanging concerned looks. Making eye contact with Hawk she tilted her head indicating that she wanted to speak with him.

Sea Hawk understood her signal and walked over to her. "What's going on, Adora?", he asked.

"I think it's time you and I left", she answered unsure of what would follow and wanting to give her brother some privacy.

Before they could leave, Adora heard Duncan addressing Teela.

"Daughter, please answer the King", he commanded.

As she opened her mouth to speak, He-Man stepped forward addressing the King.

"Your Majesty, I need to speak with you and Duncan alone", as he kept his gaze steady on both men.

Grabbing him by the arm, Teela attempted to pull him out the door yelling "Don't do this." "You know what this will mean?"

Looking down at her He-Man spoke, "I have to." "You are leaving me with no choice."

Stepping forward, the King placed a hand on He-Man's other arm as he asked, "What is it you have to say, Valiant Warrior."

"He-Man, please", Teela pleaded with him again. "Don't."

"Teela, allow He-Man to answer the King", her father requested also interested in what was going on. Off course, he had no idea the shock that would shortly be delivered to his system.

Running up to her father, she threw herself into his arms. "Daddy, please don't let him do this?"

Seeing the anguish on the younger woman's face, Queen Marlena walked over to her. Duncan placed his daughter into the open arms of the Queen's embrace before walking over to the disguised Prince.

"He-Man….", he called.

With a hard stare in Teela's direction He-Man addressed all those present. "Your Majesties, Teela is pregnant."

All eyes shot to his and then to Teela. When Teela heard him state her secret, she burrowed her head deeper into the Queen's chest. Quickly overcoming her shock, the Queen covered Teela's head with her hand signaling to her daughter to bring a chair. Gingerly sitting down, she wrapped her arms around Teela's shaking frame as she stared at her 'son'. She calmly stroked the hair of the woman she know knew was carrying her grandchild.

Duncan was the first to come out of his stupor. "You've impregnated my daughter", he stated as he cocked and aimed his wrist laser at him.

Slowly turning his head to face his incensed mentor, He-Man gave a single nod of his head.

"Dear Ancients", Duncan exclaimed as he too took a seat; however, he didn't lower his hands from aiming at Grayskull's Defender. _'What had they done?',_ he thought to himself. They had no idea what this meant for Eternia.

"He-Man, is this true?", the King asked surprise evident in his voice.

"Yes, Sir." "Teela is carrying my child", He-Man stated with finality.

"When did this happen?", his father asked.

"The day Teela exploded the Goblin Gate", Grayskull's Warrior clarified.

"You saved her that day, isn't that right?", the High King asked remembering Teela's account of what happened after the mesatronic bomb exploded.

"Yes, Your Majesty."

"Did you rape her?", the King asked remembering Teela's usage of the word 'traumatized' when she asked to resign.

A loud groan was heard coming from the Queen. Her face quickly contorting with anger she admonished her husband, "Randor, he didn't rape her', without giving He-Man a chance to reply to the King. _'How could he think that our son would rape someone?_ ', she thought.

"How do you know that Marlena?" "Teela said she was 'traumatized'", the King threw back at her. "What else could it be, can't you see she is still so shocked by what happened she is shaking?"

"Randor, trust me." "It wasn't rape", the Queen stated unsure how to proceed unwilling to disclose her children's secret.

"I don't believe it." Turning to his most trusted advisor the Monarch asked "Duncan, by your response it seems like you were aware that He-Man and your daughter were intimate!" "Why hadn't you come to me?"

"Yes King Randor, I was", he answered stoically shocking all those present. He couldn't answer the King's second question. What was he supposed to tell him, that his ' _son'_ had fornicated with his daughter?

"Do you demand retribution?", the King offered his best friend, still thinking that Teela was taken by force.

Jumping out of the Queen's embrace Teela addressed her father, "Dad please don't, just let it be."

"Teela I understand you want to cover for He-Man, but if he raped you, you and your father have the right to press charges and seek retribution."

Lowering her eyes to the ground she responded, "He didn't rape me, Your Majesty." She said, "I was a willing participant in what happened between us", unwilling to have anymore misconceptions regarding her pregnancy.

"Are you sure, Teela?", he asked. "He may be Eternain's Champion, but you are the daughter of my best friend and a Lady of the Court." "You deserve my protection darling", the King stated.

"Yes, Your Majesty", Teela answered humbled that the King would offer his protection. She didn't think he would be so forgiving or accommodating if He-Man revealed anything more.

He-Man who had remained silent during this exchange, too shocked after hearing his father ask if it was rape, finally spoke "I swear on the Power of Grayskull that I didn't rape her", validating both Teela's and his mother's statements.

"Given the circumstances, I think it's best you marry." "You have my blessings", the King concluded.

"Randor, it's not that simple", Marlena spoke. The Queen's statement directed all eyes on her.

"Why?", the King asked. Awareness finally clicking he turned to He-Man as he uttered, "Grayskull is preventing this union!"

"No, King Randor." "It's not Grayskull who is standing in our way, but my own father", He-Man filled him in.

"Why would your father be hindering your union?", the King asked perplexed about all the secrecy surrounding this young man.

"He-Man, please don't reveal more." "You can't", Teela cried.

"I have to, Teela." "It's time the truth came out", he stated as he reached behind his back to retrieve his sword.

"Let the Power Return", he yelled instantly transforming to his birth self in front of the astounded look of his father.


	39. Chapter 39

Chapter 39

When the transformation was complete and Prince Adam stood in front of the King, the latter turned around approaching Teela, who was sitting in a chair covering her face with her trembling hands.

Keeping his face and voice devoid of any emotion, the King spoke directly to her."No wonder you were traumatized." "I was wondering what caused your resignation as you are typically very resilient." "Now I understand your actions." "I'm assuming you didn't know at that time that you slept with my son?", he asked her gently.

Looking up at her Sovereign, Teela spoke through her tears, "No, I didn't." "I figured it out afterwards."

"If you are truthfully carrying his child Teela, I'm going to need you to marry him,", the King declared.

"Your Majesty…" Teela began stating her reservations and declination of his command but was not allowed to finish.

"There is no but, how, or why!", the King stated trying desperately to keep his voice steady. Taking a breath he lifted her chin so that he could look deeply into her eyes as he stated, "The two of you will marry immediately, as the Court won't accept an illegitimate Heir on the Throne." "Off course, first you'll have a DNA test to prove paternity", the King stated running a hand through his salt and pepper locks. He couldn't believe his eyes and ears. How could his son have done this to him, impregnating someone out of wedlock and his best friend's daughter no less. Randor looked over at Duncan who just stared at his daughter. _'How would Duncan ever forgive me for my son's actions?'_ , the King thought.

Exercising supreme diplomacy although he felt like ringing Adam's neck, the King turned to his Queen stating, "Marlena, please accompany your soon to be daughter in-law to her rooms." "The rest of you, please leave Adam, Duncan, and myself alone", he commanded.

Unable to openly defy her King, Teela allowed the Queen to lead her out of the conference room.

The Masters who had witnessed Adam's transformation, all about faced creating an impenetrable wall for the conference room, as it now lacked one privacy inducing door.

* * *

Adora and Sea Hawk left through the conference room's side doors without drawing attention to themselves. The Princess needed to quickly think of an intervention to prevent her break-up with Hawk.

Sea Hawk was shocked. He couldn't believe his eyes nor the implication of what this all meant. After leaving the conference room the affianced couple returned to Adora's suite. Sitting with his back straight against a wooden chair, he watched his fiancé pacing back and forth nervously wringing her hands.

"So Teela and your brother, huh?", he asked her.

Halting in her pacing the Princess stared at her love unsure of how to respond.

Mirthless laughter escaped the swashbuckling Pirate. "Oh, Adora." "So this must have been the problem we spoke about the night I proposed, the one you couldn't solve?", Hawk asked his quick mind adding all the clues together.

Without giving her a chance to respond he continued, "I thought something weird was going on when we returned here to announce our engagement." "At Grayskull, your mother looked at He-Man with so much longing while she hugged you, I started noticing the physical resemblance between all of you." "Ha, I even thought that perhaps He-Man was your mother's illegitimate son!". "I never imagined this, Adora", he said quietly when his diatribe was over, coming to stand right next to her.

"Hawk, I….

"Wow", he interrupted her. "So does this mean you're She-Ra or is it only Adam that's graced with this ability?"

"Both of us", she answered unable to look him straight in the eye.

"Phew", he said shocking her with his response as he grabbed and pulled her into his embrace.

"You're relieved that I'm She-Ra!", the Princess exclaimed unable to believe her ears.

"Yes, I felt immense guilt for so long." "I'm sorry Adora, but all this time I was also attracted to She-Ra." "I couldn't understand why, because my heart has always belonged to you." "I'm so relieved to have a logical explanation for those feelings." "My subconscious must have recognized you in her, allowing me to develop feelings for both of you", he answered.

"Wait, so you aren't angry with me?", the stunned Princess asked.

"No, Adora." "I love you and now that I know the truth about you, I can love you more fully", he answered honestly.

"Oh, Hawk." "I've been so worried." "I was afraid that you'd leave me when the truth came out", the warrior princess stated relieved to have this huge secret off her chest before she married the man of her dreams. Off course she wondered what the Sorceress would have to say about all of this.

* * *

The King remained turned away from Adam and Duncan, his head bowed and eyes downcast until the entire room was empty. Turning around he motioned for his son and most loyal advisor to join him at the round table.

Facing his son he asked, "Is the child really yours?"

Giving him a steady gaze the Prince answered, "Yes, Father." "I can attest to the fact that you won't need a paternity test to prove it."

"Adam, how can you be so sure?", he asked needing further clarification.

The King's question bewildered Duncan. ' _Was the King questioning his daughter's integrity?',_ he wondered. Drilling his gaze into Adam he also waited to hear the Prince's response.

"Teela was untouched before me", the Prince answered.

"Even if that is the case, how do you know that she didn't conceive after the two of you were intimate?", he asked.

"I don't, but I'm sure the healers will be able to date the fetus." "If she is two months pregnant, the child is definitely mine", Adam noted.

Taking a seat next to his father, Adam continued, "Furthermore, why would Teela want to pass this child off as mine?" "I would agree with you to question the child's paternity if I thought Teela was after the Crown." "I can guarantee you she is not." "Teela didn't want me to tell you, for fear that you would force us to marry." "She had previously made it explicitly clear that she wouldn't pursue a relationship with me because of the difference in our social standing", Adam answered his father.

Digesting the Prince's remarks the King turned to his Man-At-Arms, "Duncan, what are your thoughts about this matter?" "How could this have happened?"

"My Liege, I've been aware of your son's feelings for my daughter for quite a while." "I feel like this is all my fault." "Adam had come to me in the past declaring how he felt for Teela, but I advised him to ignore his feelings, because of his duty to Grayskull." "He also came to me last night asking for my daughter's hand in marriage", the mustached general answered.

"Did you give it?", the King asked.

"Yes, Your Majesty, I did." "Contingent of course on your decision and Teela's choice", the hardened soldier responded.

Turning to his son, he asked a burning question "Did you know she was pregnant, when you asked for her hand in marriage?"

"No, I just found out." "Teela threatened to abort the child; therefore, I made the decision to reveal the entire truth to both of you", Adam declared.

Both of the men stared at him in disbelief. "She wouldn't", they stated in unison.

"I don't know if she was bluffing or serious." "Teela hasn't been acting like herself lately." "I never thought she would think about an abortion!", the prince commented warily.

"You did the right thing by coming to us, Adam", Duncan commended.

Turning to Duncan the King stated, "This could have been prevented if you had agreed to a betrothal between them when they were younger." "Why did you decline my wish back then, Duncan?" "You know how much I had wanted this union!", the King admonished his old friend.

His father's words shocking him because he was unaware of his father's previous wish, the Prince looked expectantly at his mentor.

"Your Majesty, there is more at stake here that prevented a union between your son and my daughter…"

"What stakes, Duncan?" "What further secrets are you hiding from me?", the King demanded.

"Secrets I was sworn to protect to ensure my daughter's safety", Duncan answered.

"The identity of her mother?", the King asked for clarification.

"Yes, my Lord."

"I'm assuming you are aware of your future mother-in-law's identity Adam?", the King asked directing his attention to his despondent son.

Nodding his response the Prince kept quiet. He still couldn't believe what Teela had just revealed. He couldn't accept that she even considered aborting his child. Had he misjudged the situation, would she ever love him and accept him? She obviously didn't want to have his child! Although he was trying to be fully present in this conversation he felt like he was floating over the conference table rather than seated at it.

Turning to Duncan the King spoke his voice commanding the utmost respect, "Who is her mother, Duncan?" "I'm not asking by the way, I'm demanding to know!"

Keeping quiet Duncan contemplated how to answer his superior. He knew that the truth of his daughter's birth would come out eventually. Making a decision without consulting his wife he responded, "My wife. "TeelaNa." "The Sorceress of Grayskull."

Amazement lined the King's face. "You're married to the Sorceress?", the King asked without expecting an answer. _'That explained all those nights he was missing from the Palace',_ Randor thought to himself. Duncan's answer also explained the uncanny resemblance between his 'adopted' daughter and the Mystic Guardian.

Again addressing Duncan he asked, "I'm assuming you were previously aware that my son is He-Man?"

"Yes."

"I see." "Why wasn't I consulted about this?", the King asked.

With confidence Duncan answered, "The secrecy was paramount for everyone's safety."

"I'm his father Duncan, don't you think I deserved to know?", the King asked worriedly.

"Father, it's more than our safety that necessitated that only Duncan was aware of that secret", Adam interjected.

"How so, Son?"

"I had to be free to fully execute Grayskull's will, something I would not have been able to do if you were aware of the secret", the Prince answered.

"Because of loyalty?", the King asked to which Adam gave a quick nod. "So where does your loyalty lay Son, with the Crown or with Grayskull?"

Standing to his full height the Prince silently studied both his father and soon to be father-in-law before responding. Retrieving his sword, he placed it carefully on the conference table before raising his hand placing it over his heart, pounding his chest with a closed fist five times, in the Ancient Eternian salute to the Crown stating, "My loyalty and duty is to protect all Eternians in either my capacity as Prince or Warrior, Father."

The Prince's heartfelt words earned his father's forgiveness for his past transgressions.

* * *

Supported by the Queen a teary-faced Teela made her way back to her rooms. Her mind was boggled by his actions. She couldn't believe Adam! How could he just assume that they marry, without hearing her reservations first? Teela didn't want to cause problems for his family and the Kingdom. Couldn't he understand that she was trying to protect him. She knew that if the Royal Court found out about their unplanned pregnancy they may both be exiled. There were strict rules when it came to fornicating with Royalty. History had proven that _'bastards'_ were never looked at favorably among nobles. Neither were orphans adopted into the nobility as she had learned firsthand. More importantly, Eternia needed him both in his role as Prince and Champion. She couldn't let this child be the reason why Eternia lost him, if the King decided to exile them.

Then there was the issue that she was not only carrying a 'Royal' child, but the child of Grayskull's Defender. That was the main reason she had not yet divulged the truth to anyone, as she knew that the child's life would be in constant danger. It was this ' _unforeseen circumstance'_ , that finally prompted her to make the decision to ask her father to take her to Grayskull. She was afraid for her child's life and she wanted to speak to the Sorceress about protecting it.

Teela had found out about her pregnancy a few days before receiving the invitation to attend Adora's engagement party. During a particularly hot afternoon while teaching one of her dance classes, Teela started feeling extremely nauseated. Taking the next day off, Teela lay in bed unable to hold any food down, thinking she had come down with a stomach virus. The next morning, she decided to visit a healer that lived a few miles away from Ileena. When she explained her symptoms, the healer's first question was when she had her last cycle. Thinking back, Teela realized that she hadn't experienced her menses since before leaving the Palace. When the healer asked her if she was recently sexually active, she remembered that they had not used any protection the times they lay together in the cave. The healer immediately ordered several blood tests. Hours later, she received a phone call verifying that she was with child. It was this knowledge that prompted her to say to Ileena, _"Oh Ancients, Ileena you don't know what you just did!",_ as Teela knew that if she was around Adam he would find out the truth, which was the real reason she didn't want to attend Adora's engagement ball.

As she walked toward her rooms, she contemplated what possessed her to reveal the truth to the Masters. She should have lied. Knowing that was totally against her nature, she knew she wouldn't have been able to pull it off, causing her to tell the truth.

She was aware that Queen Marlena was uttering soft comforting words to her. Teela discerned a slight sense of excitement in the Queen's voice. ' _Could Ileena have told her the truth?' 'Did the Queen really want her to marry her son?' 'Would she be willing to accept this child?'_ Teela wondered.

Lost in her thoughts, Teela did not become aware of someone following them until it was too late. Suddenly feeling apprehensive, she turned around to look behind her.

Teela saw four Royal Guards approaching her and the Queen. Instantly, she knew something was wrong as their faces depicted malice. Lifting her head off the Queen's shoulder, she pushed the Queen out of the way as she assumed a fighting stance. Retrieving her staff which she still carried on her person everywhere she went, she extended it to its full length. Bringing it over her head she started twirling it, keeping the 'guards' at bay.

"My my, what do we have here?", one of them asked.

"It lookssss like the Captain and Queen have fallen directly into our handsssss", answered the second guard his pronounced lisp instantaneously revealing his true identity as Kobra Kahn, Skeletor's serpentine henchman.

"Your Majesty, run", Teela shouted willing to protect the Queen even in her downhearted state, coming to stand between Her Majesty and the disguised Kobra Kahn.

"Get them", snarled the disguised Beastman.

Instantly, pandemonium broke loose as the Evil Warriors true identities were revealed. Beastman and Trap-Jaw attacked the Queen whereas Kobra Khan and Webstor sandwiched Teela between them. Jumping high off the floor, Teela viciously kicked her legs into an aerial scissor split hitting both henchmen in their chests with such strength they were thrown several feet away in opposite directions. Before dropping to the floor Teela became aware of a fifth presence. Magically appearing before her, Evil-Lynn snapped her fingers opening a black-swirling vortex directly beneath the Captain's feet, it's vacuum strength sucking Teela in.

Turning to others Evil-Lynn directed, "We have what we came for, leave the Queen."

"Yes Evil-Lynn", Kobra Khan responded as he extended the extra skin surrounding his ears emitting his toxic sleeping gas. Before being teleported back to Snake Mountain, Skeletor's henchmen watched an unconscious Queen slump to the floor.


	40. Chapter 40

Chapter 40

Turning to Duncan the King asked, "Do you disagree with my decision that your daughter marry my son, now?"

"My Liege", Duncan began, "I do not." "I agree with you, it is imperative that this marriage occur sooner rather than later."

"Good." Turning to address his son who was still standing the King stated, "I'm assuming you will do the honorable thing here and marry her, won't you Adam?"

"Father, that is why I felt I had to disclose everything to you", the Prince answered.

"I'll call for your mother to bring Teela back", the King stated as he picked up his conference phone. Dialing Teela's room he waited for either woman to pick up the line.

After several rings, the King wondered why no one was answering. Deciding to call his daughter as he had seen her leave the conference room, he waited patiently until she picked up the phone.

The princess answered on the second ring. "Adora, please go to Teela's room and have her and your mother return to the conference room", her father requested.

Obliging with his request, Adora informed Sea Hawk that she was going across the hall to retrieve her mother and Teela.

As Adora turned the corner, she was flabbergasted as her gaze landed on the prone frame of her mother. Running to her, Adora bend down to see if her mother was breathing. Relief running through her at finding her mother alive, Adora wondered what had caused her collapse. Yelling for Sea Hawk, Adora stood retrieving the Sword of Protection from the invisible scabbard on her back, as she immediately suspected foul play.

As soon as Sea Hawk joined her in the hallway, she asked him to look after her mother in case there was a change in her consciousness while she searched for a private place to transform. Coincidently, Adora used the same pantry that He-Man had locked Teela in. Transformed as her alter ego, the Princess ran back to her mother. Placing her warm hands on either side of her mother's temples, she used her healing powers to rouse her from her toxin induced sleep.

Blinking her eyes open, the Queen let out a strangled yell before scrambling into a standing position. Looking around her, she saw that Teela was missing. Turning to face her daughter she yelled, "Evil-Lynn abducted Teela." "Quickly, She-Ra inform your brother."

The Princess of Power didn't need to be asked twice. Plowing through the Masters who were still standing guard outside the conference room, She-Ra interrupted those present blurting, "Adam, Teela has been abducted."

Quickly jumping to his feet and running out of the room, Adam almost overturned the conference table in his haste.

Duncan and the King ran after the Prince, quickly coming upon the Queen who was by now seated back on the floor supported by her daughter's fiancé.

"Mother, are you alright?" "Where is Teela?", the Prince asked when the Queen nodded that she was not hurt.

"We were accosted by Skeletor's henchmen who were disguised as Palace Guards." "Oh, Adam Teela tried to fight them, but Evil-Lynn opened a vortex that sucked Teela through it." "I have no idea where they took her."

Turning to his father, the Prince stated to him in a very take-charge voice, "I will need a regiment of the Royal Guards." "I'm going to Snake Mountain to retrieve her."

Without waiting for his father's response the Prince then addressed his mentor, "Duncan, you need to go to Grayskull and inform the Sorceress if she doesn't already know." "We may need her assistance in tracking Teela down, in case they didn't take her back to Snake Mountain."

"She-Ra", he continued "See if you can contact Peek-A-Blue, she may also be useful." "Hawk, you are coming with me."

Adam gave his commands so naturally, verifying that he was a born leader. His actions totally shocked his father who stood glued to his spot in awe that his son was actually taking charge. A wide grin began forming on the King's lips at the instantaneous change in his son's demeanor. _'Fatherhood will do that to a man'_ , the King thought.

* * *

Once again, Duncan found himself flying a Skysled toward Grayskull bearing dreadful news. He thanked the Ancients that he had formatted all of the Skysleds with automatic pilots, thus allowing his mind to dwell on what Adam had disclosed earlier.

' _My baby girl is pregnant?',_ Duncan thought running a gnarled hand over his face. Teela's pregnancy really complicated matters as they pertained to Adam continuing to hide that he was Grayskull's Champion. Part of Duncan was relieved that Adam had revealed the truth to his father, thus allowing him to claim the child. The other part of the weathered officer wondered about the repercussions the truth would entail not only for himself, but for all those involved. Adam had not only exposed his secret to his father, but to most of the Masters as well. He wasn't sure how Grayskull would respond to this.

His thoughts focusing on his now twice missing daughter, Duncan wondered _'Why didn't she tell me that she was pregnant?' 'Is it because she is still angry with me for keeping Adam's secret?' 'Or is it because I haven't told her about her mother yet?' 'I thought she understood the reasons for both secrets.' 'When will Teela forgive us?'_ he contemplated.

Landing the Skysled on Grayskull's roof, he noticed that the Sorceress was already there. She was hovering a few inches of the ground, arms outstretched to her sides, eyes closed. Duncan thought that she was about to transform into her bird form. As soon as he descended off the Skysled, she turned to face him, a look of chagrin marring her beautiful features. She looked mad not worried. Duncan wondered if she knew what he was there to report.

The Sorceress waited until he reached her, before her countenance changed to one of fear. "Duncan", she whispered his name. "Horde Prime is approaching Eternia." "Quickly, I must inform Adam", Grayskull's Mystic Guardian stated as she turned and ran down a set of stairs through one of the castle's turrets leading right into her Throne room, leaving Duncan no choice but to race after her.

Reaching her designation, the Sorceress threw her arms up, lighting the usually dark interior. Turning to her all-seeing mirror his wife conjured up an image that would be forever seared in Duncan's mind. He watched as a football sized spacecraft made its way stealthily toward their galaxy. At its helm two large flags were visible. One was black sporting a red bat-like symbol on it, the second was also black but in its middle was a skull supported on crossbones indicating the combined forces of Hordak and Skeletor.

Duncan knew that the planned joined attack was at hand. He had to return to the Palace and prepare the Royal Guard. As a soldier foremost, Duncan was hard pressed to put his fear for his daughter on the back burner, in order to protect millions of innocent victims.

Turning to the Sorceress he asked, "Have you made contact with He-Man?"

"No, I feel a sense of worry coming from him, something not connected to this attack." "What's going on Duncan, I'm sensing a lot of turmoil from the Royal Family?", the Sorceress asked worriedly.

"TeelaNa, where do I start?", he said his voice shaking with apprehension. "Have you had no visions from the Palace?", he asked.

"No", she clarified, "I've been preoccupied with the visions I've been receiving from outer space." "Duncan, what's going on?" "I feel the same worry coming off you."

"I think you had better sit." Following her up the stairs to her Throne, he sat on the step directly beneath her feet taking a moment to compose himself. Reaching up he grabbed one of her hands as she looked down at him.

"TeelaNa, due to the pressing issue at hand, I'm going to give you the condensed version", he said as he looked deeply in her eyes. "Teela is pregnant, Adam is the father, the King knows ours and his son's secret, and Teela has been abducted by Evil-Lynn", he reported all in one breath.

Eyes wide at the seriousness of the situation, the Sorceress stood up, calling forth for the Spirit of Grayskull. Before long, a shimmering apparition of a human-sized bold headed man made its appearance.

Hand in hand, husband and wife descended the steep flight of stairs to stand in front of the Spirit of Grayskull.

"I sense you inner turmoil, young ones", the Spirit greeted those before him. "Your daughter is safe for now, no harm has yet to befall her", he reported brining some relief to the two anxious parents.

"TeelaNa, you called me because you are unsure how Adam's revelation should be dealt with", the Spirit continued. "He did the right thing for his unborn child." "Those that learned the secret today are able to keep its knowledge." "Adam will need the support of his friends and family in the time to come", the head-shaped specter informed them before disappearing. His words left the pair of listeners speechless, wondering what other trauma would soon befall their loved ones.

* * *

Battle-Cat galloped at top speed toward Snake Mountain carrying a very dour He-Man. The large feline knew that he wouldn't be the one entering Skeletor's lair this time. He-Man would want to go inside himself. Reaching the base of the megalith home of the Lord of Destruction, Battle-Cat reared on his hind legs emitting a predatory growl from deep within his lungs. He made his announcement to those who resided within that he was ready to sacrifice his life for his friend.

Battle-Cat who was witness to the events at the Palace worried about the woman they took captive. He wondered if Skeletor and his henchmen were aware of Teela's delicate situation. He swore justice on any one that lay a finger on her. Although the situation of this unborn child's life was still precarious, Battle-Cat was looking forward to being an 'uncle'.

Jumping out of his saddle, He-Man turned to his companion and those that traveled behind them in the AttackTrak, holding up a raised closed fist indicating that he wanted them to stop. A regiment of Royal Guards, Stratos, Mekanek, Orko, and Sea Hawk disembarked. Circling around the dauntless warrior the men awaited his directions. All except for the Royal Guards now knew that this defender was in actuality their future Sovereign. All were ready and willing to follow him into battle, despite the mix emotions they had concerning the news they received earlier. Putting their concerns about Teela's unplanned pregnancy behind them, the hardened soldiers focused on the task of retrieving their friend and colleague.

"Stratos, my friend I need you to fly up toward the snake's mouth and report what you see", He-Man asked of the winged Master. Obeying his command, Stratos used the power projected from the jetpack he carried around his waist to fly into the snake's mouth. Talking into his communicator he reported to those below that all was clear.

"Good, come back down and we'll give you the climbing rope", He-Man requested. Flying back down, Stratos was given the apparatus to attach to one of the gigantic teeth protruding from the serpent's mouth. He-Man and his allies were going to climb up and into Snake Mountain.

Stratos once again flew into the mouth of the snake landing behind one of the human-sized incisors. He quickly looped it around the dagger-like tooth tying it into several knots. Flying back down, he was given a second rope to do the same with. Five times he ascended and descended each time tying more rope to that which dangled from the ophidian's mouth, until those below could reach it with a boost from He-Man. One by one, he boost-up the men so that they grabbed a hold of the dangling rope and made their way to its apex. When all the men stood looking down at him from atop, He-Man somersaulted into the air, his body practically flying through the atmosphere until he grabbed a hold of the rope. Propelling himself upwards, He-Man constantly replayed a mantra in his mind. _'Skeletor will pay if he harmed his unborn child and the woman he loved.'_

Joining his comrades, He-Man once again took the lead as they proceeded slowly and carefully toward where they knew Skeletor's Throne room was. Halting at its entrance, He-Man called forth Mekanek who used his extendable neck to peer around the corner. He reported that the room had only one lone occupant. Before, he could announce that it was Skeletor, the chamber overflowed with laughter. It seemed that someone was immensely enjoying themselves.

"Ah, He-Man", the room's occupant spoke from their bony throne. "You can come out from your hiding place", Skeletor directed.

He-Man decided to face his maniacal foe alone. Standing up from his hunched position, the blonde warrior stepped forward holding his Power Sword in his muscular hands.

"I've come for Teela, Skeletor." "Where is she?", he asked the evenness of his voice not betraying his inner qualms.

"My dear He-Man, you come to keep little old lonesome me company?", Skeletor asked mockingly. "We visited the engagement party we thought the Royal Family was having last night, but noticed no one was home." "Is it my fault my personnel get bored while these Royal Nincompoops throw lavish affairs?"

"Skeletor, I don't have time for games." "Where is Teela?", He-Man asked again tossing his sword from hand to hand as he cautiously walked farther into the Throne room.

"You mean the flame-haired chit that somehow always manages to foil my best plans?", Skeletor asked innocently. "Why would you think she is here?" "Snake Mountain is no place for a lady, you will not find her here", he concluded.

"What have you done with her?", He-Man asked through clenched teeth, barely containing his anger.

"Truthfully nothing", Skeletor stated as he sprung up from his Throne attacking He-Man with a magical beam from his outstretched finger. Like lightning, He-Man moved his sword to block the incoming strike.

As soon as Skeletor discharged his ray, He-Man's backup filed into the room. Seeing that his arch nemesis wasn't alone, Skeletor raised his hands into the air calling forth his Havoc Staff. With it, he multiplied his strength tenfold, directing rays to attack every man present. The atmosphere inside the dark room resembled a violent thunderstorm.

The fighting continued for a good twenty minutes when finally, He-Man projected his arm into the air calling forth more power from Grayskull. His summons brought down a barrage of lightning that disintegrated those produced from Skeletor's Havoc Staff.

Pointing his sword menacingly inches away from Skeletor's chest, He-Man bellowed "I've had enough of your games, bone-brain." "Where is Teela!", he demanded.

Breathing laboriously, Skeletor held out his hands palm upright stating, "As I told you before, she is not here." "Take a look around yourself muscle-man, you'll see I'm not lying."

"Mekaneck, Stratos, Orko split the Royal Guards among you and check every corner of this vile place", He-Man directed.

Dividing the men evenly among them, the two Masters left the Throne room in search of Teela. Sea Hawk remained glued next to his love's brother serving as his back-up. The two Masters made short work of examining Snake Mountain's interior looking behind every closed door. When they came upon doors they couldn't open, Orko would magically disappear behind them verifying that none held Teela.

Returning to the Throne room they reported their findings to He-Man. Truthfully, Skeletor had not lied when he stated that Teela was not in Snake Mountain. Having no other recourse, He-Man decided to return to the Palace. Before leaving from Snake Mountain, he walked up to Skeletor grabbing him by the straps of his harness. Bringing his face inches away from the Overlord of Evil He-Man spoke through clenched teeth, "Harm one little hair on Teela's head and you'll not only have to deal with me but the entire Eternian Army", he warned.

Before He-Man released him, the evil lord responded with a cackle "Oh He-Man, I'm not going to hurt her, I will make her defect." "Don't worry, before I'm done with her she'll be begging to join my team", he uttered before vanishing completely from the room. His words verified that he had indeed abducted Teela.


	41. Chapter 41

_A/N: Thank you again to each and every one of you who have read and reviewed my story. I am overwhelmed by the positive reviews and PMs I receive. Just an FYI, I decided to continue this story as one long one instead of doing a sequel. So far, I have 5 more chapters written after this one, but the story is not yet done. I thought that I would have the story completed by the end of this month; however, I haven't been writing as much lately due to the beautiful weather. Also please note that this will be the last update until late August as I will be away on vacation. I hope each of you is enjoying their summer._

Chapter 41

Teela awoke on a lumpy semi-wet mattress in a cold dark damp cell. Opening her eyes, she perused her environment noticing she was not alone. Sharing her cell was a creature Teela couldn't tell if it was human or animal. To Teela it seemed that it was part human, part animal its body parts all fused together. Gingerly moving her limbs, the ex-captain noticed that she wasn't bound. She knew she was taken by Skeletor's goons but didn't know where she was. Looking at the walls of her cell and hearing the low hum of an engine, Teela figured that she was not in Snake Mountain.

Once again looking over at her cellmate, she wondered if the being could talk. Suddenly, Teela's mind was bombarded by thoughts. " _Hello, I'm Wickiffa and yes I talk." "To answer your question, I'm both animal and human." "Hordak created and then imprisoned me here because I wouldn't do his dirty work_."

Teela's eyes rounded with surprise. She had never before communicated telepathically with anyone and was baffled that she was able to do so now. Teela realized that her magical powers were quickly growing stronger. Closing her eyes she concentrated on communicating with Wickiffa. _"Can you tell me where we are?"_

" _Sure, we are being held captive on starship Pantander",_ Wickiffa replied.

' _A starship?',_ Teela thought, realizing the vortex she fell through must have been a dimensional portal. Needing more information she asked, _'Who does the ship belong to?'_

' _Horde Prime',_ Wickiffa answered.

Instantly, Teela understood that her capture was even more serious than ever before. If they were traveling in outer space, she knew she couldn't attempt an escape. Teela didn't often travel off-planet, as Eternia's military didn't produce machines with the capability for space travel; therefore, she didn't know how to pilot one. If this was the spaceship that was going to attack her home planet, then Eternia was at a great disadvantage.

She wondered why Evil-Lynn would send her to outer space. Recalling that Skeletor had teamed up with Hordak with a planned joint attack on Eternia and Etheria, Teela deduced that this ship must be serving as their headquarters. As these thoughts filled her mind, Teela's hands absentmindedly covered her abdomen. She thanked the Ancients that her pregnancy wasn't yet obvious. She didn't know why she was abducted; however, Teela vowed to do everything in her power to protect her unborn child. An idea started forming in her mind. Perhaps, she could use her newfound powers to make contact with the Sorceress. Teela concentrated calling forth the Mystic Guardian's image; however, she couldn't connect with her.

Giving up on trying to contact the Sorceress, her thoughts turned to home as she remembered the King's shock at hearing about her pregnancy. Teela felt like she had let him down. She also recalled her poor father's face. He looked like he was about to have a conniption. His face had registered so many emotions all at the same time: denial, anger, puzzlement, fear, wonder, and finally acceptance. She knew that he understood now that these were the 'unforeseen circumstances' that changed her mind about seeing the Sorceress. She wondered what he was doing now. Teela had a feeling that he was forming a team to send to her rescue and hoped that he knew of her location. She wondered if Evil-Lynn left a ransom note. However, her hopes were short lived as she realized that even if her father was coming to her rescue there was no way he could break her out of a spaceship.

Turning on her side, her thoughts then turned to the Queen. As Adam confronted their fathers, she held her so lovingly reminding Teela that the Queen always treated her like a daughter. She recalled the comforting words her sovereign uttered to her as they walked to her bedroom. The Queen had let her know that she was glad Adam's secret was finally out. She had also stated happiness that Teela and Adam would be having a child together. Moments before the attack, the Queen had told her that she always wanted a match between them and that the King had also wished for the same thing. The Queen's words disintegrated Teela's fears that they wouldn't accept her as a love interest for their son. The Queen's words also gave her hope to explore the feelings she couldn't deny for her childhood friend.

Thinking about the Prince, she wondered why they didn't take precautions to prevent a pregnancy. Where they so caught up in the desire they felt for each other that they threw caution to the wind? Before drifting off to sleep, Teela covered her belly with a gentle hand, sending words of love to the precious being growing inside of her.

* * *

Teela remained in that cell with no answers, Wickiffa her only company for over a month. Thankfully, the guards brought in a new cot for her with clean linens on the same day she first awoke in the cell. In the time of her captivity, Teela survived on the meager rations provided to her. Wickiffa who she realized was a gentle kindhearted being often shared her food with her. Her cellmate had let her know that she read her anxiety for the welfare of her unborn child in her mind. She was more than willing to share her food, as her body burned calories at a much slower rate than a full human; therefore, she was able to survive on much less of it.

Looking down at herself, she noticed her slightly protruding belly as she had entered her second trimester. At night she slept huddled in a fetal position always poised away from the cell door, making sure she was protecting her loved cargo. Teela felt blessed that she wasn't experiencing morning sickness or queasiness during her pregnancy. She didn't know how she would continue to hide her delicate condition if she was afflicted by them. Teela hoped that she was rescued before her pregnancy became more apparent. She didn't allow herself to think about needing to give birth while still a prisoner.

She was surprised that no one from Skeletor's or Hordak's staff approached her. She silently watched as Hordak's generals came into the prison daily, bringing in more prisoners and taking those out who perished in the night. Teela wondered who here on the ship knew her identity. Although she was thankful that so far she was being left alone, she often wondered why.

She didn't have long to wait.

* * *

Evil-Lynn met a very thoughtful Skeletor in the Captain's Headquarters on the battleship Pantander. The ship was gigantic; housing all of Snake Mountain's and the Fright Zone's residents. Putting a hand on her master's shoulder to gain his attention, she whispered to him "She's waiting for us."

Looking down at her smiling form, Skeletor's heart beat fast. He could taste victory. Soon he would have his heart's desire. He will conquer Grayskull finally gaining access to its secrets and infinite power. After gaining Grayskull's Power, he would overthrow the imposter of a King. All of this was going to be possible thanks to one little red-headed meddling female who was the key to his success.

Looping an arm around Evil-Lynn's waist, he pulled her close whispering "Did she get her surprise?", knowing he didn't need to explain himself to his Second-In-Command.

"Yes my Lord, I brought it to her directly", she responded pressing her body against his muscular frame.

"Wonderful", he responded taking notice of Evil-Lynn's feminine body snuggling up against his.

He remembered the first time he laid eyes on her. She was the most beautiful woman he had ever seen. He wanted her from the onset as he thought she was perfect for him. She was an enchantress both in her magical ability and in physical beauty. But alas, she had eyes for another. It wasn't until after she was rejected by her youthful crush that Evil-Lynn turned her attention to him.

Skeletor always lost to his younger brother, the man who currently sat in **HIS** throne. If it wasn't for that pesky Earth woman his brother married, Skeletor would never had known Evil-Lynn's soft touch. It was that act that had turned Evil-Lynn against Randor sending her directly to his door, when he had turned to Dark Magic to help him overthrow his brother. He promised her that he would regain his throne and make her his queen. Off course all of that was in the past, when he had a face. A face that he lost due to his brother throwing flesh eating acid on him.

Now years later, success was at his fingertips and he had her to thank for. Skeletor was no fool, he was aware that she sometimes plotted against him, wanting the Power of Grayskull for herself, but Evil-Lynn's desire to be Queen was even greater. Therefore, she continued to serve him as she knew he was the means to her desired outcome.

As much as Skeletor hated his brother, Evil-Lynn hated the Queen. When he send her to the palace he had to seriously threaten her to bring back only the Captain of the Royal Guard and not Queen Marlena. Evil-Lynn did well, bringing him the answer to his prayers.

Hand in hand, they walked into his private dining room where their guests awaited them.

"Captain Teela, welcome abroad the Pantander." "I hope your stay here has exceeded your expectations", Skeletor stated full of mockery. "Won't you join us for dinner?"

Pulling a chair out, he waited until his guest of honor took the proffered seat. It was time for Skeletor to enact his revenge on the woman who so easily foiled his plans.

Teela did as she was commanded. She knew that here, she was at the Evil Warrior's mercy. She couldn't fight them all and this time she didn't have a mesatronic bomb in her back pocket. In fact, she had no pockets or sleeves for that matter.

 _Earlier, Evil-Lynn visited her for the first time in her cell. She came bringing a garment bag with her, informing Teela that she would be dining with Skeletor today. Reaching into the cell, Evil-Lynn roughly grabbed her by the arms pulling her out of her prison. Teela didn't fight back because she wanted to preserve her energy, in case she needed to directly fight either evil warlord._

 _Walking away from the prisons, Teela noticed that she was being led to the private living area of the ship. She was able to see bedrooms through the glass doors. Stopping in front of a room, Evil-Lynn depressed a button opening a sliding door for Teela. Motioning with her hands to enter, Teela complied as she was flanked by four Horde Troopers. Once inside the room, Evil-Lynn informed her this room was hers for the time being, as she was not going to be held prisoner any longer. She then directed her to shower and change for dinner._

 _Depressing the button again, Evil-Lynn left Teela alone in her knew rooms. Teela heard the automatic lock initiate once the door was firmly closed, completely disintegrating any thoughts Teela had for escape. Putting the garment bag on the large comfortable looking bed, Teela looked around the bedroom which housed one other room. Opening the door, Teela was surprised to find a modern bathroom equipped with a full bath and separate shower._

 _Approaching the bath, Teela turned on the jets watching the tub fill with hot water. She couldn't wait to soak as it had been so long that she last had a bath. Removing her dirty clothes, Teela stepped into the bathtub closing her eyes against the wonderful heat of the water. She didn't know how much time she had; therefore, she made quick work of lathering and rinsing her hair and body. Finishing with her bath, she approached the vanity finding all the necessary materials to finish her toileting. Squeezing toothpaste onto a brush, Teela washed out her mouth, glad for the paste's minty freshness. She then combed out the huge knots in her hair before blow drying it._

 _Walking back toward the bed, she wondered if she had time for a quick nap. Deciding to dress first, she opened the garment bag. Surprised, she pulled out a lavish gold brocaded bodysuit with an attached head cap. Dropping her towel, Teela stepped into the suit brining the cap over her hair. The garment barely covered her. Thankfully, it zipped on the side thus it stayed on._

 _As soon as she was dressed, four troopers knocked on her door, to escort her to dinner._

 _Entering the room, she was surprised that no one else was present. Being pushed into the room, she stumbled then quickly righted herself. That's when Skeletor walked into the room hand in hand with Evil-Lynn, inviting her to join them for dinner._

Never in her wildest dreams would she have envisioned that one day she would be dining with her enemies. However, Teela acknowledged that she was very hungry, her baby demanding more and more food daily. As hungry as she was, she was wary dining with the enemy wondering if they would try to poison her. Once all of the 'guests' were seated, huge platters of food were passed around. Teela noticed that everyone partook of the food, no one was worried that they would be poisoned. When a platter containing some roasted game and vegetables was passed in front of her, Teela was tempted to put some food onto her plate.

"Eat Captain", Skeletor ordered as he walked around the table to come stand directly behind her. Reaching into the platter, he forked a hunky piece of meat and placed it on her plate. Sitting next to hear, he pulled her plate towards him, using an extra set of utensils to cut into the flesh bringing the juicy piece to his mouth. Slowly opening his mouth, he placed it inside chewing loudly before swallowing. Pushing her plate back in front of her, Skeletor directed, "I said eat, Teela." "I will not poison you", before standing up and returning to the head of the table.

Teela then proceeded to take a few vegetables adding them to her plate. Although, Skeletor had eaten from the piece on her plate indicating that it was not poisoned, Teela was still hesitant in partaking of the meal unsure of the consequences if she shared their meal.

Turning to Evil-Lynn Skeletor spoke loudly for Teela's benefit, "The wench won't eat." "It seems she prefers the grimy food she's had in the prison, rather than our fine meal." "Perhaps, you should have the prison kitchen deliver her some slop, instead?"

"Yes, Master", Evil-Lynn responded. Standing from the table she walked over to the communication center in the corner of the room to do his bidding.

Before Evil-Lynn could make the call, Skeletor addressed Teela again, "I told you to eat, wench." "I need you strong for what I have planned for you."

Lifting her chin and looking him directly in his empty eye sockets, Teela asked "What do you want from me, Skeletor?" "Why have you abducted me?"

"Dine with me Captain and you should learn about my plans", he responded as he passed his hand over the abundant food adorning the table.

Staring at the food, Teela's stomach grumbled loudly. She did need to eat and she knew that rejecting this food may be a mistake. Cutting off a small piece of roasted zucchini, she brought it to her nose, smelling it for any distinguishable poison. Finding none, she put the cooked vegetable into her mouth. It was succulent. Repeating her actions with the protein, she chewed on it realizing it was fresh venison. She wondered where the Horde hunted deer, knowing that the animal was not common on Etheria.

Teela ate silently finishing the food on her plate. As soon as she was done, Skeletor picked up the platter of food in his hands bringing it over to her, before offering her a second helping, totally stunning the ex-Captain.

Sitting back down, Skeletor consumed his fill before asking those present to leave the room. Teela didn't understand why he wanted to be left alone with her. She wondered at his devious plan. Everyone present left the room, except for Evil-Lynn who went to stand directly behind Teela. Once again standing up from the head of the table, Skeletor walked across the room, pulling a chair to sit directly next to Teela.

"Captain, you wonder why you are here?", he spoke in his nasally high-pitched voice. "It's simple." "I have a proposition, I know you won't resist."

Tilting her head to the side, Teela studied him wondering what in the world he was about to propose. The words that came out of his mouth, shocked her to her core.

"You are the key to my success, did you know that?", he mocked her.

Continuing to look at him in confusion, Teela remained quiet.

"I will tell you about my plans first and then let you decide what position you will take", he shared with her. "We've developed highly functional gravity reversal machines, several of them actually, to be placed in strategic locations across Eternia and Etheria." "If you don't give me what I want, Hordak will deploy the machines and all of those you love, the land you cherish, and what you've been fighting for will be destroyed." "You'll be the cause of death of billions of innocent lives, Captain." "I suggest you think over my proposal very carefully before giving me your answer." "What I need from you is very simple."

Teela had no idea what Skeletor would want or need her for. She didn't even have access to the King anymore since her resignation. It was apparent to Teela that Skeletor didn't know she resigned. Perhaps, her decision to leave the Palace would now be in her benefit.

Deciding to play his game, she asked meekly "What do you want from me Skeletor?", calling him by his name rather than her usual moniker.

"Oh my dear Teela, I want you to join my team."


	42. Chapter 42

A/N: Hellloooo. Thank you for your patience for the next installment of my story. Hope this chapter doesn't disappoint.

Chapter 42

Skeletor's words were met by stunned silence. Teela sat there staring at him, repeatedly blinking her eyelids. What did he mean, he wanted her to join his team? What gave him the idea that she would willingly defect?

"Ahhh, I see my words baffle you", he continued. "As I already stated, it's quite simple." "Join my team and you'll spare the lives of millions." "The choice is yours, but know that if you don't defect, you'll live with the consequences for the rest of your life."

Teela who from a very young age was taught to put the needs' of others first, gravely contemplated his words. She knew she couldn't willingly join Skeletor as it would lead to her exile as a traitor and yet if she didn't do his bidding she would be responsible for the death of so many people. The worst was that she didn't have any way of reporting this back to her father, to her King, or to Adam. For the first time in her life, she truly found herself in a bind or as the Queen would say 'stuck between a rock and a hard place.' Teela finally understood the meaning of that proverb.

Closing her eyes and dipping her head toward her chin, Teela tried to once again make a telepathic connection with the Sorceress. Feeling someone grab her by the shoulders and pulling her into a standing position, she opened her eyes to find an irate Overlord of Evil hoisting her above the table.

"I'll have none of that, Captain." "I'm aware that you possess magical powers." "I felt them in you when you defeated me at Grayskull." "You can't contact the Sorceress, this ship is protected from a spell that repels all telepathic and magical abilities, unless you are inside of it." "However, my powers, Hordak's, Evil-Lynn's, and Shadow Weaver's are as powerful in here as they are back on land", he stated as he threw her across the room. Teela's body thumped against the wall; however, luckily the blow did not render her unconscious.

"I see that you are not complying with my request", Skeletor seethed. "Very well, and here I thought I was being a gracious host to you." "I was even willing to tell you a very scandalous secret I found out about you." "Information you had recently sought from the Oracle of the Crystal Sea", the decaying warrior taunted.

Opening the door he called, "Guards, return this ungrateful chit to her rooms." Five troopers immediately entered the room easily complying with Skeletor's demand. Scooping low, the troopers each picked Teela up from one limp limb as they carried her out of the dining room.

* * *

Teela was thankful that when her body crashed into the wall, she hit it buttocks first. No trauma had come to her midsection. However, still cautious she stared at herself in her bathroom's full-length mirror looking for any bruises around her abdomen. Not finding any, she quickly dressed with the gold bodysuit as she had no other clothes. Walking to the bed, she wondered if she would be left alone to sleep. Climbing into it, she lay her head against a plump pillow smelling the clean scent of laundry detergent. She longed for a long restful night of sleep; however, she knew she wouldn't be able to sleep under the circumstances.

Her mind instantly attempted to make contact with Wickiffa. Her cellmate was still awake. Teela wanted to give back for all of her cellmate's generosity. Speaking to her with her mind, Teela let Wickiffa know that she was safe and wished the same for her. She also let her know that somehow, she would get them off this ship.

Extreme fatigue and the pain throbbing in her temples quickly brought on much needed sleep for the Captain. Snuggling into her side, Teela slept undisturbed till morning.

When she awoke, she noticed that she was not alone. Evil-Lynn was standing by the bed staring at her. Teela immediately vowed never to sleep through the night again. She didn't know what type of harm Evil-Lynn may direct her way while she was sleeping.

"Good morning, Teela." "Skeletor wants you to join him for breakfast", the evil sorceress directed. "Afterwards, I'll take you to get some more clothes."

Having decided to play their game, Teela swung her legs over the side of the bed and stood up. She noticed that Evil-Lynn was staring at her from head to toe. She wished that her swollen belly was not too obvious.

"Here", Evil-Lynn stated as she snapped her fingers instantly materializing a pair of cargo pants and t-shirt for Teela.

Grabbing them off the bed, Teela sidestepped around the white-haired magician walking into her bathroom. Quickly using the privy, Teela combed her hair and brushed her teeth. She also used this time to peruse the bathroom for anything she could use as a weapon, and contemplated pocketing the toothbrush. She knew that if she jabbed it with enough force into someone's jugular, the toothbrush could be used as a formidable weapon. Daringly, Teela rinsed it off and slipped it into her pant pockets.

Opening the bathroom door, she noted that Evil-Lynn had left the room. The door instantly opened, showcasing her patrolmen. Escorted by four troopers she made her way to the dining room, once again.

This time when she entered she noticed that the room was filled to capacity. She recognized all of Hordak's and Skeletor's henchmen. Teela knew that she would not be able to defeat all of them with a single toothbrush. She waited silently until she was noticed.

Turning around in his seat at the head of the table, Skeletor motioned for the troopers to bring her farther into the room. "Teela, glad to see you could join us for breakfast." "We wanted to give you a little show, to help you make your decision", he said.

Standing up, he magically passed a tray containing various breakfast foods to her. "Help yourself to whatever you like, Teela." "We ate already", he informed her.

Hoping against all odds that once again the food was not poisoned, she picked up a croissant and put it on her plate. Teela was pleasantly surprised that all of the food was familiar to her. Cutting off a small piece of the flaky delicacy she popped it into her mouth, the buttery richness instantly making her oral cavity water. Chewing the morsel carefully, she slowly swallowed as she watched Shadow Weaver depress a lever on the wall, her actions causing the drawn metal shades covering the massive windshield to rise. Teela looked out into the starry heavens amazed at the sight before her. She didn't know that traveling in space could be so magical. No wonder Queen Marlena had chosen this as her career path.

Turning to her, Skeletor held his hand out invitingly towards her, asking her to join him. Curious as to what he wanted to show her, Teela complied with his request. Joining him, she noticed that the dining room was directly above the helm of the ship, giving her an infinite look of outer space. Teela noticed that they were approaching a small celestial orb that resembled a small planet. Suddenly, she heard the sounds of gears shifting to open the spacecraft's doors, which were directly under her feet. She felt the vibrations throughout her body. Minutes later, she saw two gargantuan interlocking metal rings leaving the spaceship, being pulled forward from four rocket ships.

"Behold Teela." "We will demonstrate to you the might of our gravity reversal machine." "It is made off a special mixture we designed containing osmium, chromium, and titanium." "As a scientist's daughter I'm sure you heard of these metals and you know how indestructible they are." "This machine can withstand great impacts, large caliber bullets, and has a very high melting point", Skeletor stated with pride.

Teela watched as the rocket ships stationed Skeletor's creation over the center of the planetary mass. Once set, the four rockets returned back to Pantander. Teela noticed that the metal rings started spinning counterclockwise making them float above the small planet.

With eyes affixed on Skeletor's creation, Teela watched as the rings gained speed and momentum. Within seconds, they spun so quickly creating a blur in front of Teela's eyes. She couldn't pull her gaze away.

Turning once again to his prisoner Skeletor addressed her, "This is but one small sized machine." "We call these beauties Skelaks, you should see the ones we have designed for Eternia and Etheria." "Watch Teela the power of the combined forces of Skeletor and Hordak", he directed.

Having no choice, Teela watched as the polarity of the planet changed affecting it's gravitational pull . Soon particles from the planet's land mass floated through the stratosphere before it exploded.

"No", Teela yelled. "You wouldn't dare", she yelled. "Not even you could be so heartless to destroy a planet." "God the people, please tell me the planet was evacuated!", she screamed as she walked away from Skeletor.

With an evil smile, the Lord of Destruction turned to the stunned Captain "Ah, my dear." "I see our test run has had the necessary effects on you." "Do not worry, this little celestial mass was not inhabited." "I wanted to show you the mighty power of our creation." "Imagine, what four or five of these machines would do to our home worlds."

"You would destroy the planet you want to conquer?", she asked.

"Just enough of it to rid it from those I abhor", Skeletor answered with a maniacal laugh. "I beseech you Teela, join my team and spare this fate for those on Eternia."

"What about Etheria?", she asked.

The ruler of Etheria addressed her with his snorting voice, "We are saving Etheria for last, my dear, contingent on whether or not you join our team."

"What would you need me for?", Teela asked intrigued as to how they thought she could help them.

Squarely facing her Skeletor informed her, "Your defection is paramount to our victory, Captain." "With you on our side, He-Man would have one less ally." "Your father won't attack, given that he would be loathed to hurt you, and the list goes on and on", he continued in a sing-song voice.

Coming to He-Man's defense she answered, "Eternian's Champion doesn't need my assistance to defeat you Skeletor."

"Captain, you seem mighty confident in your friend's ability; however, He-Man has never fought us all", Hordak declared. "With what we have planned, you'll need thousands of He-Mans to save all the people." "He won't be able to handle the attack even with She-Ra's help."

"Be smart here Captain, turn against the Masters and save millions of lives", Skeletor beseeched her again.

Lowering her head, Teela thought over their words and her options. She knew she had to do everything in her power to protect her unborn child and those she loved. To her it seemed that no one onboard the spaceship was aware of her pregnancy. Looking at her reflection on the glass doors, she noticed that she didn't appear pregnant, as her clothes were extremely loose fitting. She didn't want to think what would happen if they found out. It was also clearly evident that they all thought she still held a close connection to He-Man. She hoped that she could use their 'separation' to her advancement; however, Teela deduced now was not the time to play her trump card. Teela also decided to stall as much as possible.

Raising her head she spoke to all those present, "I need time to consider the proposal."

"That's a very wise tactical move, Captain", Skeletor stated rubbing his hands together. "We have another month before reaching Eternia." "Take your time to make your choice." "During that time, you will have free reign around Pantander", he offered.

Teela was flabbergasted at his show of hospitality; however, she was grateful.

"May I make one request?", she dared to ask. If they needed her for their plans to succeed, Teela felt that gave her power to make requests.

"Name it", Hordak responded.

"Release Wickiffa", Teela stated boldly.

"Done", the Horde leader responded.

* * *

Prince Adam was holed up in the King's conference room a pile of books depicting maps of the heavens opened in front of him. Running a hand through his now shortened hair, he blew a frustrated breath out of his nostrils. It was almost two months that Teela was taken from right underneath his nose.

' _How could I fail her so?',_ he deliberated. Time and again he returned to Snake Mountain and other locations he knew belonged to Skeletor to search for her, but each time he noted that the places was deserted. Skeletor had never reappeared there, neither did any of his henchmen.

He knew that Snake Mountain's inhabitants were not on Etheria either. Peek-A-Blue had verified that information. The Sorceress was also unable to locate the Evil Warriors or her daughter. It was as if they had all vanished from the universe. The Mystic Guardian had enlisted the help of Light Hope to no avail; as he had to focus his energy and attention in preparing Etheria for Hordak's attack.

Adam was needed constantly as both Prince and He-Man which left him continually exhausted. As Prince he rallied his people to join the fight against Hordak and Skeletor whereas as He-Man he helped fortify the planet against the incoming attack and train the new military recruits. Eternia now knew of the imminent attack heading it's way, the aerial battleship closely approaching the boundary of the planet's exosphere. The Eternian's knew it was a matter of days before the attack landed on their shores.

Adam was worried. If his calculations were correct, Teela was now in her second trimester. He doubted that she was receiving proper prenatal care. The Prince blamed himself for her abduction. Perhaps, if he hadn't run to report her condition to his father, she would still be home.

He also knew he had failed the Sorceress in his role as Grayskull's Defender. What good did it do that he valiantly protected the castle's walls and the secrets inside it, if he couldn't protect the person who was born there. Interesting to Adam was the forgiveness easily given by both Duncan and the Sorceress. They didn't blame him for anything that happened. They kept reminding him that all of this was Skeletor's and Hordak's fault for their design to conquer Eternia and Etheria. They encouraged him to remain steadfast in his zeal to protect his future Kingdom and to look for their daughter.

His father was another story, putting the blame of Teela's pregnancy squarely on his shoulders. The King pointedly asked him, why he didn't take the necessary actions to prevent a pregnancy out of wedlock. Adam didn't have an answer.

After Adam had initially returned from Snake Mountain his father demanded a sit down with him, so that he could gain an understanding of the events leading up to Teela's pregnancy. Prince Adam shared everything with his father. He reported his long-time feelings for his childhood friend, his frustrations with her that she was in love with him as 'He-Man' but not as 'Adam', her father's advise for him to forget about those feelings, and his thoughts while he held the Starseed. Furthermore, he disclosed his fears that he had killed a man due to the effects of the Starseed resulting in him briefly relinquishing his powers, which lead to Teela deciding to deliver the mesatronic bomb, culminating with their actions in the cave.

The King listened intently, noticing the blame Adam was putting on his own shoulders. He had to ask, "So if it hadn't been for the Starseed, I wouldn't now be awaiting news about my unborn grandchild?"

His father's question left him speechless. Adam had often wondered the same question himself. He was sure that Teela did too, remembering their confrontation when she had told him she figured out his secret. Moreover, he recalled their conversation on the night of Adora's engagement party before being interrupted by her lady-in-waiting. He realized that he never got a chance to answer Teela's question about where their relationship stood now. He wondered if she would have willingly told him of the pregnancy had they not been interrupted.

Now months later, Adam accepted that his actions in the cave had nothing to do with the Starseed. He hoped that Teela wasn't under the impression that they were. If that was the case, he could understand her resentment towards him.

Prince Adam prayed to God and to the Ancients that she was safe. He had no idea of the mental abuse Hordak and Skeletor were putting her through, nor the physical strain she experienced trying to hide her slowly ballooning abdomen.


	43. Chapter 43

A/N: TeelanaFalcao-this chapter is dedicated to you regarding your PM for family drama….just a taste for now…more to follow.

Chapter 43

The Sorceress of Grayskull sat on top of her Throne, eyes glazed over as she spanned the heavens for the colossal spacecraft heading their way. Two months had passed since she first experienced the vision she had shared with her husband. Two taxing months that her daughter was missing. Two long months she knew she would soon be a grandmother and Teela still had no idea that she was her mother.

During this nerve-racking time, she and Duncan argued considerably over that fact. Her husband was regretting the secrets that were necessary to protect their daughter. He was under the impression that they should have told Teela the dangers to her life from the moment their offspring had left the Palace as she was no longer directly under his constant supervision. TeelaNa was resolute in her decision that she couldn't disclose that information without having Teela home. She also wondered if Evil-Lynn had disclosed Teela's origins to her. The Sorceress knew that Teela would never forgive her if that is how she found out the truth about her heritage. She desperately wished for her daughter's quick and safe return home.

After many fights, they both came to the conclusion that they did the best they could by their daughter, with the choices given to them. They just hoped Teela would forgive them.

Bringing her attention back to those present in the Throne room, the Mystic Guardian focused her gaze on the High King of Eternia. He insisted on accompanying Duncan today.

"Anything?", he asked worried for the welfare of his planet and family as well as for the safety of his unborn grandchild, which he now accepted as truly belonging to his son. In order to spare Adam and Teela any future problems when her pregnancy became public knowledge, King Randor had announced to the Royal Court that Adam and Teela were courting in secret and were now officially engaged. With a little tweaking magic from the Sorceress the Royal Court now believed that their fierce Captain of the Guard had resigned her post due to her secret engagement to the Prince. Eternia accepted Teela as the Prince's Royal Consort, which was as good as already being married. The Royal Family decided not to keep Teela's pregnancy a secret, especially, as she had disclosed this information to the Masters.

"No your majesty, I still can't tap inside the spaceship." "Hordak and Skeletor must be using extremely powerful old magic to block my telepathic attempts."

"Thank you Sorceress", the King replied. "Will you be needing my son today?"

"Not now", was her simple retort.

"Okay, he told me he was returning again to Snake Mountain to look for your daughter." "Where in the universe are they hiding her?", the King asked his voice full of worry, not talking to anyone in particular.

"I wish I knew, Randor", the Sorceress responded with a sigh.

"This is how I felt when Adora was abducted … just useless", King Randor stated.

"Your Majesty, you did everything in your power to locate and retrieve your daughter." "The same as you are doing now to find mine", Duncan commented. "We'll find Teela, if it's the last thing I do."

"Do you think they brainwashed her?", the King suggested as he knew that was one of the reason the Sorceress had lost her connection to the Princess.

"Who knows what these vile creatures are capable of", answered the Queen stepping through an open portal. She was visiting her daughter on Etheria and was returning just now.

"Welcome back Marlena", the Sorceress greeted her.

"Thank you TeelaNa." "It's good to be home", the Queen replied as she walked up to Teela's mother and gave her a hug. Knowing firsthand the heartache the ethereal woman was experiencing, the Queen tried her best to be there for the castle's guardian. Just like the Sorceress was there for her when her own daughter was kidnapped.

Grateful for the warm hug, TeelaNa rested her tired head on the Queen's shoulder. She acknowledged she owed so much to this woman, not only for giving birth to Grayskull's Champion but for also raising her daughter. ' _Blessed was the day that Marlena crashed landed on Eternia',_ the Sorceress thought.

After Adam's reveal to his father that he was Grayskull's Champion, Teela's abduction, and the looming threat of the joint attack the four concerned parents met weekly to discuss their children's well-being, and future of the planet.

TeelaNa clearly remembered her first interaction with the king, who insisted on a family dinner with the mother of the woman who was carrying his son's child. For the first time in her life, the Sorceress of Grayskull found herself dining at the Royal Palace of Eternia, having left She-Ra to guard the ancient stronghold.

The four of them along with Adam partook of a simple meal in the monarchs' private dining room. The King had so many questions about why his children were chosen as Grayskull's protectors. TeelaNa had easily answered his questions, astonishing him with the information. She related that prophecies foretold that twins born from King D'Vann Grayskull's lineage with interspecies DNA would have the ability to use his ancient powers in order to champion all Eternians and protect the secrets hidden within the old seat of the monarchy's walls. Duncan informed him, that he had always known that his children would serve that role, from the first kiss he had witnessed between King Randor and the then Lieutenant Marlena. Despite being married for more than thirty years, Duncan's statement had made the Queen blush.

Then the king wanted to know how Duncan met his wife. Duncan informed him that he had first learned of the Sorceress of Grayskull from his predecessor Commander Dekker who had a close relationship with Kuduk Ungol, TeelaNa's predecessor. The Sorceress related how she was in constant communication with Duncan from when she first took over Grayskull as its guardian. They both reminisced that they fell in love after Adora's kidnapping as they spend much time together looking for the missing princess. They married in secret within the confines of Castle Grayskull and soon after Teela was born.

Adam ate quietly listening to his parents and mentors discuss the past. He smirked thinking about history repeating itself with both set of parents having their daughters kidnapped, by the same beings. Adam wondered if Teela was carrying a girl, thinking it would be very ironic if she was. Thoughts of Teela made him lose his appetite, an occurrence that happened frequently lately. His mother made comments about his weight loss. Luckily, Grayskull's magic still maintained his bulky size when he was transformed into He-Man thus he was able to continue hiding his secret from those who didn't know.

Time and again he regretted his actions from the time he held the Starseed. Nothing had gone right in his life from that day forward. He was angry at himself that he hadn't revealed the truth to Teela about his dual identity from before they became intimate or right after. He was mad that he didn't go after her when she left. He was livid that Skeletor's desire to overthrow his father had lasted so long. He wondered what Skeletor meant when he said he wanted Teela to join the band of Evil Warriors. Adam knew with every fiber of his being that Teela would deny Skeletor's wishes resulting in brutal torture for her.

* * *

In the last month, Teela watched at least ten other celestial masses fall victim to the Skelaks. However, she still couldn't bring herself to defect. She watched their destruction with a heavy heart and disturbed mind, each time quickly being returned to her rooms when she wouldn't give Skeletor the answer he wanted. After the first time he struck her, Skeletor had never again laid a hand on the expecting captain.

Having been summoned by Skeletor again, she stood at the spaceship's helm looking out into the vast expanse of the universe. Teela had long ago given up any hope that Hordak and Skeletor would stop destroying planets on their travel towards Eternia.

When Evil-Lynn depressed the lever to raise the metallic windshields, Teela recognized the planet below them. Eyes and mouth wide open, Teela stood motionless as she made out familiar geographical locations on Eternia, as they were magnified through the microscopic lens onboard the spacecraft's windshield . It was clearly obvious that Pantander reached its destination.

Turning in her direction, Skeletor addressed her "It's now or never Teela."

Confident in her decision, she bore her gaze into his eyeless sockets as she spoke from the heart "Your schemes won't work Skeletor." "Even if I were to join your team, you will still not win against He-Man."

"You still have hope that Eternia and all those you care for will survive the power of the Skelaks?", he questioned.

"I'm not falling for your bluff Skeletor." "You want to rule Eternia not destroy it", she spat at him as she about faced to leave the room. Teela didn't take two steps as Shadow Weaver and Evil-Lynn raised their hands letting loose a barrage of magical rays that hit Teela in the back. Rather than hurting, Teela felt her backside being enveloped in a rubber-like substance. Turning her head she saw a balloon growing from between her shoulder blades. Soon it extended over her head and Teela understood that this would be her knew prison. As the magical orb enveloped her entire body, its material became diaphanous allowing the captain to see through it as well as hear everything around her.

"Not so quick Captain", Hordak spoke. "You are not released to go anywhere." "You'll watch as the first of the Skelaks are deployed."

Thus Teela watched in utter horror the death bringing machine descend from the spaceship, its destination showing on the large computer console that encompassed one side of the ship's helm. Hordak and Skeletor deployed the gravity reversing technology to the Eternian Weather Station. Teela saw on a holographic map of Eternia that a Skelak would also be deployed to Phantos, Eternia's Dark Moon. She knew that its obliteration would bring about unimaginable destruction to the planet. Teela noted that these machines were much smaller in scale then the ones used to destroy all those previous planets. She wondered if their purpose were to work in unison or one by one.

* * *

The Royal Guards stationed at the weather station were awaken by the sound of blaring alarms as the security system picked up the incoming attack over their airfield. Turning massive telescopes in the direction of the homeward bound machinery, First Lieutenant Robert Hausfeld immediately dialed the Palace's private communication line and was quickly dispatched to Prince Adam.

First Lieutenant Hausfeld had gained a new admiration for the Prince. Practically overnight, the Heir to Eternia's Throne had transformed himself into a responsible Prince that was often found traveling the vast planet he would one day rule, allaying his people's fears and strengthening their resolve to fight against Hordak and Skeletor. Prince Adam had placed him in charge of the weather station informing him of the imminent attack from outer space and gave him access to his direct communication line at the Palace. The young soldier quickly made his report and was surprised that the Prince promised to visit the weather station in person.

The Prince arrived within the quarter-hour, which was quite impossible given the distance between the palace and Lieutenant Hausfeld's location. Prince Adam had informed him he had traveled magically due to the severity of the situation. Directed to the observatory, the prince looked through the telescopes himself, seeing for the first time Skeletor's and Hordak's weapon. Adam wondered at the function of the machine floating midair thousands of miles overhead. He didn't have long to wait as he heard a communication dispatch coming over the weather station's console.

"Eternians, bow before your true leader or face the might of the Skelaks", Prince Adam heard Skeletor state.

Tuning into the Skeletor's frequency Prince Adam gave his reply. "Eternian's will never yield to your tyranny, Skeletor."

Laughing loudly, Skeletor spoke again "I wonder who I'm speaking with, who did King Randor send to do his dirty work?", he asked as he didn't recognize Prince Adam's voice as it lacked its usual spineless quality.

"This is His Royal Highness, Prince Adam Constantine Miro", Adam responded confidently shocking the lieutenant again.

"My my, it seems like my absence has brought forth confidence in you boy." "Run to your daddy, little Adam and tell him I am serious." "Eternia will bow to me", Skeletor boasted.

"I will not run Skeletor, the Eternian military units are all stationed and ready to attack you at my command", Adam informed him, not realizing that Skeletor was speaking to him from hundreds of thousands of miles above ground.

"Your Command!?", Skeletor yelled through the communicator. "Where is He-Man?", he asked.

"He'll be around when he is needed!", Adam responded confidently.

"Very well, then let the first damages evoked by our machines lay on your pathetic shoulders", the faceless warlord decreed.

Looking through the telescope Prince Adam saw that the interlocking metal rings began to move in a counterclockwise pattern and he wondered what they would be able to do. Continuing to watch them gain speed, Adam felt the ground beneath him begin to shake. It was as if there was a massive earthquake. Turning to Hausfeld, the Prince directed him to evacuate the building as quickly as possible. He commanded that the Royal Guards fly their Windraiders directly to the Royal Palace.

Quickly obeying his Prince's command, First Lieutenant Hausfeld spoke through his communicator directing all of his personnel to evacuate the weather station. Gathering the essential maps, laptops, and blueprints that ensured the smooth running of the weather station, Hausfeld turned to his Prince, "Prince Adam I've just been informed that all of the guards and scientist are awaiting your command for lift-off." "I'll travel with you in my Windraider to the Palace, Your Highness."

"That won't be necessary Hausfeld." "I must remain here as much as possible to study the weapon's capabilities." "Don't worry about me, the Sorceress will open a portal so that I can return to the Palace."

"Sir, I cannot accept to leave you behind, let's switch places", Hausfeld pleaded as he was trained to protect the Royal Family under all cost.

"Hausfeld, it is imperative that I'm the one that stays." "I promise that no harm will befall me", Adam ensured him as he planned to transform into He-Man the minute the lieutenant cleared the room. "I command you to leave immediately."

"Sir, Yes, Sir", Hausfeld saluted His Highness. Always ready to obey his superior's command, Robert left the observatory. As he was about to climb into the Windraider, his subconscious urged him to remain behind. He hoped that the Prince knew what he was doing and that the responsibility for the Prince's demise would not fall on his shoulders. With these thoughts, the young guard returned to the observatory to remain behind with his future King.

Walking into the observatory, Hausfeld was stunned to see Prince Adam standing in the center of the room, his body enveloped by pulsating white lights, his clothes shimmering on and off his body, a long broadsword held mightily in his right grip, high above his head. Adam noticed the lieutenant's return but was unable to stop his transformation as he was about to claim Grayskull's Power. As the magical power entered his body, Prince Adam grasped the Power Sword with both hands bringing it closer to his chest as he yelled, "I HAVE THE POWER", completing the supernatural transformation.

Entering the observatory, Hausfeld beheld the sight of Eternia's Champion standing in the exact location His Royal Highness had just stood. Realization dawning, Hausfeld now understood the Prince's response to Skeletor that he won't run.

"Your Highness?", Hausfeld asked tentatively.

Sheathing his sword He-Man approached the lieutenant placing a muscular hand on the younger man's shoulder responding, "This is a secret you must swear to me to take to the grave, Hausfeld."

"Sir, Yes, Sir", Hausfeld responded once again saluting his Prince.

"Thank you", He-Man responded. "Now that you know why I was staying behind, I can use your assistance."

"I am able to help in any matter you need me", Hausfeld responded.

"I need access to the floors beneath us, I will try to stop this earthquake from bringing down the building", He-Man answered thinking that the problem was originating underground.

Pulling the station's blueprints, Hausfeld showed He-Man how to access the lowest floors. Running down the stairs, He-Man and the lieutenant missed the beginning of the disintegration of the weather station, as pieces of it were lifted up and out into the stratosphere.


	44. Chapter 44

_A/N: Please note I am making a reference to Filmation's episode "Visitors from Earth" and MYP episode "The Ties that Bind" in this chapter._

Chapter 44

Reaching the cement foundation of the weather station, He-Man positioned himself between two large vertically stationed support beams, pushing against them to keep them in place so they could continue to support the weather station. He hoped that he had enough strength to withstand the earthquake's force as it rumbled all around him. Exerting maximum effort, He-Man pushed against the support beams keeping them in their upright position.

With the terrain's quivers abruptly coming to an end, He-Man dropped his arms and walked out from beneath the support beams. Wiping the sweat off his forehead, he briefly sat on the floor to catch his breath. However, he quickly started coughing as there was a ton of soot floating all around him. Taking a deep breath he slowly let it out, clearing up the soot and dust floating in the air. Standing up, he wordlessly motioned to Hausfeld who was seated underneath a metal table, that they should return above ground.

Going up one just one flight of stairs, they realized there was nowhere else for them to go as the rest of the stairs were gone. Looking up overhead, the two men realized that the Eternian Weather Station had completely vanished. Perplexed they looked down towards their feet because they didn't see any debris around them.

"What happened?", asked Hausfeld knowing that earthquakes made buildings topple not disappear into thin air.

"I don't know", He-Man responded his brow furrowing. In all the years he carried the Power of Grayskull he had never seen anything like this. Retracting his sword, He-Man made contact with the Sorceress who immediately opened a portal for them to return to Grayskull.

Once there, she showed the two confused men what had happened to the weather station. In silence they watched as piece by piece of the massive building was pulled up and away from the ground, its construction disintegrating into thin air.

Among themselves they wondered why Skeletor would want to demolish the weather station. With worried hearts they returned to the Royal Palace of Eternos to inform the King and his Man-at-Arms the powerful destruction wrought upon by Skeletor's and Hordak's machine.

* * *

Onboard Pantander, Teela watched the weather station's destruction with her heart in her throat, while Skeletor watched it with unabashed glee. Furthermore, he gloated over his defeat of Prince Adam, sure that the Prince would not have lived through the Skelak's power. Teela refused to think about the chance that Adam may have perished along with the weather station.

Turning to her he stated, "Without the weather station, the Eternian's will have no way of knowing the natural disasters coming their way once we initiate the Skelaks over Phantos."

Teela instantly understood the maniacal warlords' plan. They weren't planning on using the Skelaks directly on Eternia and Etheria. There was no need. If the moon was destroyed, nature would take its course causing massive tidal waves and earthquakes to bring about Eternia's destruction.

Desperately, she called out to him "You can't destroy the moon." "People are living on the lunar colony." "You'll kill Queen Elmora!" Teela didn't focus on the fact that there was a chance Prince Adam was dead. Her heart didn't allow her to focus on that possibility, refusing to face reality. Teela hoped that he had transformed into He-Man in the nick of time.

"She will be one of many that will lose their lives Teela", Evil-Lynn answered for Skeletor. "Do his bidding and maybe we may spare your friend", she boasted.

Teela realized that these homicidal lunatics were serious. They really did mean to disintegrate the moon. Skeletor was right, it was now or never that Teela had to give her decision. If she didn't defect, she would be a ensuring a fate worse than death to those she loved. Lowering her head, she called out to Skeletor her voice just barely above a whisper.

Jumping up and down with giddy joy, Skeletor watched the red-haired Captain's demeanor change. She lost her confidence as she contemplated the severity of the situation. Spreading his arms wide at his genius, he walked toward her doing a little _Samba_ , snapping his long nailed fingers to the rhythm only in his head.

"Tell me Teela." "Have you decided to join my team?", he asked while continuing to dance around her.

Snapping her head upright Teela asked, "Why are you so set on having me on your team?" "I bet you don't even know that I am no longer the Captain of the Royal Guard!", she yelled.

"I don't care who you are or aren't", Skeletor responded smugly.

"Then why?", Teela asked continuing to hold her head high.

"First of, to break He-Man's spirit." "Imagine having him need to fight against a comrade and the woman he cares for", Skeletor answered her matter-of-factly.

"He-Man doesn't care for me", she answered quickly.

"Then I presume the feelings are one-sided", he answered driving a nail through Teela's heart for his very truthful perception. "Nonetheless, the other reason is because of your connection to the Sorceress, my dear." "Evil-Lynn discovered a special bond between the two of you." Skeletor didn't see a reason why he should hold back information regarding his plan from the Captain, hoping the more she knew the easier she would defect.

Teela stared at him her eyes stretched wide to their limits. She recalled her father telling her that she was special to the Mystic Guardian of Grayskull; however, he had not mentioned that they shared a bond. "You are wrong, bonehead", she stated steady in her conviction _. 'Surely, if I had a bond with the winged-woman my father would have told me already?',_ Teela speculated.

"I am not wrong, Teela." "Have you ever asked yourself where your innate magical power comes from or why the Spirit of Grayskull allowed you to substitute for the Sorceress?", he taunted as he danced around her bubbled prison.

Teela had constantly wondered at both points. However, she didn't answer Skeletor as doing so would put the ball in his corner. She couldn't give him that advantage. Even after two months of captivity she still harbored thoughts of freedom. Needing to know about the connection between the Sorceress and herself she asked, "I'm assuming you have those answers, Skeletor." "Whatever the connection between the Sorceress and myself, you plan on using me to gain access into Grayskull, don't you?"

"No wonder Randor named you Captain of his Guard so early in your miserable life." "You do catch on quickly", he responded.

"It won't work, bone-face", she spat.

"Very well, continue to defy my wishes wench." "Guards, escort her back to her rooms", he commanded without disclosing the Sorceress's most kept secret.

* * *

Once in her rooms her balloon prison popped causing her to fall ungracefully to the floor. Lifting herself up, Teela walked over to her bed, sat on its edge, and contemplated Skeletor's questions about her latent magical powers and her supposed connection to the Sorceress. She wondered if he was talking about the time that she received a blood transfusion from the winged-woman after she was hurt by the Snakemen. Teela remembered that at that time, she experienced telepathic abilities but those wore off as time progressed. ' _Could that be the special bond I share with the Sorceress?'_

Tired from her ordeal and her pregnancy often making her sleepy, she lay down for a nap. She didn't know how much time she had to sleep and hoped that Skeletor would not be calling her back into the control room anytime soon.

As she lay in her bed, Teela recalled the prince's words coming through the communicator. It seemed that Adam was finally taking responsibility of his 'Princely Duties'. It was ironic to Teela that now that she was gone, he shed his cowardly persona and was standing up to Skeletor. Retrospectively, Teela realized that even though he refused to fight, her childhood friend was never a coward. The Adam she heard over the loudspeaker may have sounded like the 'Prince', but Teela was sure it was his 'He-Man' persona answering back to Skeletor. Closing her eyes, she replayed his words until sleep claimed her.

* * *

The Prince along with Lieutenant Hausfeld met in private with King Randor and Duncan, sequestered in the Royal Family's underground bunker. Upon Adam's return from Grayskull, he advised his father to move his mother and royal advisers underground for fear that Skeletor may deploy his technology over the Royal Palace. Once reports that Horde Prime's ship had reached Eternia, Adora and Sea Hawk returned to Etheria, to fortify that planet against the impending attack.

The Sorceress had magically captured the Weather Station's fate on a hologram cube, which when held by Prince Adam depicted the events leading to the station's destruction. Those in the underground holding were now aware of the function of the technology deployed by the Evil Warriors. The Royal Engineers had played and replayed the images captured by the Sorceress. Teams of scientists who had been deployed to the Weather Station brought back information that the gravitational force surrounding the missing building was altered. Surveillance cameras captured trees, animals, and vehicles floating around the perimeter of the Weather Station.

A fortnight later, sentries posted on Phantos, Zagraz mountain, and the Evergreen Forest reported the presence of more of the gravity reversal machines overhead. Prince Adam himself traveled to the Dark Moon to help evacuate the people of the lunar colony. Orko who had a friendly relationship with the comet keeper, was sent to Zagraz Mountain to provide magical aid to control the comets. Moss Man was sent to the Evergreen Forest to try to migrate as many of the plant and wildlife to new locations, in order to prevent their extinction, thus ensuring that Eternian's ecosystem remained intact.

* * *

Queen Marlena stood beneath the _Rainbow Explorer_ , reminiscing about her time in NASA and the last time she piloted her ship to lead the Royal Guards against Skeletor, freeing her loved ones. She sneaked away from the underground bunker in order to visit her spaceship. Whenever she was overly stressed the Queen visited the life changing vessel that brought her to this world. She was ever thankful that the ship's strong metals were able to withstand the impact as she crash landed on this alien planet. She was also grateful that Man-At-Arms was able to repair her ship.

The day she boarded her ship to begin her fateful journey, was full of wonder and joy for the young Lieutenant. She was chosen to explore an uncharted frontier, traveling to the outer limits of the Milky Way. Off course, at that time she had no idea that life existed on other planets or that one day she would be part of a duo that had supreme governing authority over an entire planet. Her younger self thought that her doctoral studies, military academy, and NASA astronaut training program were tough. She now knew they didn't compare with the hardships of ruling an entire planet. It wasn't just all pomp and circumstance. Especially, when an evil empire had the tendency to kidnap those she loved and was currently threatening your very existence. They were a thorn in her side for far too long. Marlena knew she had to come up with a plan to safe keep her loved ones and the planet she now called home.

The Queen realized that despite all the magic and science that Eternia had access to, this fight against Skeletor and Hordak would leave Eternia forever changed. She saw the destruction of the Weather Station with her own eyes. Although she had faith in the weapons designed by Man-At-Arms and the Royal Engineers, the Queen knew that they lacked a weapon that could take the fight directly to Horde Prime. However, she was aware of where she could get one.

Several years ago, Earth astronauts had unexpectedly landed on Eternia. She remembered that their mission was to blow up a giant meteor that was set to collide with Earth. Man-At-Arms was able to fix their spaceship and her son had traveled to her home planet with Colonel Blaze and Major Steele where he preceded to throw a missile at the meteor saving Earth. Thanks to the visit from these astronauts Man-At-Arms was given the coordinates for Earth's location, which Marlena now held in her hands. Donning her helmet she climbed into the cockpit, turned on the engines, and set the coordinates for home. She left a letter for her son and husband letting them now of her plan. She just hoped she would be home in time to help stop Skeletor's and Hordak's attack.

As she was about to hit the ignite button for take-off, Marlena heard the Sorceress's voice in her head. Shocked that the Mystic Guardian was able to communicate with her telepathically she listened to her words, "Hurry back my friend, Eternia needs its Queen now more than ever."

Once she felt the Sorceress recede from her mind, Lieutenant Marlena Sophia Glenn, Ph. D pressed the ignite button, propelling her aeronautical vehicle to shoot forward exploding through the Royal Museum's glass ceiling. As soon as her vessel reached Eternia's stratosphere, the Queen noticed a shimmering gold colored portal to her right. Instantly knowing that the Sorceress was helping her in her endeavor, the Queen maneuvered the ship to point toward the dimensional portal. Soon she would be back in the good ol' U. S. of A.. She wondered how much Earth would have changed in the years since her absence.


	45. Chapter 45

Chapter 45

Marlena Glenn existed the dimensional portal only moments after she had entered through it. _'I guess I never needed Earth's coordinates',_ she thought with a shrug.

Orbiting around Earth once, Marlena came across a bright football field size spacecraft, rectangular in shape with solar panel looking devices on the left and right side of its central smaller hub. Surprised to see the spaceship, she wondered which country owned it and when it was deployed over the Earth's stratosphere. When Marlena left Earth, no such ship was yet developed.

Tuning in her communicator, she hoped she was able to contact someone at NASA. Unfortunately, she was unable to do so as she realized the frequencies must have been changed. However, she did hear static coming over one of the other stations. Turning the knob, she heard _"Eto Mezhdunarodnaya kosmicheskaya stantsiya, pozhaluysta, ukazhite sebya na razresheniye posadki."_

' _An International Space Station?',_ Marlena mused. _'Well this was new'._ Speaking into the microphone she responded, _"Eto Leytenant Marlena Glenn s Rainbow Explorer, vozvrashchayushchimsya s moeye missii na Mlechnyy Put, s pros'boy razreshit' dok-stantisyu, Mezhdunarodnuyu kosmicheskuyu stantsiyu",_ in fluent Russian letting those within the International Space Station know the name of her ship and her identity. Marlena was fluent in many of Earth's languages, having a dual degree in astrophysics and modern/classic languages. She was just glad she still remembered how to speak them. As part of Adam's and Teela's childhood, Marlena had made sure they were both taught many of Earth's languages so they could use as a 'secret' language. As children they had a lot of fun with this. It also helped Marlena establish a little bit of home on her knew planet.

She hoped that whoever had greeted her from the space station had heard of her and her expedition.

"Queen Marlena, is it really you?", she heard soon after in American English. "This is Major Steele." "Please standby as we prepare a landing dock for you."

Thus Marlena Sophia Glenn-Miro Queen of Eternia and astronaut extraordinaire, was able to enter Earth's orbit under friendly guidance. Two weeks after she landed on the ISS, Marlena stood in front of the representatives from NASA, the United Nations, and NATO filling them in on everything that occurred since she left Earth on her mission. Those present were well aware of her story as Major Steele and Colonel Blaze had already informed those on Earth that the famed astronaut was now a Queen on a distant planet in another galaxy.

The Queen was made aware that everyone on Earth knew of Eternia's golden-haired hero and his role in saving their planet. Due to her _'son's'_ heroics, Marlena held out hope that Earth would provide her with the warfare she needed to defeat her enemies once and for all.

* * *

Finishing her meetings, the Queen asked for transport to visit her parents. She was informed that they still lived. Although time was of the essence, Marlena could not leave without seeing them again.

Marlena was driven to her parents' house by her previous superior. It was good spending some time with General Composto, as the two had been close before her mission. Peering at him, she marveled that he had not aged much in the time she was away. Pulling down the visor, she peeked at herself in the mirror wondering how she would look like to her parents after more than thirty years. Her heart beat fast, thinking about her family.

Pulling up in front of a sprawling ranch house with a field of sunflowers in full bloom lining a wide porch, Marlena Glenn, tentatively stepped out of the SUV. Walking up the stairs, she knocked on the weathered wooden door and waited to be let in.

An extremely tall broad-shouldered gentleman sporting a pair of worn denim overalls with shoulder length gray hair opened the door and stared at her. Marlena wondered if this could be her father.

Deciding to greet the older gentleman Marlena stated with a shaky voice, "Good evening, I am looking for Commander Constantine Glenn."

Wiping his dirty hands on his pants, the owner of the house asked "And who might you be?", as he stared at the beautiful military dressed woman standing on his porch.

Hearing her beloved father's voice, Marlena clasped her hands in back of her and stood at attention. She didn't know how to tell him her name. She wasn't sure how her unexpected arrival would affect him.

Looking beyond her shoulder, Commander Glenn noticed the car's driver as the General stepped out of the car. Opening the screen door, he walked out onto the porch as he greeted Marlena's companion.

"General Composto, it's good to see you." "What brings you to this neck of the woods?", he asked.

Walking closer to the older man, NASA's previous president greeted his friend. "Constantine, I bring you a long lost relative", directing his palm over to Marlena.

Turning sharply, the retired Commander stared at the woman standing at his doorstop. He took in her auburn hair tied in a bun at the nape of her neck and green eyes so similar to his own daughter's. Commander Glenn knew that his daughter lived, as he had received news of her life from Major Steele and Colonel Blaze. _'Could this be her?',_ his aging heart cried. She didn't look like a Queen. This woman resembled a tough militant soldier.

"Hello Father", Marlena uttered her voice carrying years of love and longing.

"Marlena?", the grayed Commander asked, unable to believe that his youngest daughter was returned to him.

"Yes, daddy." "It is I", the Queen of Eternia stated as she threw herself into her father's embrace. _God it felt good to be home._

* * *

Teela awoke with a start, her heart thumping wildly in her chest. Bringing her hand to her abdomen she felt the quick fluttering movements of the babe growing inside of her. A huge smile graced her full lips resulting from happiness that she could feel her baby move. This knew phenomena started a few days ago, the baby's strength surprising the expectant ex-captain. Teela often wondered at the baby's gender, as well as whether or not it would be born with extraordinary powers like their father. The soon to be mother, contemplated this notion quite often as she had conceived the child while Adam was He-Man. Teela had no idea how his powers worked and often wondered if Adam was endowed with all of He-Man's superpowers.

Thoughts of the child's father quickly dissipated the smile on her face. She had so many questions for him. With her abrupt leaving from the Palace, Teela had never asked him how he had become He-Man. However, she clearly remembered the first time she met him that way. For Teela, it was lust at first sight. It took her months to be able to have a normal conversation with him, as she was too shy to speak to him. Thinking back she now realized how silly that was, given that it was Adam all along. She was never shy around the Prince, having known him since infancy. She pondered if she would have desired him had she known who he was. Examining her feelings, Teela admitted to herself that it would not have made a difference. Indeed, she was the one that told him to his face that her ideal man was a mix between the two people he portrayed himself to be. She reflected upon his two personalities and wondered who the real Adam Constantine Miro was.

Laying back down, her thoughts focused on all those times that he saved her as He-Man and was there for her as a friend as Adam. Teela recalled the many times He-Man ensured her that the Prince would know how she was feeling not realizing at that time that she was directly telling him off. She marveled at how he continued being her friend despite all the negative things she would say about him. Her heart acknowledged that he was a better friend to her than she ever was to him. Closing her eyes against the pain of loss for that innocent youthful friendship, Teela promised herself that as soon as she saw him again, she would beg for his forgiveness. Although, she was going to ask for forgiveness for her attitude toward him, she had not yet forgiven him for not telling her who her mother was. This act was keeping her from fully admitting the magnitude of her feelings for him. Again she wondered for the necessity to keep the knowledge of her birth parents a secret from her.

Teela knew that they would need to have a serious sit down to discuss what they would do about this baby. The King was insisting that they marry, just like Adam had, but Teela still had many reservations. Her heart still couldn't grasp the notion that he loved her, despite the fact that he hadn't minced the words while he explained his actions within the cave. Although, the Queen had ensured her that both she and his father had wanted a match between her and the Prince, Teela was still wary about marrying him because of the differences between their stations and the secrets he had held from her. She knew that if she married him, her life would change forever. She envisioned her life as Queen and quickly laughed at the thought. But if she didn't marry him, where would their child grow up now that she no longer resided at the palace? Her threat to abort the child was just that…an empty threat. She would never harm her unborn child and planned on being there for it under any and all circumstances.

All of this off course was contingent upon whether or not they all survived Skeletor's and Hordak's plans. In the month that she was released from her prison, Teela would spend her days tending to other prisoners, listening intently for any attack information that may pass from the troopers' lips. She listened for any information that she could use in order to plan her escape. Teela had accepted the fact that she couldn't fight these maniacs as doing so would endanger her child. She was resigned to live out her captivity, planning and scheming for her escape. Most of the time she was left alone to walk within the vast spaceship, except for when Skeletor called for her to witness the Skelaks at work. Every time they disintegrated another celestial mass, the Overlord of Evil would ask her if she made up her mind regarding the offer to join his team.

The last time, Teela was taken aback by the glee he showed when he thought she would agree to his proposal. That made Teela think that whatever bond she shared with the Sorceress must be extremely important, if Skeletor thought it would grant him entrance into Grayskull. An idea started forming in her mind. If she agreed to lead Skeletor into the ancient keep, she may be able to use her limited telepathic powers to let the Sorceress know that she hadn't truly defected. Then she would protect her with everything she had.

Making her decision, she raised herself out of her bed to shower, change, and await for Skeletor to call her back into the battleship's control room.

* * *

Skeletor was tired of waiting. He could taste victory on the tip of his tongue. However, Teela still didn't give her answer. He would have to destroy Phantos, a regrettable loss as he wanted to garner the phantonium produced there. Tapping his finger on the side of his temple, he harrumphed his displeasure at Teela's indecision. He didn't have much time to waste as Horde Prime had warned him that if Teela didn't grant them access into Grayskull by the end of the day, the Horde Emperor would personally ensure Skeletor's demise.

Standing up, he looked around the control room trying to think of an escape plan in case things didn't go as planned. He may be working alongside Hordak and Prime now, but Skeletor had no plans to continue this charade once the Power of Grayskull was flowing through his veins. At the first opportunity, Skeletor would turn his back against his evil comrades as his true intentions were to rule both planets.

Depressing a button on the communicator he called for Evil-Lynn. Upon her arrival, Skeletor informed her that he didn't want to wait any more before initiating the Skelak which was already floating over Phantos. He had made up his mind. He could tell that Teela was close to agreeing to take them into Grayskull. He commanded Evil-Lynn to bring Teela to him as he then called for Hordak and Horde Prime.

At the last moment, Skeletor decided to create large magical mirrors to surround the Skelak and Pantander, their purpose to magically transmit Phantos's destruction on Eternia. Skeletor wanted Randor to watch the devastation. Surprisingly the two Horde brothers quickly agreed with his idea.

When Teela was brought before him, he had the troopers sit her in an armchair. Pointing his finger at her, he magically produced rope to bind her to the chair. He didn't want her bolting as she viewed Phantos's obliteration.

Grabbing hold of the transistor radio, he dialed in the connection at Queen Elmora's Palace demanding to speak to the Queen.

Queen Elmora who was personally seeing to the evacuation of her people along with assistance from Prince Adam, unwillingly picked up her communicator and waited to see what Skeletor had to say.

"Queen Elmora, this is Skeletor", he greeted her.

As soon as Prince Adam heard Skeletor's voice over the communicator he sneaked out of Queen Elmora's Throne room to transform. Finding an empty closet, he stepped inside where he completed his transformation. Within seconds, Grayskull's Defender took his place next to Queen Elmora, in the exact spot where Prince Adam was standing moments ago.

"I'll spare your home if you convince King Randor to abdicate his throne", Skeletor stated getting straight to the point.

Hearing the Lord of Destruction's words, He-Man motioned for the Queen of Phantos to hand over the communicator to him.

Hoping that He-Man's voice may deter Skeletor from disintegrating her home, the flame-haired monarch handed the communicator over to her ally.

"Skeletooor", He-Man bellowed.

"Ahhhh, He-Man", Skeletor answered instantly recognizing the deep baritone of his nemesis. "I see you've finally made it to my little soiree", he taunted.

"Give it up, bone-brain." "I won't let you destroy Phantos", he stated acerbically.

"I wouldn't worry about Phantos, He-Man." "If I were you, I would worry about Grayskull", he threatened.

"You'll have to go through me to get inside Grayskull…", He-Man's words were cut short as he heard Skeletor laugh.

"No I won't", he stated confidently. Walking over to where Teela was tied to a chair, he waved his hand over her head, producing a magical projection of her that allowed He-Man to be able to see her as he stated "My key to enter Grayskull is right beside me."

He-Man stared at his beloved tied to a chair, struggling against her bonds. Seeing her trussed up like that, set his blood to boiling. Clenching his fists at his sides, He-Man watched as Teela defiantly stared at Skeletor. Apparently, she was well enough to continue to stare daggers into his faceless skull.

He-Man's able mind quickly deduced that Teela must have been onboard their enemies' spaceship for the past two months. His eyes alighting to her abdomen, he stared where his child should have been growing inside of her. Interestingly, Teela didn't look pregnant. He wondered if anything had happened to change that fact. Giving her a quick perusal, he noted that overall she seemed unharmed. Satisfied that Skeletor had kept his promise that he wouldn't harm her, he commanded "Let her go." "This is between you and I, skull face."

"I promised you I wouldn't harm her, but alas I can't let her go." "She is to watch as we destroy Phantos." "I'm glad you are there He-Man." "Even you won't be able to stop the mighty force of the Skelaks", he said as he motioned to Evil-Lynn to depress the start button.

Looking above their heads, Queen Elmora and He-Man stood side by side seeing the metallic rings begin to move. Quickly, He-Man turned to her Majesty informing her that she had to abandon the colony.

"No He-Man." "I'm not a coward, I'm staying", the majestic ruler informed him.

"Your Majesty, dying won't help your people." "Please go through the portal, the Sorceress of Grayskull will be waiting for you on the other side", he tried pleading with her unsuccessfully. The red-haired queen just stood her ground. Her actions brought a wry smile to He-Man's lips as he realized he could never win against red-hair stubbornness. Resigned that she would be staying, he nodded his head to her.

Within minutes, He-Man began to feel the terrain beneath his feet tremble. He knew that it would be moments before the buildings on the moon's surface would start to disintegrate. However, he had no idea how to stop the machine's rotations from where he was standing. He-Man needed a means of transport to bring himself closer to the weapon. Perhaps if he was standing on them, he could use his strength to stop the rings from rotating thus deactivating the gravity reversing machines.

Contacting the Sorceress with his mind, he immediately let her know that he saw Teela on board the spaceship. The Mystic Guardian asked after her daughter's welfare, to which her Champion eased her heart informing her that Teela looked unharmed. He-Man then asked if the Sorceress would be able to open a portal for him on one of the rings.

Reaching into the recesses of his mind, the Sorceress pulled forth the images of the Skelak. Watching the rings gain momentum, the Sorceress informed He-Man that she would not be able to safely open a portal for him. She advised him to return to Grayskull where he can regroup and figure out another course of action.

He-Man declined knowing that if he didn't do something soon, Phantos would be destroyed and then Eternia would face serious natural disasters.

* * *

Princess Adora stood on a balcony at the Crystal Castle, looking out over Etheria's terrain with Light Hope's shimmering illumination behind her. She had arrived first for the council meeting set to take place among all of Etheria's leaders. Even her own father would be in attendance, as he agreed that it was imperative that Eternia and Etheria combine their resources to fight their common enemies. Adam would be missing as he was still actively involved with the evacuation of the inhabitants of the lunar colony on Phantos. Adora was unaware of the threats her twin was currently facing.

Leaning over the banister, the cool summer breeze lifted her long blonde locks whipping them around her face. Adora knew that this was the 'calm before the storm' as her mother would say. Thinking of her mother, the Warrior Princess brought to memory the content of the letter the Queen wrote informing her loved ones of her secret mission to Earth. Adora wished for her mother's safe and swift return.

Suddenly, the Princess felt an overwhelming tightness in her chest. Reaching her hands to grasp the amulet Sea Hawk had given her, she glanced at it noticing that it was not glowing. Adora knew that her love was safe; however, that didn't diminish the pain in her chest. Reaching out with her mind, she became aware of her brother's agony as he stared at the Skelak with no means to intervene. Turning around, the Princess strode purposefully to stand in front of Light Hope as she withdrew her sword from her scabbard, while simultaneously whistling for Spirit. Holding it high in the air, she yelled "For the Honor of Grayskull." Immediately, cascading swirls of lightning swept from the tip of her sword downwards instantaneously transforming her into the Princess of Power. Bringing the sword lower, she grabbed it with both hands in front of her as she orated the last phrase of the incantation that would complete her transformation. Pointing her sword in Spirit's direction, she transformed her beloved stallion into the winged pegacorn.

"Light Hope, my brother needs me", she informed the shimmering guardian.

"I sense his desperation, Princess", Light Hope stated as he let loose a rainbow colored beam of lightning that instantly began to open into a portal large enough for She-Ra and her winged companion to fit through. "I'll let the others now what is happening", he stated before she disappeared.

* * *

Teela sat motionless in her chair, her eyelids the only visible part of her moving, as she scanned those around her. The maniacs were actually going through with the plan and there was no way she would be able to help those in need. She hoped that her father had devised a way to save as many Eternian's as possible. She thought of all the people that would lose their homes and lives once the moon was destroyed, her heart crying out for them. Outwardly, she showed a steely reserve learned through many years of self-discipline.

Hearing He-Man's voice over the communicator allayed her fears that he was dead; however, she now worried if he would leave Phantos in time. Knowing him well, she was sure he would engage in some sort of heroics once again putting his life in danger. They had that in common. She prayed that he succeeded.

Peering over at the projection console, she watched as the Skelak kept gaining momentum. Teela knew what would happen next. She also knew what was required in order for the destruction to stop. She willed herself to speak Skeletor's name. There was no more time for stalling.

"Skeletor, untie me!", Teela yelled.

Ignoring her, the faceless sorcerer walked away from her cupping his hand around the area of his face where his ears should have been, he turned to face her. "Did you call wench?", he mocked. "Louder, I can't hear you."

"I said untie me", the flame haired captive demanded. "You win", she stated lowering her head in defeat.

"I guess this time I do win, don't I?", Skeletor gloated as he faced Hordak and Horde Prime. "Should I release our prisoner?", he asked them.

"Do want you want with her, as long as she does what you promised", Hordak answered.

Crooking his finger toward himself, Teela's bonds instantly disappeared. Standing from her chair, she walked over to her enemy and supplicated herself before him. _'If only I had a sword…..',_ Teela wished.

Aloud she stated, "Lord Skeletor, I wish to join your team", with a sugary voice. Now it was time to enact her own plan to give He-Man as much time as possible to finish evacuating those that lived on Phantos. She prayed that he would also figure out a way to stop the Skelak.


	46. Chapter 46

Chapter 46

' _Yes.' 'This is actually going to happen.' 'Teela will get me inside of Grayskull',_ thought Skeletor upon hearing her decision to join his team. And she did it without him needing to destroy Eternia or tell her about her relationship to the Sorceress. Oh, he planned on telling her that little secret as soon as he held the Sorceress within his clutches, informing the meddling wench that she not only turned against He-Man but also betrayed her own mother. He knew that she would be broken, serving her right for her constant interference in his plans.

However, his triumph was short lived as he heard Hordak desperately calling his name. Turning around to face the Etherian leader, Skeletor was shocked to see a look of anger twisting his ghostly-colored face into more of a grotesque form than what it already was. Hordak was staring at the projection screen, as She-Ra appeared on Swift-Wind's back through a portal to stand right next to her brother. They both watched as He-Man mounted Swift-Wind and the Twins of Power took flight toward the Skelak. This was something they had not counted on. She-Ra's assistance would give the Eternian's a fighting chance against the Skelak. With opened mouths they watched as the winged pegacorn made its way closer to the spinning metallic rings. Both Evil Warlords forgot that Grayskull's Champions could breath in outer space, as could Swift-Wind.

Hordak realized that if their plan was to succeed he would need to fight She-Ra to keep them from reaching the Skelak. He planned on doing this alone, thinking he'll let Skeletor deal with He-Man. "Skeletor, I'm going down there." "You deal with He-Man", he uttered before transforming into his rocket form and blasting out of the side of the spacecraft.

A gush of wind entered the spacecraft throwing everyone off balance. Teela fell backwards, bumping her head against the chair she was previously tied to, quickly being rendered unconscious. Unable to grab hold of anything, Teela's body was sucked toward the opening.

Skeletor was not fazed by the gale of wind as he threw up a shield protecting himself as soon as he saw Hordak blasting out of the ship. He quickly turned to see Teela's body traveling towards the breach. He realized that if he didn't intervene, Teela would be expelled out into open space. As much as he loathed the Captain, Skeletor couldn't let her perish as she was his guarantee to enter Grayskull.

Pushing his arm through the shield, Skeletor let loose a beam of magical energy sealing the gaping hole. Instantly, Teela's body fell to the floor, the impact awakening her. Groggily, she tried pushing herself into a seated position but couldn't as her legs felt like lead. Lying back down to regain her energy, she turned her head so that she could view the projection console. The view depicted brought an instant smile to her face. She watched as Swift-Wind speedily approached the Skelak.

Just as they flew over the gravity reversal machine, Teela noticed that Hordak appeared out of nowhere having transformed one of his arms into a large grappling hook. Shooting it out from his body, the hook made contact with Swift-Wind quickly wrapping around his rump and retracting. The force of Hordak's tow pulled horse and riders off-course. Realizing that they wouldn't make it, He-Man spoke to his sister "I'm jumping off She-Ra." "Try to keep him occupied while I figure out how to stop this machine."

"Good luck, Brother", She-Ra uttered as her twin jumped off Swift-Wind's back. Before turning to face Hordak, she saw him somersaulting through the air his body revolving several times before landing on one of the rings. Luckily the rotating metal rings didn't cleave him in half.

"Ok, Swiftie let's keep Hordak busy, shall we?", she asked her companion who was struggling against his captivity. Pulling forth the Sword of Protection she yelled, "Sword to lasso', transforming her weapon into a lariat she used to capture Hordak with. Tied together with the man that raised her, they rapidly plummeted back toward the dimensional portal she came through. Falling through it, the portal closed behind them leaving nothing but a vast empty darkness in its wake.

* * *

Remaining in a crouched position on top of the metallic rings, He-Man watched his sister go through the dimensional portal. Briefly closing his eyes, he wished her good luck. Deep in his bones, he knew that She-Ra would be facing her last fight with the man that raised her. Opening his eyes, he focused on his surroundings keeping his body totally still as he studied the pattern of the ring's movements.

He-Man quickly realized that if he timed his movements just right he would be able to grab hold of one of the rings and start pulling it in the opposite direction of that which it was traveling in, with the hopes that his actions would negate it's destructive power.

Sparing a quick glance over his shoulder toward the massive spaceship where he now knew Teela was being held captive, He-Man swallowed his fear that perhaps Skeletor may harm her now that he was directly intervening with the evil warlords' plans. As much as he wanted to protect Teela, He-Man knew he didn't have a choice but to focus on the task on hand in order to prevent Phantos's and Eternia's annihilation.

Facing forward, He-man took a deep calming breath before jumping high off the ring, arms outstretched in front of him a fierce battle cry torn from his lips.

* * *

Teela watched He-Man's actions with her heart in her throat. Throughout the years of their acquaintance she had always marveled at his tenacity and audacity. However, watching him jump off Swift-Wind, Teela thought he was mad. She thanked the Ancients that he landed safely upon the Skelak. Unmoving, she watched as he remained crouched on the rings realizing that he was counting the timing between their revolutions. Teela had no idea what he was going to do next.

When he turned to face Pantander, the look of resolve on his face was so obvious Teela knew that everyone on the ship realized that this man was ready to sacrifice his own life to save Eternia. Through the glass, Teela felt as if his gaze found and held hers, conveying his thoughts and emotions. It was as if he was telling her goodbye. The look in his eyes imparted feelings of regret for the unresolved conflict and emotions between them. It was at that moment, that Teela realized he meant it when he told her he loved her.

As she watched He-Man jump off the ring, Teela anxiously clutched her throat unable to tear her gaze away from the metal sphere speeding toward his chest. Forgetting to breath, she gasped as his body fell through the space between the two rings and plummeted toward Phantos.

"Noooooo", she desperately yelled reaching out for him.


	47. Chapter 47

Chapter 47

' _He didn't make it!',_ Teela inwardly yelled as she watched the father of her child fall through the space between the rings. Dropping her hands, she watched as he continued to plunge toward Phantos.

Anger such as she never experienced before overtook her. Growling, she turned to face Skeletor raising her hand, nails outstretched as she ran toward him. With unimagined speed and strength she hurled herself somersaulting to land on top of Skeletor impaling her long nails under his cloak, finding the soft tissue of his hidden neck. With catlike ferociousness she dragged her nails down, leaving a thin trail of blood from his neck to his collarbone. Teela's quick attack surprised the decaying warlord as it was totally unexpected.

' _So much for joining my team'_ , thought Skeletor as he fought to grab hold of the _Hellcat's_ hand while howling in pain. Bucking his hips, he was able to slightly throw her off him just enough to be able to turn them around so that she was pinned underneath him. Under him, Teela began struggling in earnest trying her damnedest to wriggle free. Looking into her eyes, Skeletor noticed her unshed tears for her Champion. In that moment, he realized that Teela would never willingly lead him into Grayskull despite the threat of the lives to be lost. Continuing to hold her beneath him, the Lord of Destruction also began noticing something else where their abdomens were touching. Using his magic he raised them both to standing, keeping his hands around Teela's neck. Inhaling deeply, his brain registered excessive amounts of hormones coming off of her. Looking between their bodies, Skeletor noticed what her baggy clothes were hiding. With a snap of his fingers, Skeletor removed all of Teela's clothing except for her undergarments. Her chest heaving with ragged breaths, the ex-Captain valiantly tried to cover her swollen belly understanding that Skeletor now knew of her pregnancy.

"Well, well." "What do we have here?" "Evil-Lynn it seems like our guest has been hiding something from us", Skeletor uttered as he pushed Teela an arm's length away to better peruse her body.

"M'lord?", asked Evil-Lynn unsure to what Skeletor was alluding to. Walking up to Skeletor's captive, the evil sorceress's mouth dropped when she noticed Teela's protruding belly.

"You are with child?", the white-haired magic wielder asked.

Determined not to cower, Teela raised her head and stared defiantly at her captors. Opening her mouth to respond, she quickly changed her mind, and shut it. She would not answer them.

Seeing that Teela refused to answer her question, Evil-Lynn closed the distance between them. Standing mere inches away from the red-haired younger woman, Evil-Lynn raised her arm. Letting off a magical beam of energy which engulfed Teela, she got her answer. The Sorceress of Grayskull's daughter was definitely pregnant. Evil-Lynn's quick mind wondered if Teela was carrying He-Man's child. _'She had to be!',_ she thought recalling what the Game Master's thoughts had revealed.

Turning to inform her master, her response died on her lips as her gaze landed on a shiny metallic object floating in the starry expanse outside of Pantander.

"Skeletor, we have company", she yelled as she darted for cover as an explosion rocked their spacecraft.

Walking to the corner of the room to get a better view outside, Skeletor dragged Teela across the room never once releasing his hold of her. Peering into the starry expanse in front of him, Skeletor made out the shape of a single aircraft sporting an unknown coat of arms. Within seconds, at least five additional spaceships materialized out in front of him. Skeletor was perplexed. Who dared attack them? The aircraft were unfamiliar to the Lord of Evil. He never once thought it was those below on Eternia as they lacked the technology for aeronautical travel, as Eternians usually traveled to other planets through magical means.

Suddenly, those onboard Pantander heard a commanding female voice addressing them.

"Skeletor, I give you five minutes to teleport Teela onto my ship and lay down your arms before I blow your spaceship to pieces."

Teela quickly recognized the voice of her savior. Looking out from Pantander, Teela made out the long sleek shape of the _Rainbow Explorer._ She was being saved by no other than her Queen. Hoping against all odds that she was able to save her son, Teela directed her gaze to where the Skelak was still floating. She didn't know how it happened, but miraculously she was able to see He-Man standing on top of one of the rings pulling on the other with all of his strength, seemingly reversing its movement.. With her gaze, she followed as more and more aerial crafts materialized before them. Teela wondered where the Queen was able to garner a fleet of spaceships. Hope began blossoming in her chest that soon she would be home. She was thankful that she didn't have to partake in any actions against her loved ones.

As Skeletor stood staring out of the windshield, his peripheral vision showed him that Shadow Weaver was preparing a portal for herself and Hordak's henchmen. Anger flooded his veins that they would so quickly abandon the ship and their plans. Turning fully around, he noticed that Horde Prime had already disappeared. ' _Surely, the Horde Emperor wouldn't surrender without a fight?'_ , Skeletor thought. Before he had a chance to further contemplate his musings, Skeletor felt an explosion beneath him. The automatic doors that opened to release the Skelaks were instantaneously destroyed. Apparently, whoever was attacking them had weaponry as strong as theirs.

Still holding Teela, he turned to address Evil-Lynn "Secure our prisoners and transport them to Snake Mountain", he directed.

Before he quite finished his command, Skeletor heard a thunderous boom coming from the prisoner's section. _'So much for my prisoner's',_ he thought. Apparently, they set themselves free.

"Skeletor, what do we do now?", asked Evil-Lynn who viewed the prisoner's release on the console. They had found the escape pods housed in the ship's hangar bay and were fearlessly fighting off troopers to gain access to them.

"Let the fools fight it out!", Skeletor yelled. "You focus on getting yourself and our men to safety", he directed. Bringing a struggling Teela closer to his faceless skull he raised a muscled arm behind his head as he conjured up a ball of magic stating, "You hid a very big secret from me, my dear Captain." "It may seem that you are having the last laugh, being saved by the Queen."

Bringing his hand lower, he touched Teela's abdomen with the tip of his finger releasing his ball of magic within her. "However, you are wrong." "It seems like I will…laugh last that is." "You've just given Grayskull over to me", the skull-faced demon yelled maniacally.

As soon as Skeletor withdrew his finger from her mid-section, Teela doubled over with tremendous pain. "What did you do to me?", she queried her voice coming out in ragged gasps.

"I'm taking your child away from you, Captain." "It's my security blanket." "If I can't have Grayskull, the line of ascendancy dies with you", he informed her.

Perplexed, Teela fell to the ground clutching her abdomen in writhing pain. As she lost consciousness, a simple thought kept reverberating through her mind. _'What did Skeletor mean the line of Grayskull's ascendancy dies with me?'_ As far as she knew Adam's lineage came from King D'Vann Grayskull, not hers.

Kneeling, Skeletor scooped up the limp body of his nemesis's lover teleporting them both off the spaceship.

* * *

Queen Marlena completed her count down. The five minutes she gave her enemies to release Teela were up. Depressing a lever, Eternia's Queen watched as torpedo after torpedo carrying mesatronic bombs were released onto Pantander. She hoped that Skeletor complied with her wishes and released Teela. Otherwise, she singlehandedly guaranteed her death. She hoped that Adam, Duncan, and the Sorceress would forgive her.

The Queen held her ship steady, speaking into her console she directed the rest of the ships to do the same. Her Majesty waited for Teela to appear within the spacecraft, but she never did. Giving the pre-arranged signal, she depressed the detonation button knowing her comrades did the same. The bombs were set to detonate in another four minutes. Those were the Queen's longest four minutes of her life. Teela never appeared on her ship. With dreadful resignation, Marlena watched as the Pantander exploded, it's particles sucked up into a mushrooming cloud of smoke. Poor Horde Prime never had a chance.

The aftershock of Pantander's destruction set off tsunami waves of energy toward the Skelak He-Man was standing on, knocking him off of it, as it too exploded. Exhausted and unconscious, his body nosedived downwards. Suddenly, a bright flash exploded as He-Man was magically transformed back into Prince Adam. Skeletor's magic mirrors had projected Pantander's and the Skelak's annihilation, while those on Eternia watched on with baffled awe before the mirrors shattered. All those below were able to see that He-Man's body transformed into that of the Eternian Heir Apparent.

Queen Marlena who had turned her ship around, saw her son's flipping body falling through the vast space beneath him. Depressing her hyper-speed button (a free upgrade she received while back on Earth) her spacecraft reappeared directly beneath him. Opening the latch, the Prince's body landed within the spacecraft with a heavy thud. Turning on the manual controls the concerned mother ran to cradle her son's fatigued body. With a prayer, she brushed back his sweat soaked bangs. Lowering her head and shaking his shoulders, she yelled "Please Adam wake up", as she removed her helmet.

His eyelids fluttering, Prince Adam let out a soft groan. Clutching him to her chest the Queen exclaimed, "Thank God you are alright!"

"Mother?", Adam asked groggily.

"Yes, son." "I'm taking us home", she responded as she sat back on her heels giving her son some space to do so the same.

Slowly propping himself into a seated position Adam looked out of the spaceship's window seeing the demolished Pantander and Skelak. Instantly worry for Teela settled in his heart. "Mother, where is Teela?", he asked fearfully.

"I'm sorry Adam, the countdown…", she attempted to explain her actions but stopped short when she saw her son's anguished look.

"She's gone?", he asked in a voice she had not heard him use since he was a mere boy.

"I'm afraid so, Adam."


	48. Chapter 48

Chapter 48

Adam was pacing back and forth, huffing and puffing as the Eternian Monarchs sat gazing at him from on top of their thrones. Stopping in his tracks, he looked over his shoulders as the door to the Throne room was thrown open. Turning to face the newcomer, Prince Adam threw himself at the man's feet wrapping his strong arms around the other gentleman's legs.

"Forgive me Duncan." "I wasn't able to save her", the Prince pleaded, tears streaming down his anguished face.

"Adam, please stand", the graying General entreated.

Slowly standing, Adam let his arms fall to his side, his head hanging low. His chest expanded and deflated with every agonizing breath he took.

"My Queen, what happened up there?", Man-At-Arms asked his voice devoid of any emotion.

"Skeletor didn't teleport Teela onto my spaceship at the end of the countdown." "I had to detonate the bombs", she answered without gazing upon him. How could she look upon her dear friend to inform him that his daughter was collateral damage? The Queen couldn't.

Closing his eyes against the terrible loss threatening to cleave him in half, Philip Duncan pulled Adam into a hug. Swallowing his despair he raised his head as he addressed his Sovereigns "My King, shall we send scouts to Snake Mountain, perhaps they made it off Pantander before it's explosion?", he asked with minute hope.

"I plan to Duncan", answered the King.

"Thank you my liege", Duncan answered bowing before turning to leave the Throne room. Once again, he would be bringing dreadful news to his wife.

Upon his departure, Adam turned to his mother asking her where she was able to get all those spaceships.

"As I stated in my letter, I went to Earth to meet with leaders from NASA, NATO, and the United Nations." "As I had presumed, my fellow men were more than eager to lend aide to the hero that saved their planet." "You are a legend on Earth, my son, thanks to Colonel Blaze and Major Steele." "After meeting with my parents, I prepped the pilots for what they were facing." "The Sorceress had given me the means to contact her to open a portal to transport us all back to pick up the mesatronic bombs." "We then flew to find you."

"So you came through the portal just as I was falling the first time?", the blonde prince asked.

"Yes, Adam…in time to save your life", his mother answered. "Adam how did you get on top of the Skelak?", she asked.

"With She-Ra and Swift-Wind", he answered plainly.

"Adora is here?", the Queen asked concern for her own daughter coloring her voice.

"No mother, Hordak engaged her and they disappeared through a portal", Adam answered giving his parents something additional to worry about.

"Randor, did you see her on Etheria?", the Queen asked turning to address the twins' father.

"No, my dear." "I got to Etheria just as Adora left to help Adam", he answered remembering his shock at the news Light Hope imparted to him that She-Ra was needed on Phantos.

"So Adora is gone again?", the Queen asked with extreme worry.

"Mother, she was She-Ra…"

"I'm still worried about her…..I almost lost you twice in one day Adam", his mother interrupted as she stood from her throne.

"Where are you going?", Randor yelled after his retreating wife.

"I need some fresh air", she replied over her shoulder, leaving father and son alone in the great Throne room.

* * *

Kneeling on the cold damp floor of Grayskull's Throne room, Philip Duncan cradled his wife's trembling and weeping form. The great and powerful Sorceress of Grayskull was reduced to a whimpering shell of the woman she used to be. As he rocked with her back and forth, his own tears freely flowed down his grief stricken face. Many hours passed as they remained locked in each other's embrace lamenting the loss of their daughter. Their most loved one, gone to soon. A vibrant life that had brought so much joy into their lives. Their hopes and dreams for their offspring, gone. Gone too all the dreams for their unborn grandchild. All because of a _son of a bitch,_ who wanted to use the knowledge that they were her parents, for his own greedy needs. Why else would he have abducted her?

Neither Duncan nor the Sorceress blamed the Queen for her actions. They understood that as Queen the safety of her people came first. She had to detonate the mesatronic bombs as pre-arranged or else significant damage would have occurred to her people.

Straightening, Duncan lifted his head to look around him. The Sorceress did not bother to light any of the sconces the adorned the weathered walls of the keep. Duncan knew that many magics lurked in every corner; however, he was sure that none could bring his child back to him. Sitting back on his heels, he scooped his beloved up into his tired but strong arms and carried her into their bedroom. Although sleep would not claim him, Duncan lay next to his bawling wife hoping that his presence would give her strength to overcome her grief. Pulling her close to his metal clad body, he urged her to sleep.

Turning around to face him, the ever serene Sorceress burrowed her nose into her husband's warm neck as she threw her arms around his torso. Closing her eyes, scenes of Teela's life from her birth onward flashed before her turquoise eyes. One thought dominated her grief soaked brain. Even with all the Power of Grayskull, she TeelaNa keeper of the universe's secrets failed her one and only child. With every fiber of her being, the red-haired guardian regretted the secrets she withheld from her daughter.

* * *

While her parents, brother, and mentors mourned the loss of the Captain of the Guard, She-Ra continued fighting with Hordak. The Warrior Princess was not aware of the explosion back in her home dimension. Coming out of the portal, they landed at the base of Skydancer Mountain. Disentangling herself from the same ropes that continued to ensnare Hordak, She-Ra stated the words necessary to transform her sword back into its original form.

Looking down, she gazed at the unconscious form of the man who acted like a father to her for so long. Falling through the portal, Hordak's body absorbed the majority of the impact, ensuring that She-Ra was not hurt but for a few scratches. Perusing his prone form, the Princess of Power noticed the broken angles of his legs. Apparently, his body morphed back into his humanoid form as they traversed the portal. Bending low, she picked his limp body of the floor cradling him close to her heart. She-Ra knew she held the power to end his life in her bare hands; however, she couldn't do it. With a heavy heart, the warrior princess decided to return him to the Fright Zone.

As she entered her previous home through a secret entrance, She-Ra carefully carried Hordak into his Throne room. She was tired of fighting. All she wanted was to deposit Hordak on his Throne and then go home. She needed to ensure that her brother was successful and her parents still lived. To her surprise, someone else was there to meet her.

"She-Ra if I didn't know better, it looks like you care for Hordak", she heard Shadow Weaver's voiceless greeting.

"It's none of your concern Weaver", she answered harshly.

Shadow Weaver, who had always wanted Hordak's power clasped her hands together orating a spell that would transport Hordak and She-Ra into another dimension. With the two of them gone, it would leave her as the most powerful magical being on Etheria and ruler of this planet. Raising the raging ball of fire she conjured up and over her head, Shadow Weaver took a deep breath preparing to hurl the dimensional portal toward Hordak and She-Ra. Releasing it, she watched as She-Ra warily placed Hordak's body onto the Throne room's floor with one hand, while simultaneously clutching her sword from behind her back with the other. The blonde warrior's actions confused Hordak's second-in-command. Why was She-Ra protecting Hordak's?

Pulling forth her weapon, the Princess of Power squatted low positioning it protectively in front of Hordak's prone form. "Sword to shield", she yelled transforming her blade into a safeguard large enough to cover both of their bodies, the magic of the sword absorbing Weaver's spell. Stepping over Hordak's body, She-Ra made her way closer to the woman who had raised her. She could clearly see the malice written on Weaver's face, despite half of it being hidden by her red scarf. She-Ra quickly scanned the room, trying to figure out what she could use to contain her with. Her eyes alighting to a central column she knew was more decorative then structural, she decided to chop it down. Running to the metal beam, she slashed through the bottom half of the column with her sword. Jumping high, she somersaulted upwards toward the ceiling. With an ax like movement, she proceeded to slice through the top part of the column. Flipping through the air, she landed on her booted feet as the column timbered. Grabbing it in her strong arms, she walked it toward Shadow Weaver who was busy building another spell. Before she reached her, Weaver propelled her magic forward. Unable to grasp her sword or else she would have to put the column down, She-Ra watched as the flame of power hurtled toward her. Maneuvering the metal column in front of her body, she held it like a bat ready to whack the fireball back toward Weaver. Closing her eyes to increase her concentration, she waited for the magic's impact.

It never came.

Taking several short breaths, the long-haired warrior opened her eyes to see that Hordak had strong-armed Weaver holding her hands high over his head. Reaching out, Hordak took hold of Weaver's magic ball bringing it back toward his body. Turning to look at She-Ra he yelled, "Save yourself." "I've wronged you for many years." "I've always loved you Adora", as he pushed Weaver's magic into his chest.

She-Ra watched as the evil spell slowly closed over Hordak's body, traveling quickly throughout his and into Shadow Weaver's through their joined hands. Enveloping them both, the mist of magic pulled them down through the floor, trapping them in the dimension Weaver planned on sending She-Ra to. She send them both back to Despondos. Walking over to where the dimension shimmered on the floor, She-Ra watched as Hordak and Shadow Weaver continued to battle it out among themselves. Sitting down, she wiped the sweat off her brow, her mind just now comprehending Hordak's parting words. ' _He knows my identity?' 'How had he figured it out?',_ she thought to herself.

Looking around the Throne room, She-Ra realized that Etheria was finally free of the Horde's tyranny. She was free to go home. Home where her brother hopefully saved Phantos thus ensuring Eternia's safety too.

Before leaving the planet that was her home for so long, She-Ra decided to ensure that none of Hordak's henchmen still remained. Running through the Fright Zone's corridors she was happy to see that the entire abode was deserted. She wondered where everyone was.

Returning to the Throne room, She-Ra punched in the security codes to reach Prince Zed, Horde Prime's son. She wanted to inform the rebel prince that his uncle was no longer sovereign over Etheria. Within seconds, the young man appeared before her in a 3D hologram informing her that the Pantander was gone as was his father. Prince Zed was now the imperial leader of the Horde. She-Ra knew that Etheria was finally free. Her job here was finished.

It was time for her to return to Eternia and take her place as the Her Royal Highness, Princess Adora of Eternia. After all, she had a wedding to plan.


	49. Chapter 49

_A/N: Please note I'm making reference to MYP episode "He-Man's Origins-The Beginning Part I" in this chapter._

Chapter 49

Once again, Teela found herself awakening in unfamiliar surroundings. Gingerly lifting her head off the ground, she opened her eyes peering around her slowly making out the insides of a dungeon cell. Bringing her hands to her belly, she pressed downward to feel her baby's movement. Terror seized her when she realized that she could no longer feel the fetus move within her. Looking down at herself, she noticed that she still looked pregnant. Comforted by that she took a deep breath as she slowly raised herself to stand.

Wobbling on her feet, she slowly walked to grip the bars that were impeding her freedom. Calling out, she cried desperately for some help. She had to get herself out of there, if she was going to save her child.

"Someone, please." "Help me." "Please, I'm in so much pain", she yelled to no avail. Teela remained upright her weight supported on her forearms as she gripped the cold metal bars for hours. Darkness fell and yet no one came to ease her pain. Dropping back to the floor, Teela cradled her head on her arms crying herself to sleep.

* * *

Evil-Lynn heard Teela's desperate cries for help. She was still shocked that they had abducted a pregnant captain. The purple-garbed mage couldn't live with herself. It was one thing to abduct and torture a healthy opponent and quiet another for them to be holding prisoner someone who was in a delicate condition.

She hated herself at the moment. Deep rooted hate also grew for her Master. The buffoon had almost certified their deaths. Evil-Lynn wasn't surprised that Hordak's henchmen quickly abandoned ship, leaving her and her cohorts to deal with the explosion on their own. Bringing her cloak over her mouth, she inhaled its burned smell. This time it was a very close call. Thinking back at the last moments on the spaceship, she remembered watching as Skeletor only teleported himself and Teela off the ship. He left her onboard the exploding ship, to teleport herself and the rest of the men, which she thankfully accomplished in the nick of time.

Evil-Lynn realized that she was working for a fool, a madman, someone who was so lost in his greed to overthrow his brother he no longer cared for anyone. Thinking of Teela again, Evil-Lynn realized that she would have to help the Sorceress's daughter. She couldn't be the cause for any harm befalling the unborn child. The white-haired mage always had a soft spot for babies and children in general, which was why she had agreed to help the Oracle of the Crystal Sea find a cure for his unborn child. It was also the bane of her existence that she herself couldn't conceive. A younger Evil-Lynn wanted a child of her own, more than anything. Making up her mind, Evelyn Powers vowed to help Teela get away from Skeletor. Her only question was how?

* * *

Outside Snake Mountain, Stratos Lord of Avion landed on his booted feet softly depositing Mekaneck down next to him. He had volunteered to fly to the Overlord of Evil's dwelling as a favor to King Randor so that he could assure his Sovereign whether or not Skeletor lived. Deep down in everyone's hearts they all knew the true reason for this particular reconnaissance was to see if Teela survived the explosion on Horde Prime's ship.

As he scanned the towering dark monolith, Stratos held little hope that the valiant Captain still lived. He along with all the Masters had watched as the ship exploded, followed by the destruction of the Skelak which revealed to all Eternian's that their Champion was no other than their presumed cowardly prince. When the Queen's ship landed on Eternia and a weakened Adam was taken to the infirmary, a great uproar was heard throughout the lands. Immediately, the King dispersed the Masters for crowd control as all of the Citizens of Eternia went wild with the realization. With extreme exuberance thousands stormed upon the Royal Palace city walls, begging an audience with the Prince bringing heartfelt thanks for helping save the planet. The latter was now sequestered behind the Palace Walls on a strict order by the King to rest. Off course that meant 24/7 bodyguards posted outside of his room, as Adam fought his father tooth and nail for being kept from coming to Snake Mountain himself. Stratos was one of the Masters who had helped strap the prince down. He watched silently as the King removed Adam's sword from his room, leaving a fuming prince struggling against his bonds on his bed. Hence Stratos and Mekaneck volunteered for this mission.

Stratos still couldn't believe that Prince Adam was He-Man, despite having witnessed the reveal the day after Adora's engagement ball. All the Masters had felt the same way. It took them a long time to overcome their surprise at that revelation. However, once they processed the fact, they easily accepted it with pride that their Prince was the one who led them all these years. At one point, they all laughed ironically among themselves when they realized that when He-Man first appeared it was a 17-year-old boy who showed so much battle skill, wit, courage, and leadership. _'How could Eternos not prosper with a man with his qualities sitting on the Throne',_ Stratos revered. All of the Masters felt a huge obligation to find and save Teela, knowing how much having her home meant to the fearless noble prince.

The winged Avionian waited patiently for his colleague to retract his neck from the lofty heights of Snake Mountain's entrance. As Mekaneck lowered the mechanical appendage that gave him extra-ordinary powers of surveillance, Stratos took in his contemptuous countenance.

"This place is still abandoned", Mekaneck reported. "If it were my guess, no one made it off the ship alive."

"We'll report to King Randor and let him decide", Stratos answered as he unfurled his wings and grabbed hold of Mekaneck. Within minutes they were airborne traveling toward the Royal Palace of Eternos quite oblivious to the gray metallic falcon that had followed and recorded all of their movements.

* * *

Deep within the recesses of Snake Mountain, in a cave known only to its inhabitants, Skeletor watched Screech's recording as Stratos and Mekaneck departed his property. Luckily, his veiling spell worked making it seem that Snake Mountain continued to be abandoned. Bringing a gold tumbler to his lipless mouth, Skeletor gulped down one of his father's best whisky the fiery amber colored liquid burning his magically cloaked esophagus. Running a hand down his bony-face, he mused over his most recent failure. He couldn't fathom how he and Hordak both disregarded the fact that their nemeses could breath in outer space. Until then, everything was going according to plan. They were finally winning. Teela had agreed to defect. He could taste the vast power that was so closely his. When he realized that she was _enceinte_ , he could feel the Power of Grayskull flowing through her veins. Surely, the child she was carrying was He-Man's. He knew that Teela was the trump card for him to win. He wanted that power and he was not going to stop now that he was so close, whether he had the Horde's backing or not. He would inform the Sorceress and He-Man that he had Teela and would only relinquish her, if and only if Grayskull was handed over to him. He was sure _this_ plan would work. These do-gooders always put family first. If they didn't agree, he already had another plan up his sleeve.

Tipping back his tumbler, he finished his liquor. Picking up the crystal decanter he twirled the limited contents in his hands. Soon he would be out of his favorite drink, one of the few things he took with him when he left the Palace. Instantly, his mind was transported to a different time and place when he used to be surrounded with luxury, beautiful women, and unimaginable comforts.

 _Skeletor did not always live among the squalor of Snake Mountain. For the first 21 years of his life, he lived a pampered life as Prince Keldor, Heir Apparent for the High Throne of Eternia. His entire life instantly changed when he left to complete his Accotis, the Eternian coming of age tradition which required young men to survive in the wilderness using nothing but their wits. Always a cheater, he started preparing several years in advance learning the ways of dark magic to ensure his success. Leaving behind his parents, brothers Randor and Steven who were five and seven years younger than him respectively, Keldor set out to complete the Accotis. Unfortunately, he was caught cheating and his father was informed of his deceitful acts. Being forced by the Royal Court to exile his own son, King Miro stripped Keldor of his title naming his middle son as Heir Apparent. Five years after his exile, Randor at the tender age of 21 ascended to the throne when their father went missing. Keldor tried valiantly to meet with his brother under good graces to be reaccepted into the Royal Family to no avail. His brother who was always a goodie-two-shoes refused to go against their late father's and Royal Court's decision. Randor declined an audience with him time and again._

 _Following those years, Keldor had become a powerful wizard having teamed up with Hordak, who was recently released from Despondos by Shadow Weaver. Amassing a vast army and funds of his own, Keldor decided to take back his birthright. His army attacked Randor's. The battle between the brothers lasted for five years. Some called it the Second Great Unrest, having blood relatives fight for the throne._

 _It was close to the end of this war, when Marlena the Alien (as he called her), crash landed on Eternia and was saved by Randor. Her unexpected arrival lead to Evil-Lynn who until then was known as Evelyn, a beautiful courtesan, to finalize realize that she could never have Randor. She came seeking him out and easily joined his army with the promise that once he sat on his Throne, she would have her heart's desire._

 _Keldor and Evelyn both abhorred the new Queen for different reasons. He out of spite that Randor had convinced the Royal Court to allow his marriage to a non-Eternian. Keldor harbored deep resentment against his brother for that act. To Keldor, Randor's marriage to Marlena was an abomination one greater than his cheating on the Accotis. He a true Eternian was exiled and Randor slept with a non-royal alien. Evil-Lynn just wanted to be the Queen._

 _In the end, Randor's armies proved far superior, led by no other than their childhood friend Phillip Duncan. Being forced to retreat, Keldor put up a last fight against his brother. This one was a face to face combat, one that literarily cost him his face. Keldor would never forget the feeling of the acid eating away at his once handsome features. He still felt the burning even now._

 _He remembered how Evelyn found him alone and shivering in the Hall of Wisdom and carried him all the way to Snake Mountain. It was she who invoked Hordak's sorcery, who transformed him into his current faceless blue form. It was also she who urged him to abandon Eternia for a while until he regained his strength._

 _With Evelyn's magic, they left a carbon copy of his body behind to be found by Randor's guards. Unable to be believe it, he watched as his brother gave him a Royal Burial placing his 'body' within the Royal Family Mausoleum, as a final means of forgiveness for his transgressions._

 _Once he was 'buried', he and Evelyn traveled to a different dimension landing on a planet called Infinita where he was reborn as 'Skeletor'. There his dark powers grew as did Evelyn's. Together they set on a path of destruction, reveling in each other's pain. He from losing what was rightfully his and she from a broken heart. They remained on Infinita until being summoned to Etheria from Hordak who shared his plans to attack Eternia. Joining his team, Skeletor and the now Evil-Lynn returned to Eternia to once again fight for what was theirs._

 _Arriving on their home planet, they were shocked to learn that Randor's wife had given birth to twins and that Hordak planned on kidnapping them. Hordak wanted both children due to a prophecy about their destiny. Skeletor agreed to kidnap his niece and nephew and let Hordak have them, to ensure that they would never inherit His throne. Off course, no one knew that he was the toddlers' uncle. Not even Randor when he interrogated him after Duncan captured him in the twins' nursery._

And so had begun his bitter rivalry against his brother, who sat on a Throne he was never meant to inherit. Skeletor had had enough. He was nearing 60 years old. Even though he was imbued with so much magical power, Skeletor knew that he was not immortal. He had to have Grayskull's power to gain that immortality and to finally have the power to overthrow his brother.

Abruptly jumping off his chair, he decided to visit his prisoner and make sure she was most uncomfortable.


	50. Chapter 50

_A/N: OMG, I am posting Chapter 50 of a story I needed convincing to post. I don't believe it. Thank you to all who have favorite, followed, and read/reviewed this story. Several more chapters to go as we come to the end._

 _I rewrote this chapter several times, adding in the portion of She-Ra in Etheria because so many of you had questions about how Hordak found out her secret. Hope you all enjoy it._

 _Please note there is a small reference to Filmation's episodes "Into the Abyss" and "Teela's Quest" in this chapter._

Chapter 50

She-Ra stood within a circle among her fellow Rebellion members deep within Whispering Woods. After leaving the Fright Zone, she traveled to the rebellion campsite to inform her friends of Hordak's defeat. Today was a day of celebration as she was about to enlighten everyone of Etheria's freedom.

Calling for her friends' attention she waited until all eyes were focused on her. In front of her stood all those who had sacrificed so much to ensure peace on Etheria. Her gaze landed and held that of her friends', one by one, before a huge smile graced her lips. Throwing her hands in the air, she let loose pieces of confetti she was holding clutched within her grasp. Everyone stared at her antics wondering at the meaning behind her actions.

Pulling her tiara off her head she let her bangs fall loose, instantly changing her appearance to resemble closer to that of the Princess of Eternia. With a loud voice she yelled, "We are free", as she grabbed the person closest to her pulling them into a hug. Poor Bow had no idea how to deal with the enthusiasm he was facing. Pulling back he stared at the Princess of Power wondering if she was hit in the head. She-Ra was acting just like Princess Adora. Suddenly, his eyes bulged as he took in her appearance. _'It couldn't be?",_ he thought.

Pulling out of her embrace, he watched as she went around to everyone in the camp and shook their hands. Never before had She-Ra acted so familiar with any of the Rebels. As she came to stand back in the middle of the circle, Bow watched as she reached behind her back and unsheathed her sword. Astoundingly, he watched as she recited "Let the Power Return", before a cascade of lighting swirls enveloped her body changing her form and clothes. When she lowered her sword, Bow stared at the Rebellion leader. Rubbing his eyes to make sure he wasn't having a delusion, he approached the blonde woman who stood before him.

Adora had made the decision to share her secret with the Rebels after meeting with Light Hope. She had informed him that Hordak new of her secret identity and wondered how he had found out. Light Hope showed her that right before Hordak fell through the portal he glimpsed the destruction of the Skelak her brother was standing on through Skeletor's magic mirrors before they too exploded. The vision showed Hordak staring as her brother's body reverted back to its natural form. Light Hope's vision had also shown her that her brother was saved by their mother. She wondered if Skeletor was also aware of the secret and breathed a sigh of relief when Light Hope informed her that He-Man's nemesis had teleported off the battle ship before the truth was revealed. He did however, share with her that He-Man's identity was now known throughout all of Eternia.

Now as she stood among her friends she wondered if her revelation was too much. Looking behind her she found her fiance, the man who was always there to support her. She watched as he dismounted from his horse and came to stand beside her. Wrapping his strong arms around her waist, she allowed her head to rest upon his shoulder. Adora knew everyone would have questions for her.

Off course, the first to post his query was Bow. "So you and She-Ra magically trade places?", he asked.

"No Bow, we don't." Seeing his perplexed face she clarified, "Through Grayskull's magic I've been imbued with the ability to transform into She-Ra", Adora explained. "She-Ra and I are one."

Frosta and Castaspella both came running up to her, pushing poor Glimmer out of the way. "Adora, does this mean your brother has the same ability?" the two enamored women asked.

Reaching out she grabbed one hand from each woman as she gave them a definitive nod. Frosta in her typically frosty style stomped away from the group. Adora knew she was breaking the Ice Empress's heart with the truth, as it just now became clear to her blue-haired friend that she could never have He-Man.

Turning around Frosta stated, "I feel so foolish, I asked Prince Adam if he and He-Man were both sleeping with Teela", shocking those who heard her words.

Walking up to her Adora stated, "He's loved her since childhood Frosta." "I'm sorry", she stated as she pulled Frosta in for a hug.

Finally, pushing through the throng, Princess Glimmer came face to face with Adora. "Thank you Princess, for everything you've done." "Thank you especially for it was you who had freed my mother", she said as she looked behind her to find Queen Angela. The regal Queen of Brightmoon joined her daughter and together all three women embraced tightly. Pulling her head of the Eternian's shoulder, the pink-haired princess asked, "Are you still having your wedding here?"

Stepping back a few feet, Adora retook Sea Hawk's hand as she looked deep into his warm brown eyes. She was still amazed at all the love she saw shining within them. Smiling she nodded her head. She didn't want to change her wedding plans, especially now that Etheria was freed.

"Will you be returning to Eternia for good then?", asked one of the Twiggets.

"I must return now, but I don't know if it's going to be forever after the wedding Sprite," she answered.

After the shock of her revelation lessened, Adora spend time going over the next plan of action so that all of Etheria can receive the news that the planet was finally freed from Hordak's tyranny. Promising to visit soon, Adora left the safety of the Whispering Woods to return to SkyDancer Mountain where she found a portal waiting for her to return her home.

* * *

High upon Zagraz Mountain, Orko watched as the Queen and He-Man saved the day. With the destruction of Pantander, the Skelak deployed over Zagraz Mountain came crashing down breaking into a million pieces. Thankfully, no one was hurt as the metallic pieces rained downwards. Ensuring that the comets were safe, Orko set out to return to the Palace.

Zipping over the Eternian terrain he quickly made his way toward home. Along the way, he passed through many villages all rejoicing in Eternia's victory. The jubilee taking place across the planet was not like any in the past. Having watched Skeletor's and Hordak's battleship explode, all thought that Eternia was once and for all free from these evil warlords. None knew of the emotional despair those that had saved Eternia were now experiencing. Had they known, they too would be mourning along with the Royal Family and those sequestered behind Grayskull's walls.

Leaving the Eternian Lowlands behind, Orko drew closer toward Snake Mountain. Although his brain told him there was nothing to be afraid of, as Skeletor must have surely perished along with his battleship, Orko still felt a chill go up his spine. He couldn't understand the unsettling feeling closing a fist around his heart. Something wasn't right. Turning to look behind him, Orko stared at Snake Mountain. Deciding to take a closer peek, he hovered to the monolith's base. Bending over, he placed a blue hand to the ground. _'There's definitely still strong evil magic here',_ he thought. His mind registered that could only mean one thing. Skeletor lived. With a blink of his eyes, Orko teleported himself away from Snake Mountain. He had a mission to accomplish, one that didn't require a leisurely float back to the Royal Palace.

When he opened his eyes, Orko reappeared outside of Castle Grayskull. Calling forth for the Sorceress he bobbed up and down while waiting for her to lower the drawbridge.

As soon as the wooden barricade dropped, Orko pulled up his robes giving his short stubby legs freedom to run as quickly as possible. Peddling his legs he propelled himself forward hurtling toward the Throne room. Arriving there, he came to a skidding halt as his gaze landed on the morose figure of Grayskull's Guardian. "Sorceress", he called in a soft voice.

Looking down at the three-foot floating Royal Jester the Sorceress nodded her head toward him. "Hello friend Orko", she stated her voice cracking with emotion.

Floating to the top of her Throne, Orko stared at the ethereal woman. Something was not right. The Sorceress was showing emotions on her regal face, something Orko had never seen. He knew that the Sorceress was able to feel emotions, but she never showed them. "Ah, Sorceress….", he squeaked. "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine Orko." "What brings you to Grayskull?", she asked curtly as Man-At-Arms came around a corner.

Seeing Duncan there, he reappeared next to him pulling on his arm. "Whoa there little buddy." "What's going on?", the depressed General asked.

"What's wrong with her", Orko whispered into Duncan's ear as he pointed his thumb up toward the Sorceress.

"Orko, this isn't the time", Duncan responded his ire quickly rising. He desperately hoped that there was a purpose for Orko's visit.

"Is everything okay at the Palace?", Orko said deflating to the floor.

"Yes, the Royal Family is fine", the Sorceress answered as she appeared next to Duncan. "I'm sorry for the rude welcome Orko", she responded clearly apologizing for hers and Duncan's mood. "How can we help you?"

"You have to contact Prince Adam", Orko stated excitedly.

"The Prince is recuperating from his battle in outer space", Duncan informed him.

"I saw it all, Duncan, but he has to come here." "I can't believe all of Eternia now knows he is He-Man!", the floating Trollan exclaimed excitedly.

"Orko…please, the Sorceress and I don't have the energy for this, please get to the point." "Why is the Prince needed here?", Duncan urged knowing how Orko always beat around the bush before getting to the point of what he was trying to say.

"Skeletor is alive!", he informed them.

"Skeletor lives?", the Sorceress asked skeptically, hope beginning to surge in her heart.

"Yes, I felt his magic with my own hands at Snake Mountain." "He is definitely alive, but trying hard to make it seem that Snake Mountain is abandoned." "We have to tell Adam!", Orko continued.

"Orko….", Duncan yelled before grabbing the red-garbed little fellow into a bone crushing hug.

"Whoa, what's with all the emotions around here?", Orko asked.

"I'll tell you on the way to the Palace", Man-At-Arms yelled as he ran up the stairs leading to Grayskull's roof and an awaiting SkySled. Peering over his shoulder, he called for Orko to join him.

The Sorceress sat back on her Throne, the joy in her heart growing with every heart beat. If Skeletor lived, there was a small chance her daughter was alive. Closing her eyes, she envisioned her daughter before her, sending out her telepathic abilities with the hope of making contact.

* * *

Teela awoke with a sense of warmth and security she had not felt since her abrupt departure from the Palace. Wrapping her arms around her midsection and breathing through the cramps that continuously racked her body , she pushed herself up to standing. Looking around her, she wondered if Skeletor had raised the temperature. Touching the metal bars of her cell, Teela registered that they were still freezing, which didn't explain the warmth she felt encompassing her body. Closing her eyes to savor the feeling, a vision of a beautiful blue-green eyed, red-haired woman filled her mind. Opening her eyes, Teela wondered who that was.

Sitting back down, she perused her environment for a means of escape. Teela was sure she was back on Eternia and probably within a cell in Snake Mountain. If that was the case, she could escape and make her way back home. Funny, how she still thought of the Palace as home. With these thoughts running through her mind, Teela recalled Skeletor's words before he teleported them off the exploding ship. She thought she imagined hearing him say that the line of ascendancy for Grayskull would die with her. Upon closer examination, Teela realized that was not a figment of her imagination. Skeletor clearly believed that she was a descendant of Grayskull. Again wondering what he meant that she and the Sorceress shared a bond, Teela closed her eyes and tried to pull forth the vision of the red-haired woman she had just seen.

Suddenly, she opened her eyes with clear cut clarity. Examining the feeling of warmth still enveloping her body, Teela recalled it was the exact same feeling of love that comforted her when she had fallen into the Abyss surrounding Castle Grayskull. Skeletor couldn't mean what her mind was hinting at, could he?

Lying back down onto the dirty floor, Teela brought forth all the conversations she had with her father about her mother. He always told her that her mother was someone who loved her very much, but he had sworn never to reveal the truth until the right time. Teela recollected that the Sorceress gave her a blood transfusion and that only she was able to substitute for her when Skeletor accidentally sent the Sorceress to another dimension. She remembered that these were the only times in her life that she was able to use magic. Teela recalled her conversation with her father at Ileena's, that the Sorceress was highly concerned for her. Then Skeletor dropped the last two bombshells on her. Finally, there was Adam's reluctance in telling her about her mother when she confronted him with the knowledge of his secret.

Putting all the pieces together, Teela realized that she had the answer to the puzzle of who she was. All of the clues pointed to one obvious conclusion.

The Sorceress of Grayskull, must be her mother.

Instantly, her mind brought forth the memory of the two of them standing in front of the Oracle of the Crystal Sea, the Sorceress touching her forehead erasing her memories.

Finally, her entire life made sense. This was the answer to all of her questions. With the realization also came an understanding that she was far more qualified to marry Adam, if she chose to, than any of the so called 'true' Ladies of the Court. Teela hoped he lived because he had some major explaining to do. Just then she realized that Adam continuously jeopardized his life not only for herself, but also for her mother that he so heroically protected year after year.

A deep regret for her recent actions and decisions settled in her stomach. This must have been the threat her father and the Queen must have been alluding to when they tried to convince her to go to Grayskull after fleeing from the Palace. In her foolish stubbornness, fear, and anger, Teela had invited her current circumstance unto herself. It was she herself that put her babe in danger, not Skeletor or Evil-Lynn for abducting her.

Teela couldn't forgive herself. If anything happened to her child she would have no one to blame except her idiotic self. She was a horrible person. After all life taught her, when it came to her personal life Teela realized that she acted like a spoiled brat. It didn't matter that the King trusted her to lead his guards. Teela saw herself as a big baby. Shaking her head ironically at her situation, she vowed to no longer judge a book by its cover, finally taking her father's advice to heart.

Swallowing her regrets, she steeled herself to face her adversaries. Teela knew they would come, but this time she would be ready for them. If Skeletor thought he could use her to hurt her mother, old bone-face had a surprise coming to him. Teela finally smiled after months in captivity.

* * *

' _How could my father order the Masters tie me down? 'Doesn't he know I have to check if Teela is at Snake Mountain?',_ the prince wondered for the thousandth time as he fought against his restraints. _'There is no way I can rest, not until she is safely home!' 'If only my father didn't take my sword!',_ he mused.

Yelling a curse word at the top of his lungs, the guards posted outside his suite came running in. Adam welcomed them with a furious look on his face and a forceful pull on his bonds. Since everyone was now aware of his double identity, Adam did not hold back in using his massive muscles to try to free himself. His heaving had moved his king-size bed halfway across his bedroom.

"Untie me", he ordered.

"Unfortunately we are unable to do so, Your Highness", both guards answered in unison.

Dropping back on his bed, he pleaded with them "Please, I'm the only one who could save her", as he was unwilling to accept that Teela was gone.

The guards stared at him dumbfounded as they had no idea who he wanted to go save. Realizing that, Adam yelled "Teela." "I need to go save Captain Teela, she was on the spaceship that exploded", he explained.

"Captain Teela was onboard the Pantander?", they both asked.

Keeping his eyes closed, Adam gave them a curt nod. "Please, I have to go to Snake Mountain."

"We are sorry my Prince, but we are under strict orders from your father not to untie you", the taller of the two responded.

Before Adam could respond, his attention was drawn to someone else coming into his bedroom.

"Oliver, Steven step aside so I can see my son", they all heard the King of Eternia state.

Realizing that the only person with power to free him was there in his room, Adam fought even stronger against his restraints.

"Calm yourself, Adam." "I'm going to release you as Stratos and Mekaneck have returned from Snake Mountain", the King informed him.

"Thank the Ancients", Adam responded as he held his arms still so that his father could free him. "Where's my sword?", he asked as soon as his shackles were removed.

"In my bedroom", his father answered to Adam's retreating back. He forgot how fast Adam ran even in his natural form. Running after him, Randor caught his son raising the sword over his head his mouth open as he was about to recite his transformation spell.

"Adam wait", he yelled. "There is no need."

Dropping his sword arm to his side Adam asked, "What do you mean, no need?", with a deep foreboding.

"Come into the Throne room Adam and let's discuss this", the King ordered.

Following his father down the corridor Adam was aware of all the curious looks he was receiving from the nobles who lined the hallways. Looks he didn't have time to address. Entering the Throne room, the Prince noticed his mother sitting on her throne a handkerchief clutched to her chest, tears running down her face. Before her, stood Stratos and Mekenack their heads bowed low. Adam approached them and waited until his father took his seat upon his throne.

"Good Stratos and Mekenack, please report your findings", Randor requested.

"Sir, Snake Mountain continues to be abandoned." "We believe that no one made it out of Pantander alive", Mekaneck reported.

Hearing the Master's report, Adam's head spun. "No, No, No", he heard himself uttering, as he turned around and ran out of the Throne room. Out of habit, he ran toward Duncan's workshop where there was a private alcove he typically used to transform. Reaching it, he unsheathed his sword reveling in the power he felt surging through his body once the transformation was complete. Burrowing his emotions, he knew he had a mission to complete. Running at top speed back to the Throne room, he skidded to a stop when he noticed the newcomers.


	51. Chapter 51

Chapter 51

Skidding to a halt, He-Man perused the forms of Orko and Man-At-Arms standing before his parents. Becoming aware of his presence, both newcomers turned toward him. Staring at Teela's father, He-Man noticed the determined look on the older gentleman's face. Wondering what knew despairing news the man brought from Grayskull, he unsheathed his sword bringing it threateningly across his chest.

"He-Man", Duncan called out of habit "Skeletor lives."

Confusion marred the despondent warrior's face at Duncan's admission. He must have heard wrong. Moments before he stood in this room, hearing Mekaneck report the opposite. An angry snarl escaping his lips, he walked menacingly closer to those who stood in front of the Royal Thrones. He watched as all those who stood before him moved to the side, parting a clearing to the raised double thrones.

Reaching his parents side, He-Man stepped up on the dais standing behind his father's throne where Prince Adam typically stood. By this time he schooled his features to hide the maelstrom raging inside his heart. All gathered in the Throne room had silently watched as he climbed upon the dais marveling that this fearsome warrior would one day sit upon the Throne he know stood behind.

"He-Man, Skeletor lives", Orko repeated Duncan's statement. "I felt his magic at Snake Mountain."

"Are you sure, Orko?", King Randor asked before He-Man could do so.

"Yes, Your Majesty." "I am definite about this, he breathes just as surely as you and I do", Orko answered his voice holding a seriousness to it no one had ever heard before.

"I have to go to Grayskull", He-Man blurted.

Turning to look at him, King Randor asked "Son?"

"You don't understand, if he lives he must have Teela." "While I was on the Skelak he showed me a vision of her." "He plans on using…..",

Interrupting him Duncan addressed Grayskull's Warrior, "Lad, we don't know what he plans to do." Duncan didn't want to speak more about the situation as Stratos and Mekaneck were still present.

Catching his drift, He-Man stopped himself before revealing more. He had to get Duncan alone to fill him in on the vision he had while on the Skelak. Sensing his despair the King spoke up, "Why don't we all head to the dining room for a quick bite and to regroup?" Turning to his wife he asked, "What say you Marlena, join me for dinner?", as he extended his hand out to her.

Taking the offered arm, the Queen rose from her throne and let her husband escort her out of the Throne room. Their exit was followed by the two Masters and Orko, with He-Man and Duncan bringing up the end of the processional. Stopping outside the dining room He-Man put a hand on Duncan's shoulder, "Duncan, Skeletor plans on using Teela to enter Grayskull." "I have to go!", he exclaimed.

Nodding, Duncan responded "May the Ancients keep you safe, lad."

Turning, He-Man ran down the corridors leading out of the Palace. Reaching the courtyard, he found Cringer. "Cringe, we are going to Grayskull", he informed his pet.

"Are we facing Skeletor?", the great cat asked.

"We are!", He-Man answered 100% sure that Skeletor would soon be attacking Grayskull with Teela's aide.

Quickly transforming his feline companion, He-Man jumped on Battle Cat's back urging him forward with top speed. Leaping out of the Hangar Bay, Battle Cat landed on his large paws. Looking behind his armor-clad shoulders the great cat ensured that his rider was still safely perched upon his saddle before turning forward to begin his gallop toward the castle that imbued them with such extraordinary powers.

It was time to bring Teela home. He-Man had a feeling that Teela lived. His heart would not let him accept the possibility that she didn't.

* * *

Finishing their dinner, the Palace's inhabitants all returned to their respective bedrooms. King Randor stood in front of his _armoire_ staring at his battle suit. Pulling out a shiny double-horned helmet, he slowly lowered it unto his head.

With a steady hand, he pulled out his sword, scabbard, chest plate, and arm/leg protectors laying them all on his bed. Queen Marlena stood behind him helping him don the layers of his armor. Even though it was years since Randor wore his chausses, gambeson, chainmail, and plate armor it still fit him like a glove. Lastly, securing his scabbard around his waist, he grabbed hold of his gauntlets pulling them over his hands.

"Are you sure about this Randor?", his wife asked.

"I have to go." "Our son's oath prevents him from ensuring Skeletor is totally destroyed", the King responded.

"E tan e epi tas", the Queen gave her husband a blessing, recalling her studies of an Ancient Greek queen who had stated the same to her warrior king husband when he left to face his own unbelievable adversaries. Rising on her tiptoes, she placed a warm kiss upon his lips. Randor was right. She and he were not bound by the oath to protect all life.

* * *

In his bedroom, Phillip Duncan the King's Man-At-Arms was also preparing for war. The difference between him and the King was that Duncan always wore his armor. The genius inventor was preparing by giving himself an upgrade. His suit of armor had laser pistols attached to his wrist cuffs as did all of the Royal Guards' uniforms. Duncan had recently figured out how to add a retracting cannon on his suit. Connecting the final chords, he moved his left arm quickly across the mid-line of his chest popping the cannon out. Duncan was not holding anything back. Skeletor was going to pay for kidnapping his daughter.

Hearing a knock on his door, he opened it revealing a battle ready King. It was like déjà vu for Duncan seeing his King standing in his doorway dressed in his armor. Twenty-five years ago, King and Commander had gone after a fiend that kidnapped a toddler princess. Now, they were going after a demon who had kidnapped a woman carrying the next heir to Eternia.

Clasping arms, they ran toward the Hangar Bay both agilely jumping into a Wind Raider, with the King behind the pilot's seat. While He-Man was protecting Grayskull from the inside, Duncan and Randor would be bringing the fight to Skeletor's doorstep. Joining them would be Marlena and Orko who had a special part for this mission. It was decided that while Randor and he faced off with Skeletor inside Snake Mountain, Marlena would pilot the _Rainbow Explorer_ over Snake Mountain to drop a miniature version of the Massive Ordnance Air Blast bomb, a purchase from the United States that Marlena brought back with her. Orko would travel with her cloaking her spaceship so that it would go undetected. Once the bomb was dropped, Orko would magically transport the King and Man-At-Arms out of harm's way. When they were all safely behind Eternos's walls, Randor would detonate the bomb.


	52. Chapter 52

Chapter 52

Several miles away from Grayskull, He-Man stopped Battle-Cat giving the large feline a much needed break. Finding a freshwater stream they both sipped from the cool water. Throwing some water over his hair, He-Man shook his head causing the water droplets to soak his loose shoulder length hair. He desperately wished for an elastic to pull his hair back, to get some relief from the scorching heat. Bending low, he cupped more water to throw over his head, totally drenching his hair. His actions brought a wry smile to his lips, remembering Teela's reaction the last time she viewed him coming out of a river, water dripping down his broad muscled chest. He instantly recognized the look of utter desire in her eyes. There was no question in his mind, that Teela had wanted him. Off course, that was then and this was now.

Informing Battle-Cat that he was ready to start riding toward Grayskull again, He-man climbed into the saddle. As they galloped toward the ancient keep, he recalled their last kiss the day of Adora's engagement party. His heart beat fast hoping that he will soon have the opportunity to do so again. Abruptly, his mind braked recalling that Teela was probably still extremely angry at him for keeping his true identity a secret from her and for revealing her pregnancy to their parents. There was no doubt in his mind that Teela continued to be furious with him. Riding on top of Battle-Cat, he wracked his mind trying to figure out what he would say to her. He wanted to be the one to tell her about their 'betrothal', knowing how livid she would be if she heard it from another. He also wondered how she was faring with her pregnancy. He was worried about the health of the fetus as he suspected she was not receiving any prenatal care.

With his thoughts focused on Teela and his unborn child, Eternia's Champion was oblivious to a screeching bird flying up ahead. Thankfully, his companion's fearsome roar brought him back to reality. "He-Man, we are being spied upon", the great cat informed him.

Looking up, He-Man noticed Skeletor's mechanical falcon flying in circles above his head. Screech's presence confirmed to He-Man that Orko was right. The bird must be reporting back to Skeletor. Reaching under his belt he withdrew a bolas. Bringing his hand high over his head, he moved his arm in circular motions before throwing the halter toward Screech. His aim true, Screech soon fell to the ground. Running up to the metallic falcon, Battle-Cat reared high on his hind legs before coming down on it with all of his 750 pounds. It was instantly 'lights out' for Screech and for whoever was tracking them.

With this threat extinguished, Grayskull's Champion and his fearless companion rode onwards. Reaching the great castle they stopped at the edge of the abyss before He-Man pulled forth his sword. Perusing the bulky gray stone walls, He-Man wondered if the Sorceress knew whether Teela was alive. With hope in his heart, he held his sword aloft commanding the drawbridge to be lowered. Quickly galloping inside, he turned to stare as the drawbridge raised itself effectively sealing off the outside world. Jumping off Battle-Cat, He-Man ran to toward the Throne room.

Entering it, he found the Sorceress levitating above her Throne, hands outstretched, eyes closed. He noticed that she was speaking her lips moving quickly; however, he couldn't make out any of the words. Wondering if she was communicating with someone telepathically, he waited until she acknowledged his presence.

He didn't have long to wait. Opening her eyes, she bestowed a wondrous smile upon him.

"Adam, my daughter lives", she stated.

* * *

King Randor landed the Wind Raider at Snake Mountain's entrance. Pulling out his communicator he contacted Marlena informing her that they reached their destination. As soon as his conversation with her was over, both he and Man-At-Arms jumped out of the flying vehicle. Running along the slimy black walls they made their way into Snake Mountain. At the opening, Duncan put a hand on Randor's shoulder stopping the King from proceeding further. Turning to look at his comrade, Randor wondered why Duncan was stalling.

"My King, allow me to go first, we don't know if there are any traps", he pointed out.

"Duncan, at this moment I am not your King." "I am assisting you in retrieving your daughter who is carrying my son's child, our grandchild", he stressed as he pulled his shoulder forward causing Duncan's arm to fall through thin air. Running several feet ahead he withdrew his sword, stopping when he reached a bend in the corridor to wait for Duncan to reach him.

Randor was lost. He had no idea of the layout of Snake Mountain an oversight on his part. The last time he was here, he followed He-Man to freedom. _'Correction, I followed my son who freed me!',_ he inwardly exclaimed. Thankfully, he was aware that his Man-At-Arms was more than familiar with the architectural layout.

Reaching the King, Duncan directed them to the left leading them up a winding staircase. Stopping for a quick breath as they ran up the stairs two at a time, Duncan whispered that the Throne room was up another flight of stairs. Climbing upwards they were unaware of another being's copycat movements hundreds of feet below them.

* * *

Skeletor levitated a tray containing lukewarm broth, a piece of stale bread, and a glass of tepid water in front of him as he made his way downwards to his second set of dungeon cells. He had called for Evil-Lynn the only one of his henchmen currently back at Snake Mountain to deliver the tray to his red-haired prisoner, but she had refused.

Frustrated at her unwillingness to do his bidding, the Overlord of Evil decided to visit Teela on his own. Stopping outside of his cell, he stared at her as she slept with one hand covering her mid-section. How he hated the fetus growing inside of her. Looking at the tray hovering beside him, Skeletor almost made it vanish, but thought better about his actions. If his plan was to work, he would have to provide nourishment to the mother and unborn child.

Magically unlocking the cell door, he walked inside placing the tray down next to the sleeping Master. Bending low and bringing himself face to face with his captive, he emitted a cackling laugh causing Teela to instantly awake. Opening her eyes she stared into his empty eye sockets, fear taking hold over her heart when she saw the smoldering red fireballs glowing within his orbital cavities . Smelling that emotion on her, Skeletor straightened to his full height, pleased he could emit this reaction from her.

Scooting far away from him, Teela stared at the food on the tray. Following her gaze Skeletor spoke, "Get me inside Grayskull and you eat!"

Exhausted, starving, dirty, and defeated Teela did not put up a fight. Nodding her head, she held her hand out for him to pass the food over to her.

"Not so fast, Captain Teela." "You will get me inside Grayskull or else your baby won't live, do you understand me?", he demanded. "If you try contacting the Sorceress, there will be consequences." "Is that understood?", he asked sure that fear for the well-being of her unborn child would deter the valiant captain from contacting her mother now that they were no longer on Pantander.

"I will do anything you ask of me, my Master." "Please help me end this pain", she pleaded on a ragged breath, keeping her eyes downcast.

Always skeptical, Skeletor uttered a spell that levitated Teela's entire body off the ground, giving him access to walk all around her. With her arms and legs akimbo, the faceless mage was better able to ascertain how far ahead she was in her pregnancy. Reaching a hand out, he placed it over her abdomen feeling the babe's faint movements. Uttering a spell, he was able to transport himself both in time and place figuring out exactly when Teela had conceived.

"So you foiled my plans with the Goblin Gate and then fornicated with He-Man!", he yelled angrily.

Skeletor's touch felt like snakes were slithering all along her body. Teela hated that she couldn't fight back, something she couldn't do if she was going to convince him that she truly defected. Therefore, she tolerated his touch even though it was making bile rise in her throat. Feeling like she was going to vomit, she wished that this torture would end soon.

Having gleaned all he wanted to know, Skeletor snapped his fingers causing the levitation spell to lift leading to Teela falling back onto the ground. Kicking the tray over to her, he spoke with a jovial voice "Enjoy your meal Teela", before locking her back inside her cell.

Remaining on the ground to catch her breath, Teela closed her eyes against the new cramps building deep within her. Turning on her back, she lowered her hand to her belly massaging herself to help alleviate the pain. Off course nothing helped. Teela was not sure how much more of this pain she could endure.

* * *

Evil-Lynn hid within the empty cell next to Teela's, her body cloaked in magical darkness. She watched as Skeletor made his way to his quarters. As soon as he disappeared, she weaved a spell that would allow her body to pass through the wall and into the adjoining cell.

"Hello Teela", she greeted the surprised prisoner.

"What do you want Evil-Lynn?", she asked without any fear for Skeletor's second-in-command, despite the precarious position she was in.

Sitting down next to the Captain, Evil-Lynn removed her helmet. Bringing it into her lap, she folded her arms over it as she took a deep breath.

"You can't defect, Teela", she uttered looking at her nemesis straight in the eyes.

Evil-Lynn's words startled Teela. "What's it to you?", she asked unable to believe her ears.

"Skeletor has gone mad", the white-haired mage answered.

Laughing mockingly, Teela put her spoon down. "He was always mad, as are you", she threw back at her.

"I wasn't always evil", the mage defended.

"Yet, you help him keep me imprisoned even in my state and continue to do nothing for my pain", Teela answered angrily.

"I can't do anything to ease your pain, Teela", Evil-Lynn answered a hint of sadness coloring her voice. "I am not aware of the spell he used."

Recalling that once they had helped each other overcome their shared obstacles Teela suggested, "Then get me out of here."

As much as Evil-Lynn felt responsible for Teela's predicament, she really didn't know how she could help her. Turning to leave, she stopped when she heard Teela ask "How did you find out about my relationship to the Sorceress?"

With her back turned, Evil-Lynn lifted her scepter, touching the glowing crystal globe with her fingertip bringing up the past. Sending it floating back toward Teela who grasped it, she waited until the visions ended. Retracting it with her magic, she pulled her cloak over herself teleporting out of Teela's cell and into her own quarters.

As soon as Evil-Lynn left her prison, Teela sat back down reflecting on all that was shown to her. Forgetting her food Teela closed her eyes against the heartache she was shown. She now understood why Evil-Lynn had turned evil. She also had a better understanding of why Skeletor wanted to overthrow King Randor. Teela would never have guessed that this skull-faced warlock, was once King Miro's firstborn.

Unbeknownst to He-Man he fought his long presumed dead uncle.

Shown to her was also her own experience standing in front of the Oracle of Crystal Sea, followed by when Evil-Lynn had also stood there. The visions confirmed Teela's hypothesis that indeed the Sorceress was her mother.

Her stomach growling at the lack of food, Teela picked up her spoon and continued eating the meager provisions she was lavished with. Finishing the meal, Teela rested upon the cell's wall her head tipped backwards continuing to analyze all she had just gleaned. Again she regretted not heeding her father's advice to go with him to Grayskull, from the onset.

Thinking of Grayskull, Teela began wondering how in the world she was the Sorceress's daughter. Was the Sorceress even able to have intimate relations with a man? Obviously she concluded, as she was living proof of it.

Know new questions bombarded Teela's mind. The Oracle's vision had shown that the Sorceress had given her to Duncan after the passing of her husband, who was one of Eternia's greatest heroes. Off course, his name was left out of the equation. As much as she loved her adoptive father, Teela now yearned to find out who her biological father was. The vision had explained why the Sorceress had to give her away. Despite knowing the truth about her birth, Teela still yearned for all years she lived motherless.

A thought niggled at the back of her mind. Why did the Sorceress entrust her to Man-At-Arms? As Teela contemplated these questions, she began dosing off. Closing her eyes she tried to get comfortable on the cold hard floor. Suddenly, feeling like her breath was cut off as her body was engulfed in incredible contractions, she pushed herself to sit up. Looking down between her legs she saw a pool of clear fluid. Touching the liquid she brought her fingers in front of her eyes to take a better look. Teela had no idea what it was; however, she didn't have a chance to contemplate it further as her body was wracked by another spasm.

Breathing through the pain she tried to stand up to call for help; however, she was too weak from the pain to do so. Lying back down, she breathed through the cramps that were coming a closer and closer apart. Putting her hands on her abdomen as she looked down upon herself, Teela became aware of her now engorged distended belly. Instantly, she understood that Skeletor's spell sped up her pregnancy. Teela realized that the pains wracking her body were labor pains.

As the pain seized her lower back, her inner muscles felt as if they were twisting harder and harder becoming unbearable making her desperately yell out for help, hoping that Evil-Lynn would come back. Losing herself in her pain and fear, Teela began crying in earnest. How could she give birth alone in this cell on a cold damp floor? Ironically, she thought it was fitting since she had conceived on a cold damp floor.

Before she had further opportunity to contemplate her situation, Teela began to feel mind blowing contractions racking her body. Throwing her head back, Teela let out an ear-splitting scream before losing consciousness.

* * *

Sitting behind her cockpit, Queen Marlena was once again dressed in her aeronautical spacesuit. Turning her head to the side, she glanced at Orko who sported his own helmet. Shaking her head at the absurdity because they wouldn't be going out of space, she slowly backed the _Rainbow Explorer_ out of the hangar bay at the base of the Palace compound.

Randor and Duncan had called to state they made it inside of Snake Mountain and that it was definitely abandoned. Now it was time for her to deliver her special gift for Snake Mountain. Marlena was sure that destroying the home of her enemy would ensure that, even if Skeletor still lived, he would have to rebuild before he had enough energy and forces to attack them again. If he didn't live, then they would be getting rid of a monstrosity that housed too many evils for far too long.

Marlena wished their forces would be enough to handle Skeletor without He-Man. However, she didn't think it was wise to bring him into this fight as she, Randor, and Duncan would be going for blood. Furthermore, she knew that he was needed inside Grayskull, in case Skeletor showed up there with Teela in tow.

With these thoughts prevalent in her mind, she ascended into the night air. Once airborne, Orko weaved his spell, cloaking the space shuttle with invisibility while she gave the signal for the Masters to disperse throughout Eternia to look for Skeletor. In stealth mode, they flew toward the Snake Mountain.


	53. Chapter 53

Chapter 53

The low hum of an engine's whir awoke Orko from his brief nap. He had found that sleeping right before using his magic ensured that his spells worked properly. Right now, he really needed his invisibility spell to hold for as long as possible; otherwise, he would be endangering everyone's lives. That was something he was not willing to do. His friends depended on him. With a new found confidence he reiterated the spell's words making the cloaking even stronger. Turning to look at his Queen, he took in her steely reserve as she navigated the space ship. Orko could only imagine what was going through her mind.

The usually jovial jester hoped that soon their lives would go back to normal. So much had happened since that fateful day when He-Man thought he killed a man. When Orko was taken prisoner by Skeletor following those events, the alien magician had no idea of the turmoil his friends were going to face. They had to stop Skeletor. Orko felt honored that his adopted family trusted him to play such a major role in saving Teela.

Arriving over Snake Mountain, the _Rainbow Explorer_ hovered in place as Queen Marlena slowly depressed each individual button that released the latches attaching the bomb to her shuttle. With fingers crossed and holding Orko's hands she watched as the bomb descended toward Skeletor's abode, embedding itself on the top of the snake's head which gave the building in namesake. Returning to the pilot's seat, she drove the ship away from Skeletor's fortress landing it several miles away to await her husband's call. Once she returned to pick him and Duncan up, the King would detonate the bomb.

* * *

Inside Snake Mountain, King Randor and Duncan searched throughout the top floors for signs of Skeletor or Teela. Finding none, they descended the stairs toward the monolith's base. Coming to the basement, they stopped short at the sound of melodious music coming from one of the closed doors down a dark hallway.

Cautiously they walked closer to the door. Reaching out, Randor grasped hold of the handle and gave it a twist. To his surprise the handle turned easily indicating that the room was not locked. With a further turn of his wrist, the door sprang slightly forward. Instantly, the music grew louder. Shrugging his shoulders, he looked over at Duncan as he pushed the door open with the toe of his boot. Holding two fingers over his lips, he motioned for Duncan to approach. Pulling back at Duncan's insistence, he allowed his Man-At-Arms to enter the room first. Following closely on his heels, the King of Eternia entered the spacious dark chamber.

His eyes quickly adjusting to the lack of light, King Randor made out a single silhouette sitting in the middle of the room holding a cello between their legs. Randor stood shock still as he recognized the music permeating the air. Whoever was cloaked in darkness was expertly plucking the cello's strings as they played _Bach's Cello Suite No 1 in G: Allermande_. The King knew the song immediately, as long forgotten memories came flooding back. Instantly, he was transported to the last time he had dinner with his intact family, on the night before his older brother left to complete his _Accotis_. The cloaked musician was playing his brother's favorite music, the same music Randor had chosen to dedicate to Keldor as his body was buried.

Looking at the musician, Randor took in the built and height of the person holding the string instrument. They held the musical apparatus the same way Keldor did. Randor observed the cellist's movements, as his head bobbed left to right with passionate moves while he glided the bow over the instrument's strings. Rapidly blinking his eyes to clear his vision, Randor felt that he was seeing his older brother. _'It can't be…..I buried him',_ Randor thought his heart beating loudly in his chest. Yet whoever sat in that chair, played the notes the exact same way his brother had.

As the King of Eternia took another step forward, he felt Duncan's arm restraining him once again. He watched as Duncan reached beneath his chest plate and withdrew a string of light beads. Throwing them, the room was instantly alight as diabolical laughter replaced the cello's tune.

Grabbing his sword, King Randor knew he was facing the fiend that schemed to overthrow him. With his peripheral vision he noticed that Duncan took a protective stand to his right, as he too engaged his weapons.

"Come to fight me in person, Randor?", he heard coming from the cloaked villain. "I wonder where your lackey is?", the dark lord gloated. "Oh, yes…he's probably safe behind Grayskull's walls while you and your pal over here sought me out." "Did my little performance have you thinking about long gone years?", he teased.

"Where's my daughter?", Duncan asked through gritted teeth coming to stand in front of his King, answering Skeletor's question in lieu of Randor.

Without taking his eyes off the King, the Overlord of Evil snickered as he magically displayed a vision of Teela writhing in pain in a prison inside a cave in the Vine Jungle, before blasting Duncan with a powerful energy beam. The force of Skeletor's magic propelled Duncan backwards causing him to hit his head against the wall, his breath knocked out of him. Falling to the floor, Duncan clutched his chest as he drew air into his lungs. Forcing himself to stand, he pushed onto all fours as he continued to breathe deeply through the pain of several broken ribs.

"You cannot defeat me!", Skeletor yelled as he made a fist instantly weaving a spell causing the wall behind Duncan to jut forward as it wrapped itself around Duncan's lower body, up over his torso, and over his left arm leaving his right shoulder free. Valiantly, Duncan tried to pry his body away from the sheet of rock pulling his body into the wall behind him; however, his efforts were unrewarded as the rocks hardened creating an unbreakable encasement.

Throwing off his cloak, Skeletor faced the King of Eternia who had not moved an inch to help his friend. Cocking his head to the side, the evil warlord wondered at the lack of concern on the King's face.

"This is unexpected of you Randor, will you not attempt to help your best friend?", Skeletor asked.

"Duncan doesn't need my help, Skeletor", King Randor uttered as he withdrew his sword.

"Are you sure about that, Randy?", Skeletor asked using his own nickname for his once beloved younger brother.

Randor stared at the being who dredged up long forgotten memories. Anger flooded his veins that this monster was toying with his boyhood memories. "You have no right to use that name with me!", the King demanded.

Cocking his faceless skull to the other side, Skeletor bellowed "I am the only one who has the right to call you whatever I want." Finishing his statement, Skeletor started approaching King Randor.

Seeing his enemy's advance, Randor quickly depressed a hidden button on his cuff activating his shield. Bringing his arm up he held the shield protectively against his side, the metal covering him from head to pelvis, while he also raised his sword arm in a combative stance. Wanting to know why Skeletor felt entitled to use that particular nickname he asked, "Did Keldor learn his black magic from you?"

The King's response brought forth another maniacal fit of laughter from Skeletor. "You fool", he hissed when the laughter abated. "I didn't have to teach Keldor anything", Skeletor answered.

Struggling against his restraints, Duncan watched as Skeletor neared the King. He had to get loose, his daughter and King depended on him. Contorting his left shoulder toward his right, Duncan breathed through the pain emanating from his broken ribs as he tried to bring the shoulder housing his cannon closer to his head. If only he could cross the midline of his chest with his arm, Duncan would be able to blast the rocks off of him. Continuing to move his body slowly, so that he won't draw attention to himself, Duncan watched as Skeletor circled around Randor.

Coming to stand face to face with the King who had not lowered his weapons, Skeletor surprised Randor with his next words, "Come Randor, can't two brothers discuss who the rightful ruler of Eternia is without coming to blows?", as with a flick of his wrist he disarmed Randor sending the King's weapons flying across the room to land at Duncan's feet. Just as quickly, he threw both of his arms around Randor pulling him in for a hug. Unsure of Skeletor's next move, Randor held still his eyes going over to Duncan who had also stopped his struggles.

Within Skeletor's embrace, his head resting on the blue-skinned warlord's shoulder Randor demanded, "Let go of me, Skeletor!"

"Can't abide my nearness?", Skeletor asked. "You used to….", he teased.

Sucking in a breath, Randor attempted to lift his head from Skeletor's shoulder; however, he felt the evil sorcerer's hand grabbing him by the back of the head and pushing him back down. "I've missed this closeness, Randy", he heard Skeletor state mockingly.

"You are insane", Randor answered as he forcefully threw his head back and stepped away from Skeletor, to Duncan's relief. Diving toward Duncan, the King picked up his discarded weapons and quickly twirled to face Skeletor. Unwilling to engage in anymore foolishness with this madman, the King stated "We're here to retrieve Teela, skull-face", as he brought up his sword directly in line with Skeletor's jugular. Or where the King thought Skeletor's jugular should be.

"Ready to run through your own brother, are you?", Skeletor asked.

"You are not my brother and don't disregard my demand", the King spat. "Hand over Teela!"

"Ohhh, but I am." "Don't you recognize all the clues….?", Skeletor answered choosing only to address part of Randor's statement.

"My brother is dead", the King reminded Skeletor.

"I am very much alive, my dear Randor." "Transformed, but alive and I will finally sit on the Throne", Skeletor stated as he blasted Randor with fire from his glowing eye sockets.

Randor deflected the flame with his shield stepping back several steps protectively toward Duncan. _'Perhaps, I can use Skeletor's own magic to free Duncan',_ the King thought as he inched closer to his Man-At-Arms. Keeping his shield raised he asked, "What are you talking about?"

"I'm telling you that I am your brother…..I'm Keldor the true heir to the Throne of Eternia", Skeletor stated as he disrobed himself. Magically, he changed his appearance donning Randor's blue ceremonial royal gowns, his skeletal façade remaining intact.

Upon hearing those words, Randor and Duncan inhaled sharply. Without needing anymore explanations, their subconscious told them that Skeletor was telling the truth. Coming out of his reverie, Randor stated "Why?"

"Why?" "Shouldn't you be asking me, how?", Skeletor corrected.

Shaking his head King Randor spoke, "No." "Why did **You,** my own brother help Hordak kidnap my daughter?", he asked finally having a chance to get closure for the insurmountable years of pain his daughter's disappearance caused his family.

"That is simple", Skeletor stated as he examined his nails. "With her gone, I had one less obstacle to contend with." "It's interesting that Duncan protected the weaker of your twins", he continued.

"Adam is not weak!", Randor replied sticking up for his son.

"Your heir wouldn't be able to defend Eternia against the likes of me when I have Grayskull's powers", Skeletor replied.

"You will not gain access to Grayskull", Duncan stated finally joining the conversation.

"Who will stop me?", Skeletor asked as his body vanished only to reappear directly in front of Man-At-Arms. "Your beautiful pregnant daughter and the brat she is carrying, will get me inside…..she's on my team now", he informed them smugly.

"Teela will never allow you inside Grayskull!", Duncan yelled.

"Ohhh, no….". "That's where you are wrong, Phillip." "She will…", Skeletor continued as he flung his arms into the air calling forth his Havoc Staff. Gripping it tightly within his grasp, he pointed the ram's head toward Randor. Blasting him, Randor went flying backwards across the room. Skidding to a stop, the King of Eternia lay stunned on the carpeted floor. Raising his head, he watched as Skeletor made his slow victorious saunter, as he came to stand directly over him. Reaching behind him, Skeletor unsheathed a double-edged sword swinging it high over his head with one arm as he flung his Havoc Staff across the room with the other. "I like you on your knees, Randor….perhaps if you beg I'll spare your life", Skeletor roared as he placed a booted foot over Randor's back. Pushing down with all of his strength, Skeletor watched with unabashed glee as his brother's body lay sprawled flat on the floor.

Looking up at the tormented being he know knew was his older brother, King Randor stretched his hand out trying to grasp his sword. He will not die today, lying spread-eagle helpless at this evil demon's feet, representing a sacrilegious sacrifice toward a pagan deity.


	54. Chapter 54

Chapter 54

Hands outstretched, King Randor struggled to gain a grip of the helm of his sword. His fingers lightly touching the metal, he tried to stretch his limb even more to grasp his weapon. Skeletor's booted foot pushing him down was cutting off his air supply. The High King of Eternia new that time was of the essence. Any second now, Skeletor would deal his death blow. Stealing a glance upwards he watched as the Lord of Destruction's blade came careening toward his head. Forgetting his sword and at the very last minute, Randor heaved his body sideways turning in towards Skeletor. His movements dislodged his brother's foot off his back. Attempting to roll away, he watched as Skeletor toppled over losing his balance falling toward him, but not before the sword sliced through the King's abdomen lodging itself in the soft tissue of his intestines.

"Arggggh", he yelled as pain shot through his system. Laying on the floor, he looked up into the unfeeling eyes of his brother who had quickly regained his footing. Feeling his blood seeping out of his body, Randor raised both arms to grasp Skeletor's blade to prevent him from pushing down on it and cutting his body in half. Randor knew that this was his end. If the sword cut through his spinal column, he knew he was a dead man. Weakened by the quick blood loss, the King of Eternia felt his insides being ripped apart, as his own brother slowly and menacingly pushed the sword through his body. Taking a deep breath he called out his wife's name. At least, he would die with her name on his lips. In the background, he could hear his best friend's frantic voice as he pleaded for Skeletor to spare his life. Closing his eyes, he prayed for a quick death and deliverance into his maker's hands.

What happened next occurred so quickly it was a blur for the King. Hearing a loud explosion, he suddenly felt additional weight upon the sword transpiercing his midsection. Opening his eyes, he saw that Skeletor was impaled on the other end of his own sword. Due to his position as he fell, Skeletor's blade entered his body further up on his body than where Randor was impaled. The sword's blade entered and exited the evil warlord's body right through his heart. His blood quickly seeped down the length of the sword. As the first drop of Skeletor's blood dripped onto Randor's chest, the King saw his brother take his last breath.

The threat to his life over, Randor turned his head to gaze at Duncan. He saw that his friend had come loose from his rocked prison. Apparently, it was Duncan's cannon blast that saved his life. Facing his dead brother's body once again, Randor took a deep breath before closing his eyes.

* * *

Duncan thanked the Ancients that he was able to maneuver his arm cannon across his chest to send of a blast. He had meant to blast himself out of the rock wall and then go help Randor. He didn't know that his blast would knock Skeletor into his own sword. Duncan stared unbelievably at Skeletor's dead body hanging precariously over Randor's impaled form.

Running to his King, Duncan checked him for signs of life. He dreadfully hoped that his actions did not just kill the High King of Eternia. Placing his fingers along the King's neck, Duncan felt the weak pumping of blood within his veins. Looking up, he took in the gruesome visage on Skeletor's dead skull. As he continued to look upon the dead Overlord of Destruction, Duncan was shocked when Skeletor's skull began to transform. Ever so slowly sinews, muscles, and then finally skin covered the faceless skull. Amazingly, Keldor's face replaced the cold hard bone of Skeletor's façade. Reaching up, Duncan's fingers found the exiled prince's jugular feeling for any signs of life. Finding none, Duncan stood up and pulled the lifeless body of the sword.

Worriedly, he returned his attention to his King. He debated if he should pull the sword out. Deciding against it, he used his communicator to contact the Palace infirmary requesting medical assistance. Giving their exact location, Duncan sat back on his hunches as he perused his King's unmoving body. Duncan knew that he had to do something to staunch the rivulets of blood seeping out off Randor's wound. As the Man-At-Arms wondered what to use, his gaze fell on Skeletor's discarded cape. Running to it, he quickly gathered the garment in his arms and returned to the King's side.

Using a pocket knife, Duncan quickly ripped the cloak into shreds before stacking them around the bleeding wound. Pressing down, he hoped his actions would prevent the King from bleeding to death. Unfortunately, Duncan soon saw black curdled blood begin to dribble out of Randor's parted lips. He knew that King had moments left to live.

Desperately, Duncan made a telepathic connection with the Sorceress. Watching as Randor began struggling for breath he informed Grayskull's Guardian that the King of Eternia was mortally wounded. The Sorceress opened a portal telling her husband to carry the King's body through it and into the Palace's infirmary. He asked that she send He-Man back to the Palace because his father would need him by his side.

Cradling the King's body protectively against his chest, Philip Duncan carried him through the portal. With the near death King in his arms, Duncan didn't spare a thought on his missing daughter, who he believed was somewhere in the Vine Jungle. His one thought was to save the King.

As he left the cold barren salon of Snake Mountain he did not see the small glowing red light blinking on and off on the floor, emitting a light beeping sound.

* * *

As soon as Duncan disappeared through the portal, Evil-Lynn allowed her magic to dissipate, her body once again taking on her three dimensional form. With tears in her eyes, she bend down to run her hands over Keldor's face closing his eyes forever.

She couldn't believe that her Master was dead. Sitting on the floor, she stared around her unsure what to do. Sarcastically, she snickered to herself thinking that this time she would be the one to really bury Keldor's body. With that thought came the realization that her hopes and dreams of being Queen would never come to fruition. Resigned to her fate, she accepted responsibility for all the pain and destruction she helped bring about Eternia.

At this point, all Evil-Lynn wanted to do was return home to Zalesia. Knowing she couldn't depart the magical fortress yet, Evil-Lynn stood up to gather the varying magical totems she knew Skeletor kept within this room. As she made her way around the room, Evil-Lynn became aware of a faint sound. Looking around her, her eyes landed on the blinking light emanating from a cylindrical object laying on the floor.

Walking to it, she bend down to retrieve it. Bringing the object to eye level, quick realization took over that she was holding a detonator. She saw that there was only a few minutes left upon the timer before the bomb would explode. Using her magic, she located the massive bomb embedded within the snake's head.

Apparently, the King must have been carrying the detonator and it fell off him when Skeletor's blast sent Randor to the floor. Throwing the detonator away from her, she covered her head with her arms as she ran down the fortress's stairs leading to the lower level dungeons. Before reaching the level Teela was on, she felt the first ricocheting shocks as the bomb detonated causing rocks to rain down all around her. Knowing that she wouldn't live through the explosion, she used her magic to teleport inside of Teela's cell.

Through the darkness she saw Teela crouched in a corner her hands under her legs pulling her limbs toward her chest. Unaware that Teela was in the throes of labor, she called for her as she extended her hand toward her. Seeing that Teela was unresponsive, the white-haired mage walked closer to her, as the captain's cries of pain grew louder.

Coming to stand over her, Evil-Lynn took in Teela's sweat soaked forehead and facial grimacing. Whatever was happening to Teela, it was apparent to Evil-Lynn it was causing excruciating pain. As another explosion rocked Snake Mountain, Evil-Lynn knew she had to get Teela out now before they both died. Without stopping to further ponder what was causing Teela's pain, the purple-garbed sorceress reached beneath Teela's body, easily lifting her off the floor.

With her mind, she brought forth her scepter. Holding Teela safely within her arms, she uttered a teleportation spell. Evil-Lynn knew where she had to go. She just wished that the person she was about to visit would welcome her and not kill her on the spot.

* * *

Sitting in the pilot's seat with her eyes closed, Marlena waited patiently to receive a progress report from Randor and Duncan. Two hours had passed since she released the MOB. Two harrowing hours that she waited for her husband's call to retrieve him out of the evil fortress. Darkness fell and yet no signal came through.

Opening her eyes she looked out of the windshield, to a scene beyond her imagination. Abruptly jumping forward, she clutched the steering wheel. Through her windshield she saw the destruction of Snake Mountain as the bomb detonated. She watched as pieces of the fortress were thrown into the air before they came raining back down. She took in the fires raging over the land as the lava that flowed around the base of the fortress was pummeled by the falling debris.

She quickly decided to exit her spaceship wanting to be on the ground to look for her husband and friend. Exiting the ship, Marlena removed her helmet as she gazed around her. She couldn't see any sign of her loved ones. Taking a few steps forward, she felt Orko materialize next to her.

"Where are they?", he asked nervously.

"I don't know Orko", she stated as she started running toward the slowly disintegrating fortress. Before running more than a few feet, she came to an abrupt stop as the ground beneath her shook. Looking up, she saw the entire snake head topple to the ground effectively sealing off any of the stronghold's entrances.

With dread, she realized that Randor and Duncan didn't make it out. In the next breath, she watched as a void opened up beneath Snake Mountain as the entire structure came tumbling down. Covering her face, tears began to fall with the knowledge that she was unable to save them.

A steely reserve settling over her features, the Queen of Eternia returned to her ship. In her heart she knew that she couldn't yet mourn the loss of lives that today's destruction brought about. She had to return to the Palace as the only remaining half of the current Sovereign.

Marlena flew her space ship back toward the Palace. Landing, she opened the latch and quickly jumped out. For some unknown reason she ran towards the infirmary. Entering it, she came to a stop in front of one of the exam rooms. She saw Duncan standing over the comatose form of her husband.

Happiness that they both didn't perish settled in her heart. Pushing open the glass door, Queen Marlena walked into the room. Her gaze took in the healers and their assistants as they prepared the King for surgery. That meant that her husband lived, didn't it?

Looking down, she took in her loved one's deathly white face. Her gaze traveled down his chest coming to stop at the sword impaling him in the midsection. King Randor's armor was covered in all the blood he lost. Before, she could press a kiss upon his brow she heard the head healer ushering her and Duncan out of the room.

* * *

Receiving her husband's thoughts within her mind, the Sorceress of Grayskull turned to face her Champion. She watched as he took in her countenance, his smile quickly dissipating to match her forlorn expression.

"Adam, your father has been fatally wounded", she informed him quickly not wanting to spare precious time. "You must return to the Palace immediately."

"My father….", he whispered.

"Yes, Adam." "Go, now!", she demanded. "Eternia needs you."

"What about Teela?", he asked hesitant to leave the Sorceress alone.

"I don't know anything more regarding Teela." "Adam you are your father's heir, you must be by his side at this time", the Sorceress advised him. "I know you are worried about my daughter and Grayskull, but this time your royal duties take precedence." "You know well enough that if your father doesn't make it, you'll be crowned King immediately."

Her words shocking him to the core because of their severity, He-Man nodded to her. His heart was split in two. He wanted to be by his father's side who may be dying; however, he also needed to be here for Teela.

Seeing his hesitancy the Sorceress stated, "Family and your kingdom comes first Adam, Teela will understand", as she opened a portal for him.

Knowing that her words were true as Teela always put the kingdom first, He-Man returned to the Palace to a scene out of his worst nightmare.

* * *

Coming out of the portal, He-Man found himself in the infirmary. Stopping a healer he asked what room his father was in. Getting the directions, he sprinted toward the location he was given. He arrived there just as his mother and Duncan were ushered out of the waiting room.

Running to her, he embraced the Queen within his strong arms. Turning to Duncan he asked, "What happened?"

Shaken Duncan reported, "Skeletor and he fought." "I blasted Skeletor killing him, Adam."

The Prince felt no jubilation at Duncan's news. All he could do was stare at the healers as they moved his father's body onto a gurney before wheeling him into an operating room. Grabbing hold of his mother's hand, he leaned down to her to whisper, "He's strong mother." "He'll make it through."

"I know Adam, I know." "I just wish Adora was here too", the Queen uttered.

As if a fairy-godmother heard and answered her prayer, Marlena heard the running footsteps of the Princess of Eternia as she came barreling around the corner.

"Mother, Light Hope informed me father was injured", stated the winded Princess. "What happened?"

With all three royals clasping arms, they proceeded to sit in the waiting chairs to let Duncan relate what occurred. Duncan shared everything that took place within Snake Mountain. The twins were flabbergasted when he revealed to them that Skeletor was in fact their long presumed dead uncle. Marlena filled them in on what she had witnessed from her space ship. Duncan was speechless after he related that the bomb must have detonated by accident.

Upon hearing the events, He-Man asked "Where was Teela?"

"We didn't find her Adam." "After your father was injured, I brought him immediately here." "Skeletor had shown me a vision that she was in the Vine Jungle in a lot of pain", Duncan answered.

Standing up, the Prince stated that he would go search for her. Also standing to come face to face with him, Duncan stated "No Adam." "Your duty is to your father…."; however, before completing his sentence He-Man interrupted his mentor stating, "I have to find her, she is carrying my child."

Speaking up Adora shared her thoughts, "Duncan is right Adam." "You have to stay here, as do I."

Turning around to argue his point Adam was once again interrupted but this time by his mother, "Adam, we'll send Moss Man." "If Teela is in the Vine Jungle he is most fit for the job, you must stay", she pleaded as she took hold of his hand.

Looking at Duncan, He-Man asked "What about you, are you returning to Grayskull?"

Shaking his head the man-at-arms answered, "Not now." "If Moss Man has any news, then I'll return to Grayskull." In his haste to save the King's life, Duncan forgot about his own pain.

Resigned that his mentor knew best, He-Man transformed before sitting next to his mother. Worriedly, he clasped his face in his hands which rested on his knees. Mixed emotions ran through his system. He was worried about Teela. He was doubly worried about his father. Inwardly, he admitted that he was not ready to be King. Praying to his mother's God, Adam hoped that his father survived. Raising his head he saw Adora who was sitting across the room, studying him. Standing up he walked toward her. When he reached her, his twin also stood motioning for them take a walk.

Once outside, Adora turned and fell into his open embrace. "Oh Adam, what are we going to do?", she cried.

Swallowing his fears Adam answered, "What we always do." "We are resilient after all."

"I do hope Teela is alright", Adora stated.

"Me to, sis." "Me too", he answered lovingly.

"How in the world did dad and Duncan end up in Snake Mountain?", the princess asked as she was not aware of the circumstances that lead to her father's injuries.

Adam realized he was also unaware of those circumstances. To his sister he stated, "Let's go ask them."

Returning to the waiting room, they saw their mother and father's adviser deep in thought. Approaching them the twins waited to be acknowledged. When their mother looked up, they sat across from her and Duncan asking them to explain all that lead to their father's injury.

Wide-eyed they listened as Duncan related the mission to retrieve Teela and destroy Snake Mountain. Dumbfounded Adam asked, "So the three of you were going to kill Skeletor, something neither Adora nor I could do?"

"We had to do something to ensure he stopped hurting our family", Marlena stated defensively. "I'm sorry our actions lead to us coming back empty handed and your father gravely injured."

"You don't have to apologize for that, Mom", Adora stated.

Nodding her thanks the Queen of Eternia lowered her eyes. Although her children were not blaming her for their father's fate, she did feel responsible.

Realizing that she had to uplift everyone's mood Adora stated, "I have news from Etheria."

Turning to face her daughter, Marlena smiled at her to encourage her to continue. "Hordak is trapped in Despondos with Shadow Weaver", Adora stated sadly. "Etheria is free, my job there is complete." Then in a whisper she stated, "Hordak knows my secret."

No one who heard this announcement knew how to react. Adam was the first to reach out for his sister's hand. Taking hold of it, he covered it with both of his larger ones. "I'm so sorry Adora." "I know you must have mixed emotions about this", he stated. Continuing he informed her, "Everyone on Eternia knows my secret too."

"You're right, I don't know how to feel about it." "He was a father figure to me for so long, but I know that the man in there struggling to stay alive is my father, so I have consolation in that", she answered.

"We are here for you, my heart", her mother stated tenderly.

"I know", the princess answered with a smile.

With these news shared, the three royals and their closest family friend quieted down each becoming retrospective in their own minds with their personal problems. After a while, Duncan stood informing them of his own need to see a healer. Having his ribs wrapped in bandages, he returned to the lobby to await news of his King.


	55. Chapter 55

_A/N: Please note I am making a reference to Filmation's "Origin of the Sorceress" in this chapter._

Chapter 55

Evil-Lynn stood on the edge of the cliff surrounding the abyss around Castle Grayskull, yelling up to the castle's keeper to be let in, "Sorceress, Teela needs you." "Please allow us entrance", she entreated.

Coming to stand by one of the turret windows, TeelaNa gazed down below seeing Skeletor's second in command holding a crying Teela in her arms. The Sorceress knew that this was the moment of truth. The one where her enemy would use her love for her daughter against her. TeelaNa's worst nightmare was coming true. She had endured living without her daughter, keeping their relationship a secret from her for so long as a means to protect her, for naught.

The Sorceress was in a quandary. The mother in her wanted to lower the drawbridge, run out, and gather her daughter in her arms. The guardian in her knew that she could do no such thing. Never in her life did TeelaNa regret the oath she took when she assumed the role of the castle's guardian. Actually, there was one time when she came close to regretting it. That was when she first came to the realization that she couldn't be a mother and protect Grayskull at the same time. TeelaNa remembered Kudok Ungol's speech to her before she disappeared. Her predecessor had warned her that if she accepted this mantle, she would never be the same, it would not be easy, and she would know great sadness along with the joy that came along protecting the peoples of Eternia. Freeing the people of Noella was one of her greatest joys. Needing to give up Teela was and always would be her greatest sadness. The heartbreak she endured during the months following that event were indescribable.

However, she took strength in knowing it was to ensure Teela lived. Her oath to protect the Castle and its secrets resonating strongly within her heart, TeelaNa telepathically contacted Duncan. She couldn't risk allowing them inside the castle walls without reinforcements. She wanted to call her champion too; however, decided against it as she knew he needed to remain at the Palace. This was one of those situations that she would have to deal with on her own, without his help. Seeing Teela within Evil-Lynn's arms gave her the confidence that she could fight her enemies on her own. TeelaNa knew that within these walls, her power surpassed that of her nemeses.

Continuing to gaze out of the window, the Sorceress waited for Skeletor to appear as she didn't think Evil-Lynn would attack on her own. Suddenly, an agonized cry of pain reached her ears. _'They've tortured my baby',_ she thought to herself. In a manner not typical for the Sorceress, she yelled at the woman below "You will rue the day you decided to use Teela to attack me", as she turned from the window. Before completely vanishing from view, TeelaNa heard her unwelcome visitor answer, "This is not a ruse, Sorceress." "Your daughter really needs you." "I'm not here to attack you." "Skeletor is dead", Evil-Lynn bellowed.

The evil sorceress's words stilled the Mystic Guardian's movements. _'What was Evil-Lynn talking about?'_ The Sorceress was unwilling to believe the white-haired magician, as she typically couldn't be trusted. TeelaNa couldn't risk it, especially because Duncan had not relayed the last piece of information when he asked for a portal to transport the King.. Deciding to meet her outdoors in her falcon form to ascertain the reality of the situation, she raised her hands to the side and uttered the words to change her form. Gliding out of the window, she passed over Teela's and Evil-Lynn's heads. What she saw caused her heart to tremble. Teela looked nine months pregnant, a feat TeelaNa knew was impossible as in her calculation her daughter was only in the fifth month of her pregnancy. Landing on a nearby branch, she let her magic breach into Evil-Lynn's mind. Surprisingly, the evil sorceress allowed their telepathic connection.

Through that connection she saw that Evil-Lynn was telling the truth. Her daughter was very close to giving birth. Jumping down from the branch, she landed next to Evil-Lynn transforming into her human form. "Give her to me", she ordered with a steady voice, to which her fellow mage easily complied. With her daughter in her arms, the Sorceress of Grayskull bid the drawbridge lowered. Taking a step forward, she turned her head to see that Evil-Lynn had turned around to leave Grayskull's territory.

"Evil-Lynn I'll need your help", she requested. TeelaNa had gleaned Evil-Lynn's true intentions when she connected with her telepathically. Gone was the need to conquer Grayskull and Eternia. In its stead, TeelaNa realized that Evil-Lynn was truly sorry for all the anguish she had caused. "Please come inside", she continued warmly.

Shock reverberated through Evil-Lynn's system. She couldn't believe that the Sorceress just asked her to enter Grayskull. She heard the ethereal woman state, "With your act of kindness bringing Teela to me, Grayskull has abolished you of all of your terrors." "You are no longer an enemy of Grayskull", she informed her.

"Thank you, Sorceress." "Tell me what I need to do to help. "I think she is in labor", Evil-Lynn answered amazed at the Sorceress's words.

With the drawbridge lowered, TeelaNa preceded Evil-Lynn into the castle. The two mages ascended a winding staircase leading into TeelaNa's private living area. Walking into a clean spare bedroom, TeelaNa asked "How is this possible?"

"I'm so sorry", Evil-Lynn began. "When Skeletor noticed that she was pregnant he enthralled her in a spell." "He warned that the baby would give him access inside Grayskull."

"Do you know what spell Skeletor used?", the Sorceress asked.

"No." "Everything happened so fast and I never had a chance to ask him", Evil-Lynn informed her.

Placing Teela on the bed, the Sorceress asked Evil-Lynn to conjure up towels and buckets of soapy and fresh warm water. Leaning over her daughter's sweaty body she spoke soothingly to her, "Teela you are home, my heart."

Finally opening her eyes, Teela gazed into the loving concerned eyes of the Sorceress of Grayskull who was stroking her hair away from her face.

"Sorceress?", she asked softly taking in her mother's actions as they comforted and reassured her.

"Yes, my love."

"I'm scared", Teela answered. "It hurts too much, something must be wrong with my baby."

"Nothing is wrong Teela", the Sorceress said with conviction lovingly caressing her daughter's sweaty cheek. "Every mother to be is scared at this point, but you'll get through this."

"Where's Adam?", Teela asked.

"Shhh, love." "Don't fret", the Sorceress stated trying to cover up Teela's statement. Looking over to Evil-Lynn who was in the process of materializing buckets of hot water, she noticed she stilled her movements upon hearing Teela call out for Adam.

Evil-Lynn thought it was peculiar that the captain would ask for the cowardly prince at this moment and not the father of the child. Turning to face the two women by the bed, Evil-Lynn carried a soaked towel toward them. Standing over the bed, she handed the towel to the Sorceress who placed it carefully on Teela's forehead.

She was shocked when Teela grabbed hold of one of her hands squeezing tightly. Looking over to the Sorceress she saw that Teela had also taken hold of one of her mother's hands. Evil-Lynn felt totally out of her element. She had never experienced a woman giving birth before. Abruptly, she felt the Sorceress's presence in her mind. Apparently, the Sorceress was faced with the same fear. Telepathically, Grayskull's Guardian let her know that she had given birth to Teela through magic not natural birth.

Before either could react further to their lack of experience, Teela let out another agonizing scream as she lifted her torso off the bed, pushing her ribcage toward her pelvis with all her strength. With a snap of her fingers, the Sorceress removed her daughter's dirty clothing covering her body with a flowing white nightgown. When the throes of the contraction ebbed, Teela laid back down on the bed, pulling on her mother's hand.

Leaning down to her, she heard her daughter's sweet weak voice asking for Adam once again. Deciding to be honest with her the Sorceress answered, "He can't come right now, Teela." "His father needs him."

Not knowing that the King of Eternia was at this time bedridden himself as he fought for his life, Teela responded "Now is not the time for Adam to act the dutiful Prince." "He has to be here." "He would want to be here", she pleaded passionately. "He'll be so mad at me if the baby is born and he is not here." "Sorceress please, you have to call him", she continued. As the birthing was approaching, Teela couldn't get her last words to him out of her mind. She remembered the anguish on his face when she threatened to abort his child. Knowing now how much he sacrificed daily to ensure everyone's safety, Teela didn't want to take this special occasion away from him, despite still not knowing what their future was.

"Teela…..", her mother pleaded but didn't finish her statement as another contraction overcame Teela this one stronger than any of the previous ones. TeelaNa was in a bind. She couldn't decide what was right or wrong. If she called for Adam and his father died without him by his side it would not look good for Adam. If she didn't call him, then he would miss the birth of his child. TeelaNa wished that this decision didn't lay on her shoulders.

Luckily, the landing of Duncan's SkySled on the roof took the decision from her. Duncan came barreling down the staircase bursting into the room where his daughter lay on the bed. He was shocked to see Evil-Lynn there, but ignored her presence as he stared down at Teela. Ancients, how he had missed her. Bending low, he placed a loving kiss on her forehead.

"Daddy", he heard his heart utter. "I'm so glad you are here", Teela stated. She knew that with her father's arrival she could go through anything. He had raised her to be strong, able to overcome any and all obstacles. She would use this time to prove herself to him. His calm demeanor brought a serenity over the woman who was about to bring another life into the world.

With Duncan's arrival, Evil-Lynn stepped away from the bed allowing him to take her place. Silently, she watched as Teela pushed through another contraction. Hearing her name, she looked at Duncan who was directing her to stand by the end of the bed. "I need you stand between her legs and tell me if she is crowning", he stated as he dipped his hands into the hot soapy water and then rinsed them off in another.

A look of confusion came over her features. Realizing that Evil-Lynn was unfamiliar with the terminology, Duncan explained that he wanted her to check to see if she could see the baby's head. Complying, she did as she was asked. Sure enough, she was able to see the red-haired tip of the baby's head protruding from Teela's body. Stepping back, but not moving from her post, Evil-Lynn waited for further instructions.

Before long, Teela gave another strong push as she thrust her baby out of her body and into Evil-Lynn's waiting hands. Relief flooded Teela's body that the excruciating pains immediately lessened. Teela watched as Evil-Lynn moved away from the bed allowing Duncan to take over. Gently placing the newborn into its grandfather's hands, the white-haired mage stepped away from the bed. She watched as Man-At-Arms cut the umbilical cord before walking with the baby over to one of the clean buckets of warm soapy water which he picked up in his free hand. As he walked past her, he nodded his thanks to her for her assistance. Holding the newborn tightly within his arms, Duncan walked out of the birthing room and into the hallway. Away from his daughter's eyes he turned the infant upside down, slapping its small round derriere. Calling Evil-Lynn he requested that she bring a clean dry towel out to him.

With her mother's aide, Teela proceeded to rid her body of the afterbirth before the Sorceress magically changed the bed sheet and the robe Teela was wearing. By the time she was changed, Evil-Lynn had procured a warm blanket to swaddle the baby in, although she and Duncan had not yet re-entered the room. When they finally did, Teela was comfortably sitting up in the bed her arms outstretched to receive her baby.

Duncan carefully walked the baby back to its mother, kissing her before slowly and carefully placing the precious bundle into her eagerly awaiting arms.

Teela looked down into the scrunched up face of her child. She took in the baby's red curly hair so much like her own. Pulling the towel down, a scream was torn from her lips as she gazed at the blue stillborn form of her child. The baby's skin resembled that of Skeletor's. Placing the baby upon her knees, Teela proceeded to give it CPR using two fingers between the child's sternum to successively depress its chest cavity.

Her ministrations proved unsuccessful in reviving the newborn. Looking up at her father, she took in his pitiful expression as he shook his head from side to side, tears falling freely down his face. "What's wrong?", Teela asked as she totally removed the towel from the infant's body.

"Teela….she didn't make it", she heard her father answer through his tears.

"Daddy?", Teela asked unwilling to make the connection to comprehend the words her father was uttering.

Bending over his daughter's body, Duncan reached for the baby pulling its unmoving form from his daughter's resisting embrace. "It was too early", he said. "She wasn't ready to be born."

Hearing his words shredded Teela's heart in two. Her mind grabbed onto her father's words and wouldn't let go.

"Why?", Teela asked through her tears as the Sorceress attempted to envelop her daughter in her arms. Pushing the wing-garbed woman away, Teela repeated her question. "Why, Daddy, why?"

How could Duncan answer that question? The scientist in him could easily give a text book answer to his daughter's query. The father in him could not.

"May I?", they all heard Evil-Lynn state as she walked up to the bed. "I may be able to understand why the baby didn't make it, by using my magic."

Unsure if he should give the baby over to this being that helped abduct his daughter, Duncan questioningly looked at his wife. Dejected from her attempts to comfort her wailing daughter, the Sorceress gave him a brief nod before looking down at Teela. Duncan waited for his daughter's decision. If Teela asked him, he would use the same cannon that killed Skeletor to blast this witch.

Teela contemplated not allowing Evil-Lynn to hold her baby. Looking at her mother for guidance, she agreed when she saw the Sorceress nodding her head. Giving her permission, Teela watched as her father placed the baby into Evil-Lynn's arms.

Evil-Lynn closed her eyes concentrating on pulling the magic away from the baby. Opening her eyes she uttered, "Skeletor's spell altered her DNA." "The baby's system couldn't handle the sped up development coupled with the DNA changing spell." "The baby is blue, because he tried cloning himself within her", she informed them.

Having her answer, Teela thumped back against the bed. One thought flooded her mind. Adam would never forgive her. Regret that she didn't do more to escape her captivity flooded her heart. Lifting her head off the pillow she addressed the two magic bearers in the room. With a strong authoritative voice that didn't match the level of her physical and emotional exhaustion, she demanded "Do something." "You must be able to use your magic to bring her back to life."

"I'm sorry Teela, I cannot", answered the Sorceress. Evil-Lynn answered by shaking her head in the negative.

"Why?", Teela pleaded. "What good is your power if you can't help me?", she stated angrily. Resentment that no one was willing to help her was quickly taking over her sense of logic.

"Teela, when have you known the Sorceress to use her powers for her own personal reasons", her father attempted to reason with her.

"It's not for her, it's for me", Teela answered confidently. "If this baby is not alive by the time Adam gets here, I'm afraid of what his reaction will be."

"Teela, she can't…", Duncan once again attempted to reason with her; however, his daughter interrupted him stating, "Father, you were there." "You saw his reaction when he revealed to everyone that I was pregnant."

"I remember." "He was upset that you kept your condition a secret from him", Duncan stated.

"No." "He was angry because I threatened to abort her", Teela corrected him. Turning to face the Sorceress, Teela continued "Please, I beseech you to help me."

Stepping forward the Sorceress addressed her, "Daughter, not even the Power of Grayskull can bring back the dead." Continuing from beneath her tears she stated, "If I could take this pain away from you, I would."

The word 'daugther' verified to all those present that Teela was indeed the Sorceress's child. Brokenhearted and destitute Teela thumped back down onto the pillows. The Sorceress looked down into the grief stricken face of her daughter. She did the only thing she could think of to help alleviate her daughter's pain. Whispering a spell, she placed her daughter into a deep comatose-like sleep.

Turning to face the others still present in the room, she informed them "We have to let Adam know", again shocking Evil-Lynn who finally made the connection. Adam was the child's father, not He-Man.

Before exiting the room, TeelaNa took her stillborn grandchild into her arms. Holding the babe close to her heart, she wished she had the power to take this pain from her daughter.


	56. Chapter 56

Chapter 56

Hours passed as the three Royal family members awaited news of the King. During that time, no one spoke as each of them was engrossed in their own thoughts. The Queen questioned their plan and wondered how it could have gone so awry. Adora questioned her feelings about finally being home having left behind a free Etheria. She was glad Sea Hawk knew her secret as his support was invaluable to her. Adam was the most despondent of the three having more to lose. Thoughts of his father passing lay heavy in his heart. If his father didn't survive the operation, the prince knew that the responsibility of being King would pass onto his shoulders. If he became King now without first finding Teela, he knew that the transition of power as he took office would dominate his time which would not allow him to go search for her.

As he sat in the waiting room, Adam wondered where Duncan had disappeared to. A few hours before, his mentor had stood up asked to be excused and left the waiting room. It was not like Duncan to leave without informing anyone of his whereabouts.

Hearing the operating room door swing open, they all looked up to see Michael, the head healer approach them. Michael had not bothered changing out of his blood soaked medical robes before coming to speak to the Royal Family. The strain of his exhaustion was evident on his face. The Queen stood, grabbing the hands of her children who were seated beside her. They were not going to receive these news while sitting down.

Finally reaching them, Micheal cleared his throat before addressing his Queen. "M'lady, the King…..", he left off as he watched Adam drop forcefully back into his seat.

"Adam?", his mother called staring at her son who had lost his composure his head tilted back, eyes closed. Bending to him, she grabbed his head bringing it back up watching carefully as he opened his eyes.

"It's Teela", he said. "The Sorceress just let me know that she gave birth." "Mom, Adora I have to go!", he exclaimed excitedly before a portal opened up for him.

The Queen couldn't stop him. Her son had just become a father. Wordlessly, she watched as her first born went through the magical portal to meet his own flesh and blood. As soon as Adam vanished from the room, the portal closed behind him.

Turning back to the healer, Queen Marlena now awaited news of her husband's fate. "Please Michael, how is my husband?", she asked with an outward serenity that didn't match her internal turmoil.

"He lives." "The surgery went well, he is still asleep but we moved him out of the operating room", he related with elation that his medical team were able to save the High King of Eternia.

Relief thundered through Queen Marlena's body. With Randor alive, they would welcome home their first grandchild. With Skeletor and Hordak no longer around to harass them, Teela would come safely home. She and Adam would marry, the baby would grow to one day succeed its father on the throne, her beautiful daughter would soon be married and hopefully have her own children to love and she…..

She would be there to wonder how on Earth she became the luckiest woman in the universe.


	57. Chapter 57

_A/N: A year ago today, I posted the first chapter of this story. I didn't know then, the reaction it would be receiving from all of you who have made it a favorite and followed my updates with such eagerness. Again I thank you for readership. I truly appreciate all of the reviews, PMs, and feedback each of you have provided. I've enjoyed all of our interactions and thank you for joining me in this journey._

Chapter 57

The Sorceress of Grayskull's portal brought Adam directly within Grayskull's Throne room. Walking out of it, the Prince of Eternia saw the castle's keeper sitting on her throne, clutching his child lovingly against her chest.

As he started climbing the stairs to the throne, he noticed that she wasn't smiling. Rather her expression was one of misery. Adam didn't need to be told to know that something was wrong. Running the last few steps to reach her, he watched as the Sorceress slowly raised her eyes to meet his.

"Sorceress", he whispered as he extended his arms waiting for her to place his child into his arms. His heart was stammering in his chest, waiting for her to give him his child. Adam couldn't believe he was just about to meet his daughter, the pink towel wrapped around her little body giving away the gender of the baby. Before relinquishing the child, Adam watched as she pulled the baby even tighter into her embrace as silent tears fell down her face. Taking a deep breath, the Sorceress spoke "I'm so sorry Adam" as she placed the pink-garbed bundle into his muscled arms.

Taking a step downward, Adam looked down onto the unmoving form of his extremely small child. The infant was no bigger than his palm and light as a feather. The prince took in the red fuzz adorning its small perfectly round head, the upturned pert little nose so much like Teela's, her long thick lashes, and tiny cleft on its chin so very much like his own. Adam also noticed that the baby was blue.

He didn't understand. As he held his infant daughter, it took him a few minutes to realize that something wasn't right. At first, he thought that the Sorceress was upset because something had happened to Teela. When the realization came that the baby wasn't breathing he stared dumbfounded back and forth between the Sorceress and the baby. Finding his voice he squeaked, "What happened?"

Finally dropping her hands to the side, the Sorceress answered "She came to early, Adam." "Duncan and Teela both attempted CPR, but neither could revive her." "There is nothing we can do", the Sorceress informed him as her heart broke again.

Adam didn't know how to react. She just summoned him here to tell him Teela gave birth. He knew that Teela wasn't anywhere near her due date. Adam also knew that sometimes stressful events caused women to go into premature labor. The prince acknowledged that Teela had experienced a significant amount of stress, from the onset of her pregnancy. However, he didn't expect that his child wouldn't live.

"Why is she blue?", the stunned prince asked as he was yet unable to grasp the concept that he was holding his deceased daughter.

Suddenly realizing that someone else had entered the Throne room, Adam turned around to face Evil-Lynn hearing her state "Prince Adam, Skeletor cloned himself within this babe."

Before addressing the evil sorceress Adam descended the rest of the stairs coming to stand face to face with Evil-Lynn as he placed his hands behind his back hiding his child from the mage's view, while simultaneously going for his Power Sword. Seeing his protective actions the Sorceress stated, "Adam she will not hurt the child." "Evil-Lynn brought Teela to us."

Understanding that he owed his enemy gratitude for returning Teela, Adam inclined his head toward her but continued keeping his hands behind his back. Speaking over his shoulder he addressed the baby's grandmother, "Where's Teela?"

Materializing behind him, the Sorceress attempted to remove the babe from his arms. Her actions enraging him he swiveled to face her, a fierce protective scowl on his face. Tentatively reaching out to him, the Sorceress placed a comforting hand on his shoulder. "She is upstairs resting, Adam."

Taking note of his threatening stance, Adam slightly relaxed his hold on his child and his stance against Teela's mother. Nodding his thanks to her, he turned quickly before running out of the Throne room. With the child held protectively in his arms, Adam made his way to the bedchamber the Sorceress indicated Teela was in.

Watching him go, Evil-Lynn thought about his protective stance and fierce scowl. His actions reminded her so much of He-Man and not the lackadaisical Prince she knew him to be. Feeling as if she was just zapped by a lightning bolt, Evil-Lynn finally realized that Adam and He-Man are one and the same. With that realization another quickly followed. All these years, she was fighting against the son of the man she used to be in love with. The son who would have been hers, had she married Randor instead of Marlena. However, instead of experiencing anger or jealousy at that realization, Evil-Lynn felt only sorrow. Sorrow that she helped bring this pain to the son of the man she once loved.

* * *

Coming to a stop outside of the Teela's room, he knocked softly before opening the door. Entering, his eyes found Duncan who was draped across Teela's reposing form. His gaze landing on Teela, he took in her long loose red tresses strewn wildly across a pillow and her tear streaked face. She looked so peaceful in her sleep.

Walking further into the room, his actions roused Duncan. "Adam", he uttered before standing and moving away from the bed. Teela's father watched as the man sworn to protect all of Eternia entered the chamber. Wordlessly, he watched as the openly crying Prince of Eternia lay down next to his sleeping daughter, their newborn child snuggled between their bodies.

Deciding to leave the newly formed family alone, Duncan left the chamber. Closing the door softly behind him, he went seeking solace from his wife. As he walked toward the Throne room, he wondered how he would help his charge and his daughter overcome their grief.

* * *

Adam lay next to Teela, breathing in her familiar scent bitter tears continuously wetting the pillow beneath him. Her presence brought forth all the pent up anxiety he had since the day of her abduction. She was gone for almost 3 months. Never in his wildest dream had he thought that the next time he would see her, he would be holding their un-breathing child between them.

Anger resonated deeply within his heart. He the protector of all innocents, the man who took an oath to preserve all life with the extraordinary power gifted to him, had failed. His oath demanded he protect Grayskull at all costs, yet here he was holding his deceased newborn in his arms. A child that was directly linked to Grayskull. A child who from its conception would have a dual role as Monarch ruling from within Castle Grayskull just as his infamous ancestor had. At least, that's what he was told by the Spirit of Grayskull. But not now. Now Adam would have to plan his own child's funeral.

Turning onto his back, he cradled his babe's form closer to his heart as he contemplated these turns of events. With the baby's death he knew Teela would not agree to marry him. _'At least, I won't have to force her to do something she doesn't want',_ he thought. Rotating his head, he let his eyes roam her beloved features. Scooting closer, he placed a warm tender kiss on her temple speaking to her in a soothing voice, "I'm sorry I failed you, Tee." "Please forgive me."

Next to his childhood friend, holding his newborn possessively against his chest Prince Adam of Eternia and Defender of Castle Grayskull fell into a dreamless sleep.

* * *

After speaking with the head healer and obtaining the okay to visit the king, Queen Marlena and Princess Adora entered the recovery room. The healers brought in two cots knowing that both women would refuse to leave the King's side this night. Each taking hold of one of his hands, they took turns speaking to the Monarch telling him how happy they were that he was going to live.

When an assistant healer brought in their dinner, Adora addressed her mother "We should inform Adam and find out how Teela and the baby are doing."

"You are right, my dear", Marlena answered.

"I'll go contact Duncan", Adora stated as she stood up. Leaning down she kissed her sleeping father on his brow, before repeating her actions with her mother. Walking into the control room, Adora reached Duncan on his communicator. "Duncan, how is Teela?", she asked concern for her friend very evident on her face.

Duncan was very hesitant in responding to the Princess. He didn't want to burden her with additional stress without first knowing how the King fared. "Teela is resting, how is your father?", he asked.

A bright smile broke on the Princess's face as she related, "He survived the operation." "Healer Michael said that it will be a long slow progression until he is better, but he is expected to live." "Thank you Duncan, we owe it all to you", she stated humbly.

Inclining his head, Duncan took a moment to compose himself before he answered "I'll take the communicator in to Adam."

Leaving the Throne room, Duncan continued speaking with Adora as he walked to the room Teela was in. Opening the door, he hesitated on the doorstep when he saw that Adam was still sleeping. Clearly the Prince needed this time to rest. From Adora's perspective, it looked like a happy family sleeping securely within each other's arms as Adam had repositioned Teela's head to lay on his shoulder. He had one arm wrapped around her shoulder, the other wrapped around his daughter's small body.

"Oh, Duncan…don't wake them, but I want to see the baby." "Can you take me closer?", the happy aunt asked.

Turning the monitor to face him, Duncan shook his head in the negative. Taking in his headshake, Adora noticed that Teela's father did not look like an elated new grandfather. Rather, he looked like his heart was ripped out of his chest. "What's wrong?", the perceptive princess asked.

"Adora, the baby was too early." "She didn't make it", Duncan informed her with a new set of tears.

Adora was shocked. Commiseration for her brother's pain quickly dissipated any happiness she felt for her father's well-being. When would Adam's trials end, she thought.

"I'm so sorry for your loss, Duncan." "Is there anything I can do?", Adora asked with sincerity.

"Oh Adora, what can any of us do?", Duncan answered tearfully as he closed the door behind him. Silently, he walked back to the Throne room finding the Sorceress sitting on her throne. Once there, he continued speaking to the Princess. "I'll let Adam know about your father as soon as I wake him."

"Off course", Adora stated knowing she was being dismissed. "I'll let my mother know." Receiving a nod from Duncan, Adora clicked off the connection. Slowly, she made her way back to her father's recovery room. She made the decision to withhold this piece of dreadful news from her mother for now. Entering the room, she noticed her mother had fallen asleep her head laid lovingly across her father's chest. As she watched her parents sleep, Adora sat in a chair by her father's bed, silently shedding tears for her brother's and friend's loss. How she wished she could do something to help them? As she reflected on how to relay these news to her mother, Adora decided she will visit Castle Grayskull. She knew that until her father awoke, she wouldn't be needed here. Right now her twin brother needed her more.

Nudging her mother awake, she shared her decision. Marlena wanted to go also; however, knew that her place was here next to her husband. Still unaware that her grandchild had not survived, the Queen of Eternia bid her daughter farewell.

* * *

While Adam and Teela slept the Sorceress, Duncan, and Evil-Lynn sat around the dining room table contemplating their lot. The Sorceress had cooked a pot of soup and served each of them a bowl. Playing with her food, Evil-Lynn looked between the two grandparents.

"I am so sorry again", she began softly. "I swear to you, I would not have abducted Teela had I known she was pregnant."

"Why did you abduct her?", Duncan asked although he already knew the answer to his question. He was unwilling to forgive her actions despite the fact that he owed her for saving Teela from the demolishing Snake Mountain. Had she not intervened, Duncan would have lost both his daughter and granddaughter.

"Because the Sorceress is her mother", Evil-Lynn stated matter-of-factly. "My plan was to use that knowledge to make Teela turn against you, as I knew you had withheld that information from her." "I thought she would be so angry for growing up without you that she would defect", she stated as she looked directly at the Sorceress. "With her on our side, we thought we would hurt He-Man as well." "We were wrong." "Teela was resolute in her loyalty and wouldn't falter despite the number of planets the Skelaks destroyed." "She faced us with courage and dignity, a true warrior." "It wasn't until Queen Marlena attacked Pantander that we realized Teela was pregnant." "I had no idea that Skeletor would hurt the baby." "I take full responsibility for my actions." "Please do with me as you see fit", she implored.

"Evelyn", the Sorceress stated using the mage's given name. "Duncan and I will not be responsible for your fate." "Your fate lies with Prince Adam and Teela."

"I understand", Evil-Lynn stated as she stood from the table. "Please inform His Highness, that I am willing to exile myself from Eternia." "I know that this is in no way retribution for my actions against the Crown, but I'm willing to leave the planet." "I await his decision in Zalesia", she uttered before disappearing.

Alone in the dining room Duncan addressed his wife, "Adora stated the King will live."

"If only this was true for our grandchild", the Sorceress responded.

"We should go check in on them", Duncan stated as he stood from his chair, while inwardly he coveted his wife's wish. Agreeing with him, the Sorceress gave him a bowl of soup to help carry across the hallway. She also carried one. Preceding him, they slowly opened the bedroom door and entered the sleeping chamber.

Adam was already awake, standing beside the window peering out of it. As soon as he heard the door creak open he turned to face his visitors. A small rueful smile graced his lips as he noticed who had entered the room. "Teela is still sleeping", he informed her parents.

"We brought you some nourishment", Duncan stated as he walked further into the room giving the hot bowl of soup to the Prince who then sat in a nearby rocking chair. Bringing a spoonful to his lips, he blew on it before putting the food into his mouth. He ate several spoonfuls before putting the bowl down to return to the bed.

"Please allow me to do that", he addressed the Sorceress as she was picking up his daughter. Adam knew he was behaving possessively, but he didn't care.

Stepping back, the Sorceress gave him access to the baby. With a hand upon her husband's shoulder she watched the Prince scoop his daughter up and walk back to the rocking chair by the window. Sitting upon it, he began rocking, talking in a low soothing voice to the infant. Knowing that neither of them would soon be able to hold the child any longer, the Sorceress whispered a spell producing an enclosed glass bassinet to place the little one in.

Turning to the Prince she stated, "You can place her in here when you are done." "My magic will preserve her."

"I don't want her preserved, Sorceress", the Prince stated acerbically. "I want to take her back to the Palace for burial in my family's mausoleum."

As soon as he finished his sentence, the Spirit of Grayskull made an appearance. "Adam, that child is as much of Grayskull as it is of Royal Blood." "I would recommend burying her here, beside your ancestor King D'Vann."

Adam who held much respect for all those present seriously contemplated the Spirit's words. His mind agreed with the Spirit's reasoning; however, his heart was urging him to take the lifeless infant back home. The home where he and Teela had grown up. The home where he had envisioned marrying his best friend and welcoming their newborn. Something that wouldn't happen now. Adam contemplated that in the end, Skeletor had indeed won despite the fact that his covert uncle was now himself deceased. Skeletor had arranged it that if he himself couldn't sit on the High Throne, then neither could Adam's offspring.

Taking in the strained atmosphere Duncan spoke, "Adam why don't we wait until Teela wakes up and the two of you can decide how to proceed with burying your daughter?"

Nodding, Adam once again conceded with his mentor's advise. He was extremely thankful that even in these dire circumstances, Duncan's level headedness cooled his temper. Adam was apoplectic that Grayskull's magic couldn't save his daughter. Once again he felt as powerless as on that day that he had relinquished his powers because he thought he killed someone. Adam smirked when he realized that he was experiencing the same feelings of helplessness on the day his daughter was conceived and on the day of her birth.

To Adam, nothing had changed. It didn't matter that the entire planet now knew he was Grayskull's Champion. His only real power was immense physical strength. A power that didn't afford him any solutions to his current desolation. Adam wished he had the power of time travel.


	58. Chapter 58

_A/N: Please note I am making reference to the Filmation episode "The Time Corridor" in this chapter._

Chapter 58

At this point in his life, Adam regretted destroying the _Wheel of Infiniti_ when he had traveled back in time to guarantee that Skeletor was not successful in ensuring that Castle Grayskull was never built. Had he had access to that magical relic, Adam would use it to go back in time to prevent Skeletor from hexing Teela's pregnancy. In his rage, he relived his temptation when he held the Starseed and was given the power/chance to destroy Skeletor with just a thought. In this moment, his oath to preserve all life meant nothing to him. Adam did not care if that meant that he could no longer be Grayskull's Champion. None of that mattered to him anymore. He was tired of all of the sacrifices and lies he lived with daily because of his destiny. He had never asked for the responsibility of being He-Man. Now that he was thinking about it, he wasn't really given a choice. His hand was forced to accept his destiny in order to protect his father.

Suddenly snapping out of his self-reflection he remembered that his father was still in the operating room, fighting for his life. He wondered what news healer Michael had reported to his mother. Abruptly placing the infant in the bassinet, Adam turned to face Duncan. "Do we have any news regarding my father?", he asked.

"Yes, Adam." "I'm sorry, I didn't' tell you sooner." "Adora contacted me informing us that your father will live", Duncan respond.

Relief that he wasn't about to also lose his father overcame the Prince. Unable to hold back his tears, he sat down on the bed next to Teela who continued to sleep. Inclining his head, he inwardly thanked the Ancients that they spared him from this additional loss. Feeling, a hand upon his shoulder he looked up to gaze into the warm concerned eyes of the Sorceress.

"Adam, you can't go back in time." "Please don't ask me to send you", letting him know that she had read his mind. "You and I both know we can't use the Power of Grayskull for personal reasons", she admonished while reminiscing of her own daughter's wish to do the same.

"How can you say that to me?" "You see what I lost!", he yelled at her as all his pent up frustrations came boiling to the surface. "Why won't you help me?" "The baby is your granddaughter!" Angrily he continued, "You have your daughter back, why can't I have a chance to have mine live?" Then in a very quiet voice he stated, "I love her, I love them both", as he once again hung his head. "I'm so tired of always needing to do what is right for others", he concluded on a sigh.

"That's why you are He-Man", the Spirit of Grayskull stated. "From a very young age, it was your ability to put others' needs before yours, which ensured that you were chosen to be Eternia's Champion, Adam." "As with the Sorceress, your trials and tribulations are immense because you've both been chosen to carry this awesome power." "You feel like you never had a choice about embracing your destiny, but that's not true." "Just recently it was your choice to reclaim the Power Sword to go aide the woman you declare you love", he reminded him. "If at first you felt coerced into accepting your destiny, then why did you reclaim it?"

The Spirit's question confounded Adam's thoughts and feelings. Digging deep he came up with his answer, "I did it because I didn't want Teela facing Skeletor on her own." "I was worried about her." "Teela had just volunteered for a suicide mission, I couldn't stand by and do nothing about it." "When Orko told me that I had not killed anyone, I knew I had to reclaim the Power Sword to go help her." "Therefore, the decision was easy, I had to reclaim the Power Sword."

"You've always made Teela a priority", the Spirit reminded him. "You were and always will be Grayskull's Champion even without the Power Sword, Your Highness." "Teela is the greatest secret of Grayskull, Adam, and you protected her from childhood." "That is the real reason Teela came to live at the Palace." "No one, not even the Sorceress was aware of this fact." Seeing that the Prince seemed confused the Spirit continued, "Adam, do you really believe that with the power the Sorceress has, she wouldn't be able to be the Castle's Guardian and a mother to Teela?"

Astonished at his words, Adam looked between those present in the room, taking in their very serious countenance. In a hushed voice the Prince stated, "I didn't know."

"All three of you have sacrificed so much as you fulfill your duty to Grayskull and Eternia", the Spirit stated as he looked from one to the other. "I understand the helplessness you each feel, but can you imagine what Eternia would be like if you didn't hold the roles you do?"

"I'm sorry", Adam stated to no one in particular.

Hearing his apology, Duncan approached him placing a comforting hand on the Prince's shoulder. "Adam, there is nothing to apologize about." "We are all experiencing the loss of your daughter and the anxiety for your father's well-being." "No one is blaming you for questioning any of this."

Standing up, Adam walked toward the glass-enclosed bassinet. Bending over, he placed his head through the opening placing a kiss upon his daughter's belly. Straightening he looked over at Teela. As much as he wanted to stay, he felt out of place after his show of anger and self-doubt. There was nothing left for him within Castle Grayskull.

Turning to face Duncan he informed him that he had to return to the Palace to be with his father. Needing the time to compose himself, Adam let them know that he would take a SkySled home. Leaving Teela with her parents and the Spirit of Grayskull, Adam ascended the stairs to Grayskull's roof. Climbing onboard Duncan's SkySled, he looked upon the stars as he once again contemplated throwing the Power Sword over the side of the roof. Quickly changing his mind, Adam admitted that would be the coward's way out. He knew that Eternia would need him now more than ever, as the planet recuperated from the damage wrought upon by Skeletor's and Hordak's attacks.

He also hoped that eventually, Teela would be able to face him. He left behind any and all thoughts of a future with her. Resolute with his decisions he flew towards the Royal Palace of Eternos.

* * *

Queen Marlena awoke in the middle of the night to the sound of shuffling feet. At first unfamiliar with her surroundings she thought that someone had broken in to her bedroom. Opening her eyes, her gaze fell on the technical devices above Randor's head monitoring his heartbeat. With her memories flooding back, Queen Marlena raised herself off her husband's chest.

"I'm sorry to wake you, Your Majesty", she heard Michael state. "It's time we take the King's vitals", he informed her.

Standing up, she waited patiently as the healers changed Randor's intravenous drip bag and then cleaned and rebound his wound. Addressing the head healer she asked, "How is he doing?"

"My Queen, the King's injury was more serious than what we thought." "There was a profuse amount of internal bleeding, as Skeletor's sword cut through many of his vital organs." "The sword was embedded in his left kidney, having sliced through his large and small intestines." "He is a very lucky man that it didn't' penetrate further." "Had it, then I'm not sure if we could have saved him", Michael informed her.

"How long will he sleep?", the Queen asked, after she processed the severity of the King's injury.

"For now, we are giving him medicine to keep him asleep to give his body the utmost chances for recuperation." "As we continue to monitor him, we'll lessen the sleeping medicine if he continues to progress."

"Thank you Michael." "Words cannot express my gratitude", Marlena stated humbly.

Inclining his head to his Queen, Michael left the room. Although his team had done everything possible to ensure the King lived, the head healer knew that it would take a very long time for Randor to recuperate as it was a miracle that he survived his injuries.

Alone again with her husband, Marlena lay down on the cot. Looking up at the ceiling, she contemplated the healer's words. She knew that Randor was not yet in the clear. Turning her head to stare at him, she let herself relax into the downy softness of the cot as sleep reclaimed her. Thoughts of her newborn grandchild brought an excited smile to her lips.

* * *

Before leaving for Grayskull, Adora sought out her fiancé who was dealing with the reporters who already got a whiff of her father's near death experience. Wanting to inform him of her decision to travel to Grayskull, Adora waited until all the media were dismissed. Off course the journalists all attempted to obtain a statement from her, which she respectfully declined. Adora was used to the fact that the entire world wanted to know everything about her family. However, she didn't feel like this was the most opportune time for a media coverage.

Finally alone with Sea Hawk, she entered into his awaiting embrace once again thanking the First Ones for his steadfast loving devotion. As he held her close caressing her beautiful blonde hair, Adora informed him of Adam's and Teela's loss.

"I have to go to Grayskull to help out", she stated.

"It's very late, my love." "We've all had a harrowing day." "You need your rest", Sea Hawk stated worried that his ever strong fiancé may break under this new strain.

"Hawk, my brother needs me", she stated.

"Yes he does, but what good will you be to him exhausted." "Trust me, you'll be more effective after you rest", he insisted. The truth was, Sea Hawk was afraid of something bad happening to her. Knowing that she was She-Ra didn't alleviate his concern for her.

"I guess your right", she finally agreed. "I'll go first thing in the morning."

"I'll make sure to wake you, my POE", Sea Hawk stated in an attempt to get a smile from her.

His attempts successful, Princess Adora graced the love of her life with a megawatt smile. Hand in hand they returned to their shared suite.

* * *

Adam arrived at the Palace shortly after Adora departed her father's recovery room. Jumping off the SkySled, he made a mad dash toward the infirmary. Arriving, he found Michael who had reiterated that his father would live. Immense elation coursed through his veins.

Walking briskly towards the recovery room, Adam didn't give Michael a chance to ask after the welfare of Teela and the baby. Knowing how much Adam cared for his father, the head healer didn't pursue the rushed prince. He knew that when Adam was ready, he would share his happy news. Michael marveled at the composed demeanor he displayed despite dealing with two very extreme situations.

Coming to stand next to his father's bed, Adam's gaze took in all the computer monitors that were hooked up to his father. The Prince studied his father's chest rise and fall with his erratic breathing. In the corner of the room, his mother slept peacefully on a cot.

Bending low, he kissed his father on the cheek. The Prince still couldn't believe his father had jeopardized his life in order to go save Teela. What was his father thinking? Staring at him, Adam began realizing that in his need to hide his true personality, he had inevitably lost the true sense of the man his father was. The Prince knew that his father held Duncan in the highest esteem. After Adora was found, his father had relayed how Duncan and the Sorceress had searched for his sister endlessly. Adam now knew that it was during that time that Teela was conceived. Adam wondered if Teela would have been born, had Adora not been kidnapped.

Off course, his father would repay Duncan's loyalty by helping him retrieve Teela, despite whether Teela was carrying his child or not.

The King was the one who had instilled this sense of duty into Adam from childhood. Inclining his head, Adam vowed that there was nothing he wouldn't do for this man.

As the Prince stood over his father, lost in his thoughts with his eyes closed, King Randor stirred slightly.

"Ad-, Adam", Randor stated his voice weak and raspy.

"Father!", Adam rejoiced a little too loudly. His loud greeting startled his mother awake. Leaping off her cot, she came to stand over the King her hands clutching his chest, her heart beating uncontrollably.

"What happened?", Marlena yelled.

"Sshhh, st-stop yelling", the King ordered with a lopsided grin.

"Your awake", Marlena exclaimed in a much softer voice. "My love, you are awake", she repeated again before running out of the recovery room to retrieve Michael.

"B-Barely", the King stuttered, his eyes still closed. Reaching out to Adam with his hand he called for him, "Adam my son, I'm sorry but we couldn't find Teela."

"Father, focus on getting better and don't worry about Teela", Adam comforted him.

"She needs you", the King replied.

"Dad, Teela is safe", Adam finally informed the King, his voice breaking.

"What?" " How?", Randor asked in succession.

"It's a long story, I'll tell you when you are stronger", Adam stated. Adam was hesitant in relaying the truth to the King just yet, as he was afraid that the news of his child passing would be a setback for his father.

Before they could discuss Teela's whereabouts any further, healer Michael and a team of medics came bustling into the room. The next moments were spend with the medical team examining the King. Michael ordered that the King required more sleep and wanted to increase his medicine despite Randor arguing vehemently against him. In the end, the King conceded when Marlena ordered him to more sleep.

Before closing his eyes, he turned to Adam asking "Where's Adora?"

"I don't know", the Prince answered. Turning to the Queen he asked, "Where is she, Mother?"

"Oh, that's right." "Adora wanted to come see you and the baby at Grayskull", Marlena informed him.

Her words darkened the Prince's gaze. Marlena who always read her son's body language like an open book immediately noticed the change in his demeanor.

"The baby?", they heard the King ask. "Your baby, son?", he asked his firstborn.

Adam did not respond. Bowing his head, he took several deep breaths. He didn't know how to tell his parents what happened. He was unsure if his father could handle this devastating news in his weakened state.

"Adam?", his mother asked tremulously, afraid of what she was about to hear. Panicky, she watched as Adam slumped his shoulders dropping downwards onto his knees. Running to him, she stopped his fall as she supported his immense weight with her own body.

"My son, my son", she lamented repeatedly. Queen Marlena didn't need to be given the specifics to know that something horrible had happened. She just didn't' know what happened. An ugly thought started forming in her mind which would explain why Adam was here and not back in Grayskull with his newborn.

Teela must have asked him to leave, denying him the opportunity to be with his child. Queen Marlena had wished that Teela would have gotten over her anger with her son, when she finally held their newborn in her arms. Apparently, that wasn't the case. She would have to talk some sense into the headstrong woman her son chose to love.

Realizing that his weight was too much for his mother, Adam quickly composed himself. Looking into his parents' grief stricken face, he turned away from them.

He didn't have the heart to tell them that their grandchild was not coming home.

"Son", he heard his father call in a voice that was much stronger than was expected from a man who was just knocking on death's door. "What's wrong?"

Continuing to look away from his parents, Adam's shoulders shook with his tears. Through them, he sighed "Teela gave birth; however, our daughter is not….." he dropped off unable to finish his sentence.

He didn't have to. His mother knew. Adam like she, had lost the most precious thing in their lives. Marlena walked up to him, wrapping her arms lovingly around his waist as she laid her head between his shoulder blades. She off all people knew exactly how Adam was feeling right now. History had repeated itself. Once again, Skeletor and Hordak had taken a daughter away from the Royal Family. Turning her son within her embrace, she cradled him to her chest.

Skeletor was lucky he was already dead. If it was up to Marlena she would be personally shoving a second MOB up where the sun don't shine. She laughed aloud as she envisioned what He-Man would have done to him, had Skeletor lived and his child did not. Marlena knew that her son would disregard his vow as he ripped Skeletor's head off his body to ram it up to join her bomb.


	59. Chapter 59

_A/N: Hello readers. So as I write these chapters I have mixed feelings as I am coming up with two different endings. I originally planned to do a double update today with chapter 60 immediately following. However, as I was writing chapter 61 an idea came to me to do an alternate ending than the one I had planned. What are your opinions, should I post two endings? If yes, does anyone know how to do so. I have no idea. I look forward to your responses. Pm me, please with your ideas/thoughts/suggestions._

Chapter 59

Continuing to hold Adam tightly, Queen Marlena looked over to her husband. The King's face was once again depleted of all color. She noted that he sat paralyzed staring out blankly in front of him as he processed Adam's words.

Turning to look at his son, the King called for him. Lifting his head, Adam looked at his father. He felt ashamed that he couldn't control his emotions in front of his father. Adam didn't want to give him any more stress.

With slight movements of his hand, King Randor motioned for Adam to come closer. Complying with his father's wish, Adam approached the bed. When his father patted the empty space behind him, Adam sat like an obedient child.

In a soft soothing voice the King spoke, "I'm sorry Adam." "I knew Teela needed us, but she wasn't at Snake Mountain." "Duncan and I planned on finding her, but then this happened", the King stated indicating his wound.

"Dad, I'm not blaming you", Adam reassured his father. "You were mortally wounded by Skeletor, off course Duncan had to save you first."

"What do you mean?", the confused King asked. Apparently, additional things happened once he lost consciousness.

"Adam, perhaps it's best we have this discussion in the morning." "Your father needs to rest", Queen Marlena advised, "as do you."

Taking in his father's deathly pallor, Prince Adam agreed. King Randor tried arguing insisting that he was fine despite the sleep medicine beginning to kick in. As he argued against the need for sleep, Marlena wondered how she was able to keep her sanity for so long living with two equally stubborn men. She was thankful when Adam supported her advice, telling his father that he needed to be alone.

Respecting their son's wishes, King Randor concurred to put off the conversation till morning. Feeling the discomfort in his side increasing with each breath he took, the King admitted that he did need to rest. Knowing how uncomfortable the cots were, he insisted that his wife return to their suite ensuring her that he would be fine in the healers' capable hands.

Initially hesitant to leave her husband alone, the Queen finally ceded with the promise that she would be there before he woke up.

* * *

Forlorn, Adam walked into his apartment. Without removing his clothes he dropped face down on his bed.

Seeing his friend enter the room, Cringer raised himself off his sleeping mat. Jumping on the bed, he pushed his massive head right underneath Adam's palm. Cringer sought his master's touch, knowing it brought Adam as much comfort as it did him. Rubbing his head back and forth, the massive tiger purred lightly, letting Adam know he was there for him.

"If I wwere Battle-Cat right now, I would take care of anything that is causing you pain, Aadam", the great cat stated.

Cringer's words brought a small smile to Adam's lips. "Thanks, Cringe that means a lot to me." "You hate being Battle-Cat."

"Yeah, ssometimes I do." "Right now; however, I ffeel like tearing Sskeletor apart", Cringer answered.

Plopping onto his back, Adam stared aimlessly at the ceiling without speaking. He just continued rubbing Cringer's fur.

"How is your ffather?", his faithful companion asked.

"I think he will be alright", Adam answered expressionlessly.

"So why the long fface, Addam?", Cringer asked.

Turning to bury his face in Cringer's warm comforting fur, Prince Adam let him know about the death of his daughter. Finishing his speech, Adam remained curled into Cringer for the remainder of the night, his cat's deep breaths lulling him to sleep.

* * *

Awakening in the predawn hours, Princess Adora sought out Spirit. Finding him grazing in an open field behind the Royal Stables she whistled to get his attention. The magnificent white stallion trotted over to her, bringing his massive head low to brush his muzzle against Adora's extended soft hand.

"Hi Spirit." "I need you to take me to Grayskull, my friend."

"Is everything alright?", the stallion asked.

"No, Spirit." "Adam needs us", she informed him. Adora was unaware that her brother had returned last night.

"Are we going as She-Ra and Swiftwind?", he asked.

"That would be faster; however, with everything that happened with my father I need the time to process things." "Let's ride as we are", she requested while grabbing a saddle off the hook. Tying it around her companion's middle, Adora hoisted herself up and into the leather saddle.

* * *

After a quick shower and breakfast, Queen Marlena and Adam arrived at the King's room at the same time.

"Good morning Adam", his mother stated as she hugged him tightly.

"Morning, mom", he answered.

Walking into the recovery room together, they were surprised to see the King had already awakened. Today he was sitting up in bed, a breakfast tray strewn across his knees. So much for Michael's sleep medicine.

"Good morning", the King stated glad to be alive and receiving his wife and son. Despite being laden with a ton of medicine, Randor had awakened making a very serious decision. One he was eager to share with his wife and son.

"You're eating?", Queen Marlena asked incredulously, surprised at how fast her husband seemed to be recuperating.

"Healer Michael brought me porridge, yummy, my favorite", the King stated with a sardonic grin, a failed attempt to brighten the mood.

"Father, how are you this morning?", the Prince asked.

"I'm fine Adam." "The question is how are you?", Randor stated as he pushed his breakfast tray away.

Shaking his head, Adam couldn't form a reply.

"Please tell me what happened", the King insisted.

Plainly, Adam answered "My daughter didn't survive the birth." "Skeletor hexed Teela's pregnancy, speeding it up and cloning himself within the baby." After several long breaths Adam stated on a sigh, "She was blue, dad".

"That insolent son of a bitch", Randor yelled shocking the Queen as Skeletor and Randor shared the same mother.

Giving him a censored look Marlena stated, "Randor, your language." "He was your brother."

Catching the absurdity of his statement, Randor stared at his wife. He was unaware that she knew that Skeletor was his brother.

"How did you know?", he asked his family members.

Queen Marlena and Adam proceeded to fill the King in on everything that occurred from the moment he lost consciousness. Randor was shocked to hear that Duncan had killed Skeletor by accident and that Snake Mountain no longer stood. He was even more stunned to hear that Evil-Lynn helped save Teela. Queen Marlena was equally taken aback from that bit of information as it was new to her.

As a medical assistant came to remove Randor's uneaten breakfast and take his vitals, the King studied his son. Feeling that his decision was right he cleared his throat once the three of them were alone in the room.

"Adam, I understand that you are grieving for your daughter", he stated. Taking a deep breath he continued, "However, there is a matter that needs to be handled immediately."

"What is it, Father?", Adam easily complied as he no longer acted the uncaring foolhardy Prince.

"It concerns the Kingdom, my son", Randor stated as he grabbed the Prince's hand. "I've decided to step down from the Crown."

The King's words landed on shocked ears. "Ffather?", Adam asked.

"You heard me Adam." "Look at the state I'm in." "It'll take me a very long time to stand on my own two feet again." "The Kingdom needs a strong, healthy ruler at this time, especially as we deal with the aftermath of Skeletor's and Hordak's attack on us."

"But", the Prince began but was interrupted by the King "I made up my mind, Adam." "I'm handing the Crown to you."

"Father…." "I don't know what to say", Adam stated worriedly.

"You don't have to say anything." "You are my Heir, Adam." "It's about time I acknowledge everything you've done for Eternia." "I don't know a better way to do it."

Looking between his parents, Adam stood before them. Inclining his head to his King and bowing before him Adam stated, "Your wish is my command, Your Majesty." Straightening, he clicked his heels together in a military fashion reminiscent of the Royal Guards as he turned around and left the recovery room without further words.

As the door closed behind him, Queen Marlena who for the entire time listened with her mouth hanging open intently listening while her husband made his wishes clear, turned to look at said husband querying, "Are you sure about this, Randor?"

"My dear, I really can't be King anymore." "I may be sitting up right now, but I feel extremely weak." "Eternia can't have a decrepit invalid for a King." "Not now." "Not ever." "This is the right decision."

"But he is going through so much right now, Randor."

"Which is why it has to be now." "If he focuses on becoming King, perhaps it'll help him overcome his grief", the King clarified.

Gleaning understanding for the King's motives, Queen Marlena agreed with his logic. Adam needed as much distraction now as possible. Knowing her son, she knew that he would dutifully fulfill his father's wish and allow himself to be crowned King. Queen Marlena decided she would work on ensuring Adam got his Queen. Finally smiling despite all the turmoil her family was still experiencing, Queen Marlena bend to give her husband a quick kiss.

"Will you be holding Court today?", Randor asked as his eyes got heavy with exhaustion.

"Yes, love."

"Good." "Marlena, after Adam is crowned I'd like for us to visit your family on Earth", Randor informed her.

"Really?", she asked as a spark of hope began blooming in her heart for the opportunity to see her family again. She couldn't wait to introduce her husband to them.

"Hmmm, but much later", Randor said before drifting off to sleep.

Marlena agreed it would have to be much later. Right now, her children and Eternia needed her more than ever. As she walked toward the Throne room, the Queen thanked God that her husband would survive his ordeal. Then she prayed for Adam, Teela, and the baby.

* * *

Adora allowed Spirit free reign as they traveled toward Grayskull. She loved riding upon his back, the wind blowing her hair behind her. She owed Adam so much. They all did, she thought reminiscing of everything her twin did for Eternia. Adora was extremely happy that his secret was out. She had noticed the drastic change in their father's demeanor towards him now that the King was aware of the reason why Adam had previously acted the fool.

As she traveled in the morning sunlight, Adora realized that even though hers and her brother's nemeses were no longer a corporeal threat, the aftermath of their evil would be harder for any of them to overcome than any battle they had previously faced. Adora beseeched the First Ones to give her the knowledge, opportunity, and power to help her twin.

When Adora arrived at Grayskull, she used the Sword of Protection to request the drawbridge to be lowered. She was greeted by the Spirit of Grayskull in the Throne room.

"Welcome Princess of Power." "I know why you are here", he stated. He then informed her that the inhabitants of the Castle were still asleep. The Spirit was using his own magic to keep the Sorceress and Duncan asleep, knowing they needed just as much rest as Teela.

"Where is the baby?", Adora asked with a steady voice. On her ride over, she had decided to help her brother in any way possible.

"Follow me", the Spirit directed as he proceeded her down the hallway descending several levels into the lower levels of Grayskull. After Adam left, the Sorceress removed the glass bassinet from the birthing chamber, bringing the baby into the most powerful room within Grayskull, where the Pool of Power was housed.

Tentatively walking into the chamber, Adora lovingly gazed upon her niece. "May I?", she asked as she bend over the infant asking for permission to pick her up. To Adora it looked like the baby was peacefully sleeping. She was beautiful. Beyond her blue coloring, the Princess could see both Adam's and Teela's features within the child.

"Do what you must", the Spirit directed her before vanishing from the room.

Alone with the un-breathing infant, Adora placed her hands under its lifeless form as she scooped her niece up and into her arms. Looking at the glass bassinet, Adora recalled a fairy-tale her mother had told her about from Earth. The bassinet reminded Adora of the glass coffin from _Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs._ Sarcastically, she wondered if the baby would wake after being kissed by a prince. Her father was after all a prince.

Bringing the babe close to her chest, bitter tears fell freely down her face. Making her decision she reached for the Sword of Protection. Unsheathing it, she held it aloft above her head as she called for assistance from Light Hope. Immediately, a portal opened for her. Without consulting her brother or Teela, Princess Adora walked through the portal leaving behind Grayskull. Exiting, she stood in front of Light Hope the babe still clutched in one arm.

"Princess Adora, are you sure about this?", the luminescent magical being asked her.

"I have to try", the Princess answered wholeheartedly.

"Then by the First Ones enter into my light", Crystal Castle's guardian invited.

Acknowledging that she was taking a huge risk, Adora once again held her sword high above her head as she uttered "For the Honor of Grayskull". Before she completed the incantation radiant lights shot out of the jewel in the middle of her sword, traveling up and out of the tip of her blade as they transformed into a swirling bright cascade of magical lightning bolts. As the thunderlight traveled the length of her body, Princess Adora was transformed into the Princess of Power. As She-Ra, she walked into the circle of light, that was Light Hope. Within him, she called upon her healing power as she held her tiny niece close to her heart.

With hope, She-Ra watched as her power and Light Hope's essence began pulling the baby's blue color off of her. The bluish wisp of color was lifted off the baby and intermingled with Light Hope's colorful glowing form. Soon the baby's color took on a healthy pink tone her skin matching that of Teela's.

Once all of the blue colored skin was removed, She-Ra stepped out of the radiant shower of colorful lights. Sitting down, she placed the still not breathing infant on her knees as she bend over it, closing her mouth over the baby's nostrils and mouth. With her glowing healing hands over the baby's heart, She-Ra proceeded to provide breath support to the infant. Inwardly, she replayed a mantra. "Live little one, come on live."

Within moments, She-Ra's thoughts became a reality. She felt the baby stir beneath her radiating hands. Lifting her head, the Princess of Power kept her hands on the baby's chest until she watched her niece take her first breath. Exhausted, She-Ra collapsed backwards bringing the now wailing infant to her chest.

It worked. Her sacrifice had brought the baby back to life. Raising her arm, She-Ra noticed the changing tone of her own skin color. Slowly, the variant shades traveled up her arm spreading throughout her body. From now on whenever Adora transformed into She-Ra, she would resemble the myriad lights of Light Hope. To Adora it was worth it.

Slowly standing on her feet, the Princess thanked Light Hope for his assistance. Requesting a portal to return to Eternia, She-Ra transformed back into Princess Adora. She was amazed that her transformation into her natural form only strengthened the baby's crying. Looking down, she noticed that her little niece opened her eyes. Adora took a sharp inhale of breath as she stared into her niece's astonishing clear sky-blue eyes. The baby stared back at her with an intensity of an adult.

Smiling, Adora walked through the portal. She knew where she had to go. She contemplated returning to Grayskull, but she wasn't sure if Teela had awakened yet from the sleep induced spell the Sorceress had placed her under. Therefore, she returned to the Royal Palace.

Coming out of the portal, she entered her private rooms. From a drawer in her closet, she pulled out a knitted royal-purple one-piece with a matching little bonnet. The baby was so small, but Adora was sure this outfit would fit her. She had knitted it as part of a slew of outfits she was preparing for her arrival. Glad to have the clothing at hand, Adora disrobed the infant. Laughing she noticed that no one had put a diaper on her, thinking that it was not necessary.

As her happiness turned to elation, Adora cut up the towel the baby was previously wrapped in using it as a homemade diaper. Then she swiftly dressed the baby in the knitted outfit. Pulling on the little bonnet, she quickly left the room. She knew she would find Adam in her father's recovery room, as the Spirit of Grayskull had informed her that Adam had returned to the Palace last night. With a confident jubilant walk she rushed toward the King's room. It was a good thing too, because now the little Princess was bawling frenziedly. Bringing a tiny balled up fist toward her mouth, the baby placed it into her perfectly formed oval mouth. It was apparent to Adora that Adam's daughter was very hungry. Ancients help them if her niece had her twin's appetite.


	60. Chapter 60

_A/N: Thank you to each of you who responded to my question about posting an alternate ending to this story. I did it. I created a new story called "Freudian Slips: Dreams or Reality? (an alternate ending to Hellcat). I hope you read it and let me know what you think._

 _What follows is the original Chapter 60. Several more chapters will follow to conclude this story._

 _I hope you guys enjoy both updates._

Chapter 60

Bustling through the infirmary to the astounded look of the healers, Princess Adora held the wailing Princess tightly within her embrace. Finally making it to her father's room, she stopped took a deep breath, and opened the doors.

Three set of heads turned to look as she barged through the entrance. She greeted them with a beaming smile.

Adam stood up from his father's bed. He had returned this morning, insisting that his father couldn't abdicate. They were debating his father's decision for hours. There was no way King Randor was changing his mind. The King had even gone so far as to state that if Adam would not accept the Crown, he would pass it to the next in line to inherit the Kingdom. As Adam was about to argue against that idea, the recovery room's door swished open.

Facing the newcomer, Prince Adam saw his twin standing in the doorway holding a purple-garbed doll-like figure in her arms. Adam didn't know what to make of her entrance. Adora was an adult, she didn't play with dolls. Yet that's what she must be holding, the tiny figure in her arms seeming so delicately fragile.

As Adam continued to look at his smiling sister, he began to notice that the bundle in her arms was making a noise akin to a baby's cry. A high-pitch angry demanding cry, to be exact. A cry so familiar to him, as he had experienced another little bawler like this one in his own childhood. He then started noticing that whatever Adora was holding was moving. As his twin drew nearer to him, Prince Adam began noticing tiny pink-toned scrunched up fists and long legs relative to its tiny torso, flaying wildly in the air.

Coming to stand in front of her bewildered brother, Princess Adora stated "Your Highness, may I present your daughter", as she bend her knees into a low curtsy.

Adora's words brought the Queen to her feet. It couldn't be?! Adora was not just presenting a living baby to Adam. How could that be?

Seeing that her brother was not moving, Adora rose from her genuflection as she thrust the crying infant into his arms. "Your daughter is very hungry, Adam." "Feed her!", she compelled.

Finally shaken out of his dumbfounded state, Adam stared down into the most beautiful blue eyes he had ever seen. However, at the moment they held an intense angry dark glare. Oh boy, this child had a temper.

His child.

His and Teela's child.

He didn't know how it happened, but apparently his daughter lived.

Awestruck, Adam walked out of the recovery room. Quickly getting surrounded by medics, acting speaking like a madman, the Prince of Eternia called for a bottle. Turning around to look at his parents, a silly smile graced his lips. He was about to be shown how to feed his daughter. Entering another room, Prince Adam sat on a bed as someone handed him a bottle. With half an ear, he listened as a medic explained how to best feed the baby. As the infant latched onto the bottle, Adam raised his head to see his mother and sister walk into the room.

"Adora, how?", he asked with reverence.

"It doesn't matter how, Adam." "Your child lives and I'm so excited to be an aunt", the beaming Princess answered.

"You did this for me?", Adam asked, love for his twin making his usually deep voice to become squeaky.

"You brought me home." "My life changed so drastically because of you, brother." "This is the least I could do to pay it back." "You've given me, actually you've given all of us so much." "The only thing I ask is that I can be her godmother", Adora stated alluding to an Earth custom where someone close to the family takes a special interest in a child's development.

Adam didn't know what to say. He was never given a most beautiful thank you. As his daughter slurped her first meal, Adam ran his hand lovingly over the red fuzz adoring the top of the baby's soft head. Bringing her close, he inhaled her unique baby scent. Love like he never experienced before soared within his heart. Having her within his arms quickly erased the angst of the last several months. When the baby finished the bottle, he allowed his mother to burp her.

Asking her to continue holding the infant, Adam met with healer Michael informing him of the baby's unique birthing circumstances. Upon the healer's assessment it was decided to keep the little Princess in a neonatal incubator as she was somewhat jaundiced and to monitor her lung capacity as typically babies who are born at a 5-month gestational period don't have fully developed lungs. Agreeing, Adam watched as his daughter was wheeled away. Adam requested that the baby be kept in the same room as his father. This way, one of his parents could continue to look after her while he visited Castle Grayskull. His sister agreed to stay in the room as well, in case She-Ra was needed.

His daughter was home.

Now it was time to convince the baby's mother too also come home.

He would show her that he loved her. Adam knew what it would take to convince Teela that she loved him too.

* * *

 _Later that day inside Grayskull_

"Your daughter lives?", asked the Sorceress again for the tenth time. "I don't believe it."

"Yes, Sorceress." "She-Ra was able to use her healing powers when she entered into my presence to reverse Skeletor's spell." "Apparently, the baby wasn't breathing because neither was Skeletor." "Our combined magic reverted the infant back to her natural form", Light Hope informed those present in the Throne room.

"How did Adora know to come to you?", asked Adam still amazed that his daughter now lived.

"I guided her as to how to reverse the spell", stated the Spirit of Grayskull who just materialized in the room.

"You were unwilling to help us before, what changed now?", the Prince asked.

"Adam, it isn't that I was unwilling to help." "The spell could only be reversed through a sacrifice of supreme love." "Your twin has the power to heal because of her undying devotion, love, and honor to her family." "Only she would have been able to accomplish this feat, Your Highness", the Spirit explained.

"I owe her and all of you my deepest gratitude", Adam stated humbly.

"No, Your Highness." "Light Hope and I are indebted to the two of you", the Spirit stated.

Turning to look at Teela's mother, Prince Adam asked "Can you please wake Teela?" "I'd like to tell her that our daughter lives."


	61. Chapter 61

Chapter 61

' _You've always made Teela a priority.'_

' _You were and always will be Grayskull's Champion even without the Power Sword, Your Highness.'_

' _Teela is the greatest secret of Grayskull, Adam, and you protected her from childhood.'_

' _That is the real reason Teela came to live at the Palace.'_

' _Do you really believe that with the power the Sorceress has, she wouldn't be able to be the Castle's Guardian and a mother to Teela?'_

Teela remained in limbo between a dreamlike and awake state for over a month. Her subconscious had heard pieces of the Spirit of Grayskull's confessions to Prince Adam. Truths about her life, her mind kept replaying as she struggled to regain consciousness.

Suddenly, she opened her eyes. Staring around her, Teela realized that she was not in her bedroom at the Royal Palace of Eternos. She felt as if she just woke up from a very long and vivid nightmare. Unsure of her location, she swung her legs off the bed. Standing up, she looked down at herself. Not recognizing the garment she wore, she wondered when she bought it as it was unlike anything she typically wore. She was still dressed in the white robe the Sorceress had placed her in after she had given birth. However, in her groggy state Teela couldn't remember that act.

Walking to a door within the bedroom, she pulled it open revealing a privy. Faltering at the entrance, Teela stared wide-eyed at the old fashioned marble bathroom fixtures. That's when it hit her that she wasn't home.

Approaching the toilet, she lifted the lid before sitting down. As she relieved herself, she closed her eyes trying to understand her weird surroundings. Visions from her dream kept inserting themselves into her wakefulness.

What a weird dream, Teela thought. Part of it felt as if it really occurred. Smiling to herself, she recalled that at one point she had made love to He-Man. Teela could still feel his hot lips tracing kisses down her neck. Used to having erotic dreams about Eternia's Champion, Teela didn't think much of it. She knew she didn't really have a sexual relationship with He-Man.

Scenes of an argument with him quickly followed. Teela couldn't recall exactly, but it seemed like they were disagreeing because she was pregnant. Laughing lightly, Teela acknowledged that her imagination was playing crazy tricks on her.

Finishing on the toilet, Teela stood and walked over to the sink to wash her hands. Looking into the mirror, she took in her reflection. She noticed that her hair was slightly shorter than the length she usually kept it and wondered when she got a haircut.

Walking out of the room, Teela stared at the four poster bed covered with a light yellow quilt. That's when she truly realized she was not home.

She figured that she must be on a mission visiting another Royal Castle. Climbing back into the bed, she pulled the covers over her. Placing her hands over her abdomen, Teela felt all the extra skin on her midsection. With eyes wide, she quickly threw the covers off her, raised her robe and ran back into the privy. Staring at the mirror, she took in her slightly extended belly.

The realization that her experiences were not a dream slapped her in the face. She did make love to He-Man which resulted in a pregnancy. Just as quickly, her memory reminded her that she now knew He-Man's identity. Pulling away from the vanity, the memories from the last five months of her life came flooding back.

Dropping to the floor, she hugged her midsection as she finally recalled giving birth to a baby girl who was not breathing.

"Noooooooo", she yelled. How could this have happened? Remembering everything that transpired in that room, Teela slowly raised herself off the floor.

Now the Spirit's words that woke her made sense. Adam had come to see his daughter and she was under a spell. She couldn't even tell him that she didn't mean for their daughter to die. Teela could only imagine the devastation he must have felt at that knowledge. She didn't even have the chance to beg his forgiveness for threatening to abort the baby. She knew that he would be very angry with her.

Teela wanted answers. She knew that only two people can give her those answers. Stumbling out of the bedroom, she made her way to the Throne room of Castle Grayskull. On the way there, she passed a room resembling a kitchen. Supporting her weight by leaning on the doorframe, Teela peeked inside the room.

There was the Sorceress of Grayskull sitting around a round wooden table, her father sitting opposite of her, both holding large mugs of coffee before them. Snippets of their conversation reached her ears. Her father stated something about attending a coronation without the Sorceress as someone had to stay behind to watch the….

Teela didn't hear the last word as it was uttered too softly.

Suddenly looking up, TeelaNa gazed into the angry eyes of her daughter. "Teela", she yelled as she rushed from the table. "You're awake!", she stated excitedly.

The Sorceress's words had Duncan quickly turning around. Running to his daughter, he scooped her up into his strong arms and carried her to a nearby sofa. Gingerly, placing her on it he stepped back to examine her.

"Why couldn't you save her?", Teela asked the Sorceress as soon as her father stepped away from her.

"Teela", the Sorceress began.

"I don't want to know your excuses, just answer my question." "You're my mother, the most powerful magical entity in all of Eternia, why didn't you save her?", Teela asked at the top of her lungs.

"Please calm down, Teela", her father requested.

"No." "How can you ask me to calm down, Father?!" "You ask her….", she pleaded.

Coming closer, the Sorceress reached a hand out towards Teela as she answered, "It wasn't my place to do so."

"Why not?", Teela retorted angrily as she shied away from her mother's touch. "Apparently, you were able to take care of me and Grayskull at the same time, the Spirit said you had the power to do so." "Why did you give me away and why didn't you save my daughter?", she asked the questions tumbling out of her mouth with no censor. Had Teela had any foresight, she would have given her mother a chance to respond to each question individually before bombarding her with the others.

"Teela, you will not speak to your mother that way", her father admonished sternly.

Looking away from him, Teela waited to see if the Sorceress would answer her questions. Astonished she heard her mother state, "It's alright, Philip." Teela was shocked at the familial tone the Sorceress used to address her father as she had never witnessed the closeness between them. She then heard the Sorceress state "I knew Teela would be angry at me and that facing her wouldn't be easy."

Coming to sit next to her on the sofa, TeelaNa spoke softly "I'm sorry Teela." "If I could have used my powers, I promise you that I would have."

Continuing to look away from her mother Teela asked through her tears, "Why didn't you?"

With a calm steady voice the Sorceress answered, "I couldn't use my powers for selfish reasons." "To revive her would be for selfish reasons, as I was so looking forward to being a grandmother." "I was jealous that Queen Marlena would be closer to the babe than I would, that's why it was selfish of me." "I'm sorry, Teela."

Teela was stunned. This woman, who Teela always believed was above normal human emotions just admitted to the most basic of human sentiments. She couldn't believe that the Sorceress of Grayskull could experience jealousy. The grieving new mother believed the ethereal woman, as she knew her to always be honest. Accepting her reasoning, she turned to face the woman who had birthed her, as she requested, "Tell me the truth about why you gave me up for adoption." "The Spirit said you could have taken care of me."

Placing a hand under her daughter's chin TeelaNa responded, "You are right Teela." "I could have kept you here to raise you; however, I had to give you up." "Adam had to learn to protect you in his quest to become He-Man." "Then there was the fact, that I wanted you to grow up with your father", she stated as she lovingly stared at Duncan.

Catching the Sorceress's loving gaze toward Duncan, Teela wondered what she meant. Sitting on her other side, Duncan finally shared his biggest secret with his willful offspring. "Teela, what the Sorceress means is that I am your father in every sense of the word." "I didn't adopt you, honey." "You are my biological child."

"What?", she asked through her astonishment. "How?" "The Oracle said my biological father had passed away."

"No Teela, I'm very much alive." "That was all a cover up, to protect you." "Everything your mother and I did was to protect you, my heart."

"But why let me think I was an orphan?", she asked hurt that her life was all a lie.

"To keep you from asking too many questions", Duncan answered. "The less you knew about your true origins, the less likely anyone would find out the truth." "These secrets were kept from you in an effort to prevent exactly what Skeletor attempted to do." "It's also the reason you never knew the truth about He-Man's identity", Duncan clarified. "We were afraid that if you knew Adam's connection to Grayskull, you would force him to tell you the truth about us."

"You're really my father?", she asked him still unable to accept the truth. Teela chose not to focus on her father's last statement as she had already discerned the reasons why Adam had kept knowledge of his dual identity from her.

Nodding, he smiled at her. Slowly, he watched as Teela relaxed her body stature. Slumping back against the sofa, Teela brought her chin to her chest keeping her eyes downcast. Still avoiding her parents' eye contact she queried, "Evil-Lynn had found out that the two of you are my parents, didn't she?" "That's the danger you came to warn me about at Ileena's", she stated finally acknowledging the truth.

"Yes Teela", the Sorceress finally spoke. "Your father and the Queen were send to bring you back." "I would have told you the entire truth, if you joined them."

Again Teela was overcome with regret for her rash decisions. "I had no idea." "Things started to make sense to me after Pantander exploded", Teela shared. "Skeletor had made a statement that you and I shared a bond, that's how I figured out that you are my mother", she stated as she turned to face the ethereal woman who had given up so much for Eternia.

Standing up, Duncan stated "Come Teela", as he extended a hand to her. "You've handled a lot today, let's return to your bed."

"No daddy, I've been lying down for too long." "I'm hungry", she stated.

"I can fix you something to eat", the Sorceress volunteered.

"I'd like that very much." "Thank you", Teela answered with a small smile. She was just about to have her first meal cooked by no other than her mother. A memory came flooding back in which she had wished that her mother was someone just like the Sorceress. With a hand over her heart, Teela realized that she was extremely rude to the woman who had birthed her.

As she sat on the sofa, Teela's gaze followed the Sorceress as she prepared her favorite breakfast. The Sorceress didn't need to be told what it was, giving testament to how much she truly knew about her one and only child. Quickly, the ethereal guardian prepared the food. Teela wondered why she wasn't using magic.

Turning to look behind her, TeelaNa answered with a smile, "My love, I enjoy cooking."

"Do you always read my mind?", Teela asked as she came to sit at the dining room table.

Placing a heaping plate of flapjacks in front of her daughter, the Sorceress spoke "No." "Actually, Teela I have a question to ask you about that." "I tried contacting you and Adam telepathically the night you destroyed the Goblin Gate; however, I wasn't able to reach either of you." "How did you do that?"

"I'm not sure." "I don't think I was doing it intentionally, but I noticed that I do have some powers", she stated as she cut into the warm gooey cakes. "I created a force field and had a telepathic conversation with someone onboard the Pantander." "Skeletor even discerned that I was trying to contact you." "He said I couldn't because there was a spell protecting the spaceship against your powers." "Interestingly, I _saw_ you in my mind before my labor started and I experienced a sense of love and calm."

After her statement, Teela eyed the cups of coffee forgotten on the table. She would love a cup, but wondered if she was able to have one. Before wording her question, her father passed her a mug. He prepared it just the way she liked it. No sugar, just cream.

Eating several bites, Teela looked up to see that her parents were staring at her. They were amazed that her powers were surfacing without having full knowledge of them. TeelaNa realized that Teela must have received extremely powerful tutelage from the Spirit when she had substituted for her.

Putting her fork down and swallowing her food, the red-haired ex-captain folded her hands in her lap. Raising her head and locking her gaze with the Sorceress and then Duncan she stated, "I owe you both an apology."

Teela's words caused the Sorceress to jump out of her seat. Running to her daughter, she enveloped her into a tight hug. Duncan also stood, walking calmly over to the two most important women in his life. Hugging both to his massive chest, he spoke "I'll never leave either of you from my sight again." "I think I need to retire as Man-At-Arms."

Lifting her head, Teela stated, "You can't father." "Who will take your place?"

"Teela, I wasn't going to be employed forever." "This is a good time for me to retire, I want to spend the rest of my days with the two of you."

"Father, Skeletor is planning to use me to gain access to Grayskull." "You can't retire, what if he still tries to do so", Teela stated as she was unaware of old bonehead's fate.

Pulling apart from the embrace Duncan's voice grew serious as he responded, "Skeletor will no longer harm our family." "He's dead Teela."

With eyes wide, Teela stared at her parents. "Is this true?", she asked no one in particular.

"Yes, Teela." "Your father killed him", the Sorceress answered.

"For what he did to my baby?", Teela asked looking her father in the eye.

"No, Teela." "I accidentally killed him before you gave birth." "Finish up with your breakfast and I'll fill you in on everything that has occurred."

For once obeying her father without question, Teela finished the entire stack of flapjacks as she listened to her father relate how he and King Randor had gone to Snake Mountain to retrieve her. Teela was grateful that in the end Evil-Lynn did do something to help her. Now she was concerned about the King.

"He will live, Teela", Duncan answered her question. "There's more news from the Palace."

"Good or bad?", Teela asked.

"Well that depends on how you take it", her father answered.

"What is it?", she asked worriedly.

"Adam will be crowned King today", Duncan replied with pride.

"Adam is going to be King?", Teela exclaimed very surprised at these news.

"Yes, Teela", the Sorceress answered as she procured an invitation. Handing it to her, Teela took the golden envelope in her hands. "Adam delivered this for you." "It will mean a lot to him for you to attend."

Fingering the envelope, Teela asked "He's been here?"

"Every day for the last month, Teela", Duncan answered. "We have to force him to return to the Palace as he refuses to leave your side."

"A month?"

"Teela, that's how long you've been sleeping", the Sorceress stated. "I've tried waking you, but you kept refusing." "Your heart and mind didn't want to handle the pain, so I kept you under a spell to let you sleep."

"Adam's been here every day?" "Why does he come?", she asked.

"Teela don't be obtuse." "The man is in love with you, darling", her father noted with a smile.

Holding the enclosed invitation over her heart Teela whispered, "I'm in love with him too."

* * *

 _A/N: TeelanaFalcao and Lanafalcon II, I revised this chapter many times in hope to give a better explanation as to why the Sorceress couldn't revive the baby. Hope this clears it up more for you and any other readers that had the same questions._


	62. Chapter 62

_A/N: Dear Guest who wondered why the Sorceress and Duncan didn't tell Teela that the baby lives right away, I was saving that revelation for its own chapter. Please note that when I had originally wrote Chapter 59, 60, 61 and this one, this was all one very long chapter. When the idea came to me to write the alternate ending, I also decided to separate the chapters. Due to your question in your recent review, I decided to post this additional chapter today. Thank you for the inquiry and interest in this story._

Chapter 62

"But I've wronged him so much." "I don't think he'll be able to forgive me", she stated with remorse.

"Adam's capacity to love is immense." "It's love for his father that made him decide to take up the sword." "It's his love for you that made him reclaim it the day you decided to destroy the Goblin Gate", her mother stated with a smile.

"If that's true then I need to tell him how I feel." "I never told him I love him", Teela stated.

"That's wonderful, Teela", her father noted. "Since that's the case, we should get you ready to attend your betrothed's coronation."

"My who?", Teela asked with surprise.

"Your betrothed." "King Randor had announced your betrothal to Prince Adam as soon as you were abducted", Duncan asked.

"But I never agreed to marry Adam", Teela reminded him.

"Don't you remember, Randor wasn't taking no for an answer when he first found out you were pregnant?", Duncan stated. "The King decreed that you and Adam were to marry."

"I do remember, Father." "He wanted us to marry, because I was carrying Adam's child, but with everything that happened I didn't know the King's decree still holds", Teela exclaimed. "It's not like we have to marry for the baby's sake."

"Nothing has changed in that regards, Teela", Duncan answered surreptitiously.

"Actually, now it's more important than ever that you and Adam marry", the Sorceress stated.

"Why?", Teela asked worriedly.

Teela stared as her parents gazed at one another before turning to look at her with huge smiles on their faces.

"Well for one, how can you be crowned Queen without marrying him?", Duncan stated before the Sorceress continued "Daughter, you grew up with only one of your parents, let's not have history repeat itself."

Hearing her mother's words, Teela didn't at first comprehend what they meant. _'How would history be repeated?',_ Teela wondered.

"We're confusing you, aren't we?", Duncan asked his bewildered offspring.

"Yes, daddy." "What did you mean by that sentence?", Teela asked her mother.

"Why don't you return to your bedroom with your mother?" "She'll help you start getting ready for the coronation and I'll show you what we mean", Duncan suggested.

"Father, will you be coming with me?", Teela asked nervously. "I'm not sure I can face Adam alone."

"Teela, he loves you and doesn't blame you for anything that has happened", her father assured her. "Go with your mother and I'll be up shortly."

Putting her trust in her parents, Teela returned to her room. At the room's precipice she turned to ask the Sorceress, "Do you think I should marry Adam?"

"My dear daughter, you need to ask yourself that question." "I know that the King decreed it, but I understand you are hesitant to do something that is not of your own volition." "Perhaps, you will allow me to help you make your decision?", the Sorceress asked.

"How?"

Without answering the Sorceress placed a finger upon Teela's forehead. As a light sparked and then slowly faded in front of her eyes, the Sorceress showed Teela scenes from her entire life, all consisting of her and Adam.

 _A big-eyed blonde shy toddler staring at her, on her first night staying at the Palace. The young boy tentatively holding her chubby little hand promising that they would be great friends._

 _Adam helping her with her homework, she remembering feeling that he was so much smarter than her._

 _Teela running after a much taller Adam as they played a game of hide and seek, breaking his mother's fine china. Getting yelled at by a palace maid, Adam taking a protective stance in front of her to bear the brunt of the maid's anger._

 _The two of them alone in the great ballroom, practicing their fencing technique while his mother directed servants on where to place holiday decorations._

 _Adam winking at her on the day of her Coming of Age ball, then defending her against Lady Damani._

 _Meeting He-Man for the first time, as he offered her his hand to help her up, a sense of safety and familiarity overcoming her at that first initial touch between them._

 _Battles the two of them faced as they protected Eternia._

 _Adam transforming next to her in the WindRaider to help pull her out of it when she was unconscious, after they crashed due to inclement weather on a trip to join her father on a science expedition._

 _Adam running after her when she decided to visit the Oracle of Crystal Sea to finally learn the truth about her mother._

 _Adam again transforming in front of her unconscious form to bring her to safety before He-Man faced off against the Game Master._

 _Adam flying a SkySled over the Abyss to retrieve his Power Sword to come aide her in facing Skeletor at the Goblin Gate._

 _He-Man carrying her away from the debris into the sunset._

 _He-Man declaring his love and devotion for her to the Sorceress the eve that she figured out his secret._

 _When she confronted him with the truth, Adam had immediately told her he loved her and that he wanted to marry her._

 _Adam searching for her endlessly after she was abducted._

 _Adam visiting her daily as she lay sleeping, sharing his fears with her about becoming King._

 _Adam asking for her forgiveness for keeping these necessary secrets from her._

 _Adam repeatedly telling her how much he loved her._

When her mother removed her finger from her forehead, Teela was breathless. All her life, Adam kept showing her how much he loved her. She was the one who refused to see the truth. Her fear, that she wasn't good enough for him kept her from being with her true love. That and anger for being clueless to the truth all these years.

Finally accepting the truth, her heart soared with the possibility of what could be between them. Teela realized that Adam didn't want to marry her just because she had been pregnant with his child. This selfless valiant dutiful Prince wanted to marry her despite her often reckless, brash, stubborn, and self depreciating tendencies. He truly loved her.

The scenes her mother showed her helped Teela surpass her insecurities. The fact that she now knew the truth of her origins also helped.

Laughing sarcastically, she recalled how many times the Ladies of the Court scorned her. She realized now, that was all from jealousy because Adam's love for her was apparent to them from the onset.

She the biological granddaughter of a Duke and daughter of the most powerful magical entity in all of Eternia, had captured the heart of Eternia's next King. The man who was both Prince and Defender of Eternia. The man she loved with every iota of her being.

Pulling on her mother's hands Teela burst into her bedchamber. Twirling around in her happiness, she suddenly came to a stop when a thought entered her mind.

"Mom, what am I going to wear?" "My clothes are all at the Palace or at Ileena's", Teela stated.

"Never fret, Teela." "I may not be a fairy-godmother like those from the fairy-tales Queen Marlena shared with you, but I am the Sorceress of Grayskull", her mother said with conviction. "Here sit on this chair and I'll start with your hair", she directed.

Complying, Teela sat in front of her mother facing a mirror as the Sorceress used her magic to arrange Teela's coiffure, her hair curling magically into soft loose curls surrounding her shoulders. With a snap of her fingers, the Sorceress pulled back Teela's bangs pinning them high above her head in a pompadour before procuring a diamond studded tiara. As soon as she was done, Teela looked into the mirror seeing her father's reflection.

Quickly turning around, Teela stumbled out of the chair as her father walked into the room.

With eyes wide, Teela took notice of what her father was holding in his arms.

Clothed in a satiny gossamer gown in the colors of the Royal House of Miro, Duncan held an angelic red-haired squirming little girl with wide blue eyes. Smiling at his daughter, Duncan motioned for her to come closer.

Taking one shaky step forward, Teela stopped afraid to move anymore. A hardcore scientist like her father, Teela knew that what she was seeing was impossible to be true.

"Go to her Teela", she heard her mother implore. "Your daughter has been waiting a very long time to meet you."

"My ddaughter?", Teela whispered.

"Yes love, your daughter is alive", Duncan stated happily.

Teela couldn't move.

She couldn't breathe.

' _How could it be?', she thought._

Seeing that she was unable to move, Duncan walked closer to his shocked daughter. Coming to stand face to face with her, he held the babe out to her. Teela watched as the cherub extended her hands out towards her face. Tilting her head forward, the baby's chubby fingers made contact with Teela's cheek.

As soon as she felt her daughter's hand caress her face, Teela felt the room begin to spin. Feeling weak in the knees she closed her eyes as she toppled over.

Running to Duncan, the Sorceress took hold of her granddaughter, as he bend down to lift Teela. Carrying her to the bed he turned to look at his wife as he stated, "I guess we over did it." "She is still very weak." "Perhaps we should have waited to show the baby to her?", he asked.

Coming to stand over her daughter's prone form, the Sorceress bend down placing Teela's daughter upon her chest. With her magic, she ensured that the babe wouldn't move around. Straightening she spoke, "No Duncan, Teela needed to see her." "She'll wake soon, the baby is bound to want a feeding." "Afterwards, I'll get her ready and send her to the coronation." "You should go, Adam needs his mentor with him", she advised.

"Are you sure?", he asked unsure if he should leave her alone with Teela.

"I can handle this, Duncan", the Sorceress responded with confidence.

Nodding his agreement, he left the room. Going to his bedroom, Philip Duncan donned his finery in preparation to stand by the man he helped raise. The man who would soon be his King. The man sworn to protect all of Eternia. The man his daughter finally declared to love.


	63. Chapter 63

Chapter 63

With Duncan already having left Grayskull, the Sorceress sat in front of her mystical mirror perusing all of Eternia. The ethereal guardian's smile extended from ear to ear as she watched the entire planet prepare to greet their new King.

Hundreds upon thousands of people lined the city streets. Some hanged out of windows, yet others huddled on rooftops waiting for a glimpse of Prince Adam as he left the Royal Palace of Eternos, mounted on top of a white stallion preceded and followed by line after line of Eternian Royal Guards who sat on top of magnificent black steeds.

The valiant Prince sat atop of his mount, back straight eyes kept steadily looking in front of him. The Sorceress who knew him very well, knew that Adam was constantly scanning the populace for any possible threat despite appearing perfectly at ease.

She felt immense pride and gratitude toward this man who from a very young age took up so much responsibility. The Sorceress was sure that he would serve Eternia as King with the same zeal, courage, and steadfast devotion he demonstrated as her Champion. Just like Queen Marlena couldn't wait to call Teela daughter, the Sorceress was anxious to call the new King son.

Changing her view, the Mystic Guardian perused her daughter and granddaughter's sleeping forms. TeelaNa couldn't believe how fortunate she was to have both of them with her in Grayskull. She knew that her granddaughter's presence would help Teela make her decision about Adam.

In the past month, Adam would bring the baby with him on his daily visits to Teela. He would spend hours laying down next to her holding their newborn between them. When required to return to the Palace, he would take the baby back with him, never leaving her out of sight for too long. Today, the Sorceress had the honor of babysitting as Adam was crowned King.

TeelaNa was amazed how swiftly her granddaughter grew. She had only remained in the NICU for the first week of her life. The Spirit had advised Adam to hold her when he transformed into He-Man as the powers that regenerated and empowered his cells, would help the baby catch up in development taking her out of the danger zone related to her prematurity.

The baby was a doll. She smiled often, hardly cried, and only fussed when she was hungry. Ancients help them, if she wasn't fed on time. During these times, the baby would make such a ruckus reminding everyone that she was Teela's daughter. The two not only shared the same hair color, but also the same fiery disposition. Adam would have his hands full when Teela returned to the Palace. The Sorceress knew in her heart that Teela would. She had seen a vision, that Teela would turn down her destiny to become the next Sorceress. Truth be told, TeelaNa was glad.

Returning the view to the coronation, the Sorceress noticed that the Royal Family had reached its destination. Adam dismounted from his horse and walked up a set of shiny white marble steps leading into the Great Hall where the coronation would take place. The citadel resembled an ancient round temple, large Corinthian columns marking the double porch portico. Passing through the balustrade one entered into a large room with a domed rotunda, the walls covered by white marble stucco. One could see many convex and concave alcoves housing marble busts of all of Adam's ancestors beginning with King D'Vann Grayskull. In the middle of the high ceiling, an oculus let in the bright Eternian sun, thus no artificial illumination was required.

In the center of the room on a raised dais there was a table covered with fine silk crème drapery which would hold the Royal Eternian Regalia after the Royal Guards placed them on it. Flanked on either side were two ceremonial thrones, one for King Randor, the other for Queen Marlena. In front of the table, there was a third throne for Adam's grandfather.

Once Adam entered into the antechamber of the Great Hall, he stood to the side as he waited for the Royal Guards flanking his grandfather, father, mother, sister, and uncles to proceed him. Each wore their ceremonial rounded crowns on their heads, of velvet, gold, and jewels. These were different than the 3-point crowns the Monarchs usually wore on their head during regular days. As the officiate of today's ceremony, King Miro carried both of Adam's crowns on a velvet red square pillow.

The Guards walked up the aisle two in a row, each holding their ceremonial swords parallel to their face. Had Teela still been the Captain of the Royal Guard, she would have escorted Adam down the aisle. That honor now fell onto her father, as a new Captain had yet to be appointed.

When all the Royal party reached the raised dais, King Miro took a seat on the middle throne as the Guards carrying the Royal Regalia presented them to him, before placing them on the decorative table. Once all of the regalia were placed on the table, King Miro nodded his head for Adam to begin the walk down the aisle. With his clenched fist over his heart and head bowed, Prince Adam slowly made his way to the dais escorted by his friend and mentor, the King's Man-At-Arms.

Reaching his grandfather, Prince Adam lowered himself onto one knee keeping his head lowered in reverence. Slowly, other kings and queens of lesser standing joined him. A few present on the dais were Queen Elmora, Queen Sumana, King Morainias, King Amaxa, King Sullei and their respective spouses. Surrounding him were all the Masters and royalty from Etheria.

Beyond them were all of Adam's first cousins including Prince Dal, Prince Jeremy, and Lady Edwina. As Adam passed them all, he recalled the many adventures he faced as He-Man trying to save them. To Adam it seemed that everyone he had helped throughout his life had come to participate in his coronation. The soon to be crowned King was beyond humbled at the open gratitude they bestowed upon him.

To start the ceremony, Duncan handed him a silver bowl holding a pitcher filled with warm water and a white filigree hand towel to hold extended in front of him, as the Herald recited all of Adam's genealogy. When the announcer reached King Randor's name, the current King stood from his throne and slowly approached his son. With head still bowed, Adam raised his eyes to see his father's hands lowered in front of his face. With one hand, he picked up the pitcher pouring some water over his father's hands, catching the water with the bowl. Putting the bowl and pitcher on the floor, Adam handed the embroidered towel to his father. Once King Randor dried his hands, he lowered himself onto his knees as he picked up the same pitcher and bowl to repeat the actions. Thus they depicted to the audience Randor's release of power and Adam's acceptance of it with a clean conscious and willingness to take the High Throne.

After drying his hands, Adam stood to his full height holding his arms out to the side for the changing of his robes. His father returned to his throne, his shaky footsteps evident to all those present. Randor was only just recently released from the infirmary still recovering from his injuries. For today he walked unassisted; however, at home King Randor relayed on a wheelchair for mobility. As Healer Michael had predicted, the King was making a slow but steady progress in regaining his strength.

His uncle King Stefen and Duncan removed the robes Adam had entered the Great Hall with. Until now, he was dressed in a simple white robe made of the finest silk over his formal black military regalia.

Looking over at his mother, he smiled when she rose from her Throne. Grabbing a specially made _supertunica_ of gray and red, she handed it over to King Miro. Coming closer to his grandson, the wizened King placed the Royal Robe around Adam's shoulders. Pulling it closed in front of his grandson's chest, one could see a red-cross emblazoned on the front. The robe represented Adam's governing authority over all the lands of Eternia. The colors and the cross of his Royal Robe were eerily similar to the harness he wore as He-Man.

Returning to his throne, King Miro sat before he questioned Adam. "Do you vow to uphold the laws and customs of all of the Eternian's People with faithfulness, wisdom, courage, and patience?

Inclining his head, Adam answered "I solemnly promise to uphold the Eternian's Peoples individual laws and customs as pertinent to her Territories, Provinces, and those under her Possession.

Hearing Adam's oath, the crowd roared "Worthy."

King Miro then asked, "Will you to the best of your abilities maintain and preserve the Eternian government as a Monarchy, as Eternia's High King, governing the planet with utmost fidelity and loyalty in the essence of all your preceding ancestors?"

Again inclining his head, Adam answered "All this I promise to do with true fidelity and loyalty."

Again the crowd responded with a loud "Worthy."

Standing from his seat, his father removed his Royal Ring with the Monarch's Seal, unclasped his golden medallion, and removed his gold rapier which rested on his side. Coming to stand in front of his son and joined by King Miro together they asked the courageous warrior, "Do you pledge Allegiance to the Crown and Grayskull, continuing to fulfill your destiny as both High King of Eternia and Defender of Castle Grayskull?"

Adam did not immediately answer this question. Instead, he spread his legs shoulder length apart as he raised his hand in a salute towards all of the flags of Eternia posted throughout the chamber. Slowly, he faced the center throne as he brought his hand over his heart, pounding his chest with a closed fist five times, in the Ancient Eternian salute to the Crown stating, "My loyalty and duty is to protect all Eternians in my capacity as High King and Defender of Castle Grayskull."

A cacophony of deafening cries of jubilation and applause soon filled the air. Quickly, the news that Prince Adam responded to all of the oaths needed to be crowned King spread throughout the lands. "Axios", they cried using an old Eternian word to express their acceptance of Adam's coronation.

Before concluding the ceremony, King Miro presented Adam with his father's gold sword representing chivalry for his role as protector of Eternia. One by one, Adam was handed the Royal Ring and Scepter symbolizing his sovereignty. Each item now beheld Adam's personal imperial insignia with the cross of Grayskull.

Preceding the last act of the coronation which would be the placing of Adam's crown on his head, King Randor clasped the golden Eternian Royal Medallion around his son's neck. Stepping back, King Miro approached his son and grandson holding Adam's ceremonial crown in the same colors of his _supertunica_. Adam lowered his head, his unruly blond locks falling in his eyes. With tenderness, King Miro swiped the hair out of Adam's eyes placing a heartfelt kiss upon his forehead before lowering the Crown. Adjusting it so that it sat securely on his head, King Miro clasped his grandson around the shoulders congratulating him.

Slowly raising his head, Adam made eye contact with his father. Despite still looking pale, Randor's face held such pride, love, and gratitude for his son. Transferring his gaze to his mother, Adam took in her silent tears of joy. Smiling shyly at her, he turned around to face all of his guests. Scanning the crowd, he looked for one particular person. Throughout the entire ceremony, Adam prayed that Teela would be present. He desperately wanted his love there to partake in today's ceremonies. Not seeing her, he accepted that she must still be sleeping. A small part of him was worried that she awoke and refused to come.

Adam could not get used to the fact that he was just crowned King. As the newly appointed Sovereign of Eternia he would be leading the congregation out of the Great Hall, his parents and relatives following behind him.

He walked outside to the regal accompaniment of bugles and percussion blaring Ravel's _Bolero._ Hoisting himself back onto his white stallion, Prince Adam made his way back to the Royal Palace passing through the multitude of spectators lining the streets.

Reaching the Palace, the Royal Guards laid a long red carpet under his feet leading from Adam's horse into the Great Throne Room. Before the Royal Ball, Adam would meet with all the heads of state to sign the official papers of his acceptance of the Crown.

* * *

Teela awoke with the feeling of her daughter's little body squirming atop of her. Opening her eyes, she lowered her gaze to find the red-haired top of the babe's head. Bending towards her, Teela placed a soft kiss upon the mass of unruly curls making the baby turn her head towards her mother.

Teela's heart caught in her throat as she finally peered into her daughter's clear blue eyes. With a small laugh, she closed her arms around her daughter instantly breaking the Sorceress's spell. Scooting backwards against the headrest, Teela raised her daughter to her heart smothering her close to her chest. Instinctively, the babe turned toward Teela's bosom opening her mouth trying to find nourishment.

Impeded by her mother's clothing, the baby let out an ear splitting cry scrunching her beautiful face into an angry scowl. Laughing even louder at her antics, Teela telepathically called out to her mother as she felt a tightness in her breasts.

Hearing Teela's call, the Sorceress closed the view on her mystic mirror, the coronation now complete. Standing from her throne, she held her hands to the side as she transformed into her falcon form. On swift wings, she made her way to the chamber her daughter was sleeping in. Flying into the room, the falcon poised itself over the bed hearing Teela ask "Mom, how do I feed her?"

Repositioning herself to the side of the bed, the Sorceress changed back into her human form before sitting on the edge of the bed. With her magic, she procured a warm bottle of milk which she handed to her daughter. Smiling at her she stated, "You can give her this or you can try breastfeeding her."

Grabbing the offered bottle from her mother, Teela placed it on the nightstand next to the bed as she asked, "You think I'll be able to breastfeed her?"

"I don't see why not", TeelaNa answered with a smile as she watched Teela quickly unbutton the top two buttons of her gown.

Showing her how, the Sorceress of Grayskull helped her daughter position the babe closer to Teela's exposed breast. Sitting back, she watched as the baby turned its head to find her mother's nipple. As the baby opened her mouth, Teela helped the child latch onto her nipple by gently moving her breast upwards.

When the babe closed its mouth over her breast, Teela sucked in a breath at the awkward sensation the suckling provoked, making the Sorceress laugh aloud. Teela quickly raised her eyes to her mother shocked at the sound of merriment coming from the winged woman's lips, before quickly returning her gaze to stare at her daughter.

Reaching out to caress Teela's cheek the Sorceress stated, "She looks just like you did, when I held you in my arms to feed you." The mystic guardian felt immense gratitude that she was given this gift.

"Did you breastfeed me?", Teela asked highly interested in knowing what her early days of life were like.

"Yes, Teela." "For as long as I could", the Sorceress answered with a smile.

"Mom, is it supposed to hurt?", Teela said wincing as the babe suckled harder.

"Only until you get used to it", her mother answered.

Feeling gratitude for her mother's presence and guidance, Teela reached out with one hand finding and taking hold of her mother's hand. "Thank you, Mother", she stated with sincerity.

Nodding, the Sorceress got up to leave.

"Where are you going?", Teela asked.

"I'm returning to the Throne room, Teela."

"Stay", the younger woman requested. "I have no idea what I'm doing."

"My dear, you are doing perfectly." "You will be an amazing mother", the Sorceress stated knowing how much her daughter needed a confidence boost.

"You think so?", Teela asked.

Laughing while bending down to kiss her daughter, the Sorceress stated "Tell me one thing you are not perfect with, daughter."

"My temper, stubbornness, and recklessness", Teela whispered.

"Yes, those." "I was just like you before I became the Sorceress of Grayskull and before I had you." "You'll see, your daughter will change you, love", she concluded.

"So there's hope for me?", Teela asked to the continued merriment of her mother.

Nodding, the Sorceress answered "You and the King can be so sarcastic."

"King Randor?", Teela asked while her daughter continued feeding from her.

"King Adam", the Sorceress stated with pride.

"I missed the coronation, didn't I?", Teela asked.

"Yes, your childhood friend is now the High King of Eternia", her mother clarified. "Finish feeding her and I'll be right back", the winged-guardian stated before vanishing from the room. Re-appearing a few moments later she found her daughter standing from the bed, after having put the baby on it. Teela stood with a look of confusion, her hands on her hips, staring down at the squirming infant.

"What's the matter?", the Sorceress asked.

"I think she soiled her diaper…I have no idea how to change her", Teela stated.

"They didn't teach you this in military school?", the Sorceress teased.

"Nooo", Teela answered smiling at her mother, loving her teasing tone. How she had longed for this interaction her entire life. Teela was glad that she had the opportunity to be around her mother at this insecure point in her life. "Is there a spell you can teach me to change her diaper?", she asked in a semi-serious tone.

"No, Teela." "You'll have to use your hands for this", the Sorceress stated after a throaty laugh that resembled her daughter's. "Did you find the spare diapers?"

"Yes, I've ruined five of them already." "I can't get them to stay on", Teela stated exasperated pointing to the discarded nappies on the floor.

"Show me what you've been doing", her mother asked. Watching her daughter change the baby, the Sorceress gave Teela pointers on how to properly secure the diaper. She then stood back from the bed, admiring her offspring as she redressed the now smiling infant.

Picking her daughter up, Teela sat back down on the bed. Cooing to her newborn,, she gently rocked her back and forth lulling her to sleep.

Sitting next to them, the Sorceress put an arm around Teela pulling her in to her own embrace. "Will you be going to the coronation gala?", she asked.

"I'd like to", Teela answered. Handling the baby to her mother, she stood from the bed to look out the window realizing that it was nearing evening. Turning to look at her mother she asked, "How was the coronation?"

"It was beautiful." "The Eternian people are very happy with their new King", she answered. With a wave of her hand, she showed Teela scenes from the coronation focusing in on the part when King Adam scanned the audience clearly looking for someone specific.

"I'm sorry I missed it", Teela stated.

"You should tell Adam that", the Sorceress stated as she too stood from the bed. "Follow me Teela, let's put the baby down to sleep and then I'll send you to the ball."

Following her mother down the hallway, Teela entered her mother's bedroom seeing a gold bassinet with pink jewels throughout. Fingering the exquisite furniture Teela asked, "Did Adam send this over?"

"No, he didn't." "This was a gift from your grandfather, my love." "You slept in this until you were 6 months old", the Sorceress answered her voice tinged with sadness.

"Is that when you gave me to father?", Teela asked as she held her mother's gaze.

Shaking her head in the negative, TeelaNa bend to place her now sleeping granddaughter into the bassinet. Straightening she took hold of her daughter's hand as she answered, "We lived together until your first birthday."

"I didn't know", Teela sighed.

"There's so much I want to share with you Teela." "Will you allow me to?", the winged-guardian asked nervously.

"Yes."

"Alright, but all that will have to wait." "I have a very anxious King who is waiting to see the mother of his heir", the Sorceress stated as she turned Teela to face the mirror.

With a wave of her hands over Teela's body, the Sorceress produced a magnificent sparkling diaphanous ball gown. With every movement, the fabric captured the colors from the environment taking on a multitude hues. The garment's bodice fit tight across Teela's torso pushing her ample bosom tightly upwards along the U-shaped neckline with a scooped back. Sheer sparkly cap sleeves adorned her shoulders. The multi-layered pleated skirt flowed over her long legs towards the floor. The dress paid homage to a bygone era where women wore wide ball gowns. However, due to the sheer material the dress didn't look old-fashioned. Looking at herself in the mirror, Teela thought she looked like she was wearing a sheath of cascading diamonds. The dress was unbelievably light allowing Teela to move with ease and grace.

Due to the magnificence of the dress, she wore only one piece of jewelry. The diamond pendant Adam had gifted her with for her Coming of Age ball, the night Lady Damani had called her a hellcat. Continuing to peruse her reflection, Teela smiled at herself knowing that she would claw people's eyes out if she thought they would bring harm to her daughter or beloved. Now that she had finally accepted her true feelings for the new King, she wouldn't let anyone stand in her way.

With confidence, she sat on the bed to strap on a pair of matching sparkling glass shoes. Teela felt like a character from one of Queen Marlena's Earth fairy-tales. However, she differed from those fabled heroines in that Teela was not out capture a prince. Her hero was a valiant warrior like none she had ever met before. Hers was now a new King ruling an entire planet. Hers was the father of her beloved daughter, which Teela just realized that she was unaware of the baby's name. That thought brought a smile to her face followed by a nervous giggle, followed by a scowl. Always inquisitive, Teela just realized she also didn't know who to thank that the baby now lived.

Looking up to find her mother staring at her approvingly, she asked "How is it that my daughter lives?"


	64. Chapter 64

_A/N: Dear readers, I thank you for joining me for this journey. Please forgive the time elapsed from the last update. This is the last chapter except for the Epilogue which I still haven't written. I've had a hard time writing it as I've been saddened that the story has reached it conclusion. You all have my sincere gratitude for the interest you've shown as I shared my first He-Man story with you. I've enjoyed our many interactions and hope all the best to each of you._

Chapter 64

"It was Adora", the Sorceress answered, surprising her daughter.

"I owe her so much", Teela answered. With gratitude Teela knew what she wanted to name her daughter. What better way to express her sincere appreciation to Adam's sister than to name the baby after her. If Adam agreed, Teela would like to name the baby Asemi Anastasia Miro, giving her Adora's middle name. She thought of Anastasia, remembering the name's meaning from her studies with Queen Marlena about Earth's culture. Teela recalled it to mean 'Resurrection', which Teela felt was appropriate given her very special birth conditions.

Nodding her head, the Sorceress continued getting Teela ready for the coronation. All that was left to do was to apply Teela's make up. As she did so, TeelaNa's heart swelled with love and happiness. She had missed so much out of her daughter's life. Last time Teela was dressed so grandly was for her Coming of Age ball, which the Sorceress couldn't attend. Off course she had watched everything from her mystic mirror, admiring her daughter's grace and courage as she was formally presented to the King and Queen.

She had also watched as she tried to protect Prince Adam from the conniving Lady Damani. TeelaNa hoped that the courtesan learned her place and would finally leave her daughter alone. The Sorceress was aware of how much this particular Lady of the Court had tormented and influenced Teela's formative years. If it hadn't been for her, TeelaNa was sure that Teela's life would have played out differently. If it wasn't for Damani's bullying, Teela would not have believed that she was not good enough for Adam. Perhaps she wouldn't have ran away from him when she learned his secret. But then again if it wasn't for Lady Damani, Teela would not have aspired to become the Captain of the Royal Guard, which may have meant that she wouldn't have spend so much time with Adam/He-Man. Sarcastically, she accepted that Teela owed the blonde-haired beauty her gratitude.

Finished with applying Teela's make-up, the Sorceress stood back to survey her handiwork. Her breath caught in her throat at her daughter's beauty. Unbeknownst to Teela, the Sorceress had dressed her in her own wedding gown something she was saving for such a special occasion. Gifted with foresight, the Sorceress knew that the dress would one day come in handy. She hoped its charm would bring as much happiness to Teela's life as it did for her.

It was finally time for Teela to return to the Palace. With just a thought, she created a portal for Teela to travel through. Before Teela walked through it, her mother pulled her into her embrace telling her that she loved her and not to worry about coming back for the baby. With a wink, she told her to take as much time as she needed to express her emotions to Adam promising that she would take care of the newborn until both of its parents came to retrieve her.

* * *

Standing atop of the helix shaped marble staircase, Teela clutched her hands by her heart taking in several deep breaths. Below her the gala was in full swing. Soft music wafted to her ears, the Royal Eternian Orchestra playing their best songs to entertain tonight's guests. Scanning the crowd, she spotted King Adam leading Queen Castaspella in an intricate Waltz. Beyond him, Teela's gaze landed on his father who was seated in a wheelchair. The view shocked her, as she wasn't aware of his still fragile state. Next to him was seated Queen Marlena resplendent in a glamorous black sequenced gown. Teela noticed that both Monarchs followed their son's movement across the dance floor. She could only imagine what was going through their minds. Teela couldn't envision herself being in their shoes, watching her own child dance the night away on the night of her coronation ball.

As she perused those around her, Teela became aware of a movement behind her. Despite being out of active duty for half a year, her reflexes still responded quickly. Turning around, she took notice of who it was.

"Rammy", she exclaimed excitedly.

"Captain, I hope I didn't scare you", he responded using her previous title affectionately. "I noticed your arrival and wanted to be the first to congratulate you on the birth of your daughter."

Teela graced him with a beauteous smile. Inclining her head she answered, "Thank you, my friend."

"It would be my pleasure to escort you below", he mentioned following her gaze which was directed entirely on the King.

Smiling at him, she nodded her head. Placing her hand within his, she simultaneously placed her trust in her friend. Leaning in to reach his ear she whispered, "I'm not angry at you for telling Adam that I was pregnant." "He deserved to learn the truth", she stated as she continued smiling at him. Teela wanted to clear the air between them, as she had not seen any of the Masters since her abduction.

"I just wanted to protect you Teela." "I didn't know that …."

Ram-Man didn't have a chance to continue his sentence as she interrupted him "None of us knew that Adam and He-Man are one nor that he would take that day to reveal the truth to you and his parents."

Responding to her statement he replied, "I feel responsible for your abduction." "If I had kept your secret, He-Man and us Masters would have been more aware of the security breach." "We could have stopped Evil-Lynn before taking you." "Your baby would have been born here at the Palace…"

Again interrupting him with a gentle hand upon his bulging arm Teela stated, "Ram-Man, had I not been abducted I probably would have still harbored negative feelings toward Adam." "While I was on Skeletor's spaceship, I did some serious soul searching." "I've realized so much while imprisoned onboard that ship." "It is in no way any fault of yours or any of the Masters what happened to me, please don't think so."

Removing her hand from his arm, she turned to face the dance floor once more. Seeing that she was done with this conversation, Ram-Man took a step forward to descend toward the lowered dance floor. Hand in hand, he escorted her to the base of the stairs their slow descend drawing the eyes of all those present. A hush fell among the crowd when they realized who had just joined the festivities. Walking forward she noticed that her escort dropped hold of her hand and remained behind. Turning to look at him, she saw the bulking giant standing still, encouraging her to move forward with a nod and smile. Taking courage in his confidence, Teela refaced the front of the room as she began her walk to the new King.

Walking with her head high, Teela stared straight ahead as the throng parted a clearance for her to reach her destination. She could hear the reveler's whispers as she walked by them.

' _It's Captain Teela.'_

' _It's the King's betrothed.'_

' _She is magnificent.'_

' _Where's the baby?'_

' _Do you think tonight will turn into a wedding celebration?'_

A few feet away from the new King, Teela was approached by Lady Damani who surprised Teela by lowering herself into a deep curtsy. Teela did not know if her nemesis was sincere in her genuflection or if it was her way of continuing to mock her. Waiting until she raised herself from it, Teela did not utter any words. "Lady Teela, may I congratulate you on your engagement to King Adam", she heard the blonde teal-eyed courtesan state.

"Thank you, Lady Damani", Teela answered calmly. She wasn't about to start a fight with her. If she was going to proceed in her life as the King's betrothed, Teela decided she had to use the utmost decorum when confronting members of the Royal Court. She understood her mother's words, that having a child changed you. From here on, Teela would have to consider the wellbeing of her daughter and those she loved before giving in to her impulses.

As she excused herself, Teela became of aware of Adam turning in her direction. She took note of his stiff straight back, his hands clenched by his sides.

Until now, Adam was oblivious that someone else had entered the Royal Ballroom. Engrossed in his conversation with Queen Castaspella, Sea Hawk, and Adora about the now freed Etheria he was not made aware of Teela's presence until she was standing directly behind him. It was Adora's sharp inhale of breath and complete look of surprise that brought his attention to her arrival. At first, he thought that an Evil Warrior had shown up. However, his theory was quickly dispersed when he saw his mother stand up, clutch her hands in front of her chest, her face braking into a full-fledged grin.

Finally whipping his head around, his breath caught at the reality of who stood before him. With eyes wide, he watched as she lowered herself into a deep curtsy before him, her knees skimming the floor. Ever so slowly, she raised herself keeping her eyes downcast. Looking around him, Adam saw that they now held the attention of every person present.

Out of the corner of his eyes, he saw his mother reach Adora's side. He was surprised when his father also stood and limped quickly to come stand beside him. Apparently, Teela's arrival had given him an extra surge of energy, giving him the strength to stand up from the wheelchair.

Finally standing at her full height Teela stated, "Axios" with all the pride she could muster. Inclining his head, Adam accepted her congratulations. Opening his mouth to speak as he reached out to her, he stilled his movements when he saw her quickly move away from him.

Instantly, thoughts that she was still angry with him entered his mind. It wasn't until he saw her approach his sister, that Adam realized Teela's intentions.

With eyes fixed on the person she wanted to speak to, Teela approached his sister. Reaching out, she threw her arms around the Princess's shoulders pulling in the stunned Adora into her embrace. The entire ballroom heard Teela's voice as it rang out with love, "I owe you so much, Adora." "Thank you."

Adam knew that Teela was alluding to Adora saving their daughter. This meant that Teela was introduced to the baby. Looking over at Duncan, he noticed the beaming smile on the older man's face. Returning his gaze to the two women still in an embrace, he approached them to see that they were both now openly crying. Before joining them, his mother made a beeline in their direction reaching them first. She drew both women into her own embrace, joining them in the waterworks.

Adam stopped in his tracks. He had never seen all three of the most important women in his life all crying at the same time. Turning to his father and Duncan, he saw that they stood watching the women with the same dumbfound expression on their faces as he now held. Quickly, he thought of his daughter and was wondering if she was crying too. Looking at his watch, he doubted it knowing that she must already be asleep and it wasn't yet time for a feeding.

Returning his gaze to the three embracing females, Adam approached them standing behind Teela waiting for her to turn to face him. He didn't have long to wait. Disentangling herself from the Queen's and Princess's arms she turned to look at him a shy smile hovering on her lips. Capturing his gaze with hers she stated in her most confident voice, "Your betrothed is requesting a dance with his Majesty who is worthy of all the accolades that accompany his new standing as High King of Eternia."

Teela's words brought much hope and confusion to his heart. She had called him her betrothed. Did that mean she was willing to accept their engagement and come home? His heart soared with the possibility. Or did it mean that she was mocking him, knowing that she was still angry with him? Either way, Adam knew this was not the place or time for him to find out the truth. Therefore, he decided to grant her wish to join her for a dance. As if he had a choice. He would dance with her forever if it meant that she would come home to him.

Teela laughed aloud when he bend low at the waist bringing his right arm across his midsection to signal the way, the movement bringing forth memories of him engaging in the exact move with her so many times as He-Man. Closing the distance between them, she placed her gloved hand into his offered one. With a slight tug, he pulled her into his embrace.

Seeing the King lead his lady love onto the dance floor, the orchestra who had stopped playing to watch Teela's approach, took up their instruments and began playing a slow melodious Waltz. Slowly, Adam began leading Teela around the dance floor. This time, he didn't have to prove anything to her. He kept their movements to the basic ¾ rhythm twirling in circles around the entire dance floor, the guests making a circle around them.

Wordlessly, they completed the dance coming to a stop in the center of the ballroom. Letting go of her hand, Adam once again bend at the waist to signal his thanks for the dance. Teela responded with another low curtsy of her own. Before they had a chance to utter any words to each other, the crowd closed around them separating Teela from him. Everyone present, wanted to touch, gawk, and greet Teela expecting that one day she would be their Queen.

Adam stood transfixed as more and more people came between them. He watched as Teela maneuvered herself away from the multitude of well wishers. He giggled to himself as he recognized a look on her face typically reserved for Skeletor or one of his henchmen. The look that meant that she would not be messed with; however, at the same time Adam noticed how hard she was trying not to give in to her impulse and blast them all with scathing words.

Stepping backwards, he joined his parents, sister, and Man-At-Arms who were still standing on the sidelines looking on with amazement.

Teela was home and she was already the object of everyone's obsession and affection.

* * *

Sequestered behind the thick gray walls of the fortress she called home, the Sorceress of Grayskull stood in front of her Mystic Mirror having watched her daughter's arrival at the ball. Bending low, she nuzzled her granddaughter's head as she had just finished rocking the baby to sleep after her midnight feeding.

The festivities at the Palace were long ended. After Teela's arrival, the guests of Adam's coronation were treated to a spectacular display of fireworks seen from all corners of Eternia. The exhibit of pyrotechnics ended with the Widgets' display of their He-Man signal glaring in the midnight sky.

Drawing the babe closer, TeelaNa wondered at the cycle of life. She a common villager was charged with the duty and power to protect Eternia serving the everlasting planet as Grayskull's Guardian. Never in her wildest dreams would she had envisioned that one day she would be an ancestor to Eternia's royal house. Holding her little predecessor in her arms, TeelaNa felt the immense mystical power flowing within the little ones body. Being born out of Teela's and Adam's love, the infant already held the Power of Grayskull flowing through her little veins.

TeelaNa knew that her granddaughter would need that power. She had a vision that a darker more sinister evil than Skeletor would one day attempt to overthrow Queen Asemi from the throne. The Sorceress had no doubt in her heart that her granddaughter would fight valiantly against this evil clone of herself.

When Evil-Lynn had left Grayskull after helping to deliver Teela's child, the Sorceress had sensed a power growing inside of her. In the month that Teela slept, TeelaNa had spent many an hour pouring over Ancient Eternian texts consulting the spells within them for a way to reverse the inevitable. Evil-Lynn left Grayskull pregnant with Skeletor's offspring. Unable to bring harm to an unborn child, TeelaNa let Evil-Lynn walk out of Grayskull, the fact that she was carrying Skeletor's offspring yet unknown to her.

TeelaNa knew that they had not seen the last of Skeletor, as the child his former second-in-command carried was not begot through normal means. This child was an exact replica of the babe the Sorceress now clutched in her arms, as Skeletor had magically created it through a lock of Teela's hair along with He-Man's DNA. Using the same magic he had used to create He-Man's blue doppelganger, he uttered the spell for its creation the minute that Duncan's blast propelled him onto his own sword.

Just as Skeletor had battled his own brother for Eternia's throne, it was destined that these two facsimile copies of each other would battle to one of their ends.

 _The End_


	65. Epilogue

_Epilogue_

Several hours after the last of the pyrotechnics exploded, their brightness fading among the starry night, the newly appointed King Adam lay alone in his four-poster massive bed. Within the month following his father's decision to hand the kingdom to him, many changes had occurred within the Palace walls. Adam now occupied the rooms once belonging to his parents. They had moved into one of the smaller suites, giving him the Reigning Royal bedchamber with its adjoining nursery. This way, he could easily visit with his daughter after a long day at court.

With his muscled arms folded behind his head, Adam stared at the intricate coffered ceiling thoughts of his daughter swirling in his mind. A day had not passed since Adora had revived her, that he didn't spend with her. Today was the first time he hadn't seen her. He missed her smiling face. She looked so much like her mother, holding her was always so bittersweet. He wished he could travel to Grayskull to bring her home tonight; however, the hour was extremely late and he knew that the babe would be sleeping. He was a lucky father, as his daughter was an excellent sleeper. In the time she lived with him, the two had formed a formidable bond. It actually reminded him of the type of relationship Teela had always had with Man-At-Arms. Adam laughed at the similarities between mother and daughter as both were extremely close with their male parent. He wondered how his relationship with her would change, now that Teela was awake.

He knew that he would have to speak with her about their daughter's living arrangements. He planned on having his daughter reside with him in the Palace. Due to his father's announcement to the court designating Teela as Adam's Royal Consort, Adam had the right to name his daughter his legitimate heir whether he and Teela ever actually married or not. Therefore, he had to insist that she be raised within the Palace walls. Off course, Adam wished that Teela would choose to move back into the Palace. However, he realized she may strongly object.

Closing his eyes, he recalled her words to him when she first appeared in the ballroom. She had called herself his 'betrothed'. Adam was still not sure what she thought about them being engaged, as she had disappeared before the ball ended. However, Adam was not worried knowing that the Sorceress was probably opening portals for Teela to traverse at her daughter's bidding. Duncan had reported to him all that transpired since Teela awoke earlier today. Adam now knew that Teela was aware that the Sorceress was her mother and that Duncan was her birth father. He had a feeling Teela returned back to Grayskull after being swallowed whole by the throng of guests following his coronation. He just wished he had a chance to speak with her in private before she left.

Forcing himself to calm his troubled mind, he let a long sigh escape him as he closed his eyes. He had to make himself fall asleep as tomorrow would bring a tiresome day attending his first Royal Court as King. Although prepped from birth for such an occasion, Adam still wished that tomorrow hadn't come so quickly.

Opening his eyes once again, his gaze darted to the bookshelf with its hidden compartment where he typically stored the Power Sword overnight. In the month Duncan and his father brought about Skeletor's defeat, he had transformed into He-Man only a handful of times. Adam admitted to himself that he missed the thrill of the fight. Adam acknowledged that fighting his uncle had become such as routine for him, it was weird now that his greatest foe no longer existed. Not that Eternia didn't need him as He-Man anymore, but it definitely wasn't like before. Even Skeletor's lackeys kept the attacks minimal. _'If Teela heard me now, she would probably laugh at me',_ he mused as he would never have made this admission as 'Prince' several months ago.

King Adam contemplated his current situation. How different his life was now from just a half a year ago. Back then, he still presented himself as a womanizing cowardly lackadaisical prince just so that he could protect his secret. The night of passion he shared with the woman he had secretly loved brought about so many changes in his life. Changes Adam was still learning to handle.

Now he had to handle being anew King and a father. _'How quickly life changes!',_ he thought with a smirk.

Opening his eyes, his gaze landed on his nightstand. On it was a black velvet box which held a special object. During the day, he carried this box with him every time he visited Grayskull. At night, he would place it next to his bed within easy reach. The box held a family heirloom, given to him at the time of his grandmother's death. Before she took her final breath, she had gifted it to a teenage Prince Adam having him promise her that he would one day propose marriage to his future Queen with the objects within the box. Although he had met the woman he wanted to propose to, Adam never had the opportunity to do so, something he planned to rectify at the first opportunity.

Grabbing the box, he opened it looking in on the contents it held. Wrapped around bands of green velvet, were two solid gold braided bracelets embellished with emerald-cut rubys throughout. One of the bracelets was thicker than the other meant to be worn on a male wrist. The other was more delicately made, meant for a female's wrist. Two versions of these engagement bracelets existed, one wore by the current married Royal Couple, one available for whom was next to marry. His daughter would receive the one currently worn by King Randor and Queen Marlena.

Adam made the decision to formally ask Teela to marry him as soon as the next morning. He wanted to give her the opportunity to choose to be with him. With these thoughts, he closed his eyes finally able to drift off to sleep.

As soon as he got comfortable, his eyelids shot open as a bright light flooded his room. Immediately sitting up, he turned in the direction of the portal that was materializing a few feet from his bed. Moments later, the object of his affection walked through the dimensional portal, dressed in a flowing floor length green lacey negligee her long red tresses flowing down her back, a loving smile gracing her heart-shaped mouth. In her arms she held their infant daughter, sleeping securely within her arms. Adam was shocked. He had seen her in several outfits throughout their life together, but never in such a revealing delicate garment. The lacey material clung to her every curve like a tight fitting glove showing off her superb figure even after only a month since giving birth.

Walking toward his bed, Teela spoke "I'd thought you'd want both of us home tonight." She then waited patiently at the foot of his bed, for him to invite her in it.

Jumping out of his bed, clad only in black silky pajama bottoms his heavily muscled chest exposed to Teela's view and to her delight, Adam grabbed his daughter from her arms placed her on the bed, and swept the woman he loved into his arms all in one fluid motion. Before she uttered another word, Adam was kissing her passionately drowning out the world around them. For that moment in time, they were the only two souls alive their breaths mingling through the ardent kiss. His heart soared when his mind registered that she wasn't fighting him. Teela kissed him back with all her pent up desires and unexpressed emotions.

Pulling slightly away from her, King Adam stated "It was about time", as he sat on his bed pulling her down, so that she now sat in his lap. Reaching behind him, he grabbed hold of the jewelry box he was perusing moments before. Bringing it forth, he raised it to her eye level. Curiously, she reached out for it. When he released it from his hold, Teela grasped it with both hands gingerly lifting the lid.

Seeing and recognizing the contents inside, Teela covered her mouth with her free hand. Directing her turquoise gaze to his she asked, "Are these your grandparents' betrothal bands?"

Taking the velvet box out of her clasp, he removed the more delicate one from it holding the golden bangle out between them. Turning the palm of his empty hand upwards, Adam waited for Teela to place her hand into his hold. When she did so, he slipped the armlet over her fingers pushing until the aurous band came to rest on her wrist. Teela watched his movements in amazement. When she decided to retrieve her daughter from Grayskull and show up in his bedroom, she had no idea that he would be presenting her with his family heirloom. His actions touched her in ways no words could.

When he pulled his hand from hers, Teela leaned forward wrapping both of her arms around him tears flowing freely down her face. Turning her face into the nook of his neck, she placed a long lingering kiss there before whispering "I'm sorry."

Turning to look at her, Adam used his forefingers to gently tilt her head up seeing the tears she was trying to hide. His heart broke at her words. Was she apologizing because she couldn't accept his proposal?

Pushing her off of him, he stood up striding to his window. Staring outside, he took several long deep breaths to steady his erratic heartbeat. If she declined his marriage proposal, he knew that she would never be returning to the Palace.

Seeing his dejected stand, Teela followed his actions by also standing up from his bed. Checking quickly to be sure that the baby was secure in the middle of the bed, she then joined him by the window. Lifting her arms, she encircled his waist bringing her head to rest between his shoulder blades. In a louder voice, but not too loud to wake their daughter she repeated, "I'm sorry, Adam." "I never should have doubted your love for me."

Adam heard her words, but it took a while for him to comprehend that she was not rejecting him. When he understood their meaning, he did something he was aching to do for many years in his life.

Turning in her arms, he quickly bend down on one knee to present her with another gift. Pulling a second box from the pocket of his pajama bottoms, he held it up for her to see. Inside this box lay a 12-carat radiant-cut fancy yellow and white diamond framed engagement ring surrounded by a 18-carat gold band. The diamond's brilliance captured the moonlight streaming in from the opened balcony window, shedding a brilliant prism of light over its horizon.

"Marry me", she heard him state as he looked up into her smiling face.

Turning her head to look at the sleeping baby, Teela quickly whipped her head around to face him. "We accept", she exulted.

"We?", he asked playfully.

"Yes, Asemi and I accept to spend the rest of our lives loving you", Teela clarified.

Quirking his eyebrows at her, he looked between Teela and his newborn. Seeing his gaze travel to the babe, she continued, "I thought we could name her after your sister." "I'm so grateful for what she did."

"Adora would love that", Adam stated finally coming to stand in front of her.

"So you agree?", she asked hopefully.

"I was waiting for you to wake up so we can pick a name for her." "Yes, I agree", he stated.

"Adam, I never would have hurt her", Teela stated needing to get it off her chest.

"Ahhh, Teela I know."

"I said that only out of fear", she continued. "I was so fearful for our lives when I first realized I was pregnant." "I did plan on letting you know after I spoke to my mother." "I'm truly sorry for the trouble I caused", she concluded.

Taking her hand, he directed them back onto the bed laying down next to her, Asemi between them. Turning to face her he answered with a chuckle, "There was not trouble, kitten."

Hearing him call her by her nickname she smiled lovingly at him as she stated, "Your father accused you of raping me!"

Bumping his palm onto his forehead, he replied "I forgot about that."

"I didn't, Adam." "I was mortified."

"Can I ask you a question?", he asked warily.

"Sure."

"Were you really traumatized by what happened between us?", he stated his voice quivering out of anxiety.

"I was extremely shocked, Adam." "Especially, with the discussion we had right after we first made love." "I said things to you, things I probably wouldn't have had I known who you really were", she explained.

"I was used to that", he informed her.

"What do you mean?", she asked.

"Do you remember how many times you griped to me as He-Man about my behavior and lack of responsibilities as Adam?"

"I was such a bitch", she replied without answering his question directly.

"You were", he said as he reached over to playfully tweak her nose. He laughed aloud when she unceremoniously plopped on her back crossing her arms over her chest. Then his demeanor waxed serious as his gaze landed on her ample bosom being pushed up and out of the top of her negligee from the position of her arms.

Noticing that he became extremely quiet, she turned to face him her expression going from hurt to amazement when she noticed his hungry stare. Opening her mouth to speak, she was caught mid sentence as he maneuvered himself to lay atop of her.

"Enough talking, Tee." "I've really missed you and want to celebrate our engagement", he stated before capturing her lips in an Eternian shattering kiss.

When neither could draw any air into their lungs, she pulled away from him stating "Not in front of our daughter."

Grumbling his replay he replied, "The nursery is through the second door on my left." "Go and come back quickly", he ordered.

"Yes, Your Majesty", she playfully responded. Pushing him off her, she scooped up her daughter and unlocked the door to the nursery. Walking through it, Teela was amazed with the transformation. Having visited her soon to be in-laws apartments often, Teela recognized this room as Adam's parents' sitting room. It was now transformed into a pink tone nursery. On the walls, the Royal Artists had drawn frescos of her and Adam. In some scenes, she was standing next to him as Prince but there were also portraits of him as He-Man.

Walking to the pink-tone wooden crib, Teela bend down to gently place the baby within it. Pulling the knitted white blanket over her daughter, she bend down to place a loving kiss upon the babe's forehead. Turning, she noticed that he had followed her into the nursery. Wrapping his arms around her, she rested her head against his pectorals as he asked "Do you like it?"

"It's beautiful Adam." Then wrapping her arms around his neck, she stood on tiptoe bringing her gaze level with his as she stated, "I love you so much." "It took me so long to realize this, I don't want to waste any more time being away from you."

"Then don't", he answered confidently as he smiled sheepishly at her.

"I've missed you." "I've missed us", she clarified as he lifted her into his arms. Continuing to hold him by the neck, Teela looked back and forth between their location and his king-sized bed. She couldn't wait to finally make love to him in a bed. She knew that it would be so different than the cold hard damp floor of _their_ cave and the cooling river. Teela was also excited to love him in this form. Her dear childhood friend who was more man that she could handle in one life time. He was everything to her. Her man with wit and courage, all wrapped into one delicious package. Once she wondered where she could find him, without knowing he was there all along. He was hers for the taking, all she needed to do was let him know.

He had given her so much to be thankful, giving himself so selflessly it was beautiful. No wonder he was special enough to be destined to be Grayskull's Defender.

When she first realized the fool she had been, Teela faced many doubts. Now in his arms as he carried her to his bed, she was extremely confident in her emotions for him and for his towards her. Together, there was no obstacle they couldn't overcome proof of their success was depicted in the frescos decorating their daughter's room. Glowing from happiness, she lay on the bed as Adam undressed her. Unlike their initial coupling, they took their time to cherish each other using reassuring strokes, kisses, nips, and caresses to express their unending love. This time there was no shyness, no questioning if they should share their love, no hesitations. This time they were free to explore a love transcending all obstacles.

A love finally based on truth, selflessness, compassion, and understanding. Qualities they planned on passing onto their precious little one. Qualities instilled in them from their own parents who were all present on their wedding day, just six months later.

The four prideful parents stood by their side as the well-wishers greeted King Adam and his Royal Consort after an elaborate wedding celebration inside Grayskull's main ballroom. Freed from the greatest evil Eternia and Etheria had ever faced, Castle Grayskull was once again returned to its former glory. King Adam incorporated the fortress into the Royal Palace compound by building an aerial connecting bridge, allowing easy transport between his and Teela's home within the Palace and the place he protected so valiantly for almost twenty years of his life.

Looking beyond his left shoulder, just pass his mother he nodded in gratefulness to another couple that had graced them with their presence. A few weeks ago, in time for the final wedding preparations his mother had returned to her home planet to retrieve her parents. Looking to his right, his gaze flowed beyond Duncan and the Sorceress who stood beside their own parents. Surprisingly, both of his mother-in-law's parents were still alive having been finally reunited with their missing daughter in almost 40 years.

But alas my dear readers, that is a story for another time.


End file.
